Father's Son
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: AU Narcissa died giving birth to baby Draco. Lucius must raise his son alone.
1. Chapter 1: Part One

**Disclaimer: the Malfoy's are not and never will be mine. They belong to J K Rowling. I just borrow her toys and play with them. **

**Authors note: I have missed writing the Malfoy's so much! So when I got this idea I had to write it. The story is in three parts; with part one complete (about 20000 words) so updates will be often for the next few weeks. **

'_**From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms, I knew I'd met death before I let you met harm…'- Will Smith, Just the two of us…**_

**Father's Son**

**Chapter 1: Something**

Storm clouds had come over the Malfoy manor that evening. Hanging over the manor as if they were going to forbade the tragedy that was about to happen there. If there had ever been a bad omen that was it. Narcissa Malfoy had not noticed it though. She had been far to concerned about her bump and all her thoughts were based on the child inside. The baby she had been sure was ready to come, despite her due date not being for another three weeks. She had had a feeling something was going to happen for days. Lucius had tried to brush it away. She had been wrong. Of that, he had been sure. The baby could not be ready to come. Not yet. It wasn't possible. But then to his horror half way through the night she had woke him, in agony and told him to fetch someone from St Mungos. It didn't matter when the little one was due. He was on his way. He was coming.

The next six hours had been the longest of both of their lives. It had been painful for Lucius to sit in the living room and hear her scream. It got to him. He couldn't bare to hear the woman he loved in pain.

When he was about to barge up and tell her he was going to hold her hand and he didn't care what she said or how she looked, a healer had come down to him to give him two pieces of news.

The good and the bad.

He had a son. He had a small son, but a son none the less. With tears in her eyes she then revealed he had lost his wife in the process. Narcissa had died in child birth. She was done. And so now he sat in his child's room trying to figure out how it had happened. She had been young. She had been healthy. She had been beautiful and perfect. He'd never met any one like her. He had told all this to the healers but it made no difference. Where she was she could not be healed they had told him. She was gone. They couldn't bring her back.

Lucius Malfoy was not a man who felt fear. He didn't worry, get nervous or scared. Nothing got to him normally. So he couldn't figure out as he looked in to the crib why he felt all of those emotions.

His son. His boy. He was tiny.

He looked at his son with curiosity. He had never seen such a tiny human. His hand was the size of Lucius's palm. Not even that. Lucius had toes bigger than the boys fingers.

This scrap in the blanket was his son. This little pink squirt. His wife's murderer?

No… he couldn't find it in his heart to blame him. If he could have he would have he was sure. But he couldn't do it to the boy.

He had adored Narcissa. She had been his love and his life had been complete when he had met her, just under a decade ago. The love of his life? What a cliché. And it didn't do her justice. Not by a long way. She had been so much more than that…

When she had agreed to marry him he had not been surprised. They were from the two best families in England. It had been a marriage of common sense. And one of the deepest love. His mother and his father had not been blessed with the love they had been. He had been the lucky one, not the two of them. He had had her to himself for the past two years. The best years he had yet had. Two blissful, sunny years. And now she was gone. Gone forever, and with no hope of returning. In her place she had left this boy who Lucius feared. Fear? No surely he didn't fear a baby.

"Yes I do."

He said out loud so it was real. His voice shock and was broken. He must be crying he thought to himself. He hadn't in such a long time, he had forgotten what it was to cry. He had had no reason to till that appalling night. He had though he had been strong enough not to cry, but the cool tears that soothed his cheeks had to be coming from his eyes. There couldn't come for any other place.

What was he going to do with the boy? He didn't know how to be a father. He didn't know the first thing about his son, he was foreign to him. Where would he even begin? That had been Narcissa's area. She was going to be the one who looked after the boy day in and day out till he had been old enough to go to school. She had been the one doing all the reading. From the day she had learned she was pregnant she had been devoted to the bump she had carried with her. He had been the centre of everything for her. Their life, their family. The baby she said was going to be the making of her. She was going to be such a wonderful mother.

Every dream she and her husband had had for them had died with her. It was meant to be the three of them. Two just didn't work. She had been the piece of the jigsaw he had been missing before she had come in to his world and now she was missing once more, only there was no hope of her being found. Not this time. The jigsaw would remain half done for eternity now.

They still had so much to do. She had had no right to leave him as she had. Not that it had been her choice, he thought to himself.

With great effort he got himself out of the chair which was placed next to his sons crib by his mother. _For the night feed_, she had said to him when they had put it in.

Yeah right, as if I am going to do the night feed, he thought to himself when she had explained. She would have too…

He had been so selfish towards her.

He turned to the door. He didn't know where he was going to go. Nothing made sense to him at that moment. Without Narcissa he didn't know what he was going to do. She had been the one who had made all the plans. Who had been there when he had been down and who had talked him out of his depression when it had struck. Who was going to be there for him now? He didn't want anyone and it felt like there was no one left.

But as the door opened he heard a sound. A cry. A soft, but distressed cry. The baby was awake.

For a cruel angry second he thought about walking off, leaving this one hour old human being to his own devices. If he had wanted someone he should have taken care of his mother.

A part of him hoped the boy would follow his mother. That he was too small to cope without her. That way he would have a decent parent.

But as he was about to step over the threshold Lucius knew he couldn't do it.

This was his son, her son, their son!

If he walked out of that room then he was walking out on all hope off the two of them having a relationship. If he walked out then the boy would be raised by nanny's and tutors and useless governesses.

His son deserved more. Her son deserved more. He didn't want that for him.

They were all one another had now in the way of family. His mother and father were dead. His wife was. This was it. The two of them. The Malfoy's. A dying breed?

He had to grow in that moment and be a man. He had to be a man for his son. It was time to be a father.

He went back over to the crib slowly, as if he was on a plank. The boy was alarming him. Just the baby's presence in the room did that.

Looking at the baby for the first time he really saw him. He had never taking his features in before. He had been like all the other babies he had seen. But this wasn't every other baby. He was…his baby.

His baby boy.

His opening eyes revealed big grey ones, just like his own. It was a mirror image. He was a part of Lucius… the most precious part…

"Hello," he said to him and the baby hushed for a moment as if listening to him. "I'm your father," Lucius explained to him. The boy must know the voice thought Lucius to himself. He had heard it every day for the past nine months. Something familiar. Perhaps the first thing that was since he had come in to the world. "I'm your daddy."

Lucius chuckled at that despite his tears. He could see himself as a father. But not a daddy. Which was obviously what the child needed. He didn't need someone to tell him how to act and not to cry. He needed someone to hold and kiss him. Tell him everything was going to be ok.

He had begun crying again.

"Ok," he said as he leant over the crib he had put his son into half an hour before hand. "Let's see how we do at this shall we?" he asked as he lifted him back into his arms.

He was so tiny, and could not even hold his own head up his father noted. Yet picking him up was more natural than he thought it would be.

Lucius wondered what was wrong with the boy to make him cry. The wet nurse had fed him already.

He could not need changing already. Yet, when he was held he did not make a sound. Rather, the boy seem to settle quickly for a newborn (from what he knew of them, which was little) and fall back to sleep. Lucius walked over to the chair and sat back down, holding his son close to him and his heart. He had just wanted his father, thought Lucius to himself. He had lost his mother. He needed his dad. It was a very odd feeling. To have someone need him…

"Well it is just you and me now son," he said to him. Son…

"Your mother has left you with two things." he said to him. "Me and a name. So I think we should use it, don't you…Draco…Draco Lucius Malfoy…I like it baby dragon." he said to him.

Lucius felt warmer when he was holding his son than he had when he had been on his own. It was good to know there was still life apart from him on earth. He had felt so alone when he had been told she was dead. He knew things were never going to be the same now his wife was gone. There was always going to be a bitter sweetness to the rest of his days. Any happy moments he had were never going to be complete for him without her there. But it wasn't going to end his life. He had to be stronger than he ever had been before if he was going to look after him as his son deserved to be.

Lucius knew he had made the right choice when he had turned back and picked his son up. If he had walked away then and Narcissa wherever she was would never have forgiven him.

In this dark cloud Draco was going to be his silver lining.

He had to get through this for the two of them.

For a moment when Lucius awoke the next morning every thing was back to the way he thought it should be. Narcissa was up in bed sleeping with their child safely in her womb and he was going to get up and go to work. When he got back she would be ready to have dinner together, and then they were going to make plans for the little one.

Then he remembered. Nothing was normal. The day before his life had changed for good. He wasn't even in the right bed. He had slept the night before in the guest room. He had not been able to go back to the bed room he had shared with her. It had been too soon. It was still to soon. He couldn't go in there. Not when the room still smelt of her perfume.

He had to get up. He had to take care of the boy. There was still a point to life he told himself. He had to go on.

So he pulled himself off of the bed. He had not got under the covers the night before. It would have taken effort. By the time he had left his son he had just wanted to sleep for an eternity. He had had no such luck. He had barely got two hours. His body felt so heavy, getting up had never been such a effort. He felt just purely exhausted and over whelmed by his grief…

He had a son.

Lucius shut his eyes as he remembered that fact. He had a baby boy who needed him.

And who he wanted. Who he wanted in his arms.

Practically running down to the nursery he had to check on him. He had been premature. What if something had happened to him? In the night, and he hadn't been there. What if he had… the maids had been instructed to fetch him if something was wrong but. ..

When he got there though he found the child had sleep well. He had made it through the first night and he was going to be fine.

The wet nurse who had just given him his first feed of the day gave the boy to his grateful father. He had clearly been worried for his son.

No more.

"Good morning Draco." he said proudly.

But there was nothing good about that morning he thought to himself. Here it was. The first day of the rest of his life without his darling, his beloved, his soul.

She was gone.

"There is going to be no one to keep me and you in line, little one." he said to his son.

Still. At least they had each other… that was something he supposed.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We can make it if we try

Chapter 2: We can make it if we try

Bellatrix gave her brother in law some fire whisky. She knew he was going to need it. They both were. She had never thought they were going to live to see this day. The day she had to bury her baby sister. Sweet Narcissa. Why had it been her? She was never going to know, she was sure. But it shouldn't have been her; she had been good and sweet. She hadn't been like the rest of them. She didn't have a bad bone in her body.

It was all so unfair.

The day of the funeral had come.

Lucius had been up early unable to sleep. He had known he was not going to be able to. Not with all this going on. Not that day.

"Where's my baby?" he asked.

"He is with the wet nurse."

"Well I want him with me, go and send some one to get him. I want him here."

She did as she was asked. It was no good arguing with him that day. There was a determine look in his eyes she did not dare argue with.

"You know you don't have to go through this on your own and you don't have to take the boy -" she said to him. He had to see sense about taking the lad to the funeral. It was no place for a child. And she did not want him there.

"My son has a name so I would be grateful if you would use it." he said firmly.

He had a feeling that Bella was blaming Draco for what had happened to his mother and he was not going to let that happen. He was a baby and it was not his fault. He wasn't going to let him take the blame.

"Fine. You do not have to take Draco to the church with us though. Regulas can stay and look after him."

"No, he is coming with us to church to say goodbye to his mother," Lucius insisted. He needed his son with him. Today of all days. They had to face it together. They were all the family one another had.

Rodolphus was in the end the one who brought in Draco.

Unlike his wife he had quite taken to his nephew. He knew Narcissa had been looking forward to the arrival of her son and now she was gone they had to look after him for her. It was all they could do for her now. Besides not that he would ever admit it out loud, he thought the kid was rather sweet. He was going to be very like his father there was no doubting that. Not that Lucius could ever be described as sweet.

"One Master Malfoy," he said to his best friend as he passed over the baby to his father who received him gratefully.

"Oh yes," he said as he took him from his uncle. Draco had been put in a Slytherin green baby grow which his mother had brought him when she had been shopping one day. He had also been wrapped in a blue baby blanket. He was going to be warm. Not that it was cold out there. It was still mid June after all. Still, he dreaded Draco taking a chill. He was a tiny baby. Kissing his son, he smiled at him in his arms. It was the only place where he was sure that Draco as small as he was safe. And his son was the only comfort he allowed himself.

"Fathers got you." he whispered as his little grey eyes opened.

A week had passed since the birth and he had spent time with him everyday. He had made sure he would spend time with him. That was going to continue, he would make sure of it. They had to get acquainted still he felt. There was so much her didn't know about his son he thought though on the other hand how much can there be to know about a baby?

Bella shook his head. How was it when the brat had been the very thing who had taken Narcissa away from them, that they were still fussing over the baby as if it was a prince. He was a mongrel to her. Nothing more. And to think she had been so happy when she had been told she was going to be an aunt,

"We're ready to go when you are." Regulas announced as he came into the room. It was said gently to the widower who was dressed in his long black robes with his hair tied back. He had made sure he was looked good for the last time he was going to be close to Narcissa. Just as he had on there first date.

"I think me and my son are ready." He said nodding. It was the two of them against the world. And they had to go and say goodbye to her who had given them both so much. It was unthinkable.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix walked behind him and Draco as they walked through the halls of there manor. It felt so cold. So lonely. Like it had when he had been small. He remembered when his mother and his father had been there. They had been good to him but they had hardly been warm. They had never been intimate with him and he had never been able to confide in them. He hoped him and Draco were going to have a very different sort of relationship when he grew up.

WhenNarcissa had come to him she had changed his world. The manor had become a home to him. She had been a home to him, his refuge away from the world. She had been so lovely and precious. Like his sun. He had been alive when he met her but he had only begun to live when she had given him her heart.

Shutting his eyes he wished the world would swallow him and his son up and take them to Narcissa. What were they going to do without her? She was his everything….

Going out side he saw the horse and carriage he had ordered to pull her to the church. It was going to be a quite simple service. He hadn't invited a lot of people to come. He had only wanted it to be family. He didn't need people looking at him and Draco and give them there pity. They needed no pity. He wanted it to be quick and simple. He couldn't take it dragging on and on. That wasn't fair on anyone. She had been too young to die. None of it was right.

"We're going to walk to the village." he said to Bella. He had ordered cars even though he hated the vile muggle things.

He wasn't going to get in one of them. And neither was his son.

He and Draco would follow Narcissa. They would go to the church together. As a family.

It was a sorry sight he thought as they followed the casket. A baby and a young man following her. He was only twenty five. He had his whole life ahead of him. He should not be a widower yet. They had been on the brink of life together.

The walk seemed to go slowly when they were on the way to the church. But by the time they got there, he wanted to carry on walking anything but having to sit through the service. He didn't want to bury her.

It was going to brake what was left off his heart.

The church was an ancient old structure. She had thought the stain glass windows were beautiful. She had said that to him on the day they had got married. She had loved this place. She had planed to Christen their son there. That church held so many good memories. Now it was going to hold bad ones too

He didn't think he was going to be able to Christian his son there now. Not when they had buried her there. Holding on to the baby probably a little bit too tightly, he walked in to the first pew, with his sister and brother in law.

He had asked Rodolphus to do all the readings. He wasn't going to speak to there. He planned to say his goodbyes to her in private. Not in front of the entire world. They had been a private couple when she had been alive and he had no intention of letting that change. He wasn't going to make a spectacle of himself.

Settling his son into his arms he kissed his forehead. He still had something. He had his son, his boy. He had to focus on him.

The burial and the ceremony nearly killed Lucius, he thought later that night. And it had gone on forever. He hadn't been able to stand it.

But nothing had been as bad as when he had been standing by her grave by himself at the end. He had given his son to Regulas by that point as the family had been convinced he had needed time on his own. But then he had been alone and he had been cold. There was no one.

When they had taken the boy it had been as if she had really never existed. It had been as if she was a figment of some long forgotten dream he had had. As if she had been a visiting angel.

All he had been left with was a baby and the dark lord, a load of cash that he didn't want.

She was all he had wanted. She was everything.

But then he had walked away from her. And he had gone home to the wake. And he had eaten something for the first time in days. Then he had started talking to his friends who had come to say goodbye to his wife who had meant so much to them all. Some had doted over Draco.

It was then he realized he was still living and he still had to live. He could not fall apart because there was so much left he had to do.

When everyone was gone though, he felt more at peace than he had done in days. He realized how loved his wife had been and how much she had meant to so many people. He was going to make sure just as many people were going to be there for his son as they were growing up.

"You are going to be my number one for me… for the rest of my life I am going to look out for you," Lucius declared to his son that night as he stood over the child's crib. "There is no son more precious and beloved than you." Leaning over he picked his son up.

He was going to be the only child he was ever going to be blessed with. He had no intention to ever look for a nice new wife. There was going to be no remarriage.

This was it for them.

Lucius decided he was going to take the next three weeks off work. He was going to spend it with his son in the day and then work for the cause at night. Do what ever was necessary for them both. He had a goal in life now. To be a father and to be the Dark Lords most faithful servant.

Placing the baby in the bed next to him he sighed. He knew he should put him in the crib. But Draco was the only one who ever showed him any affection. He needed him.

Lying down next to the baby he sighed. The next twenty years were going to be the hardest of his life.

Narcissa was going to be laughing at the two of them now. Her boys together, laying side by side. Trying to make it work.

They had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Full time job to be a good dad

Chapter 3

Just as it had been the night that Narcissa died, the moon was high in the sky. But the house certainly was not quiet.

"I know, I know, it ok prince of mine." said Lucius, hushing his son. It was the middle of the night and Draco wasn't going to sleep. He was just going to scream apparently. And nothing could dissuade him from it.

Little brat…he thought to himself. Just like his father. And so damn well stubborn. He got that from both his parents.

"Daddy's here," he said to him, kissing him again, trying to comfort him. He bet if his mother had survived then he would be comforted by her. She would have known what to do. Narcissa would have known just what to do. "I bet your mama's boy, aren't you? Your mama's boys." he questioned bitterly. She should be with them, not six feet under.

Tears stung him, for the first time that week. He hadn't cried as much as he thought he was going to. But the thought of Narcissa and Draco being together. Of all of them together. That was enough to make him cry. He just wanted to break down at the sight of the mental image it conjured up.

"But all you have is daddy. So you are just going to have to make do with me," he said almost pleadingly. Lucius needed Draco to need him because of the simple fact he could not have his mother. There was no one but him.

It was going to be a long night.

He tried Draco on the feed that the wet nurse had left him with, he had changed him what felt a hundred times. He didn't know why else he could do for the boy. And he was not going to ask for help. No one knew his son like he did. No one could help Draco if he couldn't. Whatever his son needed had to come from him. The boy would soon learn his father was stubborn too.

There was only one conclusion he could come too. Draco was grieving, just as he was.

For nine months all he knew was Narcissa. He had been part of her. And suddenly there was no more mama. No gentle hand patting him every so often to reassure him it was ok. No voice telling him they were going to do so much together. She was gone and that scared him.

He didn't know how he was going to comfort him. He couldn't be Narcissa.

He didn't know what he wanted him to do.

"Draco, come on, be a good boy…" he said to him. They had both been through so much lately was it any surprise.

His father just wanted to go to sleep…sleep. They both needed it.

Draco looked up at him with his eyes, tears on his cheeks and whimpered on. There was nothing Lucius could do but hold him and let him cry it out. Something no one had done for him since they had lost their wife and mother.

"OK," he said as he relaxed, accepting it was going to be a long night. Kissing his son on his forehead he begun pacing and jiggling him about.

"You know if you ever need a brake from the boy we can take him for the night." said Rod as he held his nephew. He had gone round to see the Malfoy's. His wife had not come with him. He was sure she was grieving more than Lucius was for her sister. He had come to the conclusion apart from the dark lord Narcissa had been the only one she had ever really had any real love for. They had been so close and the way she had been over the last few weeks since the death had been unbearable. It was not like her at all to wallow in self pity. But now she just seemed unable to grasp the fact life was still going on about her. So he had had to get out of the house for a while.

He had come to his brother in laws but he didn't know why. He had needed to get away from the grief so he had come to the place of the death. That didn't make sense. But he had done it now. And he had the deceased child in his arms. And yet he wasn't all that sad. Unlike Bella Lucius seemed to be fighting to find a way though his grief.

"No, not Bella." he said to him. He wasn't going to trust that women with Draco for a while not seeing the way she had been with him on the day of the funeral.

"Well maybe when she gets better we can." he said to him. Rod has always wanted to be a father. He was sure in due time he and Bella were going to be parents. It just didn't seem high on her list of things to do. Unfortunately it was on his. There was no happy compromise either for them to come too.

"I'll think about it," he said to him but he was sure it was unlikely. He wasn't going to let her near his son alone. He didn't trust her with the one good thing he had left.

"Can I get you a fire whisky Rod?" he asked as he poured some for himself. God knows he needed it. The night before had exhausted him, though seemed now to have little effect on the baby he was sitting happily in his uncles arms.

"It would be rude to let you drink alone." he said to him. Lucius got the drinks and sat on his chair as he watched his brother in law hold his son tenderly. He wouldn't make such a bad father if Bella would only give him a chance he thought to himself. Rod had a paternal streak that much was clear.

"So when are you thinking of going back to work?" he asked him. Lucius was going to have to keep his life back on track some time. Rod thought he seemed ready too as well. He was coping wonderfully.

"Soon. Not this week, but the next. I am going to have to get a nanny in for him. The wet nurse is going to watch him till he is three months but that isn't going to be very long. I have to start making plans for the boy." he said to him.

"I know it is early days, but talking of plans have you chosen a school for the boy yet." these things had to be arranged early on he had heard.

"Yes I have. The trouble is his mother had as well. When I was going through her draw I found her diary…" he sighed. It had been the previous week when he had tried to start going through her things and he had just come across it. Wrong as he knew it was to read it, he had just been so interested on what her last thoughts were as she had come up to the birth, so he had opened it.

Amongst other things he had learnt she had always planned for their boy to be a Hogwarts student and not a Durmstrang one. That would have been his preference. But sending him there now would be a betrayal to her memory he thought. Draco would go to the school his mother had chosen. She had so little say in his life now. What say she could have he would give way on.

"So she may be gone but she is still punishing for me for doing things like reading her diary from beyond the grave as you can see." he said to him.

Rod nodded sadly. It was good however to see he was getting on with things unlike his wife. He had to admire his brother in laws strength and his courage.

He had to be careful or he was going to turn in to a Gryffindor, thought Rod though he did not say it out loud. That was all Lucius needed.

"Well I think she did a good thing when she wrote it down. I mean come on Lucius- Durmstrang is a nice dream but Hogwarts - he is going to find meaning there. It was where his ancestors got there education. It is only natural and right that he should go there, when he turns eleven. It is going to be where he belongs, that castle, the same as it was for all of us," he said. He was caste back in his thoughts back to a fairer time when they were both young, as were the Black girls. When they were young, and they were all together. And they did not live in mansions and manor, but rather the Slytherin common room. They had been very good days indeed he thought to himself.

"Yes but until that day comes which is not for over a decade he is going to belong right here with his father," he said to him.

"Yes. And how is his father doing? Really Lucius. With him on top of everything else, it can't be easy. I mean you said you tried to go through her things already." he said to him unsure. The two men had been bonded since they had been young. The brothers that they had always wanted had been found in one another.

Lucius shook his head. He wasn't sure he was ready to think about how he felt. It was easier to ignore it and focus on the son he had been given.

"The boy has been a blessing. Perhaps the only one I have." he said to him. The money and the manor had not meant much to him since he had lost his wife.

"He is a fine one too. " he said and Lucius nodded. He was a very proud father indeed.

In truth he didn't want to go back to work. He didn't see the point very much. He had the money he needed. He could be a house father. Look after the boy. But he knew that wouldn't work. He needed to get out. He couldn't hide behind Draco forever. He had to face up to things on his own. Plus despite the fact he hated the idea of there being another women in the place and role that Narcissa should have taken he did need a feminine influence in his life. He needed a nanny. Lucius was going to need help. He could not do it all on his own he knew that.

Reaching out his hands he took his son off of his friend. Draco settled into his father's chest in a moment. The familiar sensation of Lucius's arms tightly about him made Draco gurgle with delight.

Rod and Lucius shared a lot before chuckling together. They raised their glasses to Narcissa and the Dark Lord.

Father and son, Rod was sure somehow would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Castle's in the Sky

Chapter 4

A grey morning had fallen over the Malfoy morning as Lucius got ready for his first day back at working.

"Eliza. That is her name. And she is going to be taking good care of you while daddy is away, but he is going to come back at the end of every night, and he is going to take good care of you. I'm going to give you your bath and your feed, and then you are going to be a good boy and go to sleep quickly." Lucius told Draco.

He didn't believe he was going back to work so soon. It had been his choice, but still it was a shock to the system. He felt he hadn't had enough time yet to get over the death of his wife. Maybe he really was going too soon. When he looked at his boy all he saw was Narcissa and her legacy. What she had left him with. He shook his head. He missed her to much to think about her. It still hurt too much.

Draco lay on his fathers bed dressed in a white baby grow, babbling having woken up half an hour ago and was quiet contented to lay there all day with the familiar voice of his father surrounding him. He had no troubles, thought his father. He was the most innocent thing in the world. He had to keep it that way. He should stay home….

It wasn't to be though, thought Lucius as he got all his papers together for the office.

At least he had managed to find some one he could trust to taker good care of Draco while he was at work, he thought to himself.

Eliza was a good woman. She had been one of the nanny's who had taken care of him when he had been young. She had been his favorite. A bit like a second mother, so when she had heard her young master Lucius had been in need of her again she had come running. She knew he wasn't straight of course. He was a supporter of the Dark Lord. But ever since he had been a boy, he could charm her into doing whatever he wanted her too, the little devil. She knew his son was going to be just the same but she felt as if she had a duty to help the two of them as they had no one else.

"Now don't you worry," she said to Lucius as she walked in to the living room that was still so familiar to her as nine approached. "You just go to work. I am going to look after your young master Draco as if he was you." she said taking the baby from him.

She was a lot older than she had been when she had looked after him though. Or at least she seemed older to his eyes. She had got more wrinkles since he had been at Hogwarts. And her hair though in a bun was viably greyer than it had been when he was young. She still had the same kindly, green eyes that had often been such a comfort to him when he had been in trouble with his mother and father though.

She was also more portly than she had been when she was looking after him. It gave her over all the appearance of a kindly grandmother which was mostly likely exactly what the baby needed.

"Very well." said Lucius as he kissed his son, stroked his cheek and went to the fire place. It was a new experience for him. Leaving the house with out his son for the first time. He drunk in the appearance of his boy one last time, those grey eyes, that blonde hair.

Here went nothing…

"My Lord, I am sorry I have been absent of late." said Lucius to his master. He had not been called to him once. Perhaps he had heard he had been in a state of mourning.

"Death eaters whose minds are only half on the job are no good to me, Malfoy you know that. But you have returned to me…" said Voldemort.

To his master had been the first place he had gone when he had left the manor despite telling Eliza that he was off to the ministry.

He had had to get back to him. He had been pulled to him. He had to know that he was still his servant completely. _He had too._

"Yes master." he said as he knelt before him, basking in his radiance.

"Much has happened in your absents." he said to him.

"Has there been a development that involves the weapon?" he asked.

They had found out about it thanks to Snape on the night before his wife had gone in to labour.

"Yes. We have managed to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix. We think we have found he who it referred too." he said to him.

"So we will kill the boy and his parents." He asked. He wanted to get back out on the field. He needed action in his life. And he was so angry about everything in his life. He was angry he had lost his wife, his best friend, his soul mate. What he needed more than anything a release for that anger... There was only one way he knew to get rid of all the anger.

"How do you know it is a boy Lucius?"

"I do not sir. I just assumed."

"Assume nothing."

"Of course." he said to him, humbled. He had a feeling coming back into the fold was going to be harder than he thought it was going too.

"Everything is going as well as it can for now Malfoy!" the Dark Lord said to him. "There is nothing you can do. I shall call when I have need of you." he said.

Knowing he had been dismissed Lucius left the room.

He had not got what he had wanted out of the meeting at all. But at least he had proved his loyalty.

Lucius arrived at the office by ten. He had not missed the Ministry of Magic, he decided. He would far rather be at home. He got far more intelligent conversation out of his son than he did these ministry idiots.

"Welcome back." he heard a voice from the door. It was Stephanie.

Steph, as she was known about the office, had been his secretary for two years. She had been a school friend of his and had got on well with his wife. They had been quite close. When he looked at her he saw a clear sympathy for him in his eyes. And he was sick of the sympathy. That had been what had been good about seeing the Dark Lord. He had been expecting to get no pity there.

"Thank you." he said to her as he sat down. "The office is still standing with out me then?" he asked her.

"Just about. You missed a lot but that is hardly your fault, you have had a lot on your mind. How is the baby?" she enquired.

"Draco is well, he has his father to watch him." he said defensively.

"Good," she nodded, knowing his son was bound to be a sensitive topic for him right now. She was not going to dare mention Cissy then. "Right shall we get on then. Can ii get you a coffee before we start?"

"Yes, coffee would be good."

In the end the coffee proved a good choice. He needed something to keep him awake. He forgot how boring paper work was, which was clearly what Steph was giving him on his first day back in the office of international wizarding relations.

"You know I would rather you didn't break me in easily." he said to her. He was capable of much more in his head.

"Not my choice, the bosses." she said to him.

He wished he could go in to his bosses office and stick his wand in a place where the sun did not shine at that moment. Keeping his range under wraps, he thought about is baby son at home. There was only five hours to go and then he could get back to him, he thought. He hadn't realised it was going to be so far. He certainly hadn't realised he was going to be counting down the hours.

He was going to be so pleased to get back.

Sods lord declared that when you were looking forward to some thing it didn't come fast. And so it seemed an eternity before he could at last get out of the office and get home.

Going in to the living room having flued back he saw his son and Eliza were there already waiting for him it seemed.

"You took your time." she said to him.

He knew she was being sarcastic. She had heard him make similar remarks to his mother and father when they had got home sharp.

"How has he been?" he said as he walked into the room and immediately took Draco from her. Taking his son in his arms he felt the stress and the worries of the day leave him. All he had wanted to do all day was hold him. How he had missed him when he had been in work! It had been awful. He had been wondering what his boy was doing most of the day. He couldn't have been much help to Stephanie.

"He has been a good boy, much better than you were at his age." she teased.

He had the good grace to laugh thinking what she was saying was probably true.

"Well good, I'm glad he didn't give you too much trouble. Though he doesn't normally. He doesn't cry a lot except in the middle of the night." he said.

Was this the hard as nails Lucius she had raised with the late master and mistress of the household. She didn't think so. He had really got fond of the boy very quickly. But then he was his son. She hadn't ever thought he would be the paternal sort. It was a comfort to know he was. Both father and son were going to need each other for a long time to come.

"He is a good baby, yes." she said to him. And she should know. She had been a nanny for the best part of forty years now. Draco was a good boy.

"Good," he said as he held the lad up to his chest and begun playing with his little hands.

"Well then sirs I will see you in the morning." she said to them as she prepared to flu out.

"Good night Eliza," he nodded as he took Draco up to the office with him.

It was good to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trying to be a tough dad

Chapter 5:

"Oh no Draco, no!" said Lucius to him. The boy was six months of age and was kicking about on his blanket.

The amount he had grown since he had been born his father thought was mad. He seemed to have doubled inside. And his father seemed to notice some thing new about him every day of the week. Whatever it was though, it was a little sign hat the boy was healthy and he was growing into a healthy strong boy. His mother had not died in vain for him.

"Well sir if you are going to insist on leaving important papers and drinks at his feet he is not going to distinguish between the two. It is your fault!" The water, which had previously been standing erect two foot away from the documents Lucius was working on by his sons side, had feel victim to Draco's foot. Knocking the water over, it had run straight towards Lucius's work.

"Yes, thank you for that, Eliza." said Lucius irritably. He may look to her as a mother but it didn't mean she had to act like one all the time he thought to himself.

It was a Thursday and he had taken a day off, though he was working at home. There was no reason why his work wasn't going to be done just as well there as it would be in the office only by twelve he realized his been wrong: the reason was his son.

had had a cold of late and he hadn't really wanted to be there. He had wanted to be at home with his boy. His sniffle had made Draco clinging, which was not unlike him, but it was noticeably more so. He had whinged when his father put him down for a minute and where he had before been sleeping through the night in his own crib; he had cried so incessantly his father had given in and let him come in to bed with him.

Removing the glasses that he had had to get three weeks ago, (making him feel even older) he picked the boy up. Narcissa would laugh at him if she had known he needed glasses. He could practically hear her laughing.

Leaning his son up against his knees he looked at him. Lately he had been beginning to show his own personality. He was going to be a stubborn boy his father had already concluded. And he was going to be spoilt but that was his fault more than it was Draco's, if he was going to go running when ever the boy cried. He wondered if his wife would have done the same thing. He was sure she would have and that she would approve of the way he was raising him so far. Besides wherever she was he was positive she understood his reasons for it. He was terrified something might go wrong even now. At nights when he had checked on him at times it seemed Draco was breathing. He had been but for a split second…nothing scared Lucius except the thought of losing Draco now. Nothing!

"What is up with you today boy?" he asked him with affection in his voice. Listen to him calling him 'boy' when he had told Bella not too.

"I think it is more what is up with you master Lucius."

"Once again thank you for that kindly comment Eliza." he said as he turned back to his son. "What is that old bat on about? he said to him quietly

He didn't mean it though. If it hadn't been for her then he wouldn't have got this far since his wife's death. It seemed quite a long time ago since he had lost her now even though he knew it wasn't a year gone. So much had gone on since then between home and the Dark Lord. He had given him elf no time to dwell on her death. He had had too much going on. He wondered if that was wrong. Part of him said yes it was, he was a terrible person who should be crying all day everyday and should have rejected his son. But the rationale in him told him he had done the right thing when he had embraced father hood and life with out his wife. He had to make his own path now.

Draco looked at his father with his curious little eyes; they seemed to get more curious by the day. He was seeing new sights, feeling new textures and he was beginning to take it all in as well.

He his life ahead of him.

"Do you think it might be time to go and get some fresh air?" he asked. "I do." he said to his son. They had been in all day and he remembered Narcissa telling him when she had been planning for there Childs routine that being inside all day for babies wasn't good. He didn't think it was good for anyone, he had said to her. He could figure that one out for himself. And yet he was glad she had given him all these useless bits of advice when she had been pregnant, because it soothed his grief. She was always in his mind, as oppose to on it. She was there with him still. And he remembered her in every thing he and their son did. So some days he could fool himself she was still there. And it was then he found comfort.

It was later September. A cold day had come to the manor and so before the two of them went out he was sure to wrap his son up.

He wasn't so bothered about himself. He had rather always preferred being cold than warm.

"Come on then Prince." he said to him. He had rather taken to calling his son that. He had never thought he would give his son a nick name. He had always known Narcissa would give him one. But he didn't think he would some how. But when he had started calling him prince as if his boy was royalty it had been rather natural to him. It was true: his son was his little prince.

Walking in to the gardens which his wife had taken much pride in, he could not help but hope his son would look enjoy gardening. He wondered what sort of interests he was going to have when he was older. If he was going to be more like his father or his mother. He knew the chances where that as he was the one raising him and bringing him up he was going to be more like him but he hoped he was a little like his mother. She was far gentler than he.

She had been an avid reader too. He wondered if he was going to enjoy that. Lucius when he had been young had read a few books, but nothing as ferociously as his wife had. She could be found with a book in her hand whenever she had had a spare moment. When they had been married had not been very often as she never seemed to have a free minute. She had been the cream of their society. And she had loved nothing more than to hold a dinner party over a weekend. Everyone had been honoured when they had got an invite from her. He had loved coming home to find her in her gown, looking stunning as she as always did. She had been the perfect hostess. She had been kind and had a calming influence on every once who attended. She had been so graceful in everything she had said and done.

Had he appreciated her? He wasn't sure any more. He had always tried too. He remembered to tell her she was beautiful. He had held her. He had listened to her when she had wanted to tell him the newest gossip. They had indulged on weekends away even after they had been married to Paris, Berlin, Venice… but had it been enough? But at times when he had been out doing the Dark Lords bidding. He had known he was scaring her and he had carried on regardless. He wondered if he was doing the same to his son.

What ever came now though he could not change the fact she was dead.

-

Lucius left his son with Eliza. He had to get out of the house for a while by himself. He needed five minutes to get his head together.

Heading down to the grave yard with a bunch of flowers in his hands he headed to Narcissa. He had started going to her once or twice a week at least though he ended up going generally at least three or four time.

At first he had found it awkward speaking to her tomb stone, but now he did it naturally. Mostly, he told her of their son but he had told her about Bella and Rod to and of course he complained about work to her as he had done when she had been with him.

Also, it was the only time he realised that he ever feel on his knees. He had to clear her grave of the weeds. But even when that job was done he didn't get up. He just stayed there talking to her.

His goddess.

And that day was no different.

"He got a cold. I'm not sure where he pick it up put me and Eliza are getting him through it. Eliza thinks he just needs a few extra hugs to get him better. I think so too. Any way, he'll be ok. Don't worry about him angel. He'll be fine."

He looked at her picture on the tomb stone and read the inscription.

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

_Beloved wife of Lucius_

_Beloved Mother of Draco_

_1955 – 1981 _

_Love defies Death _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bellatrix and Rod looked over at Lucius. There they were at the Dark Lords headquarters. Everything was finally for them falling into place. This was it. The night they found out who was their spy in the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord had finally seen fit to reveal his spy to the rest of them.

The tension in the room was unbearable and it was in moments like these when Draco could not be further from his fathers thoughts. There was a buzz that being a Death Eater gave him that his son could not. It was the longing to create something better, purer than he had when he was young. The world wasn't going to be as it was forever. It was going to be better, more than it was.

In the shadows sat the Dark Lord. Ever domineering and ever all knowing he sat before them as if he was a god. And he was to his followers. He was to Lucius. It was in accordance with this mans ideology that his son was going to be raised. This was the person who was going to led them into a brighter future.

"So you have all come to me when I called. Lord Voldemort is grateful to you all. In the years to come when we rise this night, and the loyalty you have shown to me will not be forgotten. All of you prove your worth when you come to me. Including you…Wormtail."

Out of the shadows crawled a pathetic excuse for a man. He was short and fat, balding and ugly. There was nothing special about him. How was it, thought Lucius, he was getting recognized from the Dark Lord. Turning to his in-laws, he knew they felt the same.

Snape who stood by his side obviously knew who this man was. He looked shocked and in an odd way alarmed to see who it was.

He looked vaguely familiar to Lucius too. But he wasn't exactly who he was.

Severus held Draco. After the meeting he had gone back to Lucius along with the Lestranges. Half way through their talk about what had gone on Lucius had heard his son cry and had fetched him.

He had spent little time with the boy since he had been born. It seemed he was missing out on the lives of all of his friend's children.

He wondered what Lily and her son were doing at that moment. He could almost see her cradling her boy close to her heart. He wished he was that child in that moment to be allowed to be held that close to her. That was what he wanted. It was all he wanted. And now he knew Peter was betraying her. She was in real danger now. He wanted to save her. He had to help her. But how? What could he do for her? She didn't even want to speak to him these days. She had turned her back on him.

Looking down on the child in his arms he wondered absently what it would be like to be a father. He knew he was never going to be one now. For him it had been Lily or nothing. And now she was a Potter. So there was no hope for him. There would never be a Mrs Snape or a baby Snape.

It didn't stop him feeling for her though.

Bellatrix was also watching the child. She was at long last beginning to come round to him. He wasn't so bad. And she knew plenty of mothers had died in child birth over the years. And they had done it so the person who was most precious to them in the entire world could live on.

Had it really been what she had wanted though? Surely she could of wanted leave every person she loved and cared for behind her so the child could have a life. She would never know what she wanted now. And her poor sister was gone for good.

"The question is now off course, will the little Gryffindor keep his courage when it comes to doing what the Dark Lord wants of him."

"He has come to our side." said Bella in a reply to her husbands doubt. "If he has any sense he is going to have to. His friends can't protect him now."

"Well whatever comes for him now he is going to have to do as his told if he wants his life." said Lucius.

Draco on hearing his father's voice looked up at him, gurgling happily. Lucius smiled at him back.

Severus on seeing this passed the child over to his father. He had been feeling slightly awkward anyhow.

He wanted to get to Lily. He wanted to warn her. But how could he. He had made his choice, and she had made hers. Yet he knew it wasn't the right one. He had always believed they had been made for each other. He couldn't just let her go, let her die. His life without her in it? It wasn't worth thinking about.

"Is he sleeping through yet?" asked Bellatrix.

Rod upon hearing this quite maternal affection smiled. Maybe she was coming about to the idea of children. She hadn't seemed on edge so much about her nephew now.

"Not every night, but he is getting there." Lucius nodded. "Not tonight as you can tell. I don't know how he it still awake. Child, you should be sleeping!""

"Well hopefully he will be soon." said Rod.

"Yes I hope so."

Lucius had been good to his son, she knew. He had been the one getting up with him every single night. At any rate it was important he thought for his son to know he was the one there for him. Not some nanny.

"Father wants a proper night sleep," said Lucius. He didn't mind showing his affection for his son in a private group, not when he was this young. That was going to change when the boy grew up. But that wasn't for a while.

Settling himself into a chair with the baby in his lap he sighed. He was glad it was the weekend tomorrow. He felt as if he had a long week between the Death Eater meeting and work. How odd it was he thought that he really had believed his life had ended when his wife's had. She would want him to live on he told himself. He would miss her for eternity. But he couldn't grieve eternally. The night day he would forget work though. It was going to be good to relax.

If his son had the good grace to let him that was.

An: sorry its so short!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Draco's first Halloween. Lucius didn't think it was going to come as quickly as it had. 1st of October. The past few months had really gone just so quickly. It was perhaps among the greatest holidays he thought, along with Christmas. Halloween brought back fond memories for him of the day during and after the days of Hogwarts, The feasts there for the holiday had always been spectacled. And then they year before Narcissa had insisted she be aloud to thrown a ball to make the occasion. He had not needed a lot of persuasion. She had of course jazzed the hall up with pumpkin and what not and then insisted everyone come in fancy dress. She had had such a sense of fun about her he fondly remembered. His dear Cissy…

But this year there was another reason to be grateful for the holiday. This was it for the Dark Lord as well he thought to himself. The night he went for the boy. By the morning the Potters were going to be dead and a new world order was going to take hold of there society. Then blood traitors such as the Weasley family were going to have to stop shaming the wizarding world. Things were going to start going the Malfoy way.

Draco would grow up in a world of honour as his mother would want him too he thought solemnly. This was right.

That night he had been order to go and wait for his master at headquarters with the others. When he arrived he saw all but Peter and the Dark lord. Sitting with Severus and rod as well as Bella he began thinking, letting himself dream about what going to come in the future. For himself. He was going to rise up above all of the others. He knew it in his heart. Bella wasn't going to be remembered in the eyes of the Dark Lord when the new world came. He was going to be so loyal; he was going to be so true.

He sat there among his companions and he wished his wife was there to see the day. He wondered if it was what she would have wanted for them. She would have gone along with it all he was sure. But was it what she really wanted for them and their son. Would she have been proud of him for this? That was another matter.

The waiting seem to go on forever. It wasn't long before Rod knew his wife was getting restless. She got up from the chair she had been sitting in and she begun to pace…up and down…up and down. She looked as if she was a lioness who had been caged.

Apart from the sound of Bella's shows the room was perfectly silent. Severus had never known any thing so still. It was as if time was frozen or the world had ended. And it was just them in some far off universe.

"Where is he?" Bella finally asked the men in her life. She for one couldn't take the silence. Not any more. She had had to speak.

They said nothing. What else could they do for none of them knew where he was? Lucius hoped everything had gone alright.

How thoughts again turned to his son. When he had asked Eliza to take him for the night she had known he was up to something. She had always known when he was doing some thing wrong. She knew him better than he had ever known himself.

He hoped Draco was going to be good for her that evening. It wasn't as if she was young any more. She needed her sleep.

"He is going to be here," said Rod to his wife. He had faith that everything was going to be fine.

"I know he is. I just wish he would hurry up about it."

All they could do was sit tight.

Severus's prayed to the good lord was going to live through this night. He had been working with Dumbledore. Surely he was going to be able to protect her. In a way that Potter never could. When the two of them had refused to join the Dark Lord on a manner of principal he had put her in danger. That in Severus eyes was unforgivable. He didn't understand her at times.

They had been friends ever since he could remember. She had been his first friend. His best friend. When no one else knew he was alive, he felt, she did. She had always been there and she had always been willing to talk and to listen to him. She had been his once in a life time. His dream…

"Some things wrong." said he to them as they waited.

"No it isn't," said Rod getting annoyed…"till you lot have a little faith."

It was then that the door burst open. The Dark Lord was not there. But the Aurors were…

Eliza held the baby in her arms which had been screaming for over an hour. It unnerved her, him acting this way towards her. It was not as if he did not know who she was. She had been the one who had been looking after him while his father had been at work all these months.

She had tried everything. She had changed him and she had fed him, and she had even checked to see if he had a temperature. But he didn't. There was only one thing he wanted.

His father.

"Ok," she cooed over him as she sat down on the sofa, trying to comfort him. They were at her little cottage which was in the village just five minutes walk from the manor.

She had told Lucius when he had asked her to take Draco over night he would have to come to her. He had been fine with it. But maybe she had been wrong to take him out of his home at night.

"Its all going to be ok little one, daddy will be home soon." she said to him, kissing his fore head.

Morning would come quill she hoped.

Draco had real tears pouring on to his cheeks. This wasn't just him playing up, he was really upset. It alarmed her. She had never seen him so worked up before. He was getting himself all hot. He didn't want her. He didn't want her to hold him. He needed his father…

Lucius had never felt this afraid. He was going to Azkaban prison. And there was only one thing on his mind. His son. The only thing he had apart from him was Eliza and she wasn't enough. He had to get back to him. He had a motherless son!

"Let me out"" he said as he sat in the cell waiting to be taken over to the fortress. "I have a son. I want my baby!" he said furiously punching the walls. He wanted to get out. He needed his son. What was to become of Draco if he was not there to look after him? He had to be there to cuddle him when he got upset at night, no one else knew how to. There were so many little things only he knew how to do for Draco. There was no other way. He had to be there.

But no one came. No one was willing to listen to him.

Down the cell block Rod sat in his cell. He could hear Lucius screaming for his son. His best friend had clearly been devastating by there capture. Lucius had a lot going for him on the outside despite the death of his wife. The most important thing to him was obviously his son and he felt he had to get back to him. but he had his job at the ministry, the manor. He had the world at his feet. And now it was more likely than not he had lost all of that.

He was shocked that he felt mere indifference to go to jail. There was nothing. Only a void. Just numbness.

But with the Dark Lord dead there was nothing for him to be on the outside for. His wife had not been the Bellatrix he had married when they had just got out of school. She had changed so much.

And he missed the woman she had been.

He missed the fun they had had once. Not just him and Bella but Lucius and Narcissa as well. It had been them, the Slytherin four against everyone else when they had been at school. If one got hurt then they had been able to close ranks. They had really been there for one another.

That was the comradeship he missed. He sure as hell didn't like the one he got from the death eater. Comradeship wasn't that you all filled a different cell.

He knew that much.

Rod rolled over a tried to sleep, but all he could hear was Lucius' desperate pleas.

"I have a son…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You silly boy," thought Eliza as she ready the news paper.

He head been caught. That had been one of the things she had tried to tell him. Never get caught if you were going to do something wrong. She had hated it when she had had to tell his parents he had done something wrong. What she had hated more was when she had had to punish him.

Draco sat in his high chair across the table. It seemed his father wasn't going to be coming back. Not till the trial. And then what? If it went badly who was going to bring the boy up.

Asides from his father she could only think of one relative, and that was the elder sister of his mother. The blood traitor. She wasn't going to be able to cope while the trial went on, not even that long. Not by herself with a six month old baby.

While she hated the thought of giving her precious boy to a blood traitor she wasn't sure if she had any other choice.

"It might be her or nothing." she said across the table to the baby. He looked at her with his big grey eyes, which were filled with too much sorrow for a lad of his age. "Right young man I think we need to get you your bottle don't we?" she said to him. He hadn't drunk that much in the night, she didn't think. Not as much as her children had when they had been young. She was going to have to get him to take the food. The feeling she got was he was holding out for his father. But that wasn't an option any more. She didn't know when Lucius was going to be back and the boy had to eat.

Lucius felt nothing. He was just so cold. He didn't think he was ever going to be warm again. It was as if he was stuck in time. And all he could think of was that moment when the nurses had come to him and told him his perfect, beautiful girl was dead. His girl…

"Cissa." he cried out. He hadn't meant to. He didn't want too. He felt as if he might be going mad for good this time. There was no little boy in a crib near him to save him from the loneliness that was taking over his heart. He wasn't there. And he didn't even know if he was ok.

Where was Draco? Had Eliza kept him this long? She wasn't going to be able to cope.

He thought of his baby all alone in some god forsaken orphanage. No one to hold him when he cried. He never had to cry for long when he was at home. Lucius always went if the boy cried.

He wanted his son and he wanted his wife. He was falling apart without them. He wanted them so bad.

He was crying again for the second time that year. He hadn't cried a lot ever before. Not even when he had been a boy.

And yet here he was and all he could do right was cry.

What if he never got out of this place? He would die of the sorrow he felt.

Though that might not be such a bad thing. Cissy. They would be back together. He could hold her, kiss her, caress her…

But then…Draco…who would take care of the boy.

If he and his sweet angel were reunited though, said a voice in his head, did it really matter about the boy?

Another voice replied: of course it did.

Andy sat at the table with the letter she was reading. She had been there for at least twenty minutes. It was clear she was in shock.

After all that had gone on the past twenty four hours? And now this.

She had never been a member of the order. She hadn't fought. She hadn't wanted too. She had done enough fighting in her childhood. She had her husband and daughter now. She and Ted had decided to keep there heads down for the sake of their child. But she had loved Sirius for the bravery he had shown. She had really admired him. He had been the Black who had really stood up for what he believed in. He had been the Black sheep, and he had been so proudly. And now she found out like this. She found out he was a fraud. He was as bad as the rest of them. She had read it in the news paper of all places.

And poor Lily and James. They were real hero's. They had done what they thought was right and they had damned the consequences. They had stayed true. As young as they were, cut off before they had even reached their prime.

None of it was right.

It couldn't be.

And now this. Lucius had gone and got himself locked up in jail so his son - her sister's son - had no one in the world - but her.

"What am I going to do Ted?" she asked her husband. Her tired eyes told him she was desperate for an answer. Should they take him in? Would it be what her sister wanted her to do? Was there any right answers any more?

"I see that there is only one thing we can do." he shook his head.

"Take the lad in?"

"We have too…"

"Yeah. I suppose in a weird way we do. And what wrong has he done? He is only a few old months. And his little world has fallen down about him." she shook her head.

"Seems to me him and that little Potter lad have a lot in common…poor little Harry." He said as an after though. What was there for him now he wondered.

"No that is where I disagree with you. Harry had good honorable parents. All Draco ever had was Lucius. And my poor sister…you know even when I left I was never convinced she believed as strongly as the others did." she said as her husband held her hand, allowing her to talk through what she needed too. "She was always so sweet." she said to him.

"But love she didn't put a stop to what was going on did she?"

"Ted," she said defensively. "You know what my mother and father were like. They would have over powered her." She shook her head. Narcissa hadn't been like her sister in that she had had a submissive streak. She had always been eager to please. Yes she had had her passions but not in the same way she or even Bellatrix did. She had put others before herself. Maybe that was why selfish Malfoy had married her. So he could have a person servant instead of a wife.

"And I suppose she **had** to marry a Malfoy did she?" he asked.

That was something Andy could not defend. If she had really wanted too, she would have said no. And whenever she had seen them together Narcissa had had a loved struck look on her face. But then it wasn't the real issue.

"Us arguing isn't going to help. The real issue here is are you ok with me taking him in?" She said trying to take her thoughts away from the sister who she had so loved and lost.

"I just told you, yes. I think it will be good for our lass to have another kid about."

"We are going to have to tell her he is coming here." she said to him.

"Of course are, but you just give your self a minute love to sit. You have had some shocks, a bad morninig."

"This has been a bad morning for the whole wizarding world." she said to him, but he shook his head

"This is a good morning for our world he is gone, petal. No more fear…"

She smiled, and supposed he was right. That part of that day was very good indeed. He was gone.

And so was Bella. She didn't care if they had blood. That women was not her sister.

"Well I better owl this Eliza back and tell her we are going to take the mite off of he hands." said Ted to her.

"Yeah, well I am going to go and tell Nymphy. You write back. Tell her we are coming by about four. I am going to get the cot down from the attic. We have to get the nursery ready."

It was at that moment Andy felt quite excited. She was going to have a baby in the house. Her sister's child. And she was going to look after him right. Cissy's child would be safe in her hands.

She was going to be able to look after him better than any nurse of Lucius's.

Until they came to get him Eliza hadn't realized just how fond she had got of baby Draco. He was like a grandchild to her. She wished there was another way. She had thought of Snape, but then he had been taken in as well. No his aunt was there only hope now. And she was still going to be able to go and see him when he was at his aunts she was sure.

As they sat in her small pokey living room she knew the baby could tell something was wrong. He wasn't his normal self. He wasn't the happy, content little baby she had had a hand in raising.

He was sad. And if she didn't know better she would think he was scared.

His father had never left him for such a long time. It must be a confusing time for the lad who was used to so much love and attention from those around him. To just have that cut off. It seemed so cruel to her. shutting her eyes she held on to him tighter. Her sweet boy. While he was with her he was safe she told herself. That wasn't going to be for a lot longer, but they would never really be apart.

It was bang on four when the door went. Putting Draco in his play pen she hesitated to open it. She wasn't so sure about giving him up now. She would cope for a little longer wouldn't she? And then Lucius would be back home with his son where he belonged. And yet she knew she could not risk that it would be longed than a little longer. Going over to the door she took a deep breathe, composed herself and opened it.

She found on the door step a woman who looked very much like Miss Bellatrix and a heavily built man by her side in a checked builder's shirt. She was sure she had done wrong then. They looked rough. Even if they did share blood with the graceful miss Narcissa.

"You must be Eliza. I was grateful for our letter." said Andy as she strolled in, almost barging past the aging woman. She was anxious to met her nephew now. If she had had her way she would have met him much sooner. She would have gone to her sister and begged her too re-forge the link between them. They were both mother and could have helped each other. But fate had not allowed it to be so. It had robbed her from them.

Going in to the small living room she saw the baby immediately laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

So this was him. Her little sister's legacy. All that was left of her. The baby with grey eyes and blonde hair looked up at her curiously.

"And aren't you handsome. Hello sweetie…hello…" she said as she was followed in to the room by her husband and the nanny.

Andy, smiling at teed, as she looked back over her shoulder, went over to the pen. "I have been waiting to meet you for a quite some time." she said to him. Leaning over him, she picked him up in to her arms smiling. this was her baby nephew and while she was with him, he was going to be safe.

Eliza hated herself. If her Lucius had his way, none of this would be. She was never meant to have met her nephew.

"Have you his things ready?" asked Andy. There was no point in hanging about, she thought as she held the baby with the confidence every women who was a mother did.

"Well yes…" said Eliza. She hadn't realized things were going to be moving so fast. Having anticipated he was going to need some bits for his time away from the manor, she had been up to the Malfoy's that morning and picked up some of his things. "But before we do that let me get you a cup of tea so we can talk about Draco, what he likes and what he doesn't."

"Thanks for the offer but I think me and Ted are going to be able to work it out for ourselves." she said as she looked adoringly at her nephew. His eyes scanned her face as if trying to recognize her and failed.

To her he looked so much like his much mourned mother.

No, she had a feeling she and he were going to get on fine by themselves, she didn't need some one to tell her about her own nephew.

"Andy's right. We have left my mother and father with our own daughter and we have to get back to her. Can you please just tell me where my nephews things are." Ted said to her firmly. He didn't trust her. There was just something he didn't like about this old lady.

"Well then they are in the kitchen." she said to him weakly. They were taking her boy away from her. She had put the wheels in motions yes…but now it came to this...

"You know -" she begun but it was to later, he had left the room. "I can cope, you don't have to take him off of me." she said to Andy.

She looked at Eliza if she was Nymph when she had done something bad.

"Did you condone what my brother in law did?" she asked.

Eliza said nothing.

"Well then I think that clears up my questions if you can bring up my sisters child adequately. You did the right thing. He belongs with me now." she said.

And with that she left the room with Draco in her arms. She was taking him home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mama, can you make him stop crying please, he is hurting my ears." said Nymph as she walked in to the nursery. She had been woken up by her cousin.

She had been excited when she had been told that little Draco was going to be coming to live with them but it was the very first night and to her mother it seemed as if the novelty of having her cousin here might have been worn off already. She just wanted to go to bed.

"Go back to bed babe." she said to her as she continued to cradle her nephew, who was balling his eyes out.

"Its ok sweetie," she said to him as she picked up his bottle.

But he had made it quite clear to his aunt he wasn't going to drink his milk that night. He was in a strange house with people he did not know and he didn't like it. Andromeda rubbed his back and tried to make him feel better singing to him and hugging him but nothing worked. Draco wanted his father. No one else would do.

"I know you're sacred, and that is ok," she said to him, kissing the top of his head. "Fear passes," she said as she begun rocking him. They were going to get there no matter what it took. She knew they were.

Kissing him, she tried again to give him his bottle, which he in turn rejected.

This was Narcissa's baby Andy reminded her self. And something good had to come out of her death. It might as well be him.

"Come on little man, you have got to eat something." she said to him, but it made no difference. "I know you are probably missing you dad hey?" she said and it was at the word dad he fell silently as if he was old enough to understand. "But he wouldn't want this for you would he? He'd want you to be a good happy boy for your auntie. Not that I think he would want me to have you at all." she continued and he looked as if he was trying to make him mind up whether to carry on crying or not. She appeared to have got through to him.

"A month. You can not leave me here for a month." said Lucius to the ministry official who had come to see him to tell him the date of the trial. Apparently they had bigger fish to fry than him if they were going to be leaving him be for so long. But he had to get out sooner than that, he just had too.

"I am afraid after what you were caught doing Mr Malfoy you have no right to tell us what we can and can not do too you." he said to him, snarling at him as if he was a dog.

"I know - I was wrong I accept that. But I was under the imperious curse, I didn't know what I was doing, but please - I have a son. My wife is dead and he is going to be missing me. He has no one else. " he said desperately.

"And as touching as all that is it does not excuse what you did sir. You will be punished and until then you are going to be kept here. I can assure you your son is safe, we have checked on him and he is with some one responsible."

"Then he has been removed from Eliza's care I take it. You wont have trusted her to keep him if I employed her. Who has my baby?" he asked. He had the right to know where he was at least.

The man said nothing and Lucius felt his frustration mount. Would it be too much for him to tell him his son was safe?

"Please…" he said pathetically. That was all he wanted. To know he was safe.

He said nothing to him and walked out of the room. Lucius was left not knowing who had his son or where he was. It was then Lucius had to admit the truth to himself. He was a man broken. He didn't know where his son was, if he was ok. And it had all been his own doing.

Wrapping his arms about himself he sunk down against the wall of his cell.

"Oh Cissy…darling…I need you…miss you…sorry…I am so sorry…"

Ted had forgotten in the time since his little girl had grown up how much hard work a baby was. He was only glad it was Andy who was going to be staying at home with the little one. He didn't know if he had the patience. It seemed to the three Tonk's all there house guest had done since he had arrived was cry. As Nymph came down stairs with her uniform on to go up to the local muggle primary wheres her parents sent her, she screwed up her face as she cooked at Draco.

She wasn't impressed by him.

Couldn't it go back to being just her, her mother and father?

"Have you had some breakfast babe?" asked Ted over the baby's cries as he wailed in his aunties arms.

"Yes." she said having just come down from brushing her teeth.

"Right then dad is going to take you in today mum has to try and settle this one down." she said to her, as she jiggled Draco.

He had to get tired of crying soon didn't he? she thought trying to comfort him and her.

"You don't think he is sick do you?" suggested Ted.

"If he is then it is homesickness." she said to her husband as she continued rubbing the baby's back.

"Right well me and her are off then. I am going to go straight to work, try and have a good day wont you babe," he said to her. "and you be as good boy fer' yer auntie."

"You have a good day love," she said to Nymph as she got her coat on and left.

Maybe she had Draco would go out in a while too. A bit of fresh air might do him good. It might so them both good.

"Ok then baby, lets see what is going to make you feel better than. We can't have you crying for ever darling." she said to him.

In the bags of things Eliza had got him together when she had went up to the manor, Andy had found mostly baby grows, and toys. A little snake and a dragon. She might have to get him a lion she thought to herself. Just to piss Lucius off. She tried to imagine his face when he came to get him to see his son cuddling the house symbol of the Gryffindors.

She had found he had a baby blanket, But he had kicked it off himself a number of times when she had tried to cover him in it. Going in to the nursery, she lay him in the old crib she had from when her daughter had been a baby.

She wondered how long she and Ted were going to be looking after him.

As long as he needed to be she supposed. Whether that was going to be twenty days or twenty years…

An: hey guys, I hope your all enjoying the story.

No updates for the next week I am afraid. I am going on a half term break with my mum.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I got a letter from the ministry today," Andy told Ted when he got back. So far they had had their nephew living with them for five days and things were looking up. Draco had stopped crying on the third day, maybe resigning himself to his new home, and since then things had been easier for the entire family.

The four of them.

"And what did it say."

"The date for Lucius trial and the details. It also said that if we thought it was best, now he has a record we can go for custody of Draco, even when our oh so dear brother in law comes out."

"Hang on Andy, that's a bit extreme isn't it?" he said to her, keeping a baby from the only parent it has. Was that right?

"I don't think so. Not if we can take better care of him which I think we obviously can."

"Andy you have to keep this in perspective. As much as we can take good care of him, he is Lucius' son."

"And as people so often seem to forget these days he is also the son of my deceased sister." she said to him. No there was no way she was going to let her down. She did not believe in pure blood mania but she did believe in blood ties. In loyalty to one another. She had to teach that to the new generation. To her daughter - and her nephew.

"I think what you are trying to do is admirable. "

"But you don't think it is the right thing do you?" she said to him.

"I think it is too soon to call." he said honestly.

They had to wait and see what went on at the trial. If things went well for Lucius then things were going to be complicated. If not then they weren't. . He had always wanted to be a father to a son. He adored his baby girl. She had always meant the world to him. But he wanted a big family. If they keep Draco then it was going to grow with out having to wait nine months. He smiled at that thought.

Andy could not argue his point.

What he said made good sense. She just wanted someone to tell her she was going to be allowed to keep the boy.

It was at that moment that she heard a cry from upstairs. "Sounds like his lordship is awake. Do you want me to do the honours."

"No I want to get him used to me." she said to him as she took his bottle out of the fridge. She was going to be his surrogate mother. He had to get used to her and fast. She knew that he was going to have to get used to his uncle. But that could come in time. With them it had to be fast. Draco was still young enough to form a bond with her. She only regretted she had not been in his life so far. She should have been there for him from the start. As she was on her way up the stairs she could hear her nephew waking up, moaning slightly. Still he wasn't crying as he had been on the first days of his arrival.

"Good afternoon my sweetheart." she said as she went into the room she thought of as his now. "Is my dragon awake?" she asked.

Upon hearing her voice he stopped moaning and looked up at her with his big grey eyes. "I think he is." she said picking him up.

Nypmh, on hearing him, came in to the room in time to see her mother sitting down in a chair by the side of the crib.

"You know I don t think he is so bad now he has stopped crying." she said to her.

"No he isn't." she said to her. He was a sweet boy, really he was. Tiny hands, tiny toes.

"Is he going to be my new brother?" she asked.

"Yes I think he is. I hope he is. I think he would like to grow up next to you. You be a big sister. Would you like that?" she asked her.

"I think so. It would be fun to have some one I could play with."

"Well that should not be too long." she said. "Draco is a very strong and healthy boy." Andromeda said as Draco took to his bottle like a duck to water. His cousin run her fingers through her hair. If he remained with them then he was going to be doted on forever by the two of them and he would be well loved.

"Mother why does Draco not have a mama?" she asked. She didn't understand. It was a hard thing for a five year old to understand what death was.

"Because god called her to his house. And when she had her son she got sick." she tried to explain.

"And uncle is in jail?"

"yes he is. So he has been left with me you and daddy to look after him."

"What about when he gets out?"

"I haven't figured that one out yet sweetheart."

_

Andromeda had never been to Azkaban., she had never wanted to. But now she felt as if she had to go, she had to see her brother in law.

It was important for Draco's well being.

And so she had left the children in the care of her husband.

The island was so cold. She saw now why they said no happiness could be felt here. Because there was nothing, but darkness.

She was here to see her brother in law but she knew she had two blood relatives here.

This was where they were going to live out there days. The judgement on the two of them had already been passed. They would never return.

And she was glad. She did not want people like that on the streets. Even if they were related to her.

"You are going to have fifteen minutes in with your brother in law Mrs Tonks. Then you are going to have to leave."

"Believe me I don't even plan on spending that long with him."

When she got to the cell she was shocked by his appearance.

When she had seen him at school he had always been immaculate, and he wasn't how she remembered.

"Well how the mighty have fallen." she said as she walked in. she wasn't normal one for gloating. But this time she couldn't help it.

He looked up at her. For a moment she was sure he didn't know who she was.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked,

"don't you want to hear any news of your son." she asked,

"Draco…Dragon. Where's he?" hoped flashed in his eyes. She had come with news of his son, his boy. How long had it been now since they had been together. He didn't know. All he did know was when he thought of his son his heart literally ached in his chest, like a cancer which spread through his libs. He couldn't rid himself of the pain. There was in fact only one cure and that was Draco.

"He is with my husband."

Lucius shook his head. "You to can't have him. Your blood traitors."

"My husband is a muggle born. And if your son is crying it is Ted's arms he is in."

Lucius shook his head. This was his worse nightmare he was sure of it. His son in the arms of that man.

"Is the only reason you are here to remind me that he isn't with me. Because if that is the case, then believe me you can not make me feel any worse than I do. Is he ok? Does he miss me?" he asked desperately.

He missed him so much. He was so empty and cold all of the time. There was no way out of it.

"He is safe with me.""That doesn't answer my question."

"What do you want me to tell you, that he has been crying for you day and night?"

"If it is the truth yes." he nodded.

"Then ok. He hasn't been eating and he barely sleeps. Looks for you constantly. Is desperate for the father who cant come back."

He banged his head on the wall.

"I thought that was what you wanted to hear."

He shook his head. He wanted him to be happy. But he wanted him to be happy with him. "I want him."

"It is too late for that I am afraid."

"But he is my son."

"And he is our nephew."

"Not to me, not in our eyes. Me and Narcissa. We wouldn't want you near our son. She is going to be waiting for me and him when we get out." he said.

And Andromeda knew he meant it. He really thought he was going to see her . It was as if he was going insane.

"That isn't going to happen. The evidence against you is going to be too strong you know it is. You are not going to get out of here for a long time and by the time, if you get out he is going to be a grown lad. And he is going to grow up under my eye and my husband. He might even call Ted dad."

He looked at her as if she was some one to fear. What she was saying was all of his fears. That he was never going to go home. That he would never see his boy again.

He wanted her to stop. He wanted her to shut up.

"No your wrong. I am going to come home and me and my son are going to be back together, no matter what you say." he said shaking his head.

She almost felt sorry for him. And she could have if it wasn't for the fact he had left his son when he needed him. Draco was his child.

What he had done was unforgivable.

"He is gorging to have a good home with me and Ted. I hope you are going to be able to see it in time. And what I really came to say was I am going to apply for custody."

"Of my son?" he asked as if she wasn't making any sense.

This could not be real he thought to himself. And what she said had to be a sick joke.

"yes of Draco. You see since I have taken him in I have come to love him. I have had him all of seven days, a week."

Was that how long he had been in this hell hole. He had lost track of time.

"I am going to protect him if it kills me. If it kills you." she said to him. "He is like my own now. So you can met me in court if you ever want your son back. But then I forget. You are going to court, aren't you?" she said with a small laugh.

"your sick." he said to her..

"that makes two of us. Only I am standing up for a cause I believe in, my nephew. But I suppose so were you. I don't think it is going to sound to good to the judge do you? Remind me Lucius what was your cause?"

He couldn't speak.

"Cissy would be ashamed of her so called beloved if she could see you know.."

"Your not fit to say her name."

"She was my sister. My nephews mother. And she's is dead. She's gone. You will never see her again."

Utterly broke n Lucius sank to the ground and begun to rock himself. There was nothing more he could do.

-

"Oh Andy did you have to go and torment him like that." said Ted as Andy told him what she had done.

When she had decided she was going to go and see him she had said nothing for fear he was going to talk her out of it. And she had had to go.

"You think I did the wrong thing." she asked him.

"I don't think you should have tease a parent with his child no."

"Well I am a Black. You accepted that part of me when we married.""It is not an excuse." he shock his head.

He felt shame in what she had done that day. It had been wrong.

"I know you have your morals Ted. But I have to defend what is mine."

"But Draco is not yours, he is Lucius's child."

"He is my sisters. Not his."

"Ok. Ok." he said as his frustrated mounted. "Ten, fifteen years looking to the future, you fight for Draco. Do you see a boy who is grateful or one who is angry at being kept from the only parent he has. If Lucius is in prison then that is going to be fine. But if he is not. You have to think of the consequences for the boy and what they are going to be."

"The only one I see is my nephew having two parents and a sister. And growing up in a safe, happy, secure home." she said to him angrily.

Author note: thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed and I am so sorry this took so long to up load. I have a truck load of excuses ( holiday, school, my 18th birthday, coursework, my aunt returning from her retreat, revision, uni applications (it really is all go at the moment)) and I hope their vgood enough.

But for now chapter 10 is done and I hope to get chapter 11 up before the first week in December is out.

Please review again! (It will make poor Lucius feel better if you do…)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucius was ready for his day in court, even if it was still three days away. All he wanted was to get out now. Ever since he had had the visit from his sister in law all he could think about was getting out and getting back to his son. It was the only thing that mattered.

He longed for him day and night. It was so cruel. And some times when he was at his lowest he thought of his poor wife. He saw her there home crying in to her pillow for him. And then he remembered she wasn't there.

"Dead." he said out loud. She was dead.

What use was a half mad father to his son. He deserved a lot more.

But they were going to bee back together soon. He had to believe it. He had to. It was what was keeping him alive.

It was the only thing keeping him breathing. If it wasn't for the boy then he would have given up a long time before.

His son was everything to him now.

***

Ted got home to a pleasant sight that evening. It had been snowing and so he wasn't shocked to see his daughter out in the garden. But so we were the other two

The 'other two'.

It was as if his nephew had always been there now. One month in and he had his own place inn their happy family.

And they were very happy.

He was.

When his nephew had arrived he had caused some arguments between him and his wife but every thing seemed to be falling in to place now.

"Are you lot not cold out there?" he asked in to the garden.

His daughter was running about while his wife was jiggling Draco who seemed fascinated by the snow.

"Not yet!" said Nymph.

"Come on you, come out with us!" said his wife.

He had to admit he was tempted. But he had had a long day.

"Not a chance love, I am going to put the kettle on." he said to his wife.

Andy shock her hair and walked down the garden back in to the house, taking her nephew back in. He couldn't get cold. He was such a small lad and she wasn't going to let him get a cold on her watch.

"Good day?" he asked.

"I have had better but it wasn't all that bad. Not now I am home with you three. How have the kids been ok?" he checked as his wife passed his nephew to him.

"Yeah, they haven't been to bad today have you?" she said.

"Nah!" said Ted as he gave him a kiss. "Your a good boy aren't you?" he asked.

He had got used to his aunt and uncle by now. He rarely cried. It was as if he had forgotten his father by now. And that was a good thing in the eyes of his aunt.

"Course he is. And Nypmh has been a good girl, though excited. But then how often do we get snow."

"Not enough in her eyes."

Andy smiled. "You sit down love. I will do your tea if you have had a hard day." she said as there daughter rushed in from the garden not wanting to play alone. Draco sat on one knee and her on the other as Ted took up a seat by the table.

"I heard from the ministry today about Lucius trial."

"It is this week isn't it?"

"Yes. I am trying to decide whether it is going to be a good idea to go or not. I think I should stay here with the kids but then but it is going to kill me not knowing the verdict." she shrugged. "I couldn't stand not knowing." she said.

"Then I can go if you would like me too." he grinned.

He wasn't as emotionally involved in it all as she was after all. That didn't say he did not want his nephew to be a permanent fixture in his life though.

"Are you sure my darling?" she asked.

"Yeah . Its no trouble." he said as he gave each of the kids a kiss on the head.

"Is this about Draco's daddy?" nymph asked.

"Yes it is."

"Do you think that he misses him very much.? she asked her father.

"I think he did at the start. But not now sweetheart. He is a baby. He doesn't know who his father is, not really."

"But he knows who we are?"

"for now. But if he goes away, then he wouldn't. Not if it was for a long time." he said. "hey mater?" he said to Darco who looked at him with his big innocent grey eyes. He had no idea. And that was the best way.

***

Lucius had to say he was surprised, as he saw chained to a chair in the court room, his sister in law was not there after the visit he had got in jail.

He saw he had sent her husband to watch though. No doubt he had to report the verdict back to her as soon as it had been decided. But for the first time ever that day Lucius found himself something he thought he would never be. Jealous of a muggle born. He had seen Draco when he had got up that day, he thought jealousy to himself. He had no doubt held him in the past twenty four hours, or even given him a bottle in the middle of the night. He was shocked at how much he still missed that. Going in to his sons room to find him there kicking, looking up at him with those big eyes. But when he had seen his father he had fallen silent and looked up at him lovingly.

"Can you confirm that you are Lucius Malfoy?" asked the judge from where he sat. This was it. Lucius could taste the freedom that he knew had to come to him.

"I can." he said to him. He decided to be as honest as he could through the trial. He had to be straight and get out to his son.

"And that you were captured along with the others cuprites calling themselves the 'Death Eater's' who served He Who Shall Not Be Named?"

"I was." He nodded.

"And yet you do not please guilty to serving and conspiring with he who shall not be named."

"No I do not . I have already said - I was under the Imperious Curse.""It is amazing how many of your co conspirators said that as well.""Is it?"

-

Andy sat in the living room. It was one of those real wintry days which has set in. The sky looked as if it was deciding whether to rain or snow, but it was going to do something. The heavy set clouds promised that.

"So what do you think little dragon." asked Andy to the baby who lay on the floor on his baby blanket.

"Do you think you should stay here with me or go home to your dad. I want you to stay here with me.

"I think your big cousin would quite like you to stay with us as well. And your uncle."

She had become accustom to him now. He had become part of her life. She liked the way he wrapped his hand round her finger. She liked the noise he made just before he went to sleep. She liked the way he watched her when she had put him down and she was cleaning.

It had made her realised maybe she wanted another child in her life. But if he stayed then there would be no need for that.

She wasn't sure she was going to able to give him back if she had to.

"I love you little man." she said to him. He was so precious to her. She just hoped some where in his heart he knew that.

***"After hearing the defence and the prosecution in this case the wizard mort have come to a decision about the case of Lucius Malfoy. While it has been found it is indeed beyond doubt that Lucius Malfoy did conspire with the dark lord, it is not beyond doubt that he was under the influence of the Imperious curse. In that case we have no other choice but to drop the charges."

An: chapter 12 will be up before Christmas day!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Lucius you must understand that the legal sides of things with your son at the moment are at least complicated."

Talk about an understatement. Talk about stating the obvious.

Grimm, his lawyer who lived up to his name too often, had arrived with him at the Malfoy manor. They had left for it as soon as the trial had been let out. Lucius had wanted to go straight to the Tonks, but his head told him he had to go straight and get Draco back through formalities, even if his heart disagreed. He could not afford to get himself in any more trouble at the moment, he knew that. He really did have too much to lose.

He knew he should be glad to be at home. He should reveal in it. But as far as he was concerned till he had his son home the manor was going to be cold as his cell had been in Azkaban.

"Well give me the simple version will you?" He demanded. He didn't want the bull. Only the facts.

"Since your sister in law has him in her custody at the moment and has no criminal record, she may potentially have a better case for custody. Not only that but she can use Azkaban against you if you are not careful. She will say you are unbalanced and not fit to take care of your son."

"But that is simply not the truth - I am more than capable of taking care of my own child." He said furiously. That would be - lies, slander. It was something he knew were he in her position he would do.

"You and me both now the truth has little to do with the law. But you have to play this carefully if you are going to get the boy home. First of all on no occasion must you see your son before the custody hearing."

"How long will that be." He didn't know who long he was going to be able the urge to go and visit his son. His eyes desired him above all other things. Even his wife. He just wanted his son. His arms and his heart ached for him.

"It could be a number of weeks," It hadn't been what he had wanted to say to Lucius. But the fact was they had to be realistic. If they were going to get the lad back they were going to have to be in it for the long game.

"I can not wait that long. I have been apart from the boy for a month already. I am not going to let it go further to two. It is going to be Christmas soon. He is going to spend his first one here with me where he belongs."

"You may have to face up to the fact that just might not be."

Lucius looked at him, as if he wanted to do nothing more than curse him into the next week. But what could he say really. He had let himself into this.

***

Andy sat in her night clothes on the edge of her bed clutching her baby nephew in her arms. He was asleep and had been for a while. But when her husband got home and had told her the trial had not gone the way she had wanted it to she had had to hold the child in her arms. She had been devastated by the fact his father had got off. She was going to fight for the boy every step of the way.

There was no way she was giving up on him. He was more like a son than a nephew to her now. She didn't want to give him up.

"we are going to fight for him to stay with us aren't we?" she asked Ted.

"If that is what you want to do."

Personally he wasn't so sure. What he has seen in court he knew should have made him more determined to keep him. But when a man was that broken. It had been clear to him all he cared for was getting out and getting to back son. No longer did he doubt the love Lucius had for his son. But neither did he doubt the love his wife felt for their nephew. The boy was the object of much affection. At least he was lucky in that. Despite not having a mother he was never going to have to crave for love.

"It is. Ted you don't know what he means to me. The last part of my poor sister. He means so much to me." she admitted to him near tears. It was obvious to him how much of her heart the occupied. He was so dear to her. But not only to her.

"I rather think his father feels the same way as you do." It wasn't what she wanted to hear he knew. But it didn't change the fact she had to hear it. In his heart he felt the child had to go home. It was right for him. It was natural a child should be raised by his father. Not his aunt and uncle.

Andy froze. "Don't you dare compare me to him." She was nothing like that monster of a man. She never had been and she never would be.

"Why, you both love Draco." he pointed out.

"That man does not know how to love.""After what I saw today I think I am going to have to disagree." He shrugged. He had known all along she wasn't going to like what he was telling her.

"Well then we are going to agree to disagree." she said to him harshly, unsettling the little one. Getting up, she rocked him, pacing the room. She couldn't sit still while she was trying to think all of this through.

If Lucius came after them, then maybe she could persuade him to go the run with the kids, but that wasn't fair on Nymph. She had friends. They could be safe.

No she had to be practical.

"We are going to have to arrange a meeting with the solicitor about what to do."

"Ok." he nodded.

He knew she wasn't going to be persuaded out of this. She wasn't going to let herself be talked out of this.

"Why don't you put him in his cot and come to bed." he advised her. If they were going to fight then she needed her strength.

"I don't want too."She said to him. She didn't want any of this to be happening. Why didn't he get that? So much was going on in her head she felt as if it was going to blast open if she thought any more.

"Just because Lucius is out you cannot hold on to the boy constantly. Andy come to bed!" he said.

She nodded. She would have to put him in the nursery. Her husband was right.

"Come on then baby," she said as she got in to the nursery.

As she put him down she felt tears sting her. She had been so sure that he was going to go down for life. She had made herself believe it and that had been foolish. So stupid of her.

"Its ok sweetheart, I'm here."

He was obviously sleepily. Did he feel safe with her she wondered? Had she been as good to him as she hoped? Would Narcissa have been proud of her? and what would she want her sister to do?

Give the boy back to his father or not.

"This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do." she confided in him, but he was already asleep. "Goodnight my darling." he said as she left the room.

Before going back into her room with her husband she checked in on their baby girl. At least no one would take her away.

***

Lucius had known he wasn't going to last. It had been an obvious fact to his heart all along. He had to see his son and see he was ok. It was just to check on him. Nothing more.

The day after he had been set free he found himself down in the village where he knew his sister in law lived, she had sent the address to Narcissa when they had moved there. He was glad now she hadn't thrown it away as he had told her too.

He knew it was not signified but he found himself hiding in the bushes, camping outside there felt as if he was some king of spy. Like he wasn't meant to be there. But all he wanted was to check on his son. Surely that wasn't so wrong.

Thirty minutes after he had arrived at last the door opened. All he wanted was a glance of his son.

That was all. Yet he wasn't even sure if he was going to get that. What if Draco didn't leave. Or wasn't brought to the front door?

First of all a little girl came out of the house. That must be his niece. She had bright orange hair that day. He knew she had been blessed with a rare gift.

Then after he saw his brother in law came out carrying a book bag. He was doing the school run that day then. He turned about and leant in to kiss his wife who had Draco in her arm who had just appeared in the door frame.

"Son…baby…" he said. It was like a dream.

There was his boy. He was there. He was so close to him. If the wind blew maybe he would smell him. The aching was even harder to take.

"Give me a kiss then.," he heard Andy say to her daughter.

"Bye bye, have a good day mum."

"You too baby. Say bye to Nymph," she said as she gave her kiss.

"Bye Draco." she said.

Taking Ted's hand, he and Nymph left.

Lucius was dumb struck. His baby had got so big. He wasn't much like them baby he left in some ways. But in other ways all in that moment it was as if he had never been away. The way he was feeling now - it was magical. Everything - all the pain had been worth it. For this one moment.

Son…his son.

All he wanted know was to hold him, kiss and cuddle him, tell him it was all going to be ok .To tell him that he loved him and he hadn't wanted to go away.

Because he hadn't. it was ok. They were going to be back together soon.

The separation wasn't going to be forever. That he truly believed that. Now he could see he was ok and he had been well taken cared for. Things would be fine. They were going to be back together soon and he knew that in his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Andromeda got her suit on. Another day in court. They were going to be there all day. This families situation had to change soon surely.

"Mum is here to watch the kids." said Ted as he came into their room.

"Ok, have you made up the bottles," she asked.

"Yup they are in the fridge for when he is ready," she said to him.

"What do you think then?" she asked as she finished changing.

"You look lovely." he said to her.

"I am not going for lovely darling. I am going for responsible and mum-sy." she confided in him.

"You look very respectable." he said.

"Good." she replied.

Things had to go her way today. They just had to.

When they got in to the court room they saw Lucius had got there first. He looked immaculate compared to what he had when he had been in court.

He was ready to reclaim what was his. His baby was going back to the arms of his rightful owner.

He was not going to be leaving without custody of his son.

Andromeda felt so nervous. She felt sick at the sight of him.

"I just want this to be over."

"I know you do and it is going tot be in a while."

Aand then we are going to go home to the kids aren't we? To both of them."

"Baby I am on your side but I am not going to promise you that we are going to go back to the both of them because I can not do that." he said gently, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear.

She was angry but at the same time she had to respect his honesty. That was why she had married him.

Kissing her forehead he gave her a supportive smile.

They would get through that day as a couple.

----

"Can you please make a case for the Tonks keeping their nephew?"

"Well," said their brief. "I think the case for the two of them keeping is very clear. Lucius Malfoy has recently been imprisoned for conspiracies with the death eater. -"

"Objection." Grimm came in. "He was cleared, my client was not guilty. This is no reason for his son not to be returned to him."

The judge nodded. "Taken into account."

"Very well. But there are others reasons. Mr Malfoy may have been unstable by his time in jail. If the child remained in the care of Mr and Mrs Tonks then he will be in a loving stable home. He will grew up with a cousin there to help and guide him. Not only that but for the past month and a half he has been with his aunt and uncle who have come to love and treat him as if he was their own. He is happy and settled there."

"Very well. Mr Grimm will you please present for Mr Malfoy regaining custody of his son."

"Yes, I will be glad to." he said as he stood up. "I think the most obvious reason for my client gaining custody of Draco Lucius Malfoy is that he is the boys father. The child and he share blood. They are tied together. It is only right and natural for a father and son to be together. Not only this but before the incident, Lucius was a good and loving father to Draco. Since the death of his most entirely beloved wife, the child's mother, Draco has been the centre of his fathers world. It was obvious when Mr Malfoy was imprisoned his only care was for the boy. His first actions when he was realised was to arrange getting his child home. He loves him. He is the child's father. I see no reason why Mr Malfoy should be named a unfit father. I beg you, send the child back to his parent."

He is a death eater for gods sake, though Andy, was that not reason enough.

"As for the argument that my client is not mentally fit to take carer of his son he has been this week to St Mungos to have a full examination, mentally and physically. While being slightly under weight, there have been no other problems found."

"Very well then. I have listened carefully to both sides of the argument and will come to my decision over night. We will met back here at ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

Ted nodded and took his wife's hand eager to get out of there. No doubt so was his wife.

The last thing she needed was Malfoy sneering at her.

"Why is he going to make the judgement tonight Ted. The as answer he is looking for is clear.""Yes it is. To you and to me. But obviously it is not to him."

***

Lucius poured himself a fire whisky. He could not judge how the day had gone. Not really.

He had tried to but he found it was impossible.

He wanted to know if it had gone in his favour or not. But it was so hard to know.

Looking around the living room, He saw the clock. He watched time go by and by and by.

It wasn't helping.

By the clock there were some pictures. They were all of him and Narcissa. She had put them up when she had been alive. He hadn't bothered to put any of his son up. It hadn't seem important. Till now.

She had said they used to help her when she had been lonely. If he had been away, she looked to them to cheer her up.

He had thought her foolish and sentimental, at the time yet now he saw her point.

It seemed since her death he understood her far better than he had in life.

Which was cruel. He wished to have her back, just for an hour to talk to her. Tell her what he had learnt since she had been gone.

Tell her what being a father had taught him.

She would say if he had let the child down within the first year it was not enough.

And again she would be right.

"I am so sorry sweetheart." he said out loud. He had let her down for the last time.

***"You know I want to think positively but I cant help thinking this is my last night with him." said Andy as she held her nephew.

She was losing hope.

"We have done all we could for him in the weeks we have had him here." Ted said to her.

He was glad but after he has seen his brother in law he was ready to give the lad back.

"Can I hold him for a minute?" he asked.

Andy nodded as she passed her nephew over to him. "Come here little man." he said. "I think you're a bit tired." he said to him.

Kissing the baby on the head he smiled. "I am going to miss you."

"He hasn't been given back to his father yet." Andy said defensively.

She just wanted to keep him safe.

"Yeah but you know, he might be."He said to her. She had to accept the reality of their situation.

"I have worked that one out for myself." she nodded feeling aggravated with him. She knew she shouldn't be but when he pointed out the obvious she couldn't help it.

"If it goes back to being just the three of us, is that going to be such a bad thing?" He questioned. They had been happy before. He knew they could be again.

"How can you even ask me that?" She shoot back at him not bothering to hid her frustration.

"Because me you and our daughter are your family. And I think you have really lost sight of that since he has been here," he said to her.

She looked shocked. She had felt as if it had been the four of them forever.

The kids were her babies.

Her was her man. They were a team.

"I have not. I love you and I adore our baby girl." she reassured him, looking deep in to his eyes and reaching out to touch him. It wasn't like Ted to be insecure.

"I know you do. But I cant help but wondering if me and her are enough for you any more."

"Of course you are."

"Are we?"

"Please don't be silly darling. I love you both."

"And we love you. Just remember that tomorrow sweetheart. That is all I ask."


	14. Chapter 14

'Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other to have to hold.' - Phil Collins, You'll Be In My Heart

Chapter 14

Lucius smiled. Putting on his black robes, they couldn't reflect his mood less. For the first time in a long time he felt he had a lot of hope in his heart. He had got up on the right side of bed. The day had come. He was going to be bringing his baby son home by the end of the day.

He was going to be so glad to settle him in that night, he couldn't say how happy he was. It meant everything to him.

He had his room ready for him. He had his toys, and he had brought him new clothes. He was going to be a lot bigger than he had been when he was home last.

Any other out come for him was unthinkable.

If he was told his son was going to be staying on with his aunt and uncle he knew he was just going to be devastated.

"Watch over me today Cissy." he said out loud. It was the only thing he could think to say.

Even if he didn't get him back, he knew his son was going to be at the court . He was going to see him.

For the first time since the day in the bush.

Why should any father be reduced to see his son in such a manner?

It was going to be over soon. It was all going to be ok.

***

"Give Draco a kiss baby." said Andy to her daughter.

This was it. They were going to be split up. And she felt her daughter was seeing her cousin like a brother now. Andy knew she saw her as a son.

If he went back to his father that day then it was going to be the worse Christmas ever.

"Can't he stay here with me while you two are at the court mama?"

"No baby he has to come with the two of us."

"Then can't I come with you."

"No sweetheart, you have to stay here with grandma. And then the three of us are going to be home with you tonight with gods will."

That was the only way he was going to stay.

Andy cuddled the children tight before standing up with her baby nephew in her arms.

Walking out of the house to where she could apparate safely, she sighed. It was time for court.

***

Draco sat on his aunts lap. He looked up at all the people. Rarely had he been about so many people, as they all walked up and down to get to their offices.

His eyes tried to follow them all. He didn't want to miss a thing. It was exciting for him.

His ears were also alert. All the different voices that were around him…it was a lot for the baby to take in..

"There he is Grimm."

"I know but you might be better leaving him till after the hearing."

"But he is my son. Its Draco."

The baby turned his heard. He knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in over six weeks but he knew it. And he begun to cry when he heard it. He wanted out of his aunties lap and in to his father's arms.

Lucius was there he was so close.

There was nothing he could do. It was as if he was drawn towards him. Walking towards his sister in law and his son he knelt down in front of the baby and put his finger into his tiny hand.

"He knows me, can't you see it."

"He doesn't know you." said Andy as she stood up. She turned the baby round so he could not see his father but it didn't work. Still he cried.

But it was clear to even her that he did know who his father was.

"Its ok son." Lucius said to Draco as the baby begun to cry. Then he did some thing that broke Andy's heart. He reached out for his father.

He knew he was there and he wanted to be reunited with him.

Lucius was never going to let his boy cry. He never had when they had been at home and he sure as hell wasn't going to now.

"Let me hold him." he said to his sister in law. He wasn't asking. He was begging and pleading.

Andy felt defeated as the boy reached for his father. He was crying louder and louder.

She wasn't going to distress him any more.

She had to let him go.

"Oh my boy, my boy, my boy." said Lucius. "My lovely boy."

He had him. He was back with him.

"Baby," he said to him, smelling the babies hair and feeling the softness of his skin. It was him. It was really his baby boy. He was ok. He was safe.

Even when Draco was back with him he did not cease crying.

How long had his been crying for him wondered?

"I am sorry." said Lucius, his voice breaking. It's ok." he whispered to him. Lucius felt the tears well in his eyes. It was like a dream.

For a moment it was as if there was no one else in the world, it was just them.

Lucius dreamt they were at home in the nursery. That he was going to comfort him, feed him and then put him down in he crib to sleep.

"Oh baby." he muttered to him.

Draco was wailing ever louder, and real tears were coming down on to his cheeks, bigger than he had ever seen.

"I know, I know," he said to him.

But they weren't at home. They were in a court. And there was no way of telling if they were going home together or separately.

"I love you," he whispered so only his son could hear him. He had to know his much he was loved. He was his child.

Precious son…

"We have to go in to court now." Lucius heard Grimm say to him. But he didn't want to go yet. He wasn't ready to let go yet. Just five more minutes….

"No, just let us be. Let the two of us be."

"Come on." Grimm said to him. "The sooner we get this over the sooner you can take him home."

But what if I don't, the thought to himself.

Was this the last time they were going to be together?

No.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"Who is going to watch him while we are in the court?" he asked still not letting go. He wanted to know his son was going to be safe.

"He is going to go into the care of a nurse from Saint Mungos."

Lucius knew he had no choice. He had to let the lad go. One last time. It was going to be the last time they were apart. Ever.

"We are home to be back together soon mate." he said to him. "Daddy is taking you home."

Draco screamed as he was taken away from his father once again. He couldn't take being ripped from his only parent once again.


	15. Chapter 15: Part One Ends

Chapter 15

Andy sat on the sofa in tears. She didn't believe this had happened. How could the judge have decided her nephew was better off with his father? This wasn't real she decided.

She was going tot wake up and find he was safe in his room. And her daughter was safe in hers and her family or what was left of it was all still together.

But denial could only last so long. She knew one day she was going to have to face up to the fact that Draco had been sent back to live at the Malfoy manor. The way Ted was acting she thought he might think it was best. It wasn't and she knew that. She wondered what her dear sister would think of all of this.

Narcissa in her heart had been a good girl and she would have wanted what was best for the baby. But what was that at the end of the day? She knew, Andy was sure. A mother always knew what was best for her child. In the way she suspected a father could not.

Lucius couldn't disagree more.

Night had fallen over the manor and so had silence apart from in one room.

In his sons room with the boy in his arms and once again he was crying.

With relief. He had him. Draco was home.

Draco lay in his arms still.

The tears that poured on to his cheeks were those of sheer relief that once again they were both safe and they were together.

When he had heard the news in the court room he had had no regard for the feelings of his sister in law and he had run out to get his son and had taken him home. He hadn't even let Tonks say goodbye to the child. In hind sight, he wondered if he had been cruel.

She had taken care of him for over a month.

And then he remembered what she had done to him when he had been in prison. She had come to him and she had teased him with thoughts of his son. No he didn't care if he had hurt her. She wasn't the one who was important in all of this he decided.

It was the child in his arms.

Draco in the time his father had been thinking had woken up but he had not cried. He just looked up at his father quietly as if in wonder.

He had missed this too then.

"It is real my little prince. Your home with me." Lucius said as his son grabbed on to one of his fingers and begun to drawl all over it in which Lucius was sure was a most loving manner, if it could be done lovingly.

He chuckled to himself.

He had never felt joy like this he didn't think. It was as if his son had been born to him all over again. Only this time there was no bitter sweetness of his wife's death.

He knew as he sat there he wasn't going to go to bed that night. How could he.

He could not even bear to put the child down let alone leave him by himself yet.

The adjustment period of being back together had begun for them both and neither were willing to be torn apart just yet.

No it was going to be weeks before they parted again thought Lucius. Even for an hour.

But then they were going to have to he thought to himself. Grimm had come back to the manner with them and explained what the judge had said to them all over again as it was so obvious to the lawyer his client had stopped listened when he had heard the new he had been longing to hear.

His wife's sister had visitation rights to his soon. Narcissa would be turning in her grave Lucius thought to himself. He was sure in his heart of hearts that she would not want a blood traitor any where near their prince.

"No…" he muttered to her. "I cant believe you would want her to play a role in his life."

He had known her, inside and out. She would not want this.

Still he wasn't going to let thoughts like those wreck this moment.

Adjusting his son so Draco resting his head on his shoulder and he held him close, Lucius sighed yet another sigh of relief.

"I was so worried about you my little man. But there's nothing left in the world to fear you know that don't you? Its back to normal. Just you and daddy against the world."

He pushed a kiss to his sons forehead and Draco looked at him and about room smiling. He knew where he was, that much was obvious.

"Its Christmas soon Draco. We are going to have the best Christmas ever, and Santa is going to bring you lots and lots of presents because you have been such a good boy this year." the boy looked at him as if trying to understand what he was saying, but more so the baby was just enjoying the familiar sound of his fathers voice. "Yeah. I don't think daddy will get any though. He hasn't been that good." he explained.

It was at that moment the tiredness Draco had been fighting over came him and he snuggled down in to his fathers loving embrace.

With a chuckle to himself, Lucius kissed his sons head and sat back in the rocking chair.

What ever came next, they were ready for it.

**END OF PART 1**

_Authors note: Hey guys. Well there's your Christmas present. The cliff-hanger is over and Draco has gone home to his daddy for Christmas. _

_I'll start uploading part two after the 25__th__. It begins when Draco is five. Lots more Malfoy madness on the way…_

_Happy Christmas everyone. I hope you all have a great one whatever your doing! _

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16: Part Two

**Fathers Son: Part 2**

**Chapter 16**

How life had changed in the past five years for Lucius Malfoy. Once a happily married Death Eater he was now a respectable widower in the eyes of most of society.

After he had been found not guilty he had found it easy enough to rebuild his political life and his social. He was a young, handsome, rich man. People had wanted to believe he was innocent and free of sin. It made him perfect in their eyes.

He knew different. But it was what people believed. And he let them. To destroy that made no sense for him or his son. The Malfoys as ever had to be on top in his eyes. Second place was no good. It had to be first.

Waht society really wanted to know was when he was going to remarry. After all it had been five years since the passing of his wife. And his son needed a mother the women said. So he told them what they wanted to hear. When he found the right one he would of course remarry.

Luckily for him he knew that would never happen. The right one had been and gone. She had been sweet and she had been beautiful. A goddess among women. But she was no more.

No there was only one person left in the world he truly cared for.

His darling son.

Draco was his life.

The five year old little boy had grown up at an alarmingly speed. To fast for his father. Despite only being thirty Lucius at times now felt much older. Especially when his son was running about. The boy was forever full of energy, brimming with life, asking questions.

Draco was the spitting image of him at that age as well. He had soft blonde hair and grey eyes. They weren early always full of laughter. His father tried to make sure of that. Lucius did often feel he had to make up for the loss of his mother even if fit hadn't been his fault. It had been no ones fault that Narcissa had died. It was a tragic accident. And at last Lucius had come to terms with that fact.

It was a chapter of his life he could never change no matter what he did. He had been so happy with her. He wouldn't have changed their time together for the world. All he had to do was wait to join her and bring up their son in the mean time.

It was in this frame of mind that Lucius begun Draco's fifth summer. He had arranged for the two of them to go out of the country for a while. They were going abroad to France for there weeks, accompanied by the boys nurse and a few of the other house hold staff, as well as Eliza. His nurse, Lucius pondered.

Lucius had not wanted one at first, he had wanted to look after him himself when he got back from jail. It had not been practical though.

He had to keep the money coming in so that when Draco inherited there would be plenty for him. There was of course enough for them to be more than comfortable. More than comfortable…but still… Lucius liked to work to keep his head busy.

Jane was a young women, plump and blonde. She was maternal enough and it was obvious she cared a great deal for Draco. Over the past years she had come to be trusted by Lucius, and they got on well enough to make small talk. Eliza had in the end got to old to look after the lad when he had begun walking. He had been too quick for her and so she left her post.

Not the family though. She made the walk up to the manor most weekends or they went to her. She saw them regularly and was still beloved by both of them.

Now walking down in the gardens he was on the search Draco and Jane to tell him his plans for them. Jane he knew would have nothing better to do than come with them. Poor girl.

He found them in the rose gardens. It was Draco's favourite place because he had been told it was once his mothers. And while it stung Lucius to see another women in his wife's garden he smiled at the sight of his son.

"Daddy!" called Draco on sight of him and run up to his father.

Draco through himself in to his fathers arms in a way that left his nurse in no doubt who it was he trusted most in the world. The smile on his face spread. Draco adored no one else more than his father. Perhaps because no one else in the world was more important to Lucius. The Malfoy men stuck together like glue.

"Hello." said Lucius as Draco stopped squirming. "Work has been slow today so I thought I would come out and make sure you were being a good boy for Jane."

"I am always a good boy daddy." he said with all the innocence of his five years.

It was moment like those that made Lucius almost glad the Dark Lord had fell when he had. If he had not then Draco would not be as innocent as he was. And that would be a very sad thing. There was not a boy sweeter than his son.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Lucius chuckled indulgently. Kissing his sons forehead Draco took the opportunity to put his head on his father shoulder and nuzzle into his neck as he had when he was a baby.

They didn't seem to get enough time together any more. His father was working more and more and even though he knew it wasn't his fault it did seem to make his daddy more irritable. Not only with the servants and the elves but at times even with him. Yet in that moment he knew what he had always been told. That he was the greatest joy of his fathers heart.

"I know that. So does Jane don't you?"

"Yes sir. "

Kissing his sons nose he spun him about. He hated the fact his son was soon going to be too big to spin about soon.

"Have you come to play with me?" Draco asked his father. No one was more fun to play with than his dad.

"Would you like me too?"

"Of course I would." he said with a bright smile.

"What have you been playing dragon." he asked him.

"Hide and go seek," he said to him.

"And you want daddy to hide or seek?"

"Hide!"

Lucius set his son on the ground.

"Count to ten then…"

-

Draco was exhausted by the end of the day. All the fresh hair had worn him out. Jane had gone home and Lucius found himself on the edge of his sons bed just watching him sleep. In the end he hadn't told him about the holiday he realised. He had been to involved in their game. Stroking through Draco's hair, he drunk in the moment. It had often been his habit ever since his sons babyhood to watch him sleep at night and he dreaded the day when Draco told him he was too old for his father to watch sleep, should he ever wake up. But he had done it ever since he had returned from jail, just to ensure that his son was still there. He still had nightmares the court case had gone the other way.

But that was not the case. On feeling his fathers hand Draco subconsciously leant towards him drawing closer to his dad even while he slept.

He wasn't so big really, not yet. He was still a child and would be for a another six years before he went to Hogwarts. But when they got back after summer there were going to be some big changes. One of them was that Draco was going to have to start taking lesson ns with a tutor. He was going to have to get ready for Hogwarts. There was no way getting about that. These were the last days Draco was going to be able to play without worrying about what was coming ahead of him. He wished his son was still a babe in arms.

But it was not to be. Lucius could no more keep his son as a baby forever than he could call his wife back from the dead.

His wife…

An ache sprung in his heart as it always did when he thought of his gentle Cissy. His memories thankfully had not yet faded and he could recall her in a heart beat. With her sparkling smiling and her excitable eyes, her long blonde hair running down her back…

_Don__'__t. _he told himself.

It did no good to torture himself.

No good at all.

"Sleep tight baby Dragon." he said as he got up, kissed his son forehead, turned out his night light and left the room.

Tomorrow was another day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jane sat with her young master on her lap. They were in France for the summer and Lucius had instructed her to beginning reading lessons with Draco. It was time to start getting him ready for Hogwarts. She had loved that time in her life. She couldn't want to start school.

However, it seemed her young master didn't want to cooperate. He had been allowed to spend all day playing as he wished for as long as he remembered and now as they sat out on the balcony of the château together he made no attempt to do as he was asked. He didn't want to read and he was making that fact plain to her.

Jumping down he went to the other chair facing hers. He was normally affectionate towards her but not when they were on holiday and she was trying to make him work it seemed.

"Come on Draco, please," said Jane as she watched the small boy from across the table.

He shook his head. He wasn't going to say anything until he was allowed to go and play. He wished his daddy was there. He wouldn't make him try to read… he had said he didn't have to start lessons till September. So he didn't have to do anything till then, right?

"Young man, am I going to have to tell your father you are defying his orders? He shall be displeased with you."

That should do it thought Jane. She knew whatever Draco did, they last thing he wanted to do was to displease his papa who he just worshipped. Lucius meant more to him then he had ever seen a father mean to boy.

Draco shook his head; he recalled his father saying something about reading a little over the summer but he would tell him he just hadn't wanted too and his father would say that was ok.

They sat there in a stare out for at least 20 minutes. Draco was a determined little lad.

"Where is he?" they heard a voice saying from inside the château. "Where is my little darling?"

"Nana Eliza!!" said Draco as he jumped off his chair having won the argument as his old nurse came to his rescue followed swiftly by his father.

Lucius still felt such an affection for the aging woman that he had asked her out to join them for a few days and he knew Draco adored her.

"Oh dragon…" she said as he run in to her arms. "I have missed you…"

Jane watched on unhappily as the old women fawned over her change. He had got away with it. How was she ever meant to make him learn if he didn't do as she said? And how was she going to do that with out disciplining him.

For that day The Fountain of Fair Fortune went unread.

She decided to talk to Lucius later who she knew had noticed her expression.

"I missed you too nana." Draco said to her.

"Have you darling? Well bless you sweetheart. It has been a long time since a young man missed me."

-

"He is a proper little boy now."

"He is still my baby Eliza." Lucius protested.

The sun was setting over the château and Lucius had put his son to bed before he and Eliza had gone back out on to the balcony to enjoy a glass of wine together.

"He hates being called a baby now."

"I know he does. He thinks he is all grown up. He's five…"

"At five, you were grown up."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I know you love him. I know you treasure him and rightly so, he is a wonderful little boy. But you can't shut him up from the rest of the world forever Lucius. He is going to grow up." she said to him and he nodded.

He knew he had to hear what she was saying because it was true.

"I know his. He is not going to be a baby forever; he's going to grow up! But not yet…."

"Yes he is. And he can't be wrapped up in cotton wall; nor can he forever be indulged."

"I don't -"

"Oh Lucius don't try it, you indulged that boy and you know you do." she said to him. "I don't want to see my boy become a brat."

"He isn't going to be one…"

"And did you see the way he was with Jane earlier? That girl is struggling I am telling you. No, what the boy needs is a mot -"

"Don't say it," he cut her off. "My boy has and never will need a mother, he had one once. A very good one - the best of mothers. But she is gone. So there never will be another mother."

"But a women Lucius. He needs one. And so do you I fancy."

"And that us what we have you and Jane. I resent any comments about a new women coming in to replace my Narcissa."

"Now did I say that? I know how deeply you loved her and how deeply you still love her. I know that better than anyone. But couldn't you make a new space in your heart for someone else? I am not suggesting that she be replaced. Only that someone new could make a space for herself."

She knew he was not comfortable with what they were talking about but she thought he had to face up to the realities of his life.

One day his son was going to go to school and then he was going to be alone.

"Sweetheart, I am not saying that you have to take a new wife tomorrow. But I want you to think about it. Not only for Draco. But for yourself as well."

"If it makes you feel better then ok I will think about it. But I am not saying anything is going to happen. Because it won't."

"Lucius that is what I love about you. You're so opened minded."

--

Draco sat with his dad on the couch. Whatever Eliza had said about a new wife he had let go over his head. But she had been raising children a lot longer than he had and he was willing to take her advice when it came to his son on some things. He had gone back to his pensive the night before and he had watched Draco as he and Eliza had gone on to the balcony to greet them. And she had been had been playing up for Jane.

"You have to do what she says."

"But daddy, why? One she is a woman. Two she is not a Malfoy."

"But young man she is your nurse. And when I am not there, she is in charge of taking care of you."

"Then why can't you take care of me all the time."

"You know why. Because daddy has to go to work to keep you, Jane and Eliza." he said to him.

"But I hate it when you are at work. It is always so boring."

"I know it is. And that is why when we get back to England after the summer you are going to have to start socialising with people your age more son. It's time for you to start getting ready to for what lays ahead, my little man."

"But I don't want too." said Draco to him. He had always been a papa's boy. His father was all he ever wanted or needed.

"I know you don't want to. But one day when you're big and strong you will understand why I am doing this. I promise." Cupping his sons face he kissed his forehead. One day...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Kids drinks." said Andy as she went out in to the garden.

It was earlier September. She realised this time next year her daughter was not going to be there. She was going to be on a train which was Hogwarts bound.

She didn't believe her baby had got so big so quick. It didn't seem so long since she had been born. How could they be thinking about sending her to school already? The time really had flown.

It didn't seem so long since Draco had been a baby either.

Yet now the two of them were both growing she found at a truly alarming speed. Too fast for her liking.

"Thanks mum."

"Thanks aunty Andy."

Draco had come over to play. She was glad the settlement at the end of the custody trail had told Lucius he had to let her see him. Otherwise there was no doubt in her mind she would not have known who the little boy really was that day.

The things she did now know. Had she not been given rights by the court then Lucius would have taken the boy away from her without a second though and she knew she never would have seen him again.

His favourite colour, food. The little things that made everything worth while. The little things that made him a part of her life.

Sitting out in the garden she watched her nephew and her daughter together. She knew Draco was going to miss his big cousin when she went off. They were so close. In fact she was sure they were one another's best friends.

It was going to be a big change for the both of them. After all they had grown u pp together and tended to miss each other if they were apart for longer than a week. And now little Nymph was going to be away for months at a time.

As a mother she knew it was going to hurt her as well. Yet as a mother she also knew the right thing for her daughter to do was to go and get herself an education. She was going to have a whale of a time up there. Everyone always did.

And bedsides she would still have her dragon.

Watching him made her heart swell. He was such a good boy. And he made her proud. He was like a son to her after all. The way he had grown up level headed even when he had been raised by his father.

His father…she and Lucius had never and were never going to see eye to eye they had accepted that. They had had too.

But the fact remained she just didn't like him. And she cursed that out of all the men in the world Narcissa had chosen him to father her son.

But she had. And so the ones she had left behinds carried on. As they had these past five years.

Andy tried to be there for the lad when he needed her. She would always talk about his mother to him if that was what he wanted.

But he rarely did want to talk about her.

She was so far just the women he never knew. He didn't seem to miss or want her.

She could't help but get the feeling he didn't really understand what had happened to her. She wanted to bring the subject of his mother up with him but she wasn't sure if it was going to be the right thing to do. Besides, he was but five years of age. And death was such a hard thing to understand at that age.

"Half an hour kids." she called to them. "Then daddy is going to be here to pick you up Draco."

"Ok aunty Andy."

The most frustrating thing about Lucius was that he had never struck her as a very punctual person. In fact she remembered before she had left home hearing Narcissa complain about his constant lateness.

But when it came to picking his son up from his aunts he was always if not on time early. He didn't give her a second longer with him than he had too.

And Draco was always so pleased when his dad came that his aunt and cousin were forgotten.

There were times when he was there she could not help but wonder what might have happened if things had gone differently. If they had had a different judge all those years ago…

But you couldn't live your life on what ifs.

-

"Good evening sir, young master." Jane said as she saw the two Malfoy men had returned.

"Good evening Jane." Lucius nodded.

"Would you like me to do the young masters reading with him tonight?"

"No, I am here, I can do it." the master said.

And so once his son had chosen a book the two of them went through to the living room where the fire was burning. The old manor was always hard to heat in winter with out the use of magic and he always put of using magi to heat the place as long as possible as that was admitting summer had gone and winter was here to stay. He preferred the cold, but the winter he found was now the loneliest months.

He had to say he was delighted with the progress his son was making already when it came to his reading.

Since they had had the talk on holiday Draco really seemed to have taken on board what he had said to him and he was putting in effort when it came to preparation for Hogwarts.

One day soon he thought he might start talking to the boy about the right houses and the right people to mix with. Even when it was six years off.

And yet he still seemed to young to be thinking about house and blood politics. He could hear Eliza in his head telling him that while the boy was young now, he was not going to be a child forever and he had to understand these thing and yet he also heard his sons mother pleading with him to let Draco be for just a little longer.

And in his heart he knew Narcissa would be right. He would listen to her voice.

Since he had been out of jail he had dedicated himself to making sure his son was innocent and happy and secure. He was not going to take the innocent he had from him. Not yet.

He could keep it for a little longer.

Ever so slowly he heard his sons reading getting tired and more slopping. Lucius run his hand through his sons hair and as Lucius could have predicated five minutes later he was cradling Draco like he was but a month old in his arms. His sons fingers had curled themselves about his shirt as had been one of his habits since he was a baby. The other hand was placed soothingly over the much larger one of his fathers. Shutting his eyes Lucius pressed his lips to Draco's forehead and breathed in his scent. He still smelt like a baby.

Lucius didn't want to move. He wanted to live his life in that very moment.

Just the two of them. In his heart he knew that was all that mattered. Ever since they had been alone in the world together that had been the truth of matters.

So what if he had to go to his aunts? So what if Eliza was going on about him taking a nice, shiny new wife, he thought sarcastically to himself.

At the end of the day this was what it came down too. The two of them, in their home, being together.

They were father and son.

"And you will always be my little prince beloved. Always."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Eliza loved it when Lucius took her advice and she was pleased to see he had over the Christmas ball.

The Malfoy Christmas ball had been one of the highlights of the pureblood social season and had been so for centuries. Yet when the mistress of the house had died that tradition had. It was time to begin it again.

The only thing Lucius had found was the organising was so much hassle. Narcissa had made it look easy but it wasn't. Not in the slightest. There was the menus, the music, the decoration…so much to arrange. The guest list, the invites.

He sighed. Christmas when it was just he and his son was so much easier.

Draco was of course not going to be attending the ball. The night was going to begin at eight so he was going to put his son to bed at seven thirty. The night was going to take place on the 20th.

Jane and Eliza was as ever trying to help him get ready for everything but he found they were more help when they were fussing over is son than him which he knew was not much fun for Draco but at least he knew that his son was behaving himself.

He was, of course, not used to the idea of people being in the house who he did not know. Lucius had always kept people away from him as he felt his son was too good for everyone to fuss about, too precious for them all to know. So to think about opening the door of society and the pureblood community was a rather unsettling one for the young Malfoy.

"He is going to be fine. And this is the world he is going to have to grow up in," Eliza pointed out.

"I know he is but I have tried to always keep him protected."

"We all know that and you have always done that so well."

"Have I?"

"Of course you have. He is as innocent as a rose. A damn sight more so than if he's mother had lived."

Perhaps she was right . He knew his wife had been society beauty and she had loved being out .

-

"Right are you ready to go to bed son?"

It was the right of the ball and Lucius had gone to tuck Draco in before he went down.

It had been a long time since he had done anything like this.

He had to say even if it was only to himself that he felt rather nervous over the whole thing which was not unlike him.

The little boy, who was feeling rather tired that evening any way, knew better than to argue with his father over such matters and did as he was told. He also sensed his father needed him on his side that night.

Sitting on the end of the bed, and tucking his small son tight Lucius smiled..

"Sweet dreams son." he said to him.

"Have a good night daddy." said Draco as Lucius cuddled him. He wished his father could stay with him more than anything. He didn't always like the dark . He didn't want the light to go out and he did not want his father to go downstairs.

But he knew he had to .

And so he let him go.

-

Awkward was not the word for Lucius that evening he knew it. That would be a understatement. He had forgotten what is was to go out into society. He had got so used to his own company. He had to face facts: he was practically a hermit.

Sighing, he looked about the room trying to find a girl that looked as of she might be good conversation as well as pleasing to the eye. But it seemed they were either dull or ugly, nether of which he wanted to be associated with.

The women who had been invited were very excited when he came in. He had used to bloom in there company as they swooned over him. But then he had never had to take too much notice of them as he had always had Narcissa waiting for him when he went home. That was not the case that evening,

The eligible women were of course a lot younger than him now, having just been let out of Hogwarts 3 months ago or were in there seventh year. They had all heard of the famous Malfoy but since they were thirteen they had heard he was a recluse, when he had so tragically lost the love of his life. But here he was.

So handsome and young all. Some of the girls didn't think he would be. They imaged a dirty old man in his autumn. That was most definitely not the case.

He was introduced to a few of them throughout the evening.

The first girl that he met that evening was Cecilia Parkinson who he had to sat he was not very impressed with. He had known when he met any one they were going to be compared to Narcissa and they were not going to met his standards.

The second he met was Georgiana Berkstein and she was just as unimpressive as her predecessor.

But then for the first time that evening, someone caught his eye…

She was so utterly unlike all the other girls there. She was unlike Cissy.

At seventeen, Maria Pilak had come to Hogwarts all the way from Russia. She had jet black hair, which had been put up in to a bun playfully. Her striking red dress was matched by cryptic blue eyes.

"Excuse me…" he said to, Joanna was it? No…but who cared.

Maria had been watching the mingling rather than joining in. She had not particularly cared for the company that evening. Her mother had insisted she come of course. She had had too. And yet? …

As she watched her host sweep towards her though she swept into a low curtsey and kept her eyes diverted from him.

"Miss…" he greeted her.

"Sir."

"Merry Christmas to you."

"And to you."

It was only now after he had greeted her with some decree of warmness that she dared to look up to him with her elusive eyes. They didn't sparkle as his late wife's had. There was something about this girl though which he had not expected.

Maria allowed a tentative smile to play on her lips. There was something seductive about her, he could feel it in his very bones.

"I am so sorry for being rude sir, my name is Maria. And I thank you for inviting me to the ball." she said to him.

He was only too pleased that he had. The Pilaks were an old family, just as the Malfoy's were. When he had drawn up the list for that evening he had done it by blood type and Hogwarts house. They were the two easiest ways. If he remembered correctly, she was a Ravenclaw.

"All will be forgiven if you give me this dance."

When they got to the dance floor they found all eyes were focused up the lord of the house and the young Russian. Who ever they had expected Lucius Malfoy to dance with that evening it had not been her. Her beauty was so understated that if you blinked, you missed it. Why on earth when he was in a room full of the new debutantes, would he pick her? Yet against the back ground of striking, fair haired English roses she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Maria felt quite nervous as she danced with the lord of the manor. She had not seen him coming. And when she had she knew it was too late.

She was not one to fall in love easily. Yet Lucius Malfoy….

Her blue eyes revealed nothing of what her heart said. They never would. But Lucius had got on a roller coaster that evening when he had asked her to asked her to dance with him. And though he did not know it, that roller coaster was set to dominate the next months years of his life.

An: Don't you just love snow days? School got cancelled so I finally got to finish this chapter!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note - I am so sorry it has been so long since I up dated this. School has been mad. My exams end on June 16. Till then things are going to be pretty slow I think, but then I have three months off to write as much as I like!

Chapter 20

Maria Pilak awoke to a feeling of happiness. So her mother had been right. Not that she was ever going to admit that. Lucius Malfoy had been a complete gentleman to her the night before and she really appreciated that. She wondered if it would be more proper or improper to write and thank him for the evening before.

Sighing, she looked at the clock. It was eleven. She had got to bed at three.

After they had danced together, they had gone down to dinner and she had sat quite to Lucius at the table. He had seemed genuinely interested in her.

Stretching, she smiled. Yes, the previous night had been very good indeed.

-

Draco and his papa sat at the breakfast table. Jane was also with them as was Eliza. They were all wanting to know about the previous evening and yet he was not saying much. Maria was on his mind. But it was Christmas. He didn't even know if he was going to see her again.

"What do you want to do today son ?" asked Lucius as he sat by his son.

"Can we go down to the park?" he asked. There was plenty of snow on the ground and it excited him.

"If that's what you want to do we can. But at some time today we have to go down to the church and see mamma."

Draco he nodded. One of the only sad things his father ever made him do was go down to his mothers grave but that wasn't very often. He knew his father went every week but he didn't have to go if he didn't want too so he normally didn't.

But Christmas was different. He felt even at five he should go to his mothers at Christmas time.

"Ok." he nodded.

Eliza wished he didn't have to take the boy. Lucius did every thing he did to keep his wife's memory's alive.

"Right," he said as he had his breakfast.

Jane smiled at Draco but he looked miserable. The boy knew that Christmas wasn't going to start really till they had gone to the grave.

By ten o'clock the two of them were walking down to the church hand in hand. It was cold in Wiltshire that morning. That was hardly a surprise.

"Daddy?"

"Yes son."

"Why do you go down to the grave so much? Mummy isn't there. You always say that mummy is in heaven."

"Yes but when mummy's soul went to heaven, her body was put in to the ground and I am near her when I go to the grave."

"Do you still miss her very much?"

Lucius took sharp in take of breath. The boy barely spoke about his mother if they were not going to her grave. Narcissa had been in his life for but a few hours. Yet she should have been the most important person in his life. And her image still burned so strongly in her husbands head.

"Yes I miss her my dragon. I miss your mother more than any one else I have ever known." he admitted. "She would have adored you."

Draco nodded. He had been told the before. Yet it meant very little to him he found now. He didn't like thinking about her.

He reflected on her little because he found it made him sad. He watched his auntie Andy with his cousin. He found himself thinking about his mothers hands. About how they might have felt on his skin. If she would have cuddles him a lot like his dad did. If she would have got mad with him when he did bad stuff.

"I wish I had known her." he admitted. He wanted to be like his friends and like other children and have a mother. But not another women, he wanted his mother. He admitted in his young heart that he wanted him back.

"So do I son."

As they reached her grave Lucius knelt down as he always did.

"Hello my love." he muttered.

One of the only things he did the muggle way was the weeding and tending of her grave. He felt he had to. It was the only way he could prove he was still devoted to her and to her memory. But then there was Maria… a new start.

"Why do you talk to mummy when you are here?"

"Because I truly believe that your mother can hear me when I talk to her." Lucius looked at his son, in almost the most meaningful way he ever had. "Draco there are other sorts of magic in this world apart from the type hat comes out of the end of your daddy's wand. There are other forces in this world at play. Daddy promises you that."

Draco nodded. He knew that. Going over to his father he wrapped his arms about him. "I love you. And I love mummy too," he told him as there heads came together.

"I know. I love the both of you too." kissing his head. Draco was his precious boy. And he always would be.

-

A glass of fire whisky sat on Lucius desk. Draco had worn himself out at the park. Lucius sat behind the desk reading a piece of parchment that had come to him.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I just wanted to write to thank you for last night. I had a wonderful time at the ball, though I fear I might have taken up too much of my hosts time. I shall never forget last night, truly._

_I am sir most grateful for you kind attention. _

_Happy holidays,_

_Maria Pilak._

_A smirk played on his lips._

_A new intrigue at last._

_He knew he would see her again. _

_An: Please Review!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Christmas was as it had always been for Lucius over the past five years. A time of conflicting emotions. He loved to see his son enjoying himself under any circumstances but he seemed especially joyous at Christmas. Eliza said it was because Lucius was even more indulgent of his son than usual.

That Christmas he knew it was true.

Yet he had a longing in his heart for his wife. It throbbed at Christmas.

His emotions had never been as conflicting as they had been that yet. He wanted to be there for his son exclusively. No one and nothing was ever going to come before the relationship he had with his son.

Draco was the centre of his life. But now he had the chance to do something for himself. And he did have to admit he did mss the quiet compassion ship his wife had given him. The comfort of settling down to a sweet silence at the end of the day with another human present.

Maria Pilak gave him the opportunity to have that again. In the five years since he had lost his wife he had never felt as if he was drawn to another person like he was being drawn to her. And he felt as if he was betraying the vows he had made to his wife on their wedding day.

Maria was going back to school for her last term in January he thought to himself. She was going to be at Hogwarts the whole year. That was not so far. He could apperate, flu up there to see her as he was already planning too. He wanted to see her.

But that was not going to cut in to the time he spent with his son of that he was insistent. He had to be careful. When Eliza and Jane had come into Draco's life they had come in on a professional capacity even if they had a emotional attachment to the boy now. But if he met a women coming into his life purely on a personal level he didn't know how he would react. The last thing he wanted to do was unnerve him.

But they didn't have to worry about that for a while. Even if something was about to develop, then she was not going to met him for a very long time.

Draco in the mean time was going to get on with his lessons. That was the most important thing at the moment. That his son got an education. He didn't think it was going to be too long until he was going to go to Hogwarts. Draco had to be ready for it. His father dreaded him leaving the manor full time. Then he really was going to be alone. Then a women might be of an even greater important to him.

So he made a lunch date with Maria when his son was doing his class. He had to get to know this girl much better.

-

"So why did you come over here from Russia?"

"Hogwarts is one of the best and my father didn't mind me going to England." she shrugged.

"And your mother?"

"She thought that the experience would be good for me."

"So you chose your own path here?"

"Yes."

Independent. He liked that, so long as it wasn't too independent. She was a teenager. If, and it was indeed a big if, something was going to develop he wanted her to be easy to lead.

"When do I get to ask questions?" she asked.

"Later, much later." he said seriously.

He didn't give a lot away she had noticed. She assumed that was because he had been alone so long. Five years to be alone was a while.

"It must have been a really terrible time. I mean when you lost your wife." she said to him.

"That is a question for much, much later." he sneered.

He was not about to talk about Cissy. Not to her.

Realising, she had hit a soft spot, she fell silent and ate some of the spaghetti that was in front of her.

"So what about you and your past relationships?"

"If your not talking then neither I am." she shrugged.

That made him feel angry. As if any little boyfriend of hers could be such a sensitive issue as Narcissa was to him. He didn't want her to have secrets from him. Maybe he had been wrong to come. She was nothing but a stupid little girl.

She knew she had pushed it. But what was life without a bit of space to it, a bit of passion.

-

"How was he today?" asked Lucius as he got home. Apart from the one mishap dinner had been quite agreeable. But never as agreeable as coming home to his son.

Draco trusting as ever jumped into his fathers arms with that cheeky grin on his face. Bringing him in close he kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh he did very well him his lessons today didn't you?" Jane gushed.

"Yes, I did really well, I got nine out of ten of my spellings right."

"Well that is very good indeed," he congratulated his son.

"Oh and we had a call in the fire. It was Mrs Tonks. She had requested that she has her nephew for the new year celebrations." she looked at him unhappily. That was one of the best things about Jane. She disliked his sister in law almost as much as he did.

"Well what do you think of that my little man. Do you want to go to your aunties for new years?"

He shrugged. He did miss Andy when he did not see her and he missed his big cousin even more.

"I'll think about it."

"Where were you today papa?" Draco whispered in his ear.

"I was at work son." he lied easily. He had planned what he was going to say if he asked.

It was odd thought Jane as she stood that he had worked in the holidays but she said nothing. In her time at the manor she had learnt to hold her tongue.

After taking Draco in that evening Lucius sat with him for a while as was still his habit and tried to figure out what he actually wanted out of life and more specifically out of women in general. He felt lust and a craving for comfort but that was all. He wanted a companion in a wife. But he would never have a true wife again.

As he looked at the boy who was his baby, son and heir, he saw Narcissa. Once again it hit him she had been once in a life time.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Summer

Tears ran down Maria's face. She could not believe this. Her mother and her farther. Car crash. Dead.

She tried to tell herself it hadn't happened but it had. They had died back home in Russia. She hadn't even had the chance to go back since she had graduated yet. And now she was never going to see them again.

It really and truly broke her heart.

Sitting in her new flat in the heart of London she knew she was utterly alone in the world. She had shut herself away from her friends and every one she knew.

She did not want company.

It was at that moment an owl flew through her window. A letter was in its beak. The fine looking bird had a majestic air about it as it dropped the letter and flew back out.

Wiping the tears out of her wet eyes she tried to stop her hands shaking so that she could open the letter and read what had been written to her and by who.

Sighing, she saw the short letter was written in a scribe she had over the last few years begun to know.

_Maria,_

_I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask._

_Your friend,_

_L. Malfoy._

-

"You my little my monster are so naughty at times!"

Andy laughed as she cuddled her six year old nephew tightly. They were in the living room at the Tonks place, the two of them sitting on the sofa as she tickled her little nephew.

"Ok, Mum I'm ready."

"Come on in then honey."

Ted who was sitting at the table moved his eyes to the door to see his daughter walk into the room. She had her Hogwarts uniform on for the first time. Oh she looked so small.

How was his baby ready to go off to school?

"Oh sweet baby girl."

Draco was also looking at her, eyeing her uniform with what could only be described as jealousy. He didn't want her to go off to school without him and he still had five years to go before he could join her.

"You look so beautiful."

"Mum, I feel as if it is too big for me." she said shrugging. She just like her little cousin was acutely aware of the fact the two of them were not always going to be together next year. They were best friends.

"Its perfect baby." said Ted delighted.

A Hufflepuff through and through he was sure of it. When and how did his baby girl get to be so big?

"You're going to be fine kiddo. Cant believe your going to school in a few weeks," he said.

"What do you think Draco?" Nymph asked.

He shrugged. He didn't know anything about school uniforms. She looked miserable. Within fifteen minutes she had gone back to her room to take off the uniform and the two had run out to the garden to play.

"I don't want their childhood to be over yet." Andy sighed as Ted put his arm about her.

"He's isn't going to be over for a long time yet. And as for her you know for a fact that going to Hogwarts a hard thing to get your head about but when you get there it is one of the most important things to happen when you are that age. It is a rite of passage."

She knew he was right. Nymph was going to fit right in at Hogwarts even with her unusual gift. Everyone seemed to fit in at Hogwarts. It was the sort of place where you really grew into your own skin.

She certainly had.

"He is going to find it hard when she goes. They are both going to find something hard."

Ted kissed his wife's forehead. Everything was going to be find.

Draco was sent home at five that day for tea. Going into the living room he found it empty which was most unlike Lucius. He was always normally there when he got home from his aunts.

Eliza was sitting in the arm chair asleep. Maybe she had been sent to greet him he thought but the old lady wasn't up to much these days apart from sleep it sometimes seemed.

"Daddy ?" he asked.

No response.

Going through and down the corridor he knew where he was heading. If he wasn't in the living room then he was normally in the study. That was where he was sure to find his father.

When he got there he knew he was right. He could hear voices. It was odd for his father to be doing business at this time of night he thought to himself.

"I didn't know where else to go. I mean I thought I might go to one of the girls house but they still have both their parents and I didn't think I could go to them. I don't want to be around happy families right now. When your letter came it seemed like the right decision."

"I am glad that you feel you can come to me. But I hate to see you sad." his fathers smooth voice was laced in pity and emotions he could not quite describe to himself.

"Hold me please." The voice he did not know but it sounded desperately unhappy.

"Of course I will."

Through the crack in the door he saw a dark haired girl leaning in to his fathers arms. She had tears on her cheeks but looked comforted as he embraced her.

His father looked peaceful as he held on to her as she had asked him too.

"Daddy?" he asked again.

Springing back from one another, Maria and Lucius looked at the door. Draco wasn't meant to met her like this.

"Why didn't you knock?" his father demanded with a note of fury in has voice. He wouldn't usually mind. But when he had guest Draco knew it was different.

"I'm sorry daddy I just didn't know where you were." Draco replied.

Biting back, he realised he had been too harsh on the boy. He hadn't known she was here.

"Well son, you know now. Why don't you go and get ready for your dinner. As you can see we do have a guest tonight."

Draco watched Maria with wary eyes. He had never seen his father embrace a women the way he had been embracing her. She was young he thought to himself. Much younger than his father. She seemed to be fragile under his gaze.

"I wouldn't want to be a inconvenience." she said to him father. "I will go if you wish it."

Draco turned to walk away from the room and as he wondered down the corridor he was filed with dread by the words his father uttered.

"I don't Maria. I don't wish that. Stay."

-

When Maria awoke she found she was in the guest room of the Malfoy manor. So she had stayed. All night long.

She didn't remember when she had gone to sleep in the end, she must have cried her self to sleep in his arms. Him.

A delicate smile played on her lips for the first time in days. He had been wonderful she thought to herself. And so kind. She hadn't quite expected him to look after her as well as he had. Were her father alive she was not sure whether he would have approved.

Getting out of bed she went over to the window where she could see into the Malfoy's garden. Lucius was out there with his son already. She thought he was such a sweet little boy already. He had been charming when they had been eating the evening before.

A smile crept on to her face again. She felt safe for the first time in days.

-

"But why is she here father? I don't understand." said Draco as they walked about the garden.

"She is here because she is a friend of mine and she is going through a very sad period of her life. She has lost her mama like you have, but you still have me. She has also lost her father so we must be kind to her while she is here."

Draco scowled. He knew he would not please his father but he did not appreciate until that moment just how much he liked their home being just for them. Only his uncle Severus had ever stayed over. He didn't like it when any one else did he was discovering.

"Please be kind to her son, for me," Lucius asked as he saw the displeasure on Draco's face.

Looking up to the window of the bedroom where she had slept the night before he saw her standing there, waving at him. He nodded courteously backed.

Her heart swelled.

She knew some where between then and Christmas when she had first met him she had fallen in love.

But Lucius knew he had not.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Draco Malfoy was not a happy little boy. He was a creature who had endured very little changed in what had been a fairly stable upbringing. There was very little in his life now that he did not remember from his earliest childhood days.

And so when things that were new did come into his life he knew he was quick to judge them. That was simply part of who he was.

That included people. And he knew from the start he did not like Maria Pilak.

It was the way that he had met her. He felt like she had been sneaking about with his papa and he did not like it.

He was a precocious child who knew his own mind. His father had made sure of that. But Lucius was in a new frame of mind.

As the three of them sat round the dinner table an awkward silence had prevailed. Two weeks had passed since the death of her parents and Maria was still enjoying the hospitality of the Malfoy family. More than once she had asked the lord of the manor if he wanted her to go. And each time he had told her that was not his wish.

Did he love her? No. could he love her? Absolutely not. That was what she had taught him over the last few months. There was never going to be another Narcissa. She had been a rare saint who had been sent to earth to join him for a time, but then she had been taken from him. He had to except that.

Over six years had passed.

But was he able to mourn her, love her and enjoy companionship from who he hoped would be a friend to him till the end of his days? Yes he felt sure he was able to do that. And if she was there to be a bed mate for him as well all the better.

He was a young man still. And he still felt desire. That was what Maria arose in him. But not love.

Never love. Lust only.

He had come to the conclusion that there was only one person left on earth who he could still love with his whole heart and that was his son. Though he was being difficult about Maria.

But then he was so rarely met knew people. Maybe Eliza had been right. He had kept the boy too isolated. If he was going to be the leader when he got to Hogwarts then he had to learn that there was more to life than the two of them, Jane and Eliza.

"Eat Draco." The little one had hardly had one mouthful of his chicken stew.

"I do not want it papa." He said stubbornly.

"Then it can be put away till tomorrow night. You'll be hungry by then no doubt, but it will not taste so nice." He said to him. They may have plenty of money but that did not mean he was not going to teach his son the value of what they had been blessed with.

"It doesn't taste nice now."

"Oh I am sure that isn't true," said Maria. "I'm sure it is very tasty. Just have one spoonful."

"I'm not a baby!" he retorted sharply when he heard the patronizing tone in her voice.

"Draco you will not speak to our guest in such a manner do I make myself clear?" asked Lucius angrily. The girl had just lost her mother and father and the last thing she needed was him misbehaving himself.

Draco sat in his chair and sulked but his expression was such that his father knew instinctively it was going to make no difference whether he reasoned with him or not.

"Draco if you are going to sulk all evening then do me a favour and go to your room so that at least the rest of us can enjoy a pleasant evening."

He, loudly, pushed his chair back, got down and walked over to the door, which he slammed on his way out.

"I think it is my presence which is upsetting the boy. I should go."

"No he should not be such a brat. Maria you have done nothing wrong and I will not allow you to leave my house for such a reasons." He said to her. "He has to learn."

"Still I cannot help feeling..."

"Well do my dear Maria." He said to her.

-

"You have to get used to other people young man it is the way of the world. You want to do your father praise don't you?"

"Of course I do."

Gentle Jane looked down on her charge. She knew him and she knew he was going to put up a fight about Maria if he had his way. She knew him.

"Well then you are going to have to be more hospitable to your father's friends."

Draco stayed silent. He didn't want to be kinder too her. He wanted to be horrible to her so that she would go and leave the people who actually belonged at the Malfoy manor to it.

"Oh Draco please try to like her. She seems nice enough. And she has not been horrible to you has she?"

"No."

"Well then I am sure she just wants to be your friend."

"Do you like her Jane?"

Silence. Draco knew he had scored a point whatever she said now because the fact was that she didn't like Maria any more than Draco did. In her eyes she had done nothing but disrupt the running of the house hold and upset Draco. Jane was the nearest thing he had ever had to a mother and she was just as protective as one.

"My opinion counts for very little. I am not a Malfoy and I am a women Draco." She said to him as she gave him a knowing look. The two of them were in agreement over Maria but that did not mean they could do anything about it. They were both prisoners of Lucius will.

"Bed, my young man." She said suddenly. "Let's regain you your papas favour shall we? I heard you left dinner under quite cloud."

-

Draco thought long and hard about what Jane had said that night to him and how unfair it was that some one life her who had been with them for so, long had absolutely no say in who was in her life or not. She seemed very submissive to his father and while it had always been the case he didn't think he had ever noticed it so acutely before.

Time for a change of tactic he thought to himself. Getting Maria out of his life was going to be impossible if he wasn't playing along.

So Draco got up early the next day and went down for breakfast early. He checked the dining room but seeing no one was there (but three places had been set for the meal), he went down to his father's office.

Knocking, he waited for permission to go in.

"Enter!" Lucius called.

He was doing paper work sorting through business. It was rare that his little son came into he him at this time but he looked as if he had something to say to him. Going round the other side of the desk, he allowed his father to pop him onto his lap. Lucius might have been angry with him the night before but it rarely lasted.

"I want to say sorry for being difficult last night daddy. I didn't eat my meal and I know I was nasty to Maria. I didn't mean to be. I know she is sad enough without me adding to it."

He didn't mean it and his father somehow knew that. He didn't understand why he had taken against her so much but he was grateful for the thought at least. Draco obviously wanted to get back in his good books and Lucius hated it when he had to punish his son. His boy was and always had been his best friend since the day he was born.

"Alright Prince," he said as he kissed his head and embraced him. "but I don't think I am the one who you should be apologising too, do you?"

"No. And I will say sorry to Maria when we are at breakfast." He offered. His father appeared satisfied and he lent back into his arms and let him cuddle him for a moment. Lucius inwardly realised the older the boy got the less he was going to allow him to do this, after all his son was already six. Six years had passed?

Really?

No... They couldn't have he thought to himself.

"Ok little man." He said as he kissed his forehead.

The two sat there for half an hour before they headed to breakfast find Maria already there. She had a tentative smile on her face for Draco.

"Sorry." he said as he came in. "for last night."

There was something insincere about it and just as his father picked up on it, so did she and it stung her. She had to say after the week of being there with them the only Malfoy man she liked was Lucius. How much easier it would be if Draco went to Hogwarts already.

"It's ok," she said to him. A fake apology was better than no apology at all she guessed but she did scowl a little and Draco saw it, but his father did not as Lucius had been picking up the daily prophet.

"Well I am had you two are getting on again!" he said and simultaneously Draco and Maria thought 'Again?'. They had never got on in the first place.

"Yes," agreed Maria anyhow. "I think we will get on much better now, wont we?"

Draco noted the same patronizing tone in her voice that had been there the day before. But he decided to ignore it. He had only just made up with his father and she was not worth falling out about again.

"Yes."

"I was thinking Draco, why don't we go for a walk later. I feel as if we should get to know one another a little better."

"Master Draco has his lessons to attend to Miss Maria," offered Jane who had come into the dining room quietly and sat immersed in a book.

"Well I am sure he can have one afternoon of Jane. You have been working hard lately haven't you?" his father said. "No, I think a walk is a very good idea. Get some air into those lungs of yours."

Draco gave Jane a grateful look. At least she had tried to get him out of it. No he would just have to endure it.

-

At three o'clock the two of them left the house together, with Lucius watching them go. He was glad they were going to get on with any luck. He didn't want Draco to be upset but he did not want Maria to go. She was agreeable. God knows how long it would take to find another agreeable women in society.

"Why don't we go into this garden?" suggested Maria. She was pointing to the rose garden.

"No," objected her small companion. "That was my mothers." He was not going to go in there with her. That was private. It was sacred.

Maria nodded and so they walked on till they found a garden which was agreeable to both of them. They were far from and well out of the view of the manor. There was no way Lucius could see them through all the hedges there. Finding a bench Draco say down with her and was silent. He could think of nothing to say. They had nothing in common and he did not want to have anything in common with her.

"You don't like me do you?" she suddenly asked.

Without the presence of his father or Jane, Draco felt no reason to lie.

"No. And I don't think you like me either?"

"That's not true." She lied. "In fact I like you so much that I want you to play a game with you."

"A game. Ok."

"Would you like you know how to play?"

"Ok."

"All you have to do... is pinch me." Draco was so shocked for as moment that he did thing. Why would anyone want someone else to pinch them? For a game?

"Go on," urged Maria.

He nodded and as she showed him her bear arm he did as he was told and he pinched her. In a way it felt good. Given the chance to hurt her he dug his little nails in to her skin.

When he turned his head to face her again he had a small smile on his face.

"Right," Maria nodded. "That was good." But as he watched her he noticed something new come into her eyes, a darkness. Her eyes were menacing. "Now, it's my turn!" she declared.

Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Draco walked into the living room. He felt all mixed up. He didn't know what to think. Pulling his jumper sleeves down he covered his little hands with them. He didn't want anyone to see. He felt sad. Whenever he had felt like this before he would have spoken to his father but he couldn't go to him this time, he just couldn't. He had been the one who started it. He had pinched her before she had done it to him. Even if he had suggested it.

Jane walked in behind him and took out her book. She had to say he had been acting oddly ever since he had got back from his walk with that women - that girl!

"Are you ok?" she asked him as he sat down. He nodded.

His father who was settled in his arm chair smiled at him when he came in.

"Thank you son," he said as he put the newspaper down. "Maria told me what a good boy you were while the two of you were out today. I am very grateful to you."

He nodded again with an unsure smile.

"Son, what's the matter?"

"Is something wrong Draco?" asked Maria as she came into the room, in a silver dress with her black hair tied back. He could hear her words in his head as she came in. 'Our little secret'. He didn't want secrets from his papa.

"No, I'm ok." He said to both his father and Maria.

"Good cause we have fun today didn't we little man? I think we are going to be great friends." She said as she took up the seat next to him, causing Draco to jump off the sofa. Everyone in the room looked at him. Lucius couldn't help but wonder why he was acting in such a way.

"Jane I want to go to bed!" he said desperate to get out of the room.

"Already Draco? It is only half past seven." She usually had to bribe him into bed at half eight with a story and a coco.

"I think I am worn out from my walk. Please – I want to go bed." He told her with desperate eyes.

"Very well master Draco." She nodded suspiciously.

Running over to his father he through himself in his arms and let him cuddle him and kiss his head. Lucius felt her was clinging more than he would usually.

"What's wrong my little prince?" he whispered to him.

"Daddy, I'm tired." He said to him.

Lucius, suitably concerned by his behaviour, held on to him. "Do you want daddy to take you up tonight?"

Draco shook his head and got down from his lap. Lucius felt bereft for the way he had left so suddenly after he had asked if he wanted him to take him to bed. He loved tucking him in for the night. His son was upset by something though. Taking Jane's hand, he left the room.

"Are you sure he was ok when you two were out today Maria?"

"Yes, he was an absolute delight. I can't think of what might have happened."

-

"But I want my long ones!"

Jane looked at Draco. She prided herself on knowing him but she could not think for the devil of her why he was being like this and he was not giving anything away.

"You'll get to hot in your long sleeved pyjamas Draco." She tried to explain again.

"No..." he pouted. He didn't want anyone to see his arms. He felt so ashamed.

"Ok," she relented seeing that he was getting himself upset over it. Getting him a long paired of red pyjamas out, she left the room while he changed. Returning with his coco, she opened the door to find he had drawn his own curtains and had got under the duvet.

Something was wrong. This was not the stubborn, confident child she had helped bring up.

Putting the mug in his night time table, she turned on the night light and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

Returning to the living room, she saw Lucius had moved over to where Draco had been sitting and Maria had tucked up her legs under her as they talked. While he looked merely interested at best she had a look of complete adoration on her lit up face. But she knew she was never going to take to her. Ever.

"Sir may I speak with you?" she asked.

"Of course," he said turning to her but making it clear he was not going to move. She would have to say what she had to say about Draco in front of Maria.

"Sir I am worried about Master Draco. He was so out of sorts all evening. He said little but what he did say was out of character. And then when I put him to bed he did not drink his coco, or have a story!" she looked exasperated.

"I'll check on him tonight, and speak with him tomorrow. He did not seem himself tonight. That was for sure."

"I hope I didn't speak out of turn."

"Not at all Jane. You're looking after my son and that is what I pay you to do."

"Thank you sir. Well I am going to my room. Goodnight Sir, Miss Maria." She nodded to them both respectfully and left the room. She had moved into the manor when she had begun Draco's lessons. It was easier for her to live there now she was with him so much of the day. And it wasn't like she had had any one to go home too.

"Poor Draco," said Maria sympathetically.

"Indeed," he said to her. He never behaved like this. He felt sure he had had something to say to him but what was it?

"I might just go and check on him."

"Ok," Maria nodded.

"Don't move!" said Lucius kissing her forehead before he left the room.

Opening his son's door gently, he pecked in. His son's room was light green with darker green dragons flying on them. At the end of his bed was his chest and all about scattered were his toys. The desk that sat in the corner was unused. He took his classes downstairs. He didn't know why he had put it in. He wasn't going to be using it till he went to Hogwarts.

Kneeling down beside his sons he stroked the tuffs of hair out his face. He had screwed himself tight into a ball and if he didn't know better he would say his son's cheeks were wet. But Draco never cried... And ever since he had been a baby he had slept spread out. He had got used to his sons sleep patterns after years of watching over him at night.

Kissing his forehead, Lucius hoped whatever had brought this on was something minor. Draco was only small. This was bound to be a phase he comforted himself. Tantrums he could deal with. Over excitement yes. But Draco being withdrawn? No he didn't think he could cope with that. How could his happy boy be withdrawn?

"Night prince," he muttered as he got back up. He seemed to be asleep. His eyes turned to the mug on the side. It was empty. But Jane had said...

A very odd evening indeed he thought to himself.

---

"Draco what do you want to do today? It's Saturday and we can do anything you want..." offered Lucius. It was the morning after the night before and he could only hope Draco would be more responsive.

"I don't know." That hope was short lived he thought to himself.

"Well I think we should go to the sea," offered Maria.

"It's a splendid day for it," Lucius agreed looking out at the sun. "Would you like that son?"

"No, I don't want too." He said to them. He could put his swimming stuff on. His father was sure to see his bruise. "Can't we stay home?" he begged.

"Well if you want too but it is a shame to waste such a nice day son." Draco could feel Maria eyes burning into him. If he didn't say yes to going to the sea then maybe she was going to tell his daddy what he had done.

His heart felt like it was going to burst if he didn't explain what had happened but he couldn't. He wanted to run to his father and tell him but he couldn't.

"I –" he begun but he couldn't find the words. Then an idea sprung to his head. It was the last thing he wanted but it was the only thing he could think of to say to save himself. "I don't feel well but I think you and Maria should go." He lied.

Jane looked at him. Was this the same boy who had told her how much he disliked Maria two nights before? It couldn't be.

"No." Lucius said flatly. He would not even consider it. "If you're unwell I'll stay where I'm needed. With you."

Draco gave his father a grateful smile.

"Can I go back to bed daddy?" it was the one place he felt safe. The events of the day before were building up in his mind.

"Of course you can son. I'll come and check on you in a while."

And Lucius did pop up to see him. Throughout the day, regularly. And they were the high lights of what proved to be a very boring day. But at four o'clock when the door opened he did not see who he was expecting.

Maria had come to see him.

"How are you feeling dragon?" she asked him. It felt odd and at the same time awful to hear her call him by his nickname. Only his father, his aunty Andy and at times his uncle Severus used that name. He didn't like it when he said it. She made it sound stupid and babyish.

"Ok now." He said but in truth seeing her was the one time that he had actually felt unwell. The rest of the day he was simply bored out of his mind in bed. He wanted to get up and play.

"I bet you do!" she said as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Because I think you were feeling ok this morning as well. Did you lie to your daddy Draco?"

He shook his head.

"Another lie." She said as she made a tutting sound. "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret. But I seem to be keeping a lot of your secrets, don't I? Two in two days. That's not good Draco. I think your daddy would be sad if he heard that don t you?"

Draco sat in his bed frozen. He didn't know what to say in response to any of this. It was as if she could see right through everything he was saying and it was making him scared.

"In fact I think if your daddy knew he might even want a new little dragon. Give you to some poor half blood couple or mudblood couple. You could go to your aunties and uncles and never come back." Draco felt his eyes feel with tears. He didn't want that! It was as if she knew his worst nightmares! "But that won't happen. Because Maria is here to save you from that."

He looked at her.

"Did daddy say he was upset?"

"Well, he told me not to say anything to you but we're friends so I think I better. He said that he wanted to go to the beach today and he was upset that you stopped us going, which was selfish of you Draco. But don't worry. I'll sort it out. All you have to do is be my friend. Can you do that?"

Vigorously, he nodded.

"Good boy."

Later, as evening approached Draco got out of bed and tip toed his way downstairs. Suddenly after Maria had left his room had seemed full of demons that he could not face by himself. The idea of going down stairs was to find his father and get some comfort. Maybe he really was unwell. He hadn't ever felt like this before. Just before he had left his room he had picked up his blanket he had had since he was a baby.

Wondering into the living room he found Maria and his father sitting in just the same way as Jane had the previous evening and Jane was laughing at something amusing his father had just said. But it was for the first time that night that Lucius's face lit up when he saw his son come in. Yet Draco could only remember what Maria had told him. That his father was sad that he had been a selfish. That he might send him away. And that Maria was the only one between him, and ruin.

Running over to the sofa he put himself between the two adults but it was Maria he cuddled up too -he had to be her friend.

"Well that walk really did do the trick didn't it?" chuckled Lucius delighted.

"Are you feeling better now Draco?" checked Maria.

He nodded, desperate for some outward show of approval. "Good, would you like some supper now then darling?" she asked.

"Can I have some porridge?"

"You can have whatever you want prince," his father told him. "Just as long as you're feeling better." He nodded he was. His father sent for a house elf and within two minutes it had returning with a bowl of stemming of porridge and a warm mug of warm milk.

"Right you, come here," Lucius said and Draco gave him the biggest smile he had seen for days. Placing his son lovingly on his lap, Lucius tucked his blanket about his legs. "We don't want Maria to get messy but you can through your porridge down me till your heart is content."

Draco smiled again as he dug into his meal. All he had had for lunch was soup and bread. He hadn't realised how hungry he was.

"What's this then hey Draco? You're a bit big for a blanket now aren't you?" light heartedly teased Maria.

Taking it as her play around, Lucius answered for him as he felt his son tense in his arms. "He probably is. But mamma got it for you didn't she?"

"While I was in her tummy."

"That's right." Said Lucius and after that he seemed a little more pensive than what he had been for the rest of the night. When his son finished he didn't return to wear he had been sitting, but twisted so he could rest against his father's chest. Without evening realising it, Lucius shift his hold on him so it was more secure and it was in this fashion that the three of them remained for the rest of the night.

When they were sure he was asleep the adults shifted the conversation to Draco who had curled one of his hands about his father's shirt. The other held on to Lucius's hand.

"Everyone says I am a little too indulgent of him still." Lucius sighed as he looked down on him. "What do you think?"

"I think that you're a father who dearly loves his son. No shame in that. Pureblood families so often worry about teaching their sons and daughter about image and status they forget to show them affection. He is not short of that, is he?"

"I hope not."

"How could he be?" she said sweetly. "Your his father..."

He looked at her. She was such a kind girl. She was gentle enough and she had proved herself a society bell.

He had seen enough. Now she and his son got on, there was nothing stopping him.

"But yet he lacks a mother's love. I should very much like him to have a mother Maria. And siblings one day." He said to her. She looked slightly confused by the turn the conversation had taken.

"Sir?"

"Maria...sweet Maria. I don't want you ever to leave us. I want you to stay." His eyes were tender as he looked at his son. It was for him he was doing this. Turning them back to the girl he forced the words out. "Marry me?"

"Oh Lucius. Of course I'll marry you."

It was at that moment Draco awoke from a dream into a nightmare.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. He had a silver pair of dress robes on. He didn't like them though, and he did not want to go downstairs. It was his father's engagement party. It wasn't going to be any fun he thought to himself.

He knew he had to though. Leaving his room he walked along the hall way and to the top of the grand stair case. The security his room offered him was so tempting. Just to run.

Forcing himself to take to the stairs he walked decisively down them into a huge crowd of people. He didn't think so many had even been there for the Christmas party. There were groups of giggling girls, society's mothers who had brought their daughters to share in Marias good luck, stuffy old men smoking cigars and young bachelors coming to eye jealously Maria's groom.

There were few or no other children about. He hadn't seen any of his friends such as Greg, Vincent of Pansy. He didn't know if Blaise had come either. Oh he wished his father had invited his Aunty Andy, Uncle Ted and Nymph. But he knew without asking that they were never going to be welcome to a gathering of the pureblood high society.

Maria was the first person he saw as he went into the ball room. She had a brilliant gown of red on, was strapless. It done up like a corset at the back, and though it looked acutely uncomfortable she carried herself well in it. Maria was a true pureblood if nothing else.

"And here he is!" she cooed to her school friends who had conveniently all come to help her now it was a marriage, not a funeral she was about to arrange."My special little boy!"she said as he went to her side.

Her friends gushed over him. He was so cute, adorable! She was _so_ lucky to be moving in with him and Lucius! And to think she was going to be a mother! At her age. Surely it wouldn't be so long till she had children of her own? But Draco was so sweet!

Unable to see his friends or his father he stood with her. Maria put a maternal arm about him and kept his near. To any one watching she appeared to be a perfect mother. Every one smiled at her. She was a worthy successor to poor Narcissa they whispered to one another. It was as if it was rude to mention the dead when they were in the presence of such a desperately alive young women.

Draco felt awkward around all these young girls. He didn't much like them either. They were nothing like Jane or his nana Eliza. They must be round here somewhere he thought to himself. He was just about to go and search for Eliza when a man came up to him and Maria.

"Madam, dinner is ready if you and your guests are ready to go thought to the dining room." Maria was told. Madam...she was truly the lady of this household now she though with a smirk.

"Naturally. Come on you, shall we go and tell your daddy?" she asked. Draco again recoiled from the way he spoke to her as if he was two but there was nothing he could do against it now he didn't think. And certainly not tonight. But he was sure she had noticed the look on his face.

He had no time to think thought because she had grabbed his hand and was pulling him through the crowds to find Lucius. She naturally found him among a mixture of bachelors and married men who had come to the party, his old school friends.

"Yes you are a very lucky man," said Grimm to his employer. Crabbe, Goyle and Snape were with him as well as Eliza.

She had an ancient beauty to her that evening. Her silver haired shimmered in the ballroom and her wrinkles only added to her loveliness, they did not take away from it. She had a purple gown on and despite her dumpy figure seemed to be holding her own in the circle of men.

"Well of course he is! I brought him up." She said sending ripples of chuckling about the group, despite knowing Grimm had been referring to Maria.

"Yes!" said Crabbe. "We all owe many a successful prank to you Eliza."

"Don't forget it young man..." she commanded him. "Oh Dragon you look splendid," she said as Draco took her eye. Without a second thought he left Maria for his nanas side. "Such a handsome young man. A great deal more handsome than your father was..."

"I thought I was your favourite!" said Lucius in mock hurt.

"You were – until I met your son," she replied.

"Darling," said Maria as she wrapped her arm through her grooms. "We have to go into dinner now."

It was a shame thought Lucius. He had been rather enjoying himself talking to his old friends.

"Very well," he said as he turned to his young bride.

They lead the company into the ballroom and the two of them were seated together in the middle of the table. Maria had done all the arrangements; he had let her run wild with it. He could not help but compare her to the first Mrs Malfoy and as ever he found Maria lacking, but no matter. She was over tolerable at least. No, he had only felt he had to change one thing.

Looking at the place names she saw the person on her left had been moved. Over to the other side of Lucius. It wasn't like she could make a fuss about it now, but she knew who had done this.

Draco was delighted to find himself in between his father and his Uncle Severus. On the other side of Severus sat Eliza. With his father between him and Maria he began to relax for the first time that evening. Down the table he saw Jane in a blue dress. She looked pretty. Champagne was flowing through the room as was wine, but his father still kept his head unlike some of the guests. He didn't just appear lordly to his son but absolutely majestic. He was more formal with his familiars as they sat to eat. Much of the talking was done by gossiping women who spoke only of where to find the best bouquets and the most beautiful dresses. Draco knew his father had no real interest in any of those things.

"Daddy," he said to him quietly.

"Yes son," he replied.

"Can we go and see a game of Quidditch soon?" he asked.

"I think that is a very good idea. You've been so good you deserve a treat don't you. Especially after you weren't well. Yes I think I can lay my hands on some tickets somehow." Lucius spoke so quietly only Severus could hear him on the other side of him. He shouldn't dote on the boy so in public. Maria despite being immersed in wedding discussions also overheard.

"Can uncle Sev come too?" he said looking up at the greasy haired professor who he so admired. It seemed he had not seemed him that much of late.

"How about it Snape?"

"I think I could be persuaded." He nodded.

Draco giggled. His uncle and father began talking about their teams and the days of Hogwarts and the banter between all the men who heard the conversation begun. It was as if they husbands about table had sprung to life.

Mrs Parkinson saw that Maria was unhappy with this. No women wanted Quidditch to dominate the conversation when they should all be focusing on her and how wonderful she was.

"Well then little Draco. What do you think of your new mamma?" she asked. The conversation broke up the men's conversation up as it was out of the blue and the women who had been talking with Mrs Parkinson heard the question all turned in curiosity to see what his answer was going to be. Maria listened intently. All eyes were watching him.

"She is my step mamma Mrs Parkinson. My mamma died when I was very small." He told her solemnly.

"Yes, yes she did." Said Lucius in approval of his answer. "And it is only right that we spare her a thought tonight," he told the table. He stood up and raised his glass. "To my Narcissa."

"To Narcissa!" The table chorused back to him.

Two women down the end of the table looked at each other in shock as did all the society matrons. That was the first toast of the evening. Lucius had toasted his sweetheart before he had given a thought to his bride.

Draco sat comfortably beside his father for the rest of the dinner he knew he had done the right thing. His father went back to pretending to be interested in weddings.

Once pudding was done, Maria smiled. This was her chance to shine again she thought to herself. "Is every one ready for some dancing?" she asked the table, and the girls all squealed delightedly.

"Yes," said Lucius who had picked up on his bride's mood throughout the night. He supposed toasted Narcissa before her had been cruel but it had had to be done. It would have been wrong not to mention her then. "Jane perhaps you would take Draco up to bed. I have a feeling my little heir is getting quite tired now."

"I am not papa..." he said through a yawn.

"Oh yes you are my sleepy boy," he said as he swiftly kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams." He said sternly so Draco knew not to argue.

"Goodnight Draco," Maria said to him and he went over and he kissed the cheek she offered. The girls again remarked on his sweetness. It so good to see him so devoted to her already.

Severus ruffled his hair which Draco objected to and he gave Eliza a warm hug goodnight.

The last thing he saw as he left the room was his father place an attentive kiss on his fiancées forehead and lead her to the ballroom. Maybe things were going to be ok he thought.

"Did I do well tonight?" he asked his governess.

"I think you did very well. I know you made me proud."

"Good...Jane?"

"Yes master Draco..."

"I know it is late – but can I have my coco and a story?"

-

"Oh don't go."

"I have to my dear. Work calls." Lucius told as he looked at his fiancée. "You have a good day though. And shall be home before you know it." He promised her. Picking up his brief case, he popped his head into the family room. "Have a good day Draco."

"You too dad!" the boy chorused back to him. He had been much better that weekend. After Saturday night he had been fine and Sunday, the day before, he had been playing with him as if nothing had happened at all. Whatever had upset him it was past.

Lucius left the house with a pop and Maria sighed. If nothing else at least she had time to talk to her step son now which she had not managed to do the day before.

Sending Jane out of the room (who only went with a resentful look), she settled down by Draco on the sofa.

"Draco can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Maria."

"On Saturday, why did you try and spoil the party?

"I didn't."

"Oh, Draco how many more lies?" She asked. "First you try and spoil the seating arrangement, then you use your 'illness' for a treat, and then you remind every one of the tragedy your father faced." she shook her head. She didn't shout at him but she spoke calmly. It was much worse.

Draco panicked. He hadn't done any of those things!

"But I – Maria, I didn't!" he protested.

"Did it ever cross your mind that you were sat next to me because your poor father needs a rest from your constant bothering him? Did you even think that a party about your father wasn't the right place to ask for treats for yourself! Selfish little boy... and then finally you humiliate me in front of everyone and say you don't wasn't me to be your mother!"

"I didn't say..."

"Well I tell you what you nasty little brat! When I am your mother there will be changes unless you start behaving yourself. As if your father didn't need reminding further that you are the reason he lost Narcissa."

Draco sat on the sofa in floods of tears. What she said was tearing at his heart. Was he the reason is mother was dead? Had he killed her? Maybe his father had never wanted him... he had just put up with him.

"You behave yourself young man. Or I promise you - Daddy and I will have another son...a better son. Daddy will want one." Draco shook. Another son? A better son... "But if you work with me... I won't let it come to that. Cause we're friends, aren't we?" she asked. He nodded. "Come sweetheart, its ok," she said as she hugged him. "You be a good boy, a quiet boy. And everything will be fine."

He nodded. He would be good. He would be silent.

"Oh and one last thing, Draco. Your father told me to tell you something. You are no longer to call me Maria."

"So what am I to call you?" he asked.

"Why, mother of course."

That evening Draco dreamt of Narcissa, her longer beautiful hair and her blue eyes. He dreamt they were together and that he was in her arms and they were safe together. He dreamt of his father loving them both more than anything. And he dreamt northing of Maria. For eight loving hours she was out of his life for good.

-

"I am going to take you out to dinner tonight," said Lucius. Maria, having been curled up in the sofa with a book smiled at this much welcome news.

"I like the sound of that," she said to him.

"Well I know the three of us haven't had a lot of time together as a family."

"The three of us?" she questioned.

"Well of course. I know the two of you are getting on so wonderfully now. I want to take both you and Draco out." He said to her.

Bubble burst.

"You can spend the day getting ready; you have the house to yourself." He said to her.

"Am I not looking after Draco today then?" she asked.

"No, he is going over to Andromeda's today. First visit since his cousin has left for Hogwarts." He told her.

"I don't know why you even let them see him. I mean I know that the court order went through year ago but can't you appeal against it again?" she asked. "I know that I am most probably speaking way out of line but I care about your son – the boy I am soon to call my own. I don't want him with that sort of wizard Lucius."

"And I appreciate that darling. Don't you think I hate it to and I always have? But he would be devastated. She has always been in his life. I am selfish, but not so selfish as to take away his trips there. He has built up ties of affection with the Tonk's whether he has my approval for it or not." He said to her. "Any way, where is he I need to drop him off? Draco!" he called.

"I could do that," she offered.

"Thank you darling but it is going to be hard enough for Andy to accept I am remarrying without rubbing her face in it."

"You don't think she is going to approve then?"

"Whether she approves of us or not is of little consequence but I am going to get a lecture about putting Draco first I am sure of it."

"As if you need it. Sometimes I think the only one you really care about is that boy." She said and he noted the hurt tone in her voice. She did love him. But he could never love her. Only care. He tried to love her...

Firmly, he pressed his lips to hers. She caressed his face and wondered why he had not denied her claim.

"Ok dad I'm ready," announced Draco before he had come into the room giving the two of them time to spring apart.

"Good. Come on then you, shall we get you over to Andy's?"

"Have a good day Draco." Maria called.

"Goodbye." He said to her. It was enough. He had so far got away without calling her mother. He knew it may be what his father wanted but it was not what he wanted.

-

"When are you ever going to understand the simple fact that I love my son and nothing is going to change that," said Lucius to Andromeda. He had been right. She was kicking up a fuss about Maria.

"I am just saying that he does not need a nice new mother if this is what this marriage about. He has me, Eliza and Jane. Between us we are all the mother he needs." Andy reproached him.

He had to admit what she was saying was making sense to him and yet he had gone far too far down the road to turn back. He was engaged for pity's sake!

"He will always be number one."

"Then all I can say is good luck to her. She is going to need it being married to you."

Lucius shook his hair. His long blonde hair was tied back but a few strands fell down in front of his face. Sweeping out of the room he went into the kitchen to find his son already playing with his uncle. He was dome having this conversation with Andy.

"Dragon I'm off to work now." he said as he walked over and kissed him. "Remember to wait here instead of fluing home tonight ok? We're going to go straight to the restaurant to met Maria for dinner."

"Ok dad," he said. "Love you."

"I know son. See you tonight." He said. Just as he left the room he turned to see Draco and Ted immersed in their game one last time. "Bye baby." He whispered.

He'd be just fine with them. He always was.

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Lucius was having what could only be counted as a bad day. He knew he was going to have to stay later than he had intended too. Meetings had been cocked up and he had a mountain of paper work to do. He knew he could very well walk away from it and do it in the morning, but the sooner he got it all done the better the thought to himself. Then the next day wasn't going to be so bad.

Owling the restaurant, he changed the time of the table to two hours later. Once they had confirmed it was fine, he fluued into the fire place and called Maria.

"I have had to change the time of the restaurant to seven," he said to her. "It's been a hell of a day. Can you send an elf to the Tonks' and tell them I am going to be late to pick up Draco?" he asked.

"I thought you don't want me involved where they are concerned," she teased him.

"Well, they are going to have to get used to it. Can you do it or not?" he snapped harshly.

"Of course," she said taken aback. Without another word he left the fire place. She felt quite put out by that. She was going to be his wife but that did not mean he could talk to her in such a manner. She walked back to the sofa, and picked up her book and continued as if nothing had happened.

---

"Draco come on honey, it's nearly five, put your shoes on darling. Dad will be here to get you soon." Said Andy as she watched him play. He had been so much fun for her and Ted that day. It had been so lovely to have him to themselves. They missed having a child about the place and he was the perfect anecdote to all that.

Ted, who was so good with him, helped him put his shoes on. "What are we going to have for tea tonight, as we are not so _lucky_ as Draco going to a restaurant then Andy?"

"I am going to do scampi and chips. It's your uncle Ted's favourite Draco!" Andy told him. Behind her back Ted made a face to Draco telling him that whatever he thought of his wife's cooking, it was most definitely not his favourite dish.

Draco giggled out loud.

"What are you two laughing at?" Andy asked.

"Nothing my dear, nothing!" said Ted in mock adoration.

Draco laughed harder.

"You behave young man or I'll have to tell daddy what a bad boy you've been," Andy teased, but there was an instant change in her nephew. "Ok sweetie calm down. It was just a joke."

But that wasn't a joke to the little boy any more. Draco wanted his father. He had missed him that day, as they had had such a good time over the weekend. What Andy had said had reminded him of everything Maria had told him over the past few weeks.

He wanted Lucius. Going over to the window, he looked out of it and waited for him.

"Sweetie ,he really is going to be here any minute, come away from the windows. He is going to think we have been torturing you all day or something," Andy begged her nephew but he wouldn't.

"I want my dad," he said to them. Ted looked confused at Andromeda. He had always been a daddy's boy but he never waited for him so desperately. Not when he had been with them any way.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen. Twenty.

Why hadn't he come for him yet?

"_In fact I think if your daddy knew he might even want a new little dragon. Give you to some poor half blood couple or mudblood couple. You could go to your aunties and uncles and never come back." _

_Never come back..._

That was it, wasn't it? He hadn't come back for him, because he wasn't going too. He didn't like him and wanted a new son.

Draco began sobbing. The boy who never cried in front of his aunt and uncle wailed out loud. Something was truly distressing him realised Andy. Draco didn't do tantrums. At least, not like this.

"Oh, honey pie, he is coming," she said but he shook his head as if there was something he knew that she didn't. Dodging the offers of comfort they provided he ran into the kitchen and hid under the table where he could cry uninterrupted.

Until that day Andy had not thought it possible for a boy to cry do hard for so long. She knelt down by him, trying to reach him to comfort him but he wasn't having any of it. He cried harder the closer she was to him. More than once she had to leave the room because she found it too hard watching him work himself into such a state. This was not ... him.

Something must have happened.

"Where the hippogriff is _he_?" Ted asked her and she shrugged. All she hoped was that he came soon.

-

Lucius at last left the office. The day from hell was over he told himself. Soon he was going to be enjoying the company of his son and Maria. Smiling, he walked along the ministry to the exit. Exiting going out the visitors entrance, he apperated to the Tonk's cottage. He hadn't wanted to get ash all over himself if they were going to dinner, which in actual fact he was beginning regret. He wanted to go home and put his feet up, but oh well....

He had said he was taking them out. And that was that.

Knocking on the door he waited on the doorstep. Looking through the glass he saw nothing for a while. But when a figure did appear it came towards the door quickly.

"Where the hell have you been? We were expecting you hours ago!"Ted demanded of him.

"Did Maria not send the elf, I told her too." He said confused. "They were meant to tell you I was going to be late getting him tonight."

"No, she bloody well didn't." He said as he shut the door behind Lucius. The first thing he heard when he got into the house was sobbing.

Heading in the direction of the noise, he walked into the kitchen where he had left his happy son that morning and found Andy sitting on the floor by the table.

"Talk to him." She shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek. She had never been so glad to see Lucius Malfoy. Her nephew had thrown her back that day to when she had had him for the first time when he was a baby and how impossible it had been to comfort him when the only person in the whole world that he wanted, he couldn't have.

-

Draco was shaking but he didn't know what to do. He had been told not to flu home but he wanted to. He didn't understand why his father had left him. Had Maria told him about the pinching? Bringing his hands up to his face he sobbed harder. He just wanted to go home, he wanted his daddy! And where was Maria? They were meant to be friends. Why was she letting his father do this to him?

"Daddy..." he sobbed as huge tears rolled down his face.

"_Talk to him."_

It was round that point he became vaguely aware that his aunt had stopped trying to get him to come out which was a good thing. He didn't want her. He just wanted his dad.

He sobbed with so hard that he had not seen the black shows or robes enter the room. As Lucius kneeled down he didn't register it.

All he could think of was what to do. Maybe he could run away, he loved his aunt and uncle but he didn't want to stay there. He wanted home! His bed, his blanket, Jane, his father...

"Daddy," he cried out again. Why hadn't he come for him? He hadn't meant to be such a bad boy!

"Yes son?" it was the first time in over an hour and a half he had stopped. Because his father's voice, velvet and soft answered him. He stopped, looked at him for a moment and then, as relief flooded his heart, sobbed even harder. He had come back for him.

"Oh come here little one," his father said, reaching under the table, Lucius took his sons little hand and help him crawl out from his position. He had seemed so small when he had been crouched under the table like that. He had been scared of something, thought Lucius. This wasn't upset, this was fear. But what was there to be scared about? He just didn't know what. Andy and Ted didn't have a clue either, though he felt he could kill them both for letting him get in to the state to begin with.

"Daddy..." Draco muttered once more as if he still couldn't believe it was him. Lucius didn't think he had ever seen him like this. He was looking at him as if they had not seen one another in years, not hours.

"Ok son, I'm here, ok, it's me. Come here, shh," he said as he pulled Draco into him. The little boy clung on as if he was going to disappear at any given moment. He had never felt clung like this before. He was shaking like a leaf being blown about in autumn. "It is all going to be ok."

"Daddy I d-d-d-didn't think –" Draco broken speech made it all the harder for him to convey what had happened to him.

"Deep breathes and tell me what it is, little one?" he said as he rocked him back and forth and kissed him.

"T-t-that you w-e-r-r-r-e," Draco said through quick sharp, panicking breaths. "C-c-c-omi-n-n-n-g."

Lucius looked at him in shock. Whatever he had been expecting to have been the cause of all this, it was not that. He thought that he was going to leave him? That he was going to leave him there... Where the hell had he got that idea?

Picking him up, he rubbed circles on his back like he had when he was a baby and continue to try and calm the fraught boy.

"Draco I am never going to not come back for you...how could you even think that? Draco, you're my baby, my son." He whispered to him. "I know you think you're growing big but you're still my little one. I am never going to not come back to you, for you! Come on, son, you know that." But he continued to shake as if he didn't believe it. Taking off his clock, Lucius awkwardly brought it round to wrap about his son.

"Do you want to go home dragon?" he asked, and Draco gave a small nod. "Ok then, we'll go straight home shall we?" again he nodded. "Ted, Andy." He said curtly and wept out of the house.

"Lucius!" Andy called after them. He brother in law, knowing he had little choice turned about quickly. "Flu me when he has calmed down."

-

"Ok shh," cooed Lucius. Gently he took his sons shoes off for him, and took his jumper off him too so he was just in his jeans and a T shirt. Draco had seemed to calm considerably the minute they had got home, but still he was boiling hot from where he had worked himself up so badly. Lucius hoped he wasn't going to get sick. "What's all this about little man?"

Stroking back Draco's sweaty hair from his forehead, he continued to rock him back and forth, back and forth trying to get him back to normal, but he didn't think they were going to get 'normal' that night. Just then his sons arm caught his eyes.

"Dragon, what's this?" he asked. Having taken off Draco's jumper he noticed he had a bruise on his arm. That was the curse and the advantage of the Malfoy skin. Being so pale it showed literally anything up so Lucius on the whole knew when his son had hurt himself.

But this seemed a few weeks old now. Had it really been so long since he had seen his son this close up.

"I banged myself daddy," he lied. He couldn't find out the truth!

"Did you?"

Draco nodded before collapsing back into his father's arms. He felt as if he had exhausted himself which was a fair assessment of what he had done. He shut his eyes knowing he just wanted to stay with him and sleep.

He was only vaguely aware of his father asking if he wanted a bath, himself nodding and within five minutes the two of them being together in the bathroom with his dad washing his hair for him as he sat in the tub. Normally it was Jane who did this now but his father had given him baths when he had been very small. The tub was just the right temperature and Draco relaxed it to it. Being just the two of them felt like the old days again and he was sure he felt much better just for having his father to himself for a while.

His father lifted him out into a warm towel and continued to look after him personally throughout the evening despite Draco on more than one occasion hearing Jane come to check in on him.

He felt only semi conscious he was that tired and he didn't remember ever feeling this exhausted. He came about again on his father's lap in the rocking chair. His father had covered him with his blanket and he felt better than earlier yet ashamed he had made such a show of himself.

"Sorry daddy," he said to him.

"No, Dragon it's me who's sorry. I shouldn't have trusted others to look after you. I should have brought the message myself that I was going to be late. You have nothing in this world to be sorry about." He told him gently.

"Then you don't think I have been bad lately?"

"No, why would I? I most certainly don't and that is why when I was on my lunch break today, I went and got three tickets to the next Kenmare Kestrels next game."

"For me, you and Uncle Severus?"

"Of course. The game is next Saturday."

"Alright!" beamed Draco. It was the first time he had seen his son smile all night long. Draco threw his arms about his father in a happy embrace, and he could see his son was still who he had always been.

"Draco, I do need to talk to you though."

Draco returned to how he had been sitting before and looked more solemn. He had known there was something else.

"Why did you think I was not coming to get you?"

"I don't know, you were just so late coming and I ... I dunno." He shrugged.

"Ok well for future reference son - There is never going to come a day when I don't come and get you. Wherever you are, it doesn't matter. I will _always_ come back for you. It doesn't matter what other people say, it is me you listen to. I _will_ come back for you. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded and pulled his blanket closer. He didn't want this moment to end. He had his father there with him.

No one and nothing else mattered to either of them.

Lucius sat there just content to be with his dragon. Gently stroking the boys cheeks with his thumb, he continued to cradle his son till he was a deep slumber. Again he was thrown back to all the sleepless night he had had with his son when he had been a baby. He admitted that during that period he had not always appreciated what he had had. Especially when he had known that he had an early start the next day. But it had always been him who had got up in the night. He would let the others look after him at day but not in the night. That had been when the boy had needed him the most.

What he wouldn't give for another sleepless night with his baby son. But he had grown now....

When he was sure that his little son was not going to be disturbed by it, he lifted him up and tucked him into bed. As he did so Draco reached out for his hand and would not let go of it. He wondered what that meant. That even in his sleep his son was desperate to hold on to his father. Gently soothing him, Lucius kissed his sons hand before tucking him in properly. "I love you." He told him before leaving the room. He left the night light on for a while.

Going down to Jane's room, he knocked on the door.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Can I ask you to do something beyond the call of duty tonight?" he asked her.

"Of course."

"I need you to stay with my son tonight in the rocking chair. I don't remember the last time I saw him so distressed and I would not have him alone tonight. If the boy shows a sign of discomfort - has a bad dream or asks for me, come and get me. It doesn't matter how late or early it is. Any time he wants me, I'll come."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Turning to the stairs he raced down them to his office, where he found the nearest bottle of Fire Whiskey and down two glasses. He had stayed calm while he had been his son but he felt a fury in him. He had felt anything like it since he had been with Him. It was a feeling you only got when you knew something or someone you value more than yourself had been hurt. The vision of his son cowering under his aunt and uncles table was going to haunt him forever.

"Where the hell were you?" came a question from the open door. "I have been sitting in that restaurant for hours by myself thinking the two of you were going to come at any moment," she said to him.

"My sweet Maria – you bitch." He accused her.

Maria face fell. "I don't understand. What have I done to offend you?" she asked.

"You didn't send the elf, did you? To the Tonks." He asked with a mad glint in his eye. "My little son has been crying for hours because he was that scared I wasn't going to come back for him. Do you have any idea how it feels to be so powerless?" he asked her. It was quite clear to her that he had been drinking. "To be a father and know your little one is in pain?"

"But sir, I did!"

"Don't lie to me Maria."

"I did, I sent an elf! – he's name was Dabby, or Debby?" she tried to remember but his eyes lit up.

"You sent Dobby?"

She nodded.

"Well, in that case, my dear, I am mistaken," he said as he directed his anger away from her. Going over to her, he embraced and gave her a hard, firm kiss on her lip. "Go to bed and I promise I will make all this up to you in the morning."

She looked up at him with her big confused eyes. He supposed he must have scared her. He hadn't meant to. He really would make it up to her, he thought. "Go on my dear," he encouraged her. She left the room silently.

When he was sure she was far enough away, a sickening smile crossed his lips.

"DOBBY!" he yelled.

The house elf apparated into the room and didn't even get time to get his bearing before he was kicked violently across the room.

The house elf didn't know how long the beating went on for; only that he genuinely had no idea what he had done wrong.

Dobby only lost consciousness at the end when he felt his master heavy boot come down on his face.

AN: *sobs*

I feel so incredibly evil. As if it wasn't bad enough that Draco's going through hell, I've hurt Dobby! (Blame Maria, not me!)

Please review, though I acknowledge I deserve none after that...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Good morning darling. Are you ok? Daddy told me what happened last night." Maria said to Draco as he came in for breakfast. She hadn't spoken much to her fiancée much that morning, still furious over the way he had treated her the night before, but that was no reason to take it out on the boy – at least, not while his father was present.

Draco, disliking Maria more by the day now, ignore her and run to his father who sat at the head of the table as normal. Lucius chuckled as his son buried his little blond head of hair in his chest. He should have known he was still going to vying for his attention that morning. Ignoring the fact that Draco himself had ignored Maria, he lifted him up so his son could nuzzle into him. "Still tired?" he asked and he felt his son nod into him. "Ok Dragon."

"Do you have to go to work today?" Draco asked innocently. He didn't want him to go. He had enjoyed last night and he still didn't want to let go of his father yet.

Lucius pondered the question. He hadn't had a day off in a long time, and though it would mean he would have a lot to do the next day he could risk it. He didn't want to go in. Not after last night. No he was needed at home, he should stay he decided.

"No, daddy can stay home today if you want me too." Draco nodded into him again and relaxed. Lucius knew, if anything the more, he tried to be less indulgent of his son the more he did indulge him. If he had any sense at all then he would tell him to get up and sit on his own chair but Draco seemed to be so needy at the moment he didn't have the heart. If Cissa was here she would do the same. _Hold him when he needed to be held. Give him a cuddle if that what he wants. Of course he is spoiled, he's a Malfoy_, Lucius heard her voice in her head.

Draco didn't eat a lot that meal preferring just to rest. He felt so tired.

"Maria – I am truly sorry for last night my dear, you know that don't you?" Lucius asked.

"Of course I do. You were upset over everything." She said understandingly.

"I've been meaning to talk to you actually," he said and his son enjoying hearing the vibration as he lay against his fathers muscular chest. It sounded so funny!

"Oh, yes?"

"I think it is time we picked a date..." he said to her.

"For the wedding?"

"What else? I have no mind for a long engagement. I need a wife, and this one needs a mother." He said. Draco seized up in his arms. He didn't want a mother! He had come this far without one. Subconsciously, Lucius held him tighter and started rubbing his back again as he had done the night before, soothing him.

She was delighted. He had thought she would be. He had to tonic what he had said to her last night somehow and he knew she was in a rush to get down the aisle any way. And it eventually had to happen. He hadn't been lying when he said he didn't want to be engaged for long. He knew it had to happen so as far as he was concerned they might as well just get it over with.

If Maria was hoping to spend much time with her fiancée on his day off though, she was sadly disappointed. He had taken the day off to devote it to his son and that was what he did. They played for a while with his Quidditch figures but that didn't occupy Draco for long and he did not seem that interested in them to begin with. Then they tried playing with his toy trains but he didn't want to do that for longer either. The only thing Lucius could get Draco to settle into was having a story. As they lay on the sofa reading The Tales Of Beadle the Bard, Lucius felt as if he was going to explode with sadness. This was not his son. Where was the excitable little lad of a few months before, and what happened to cause this change in him?

By the time he had finished he realised his son was asleep. He should go to Andromeda he decided. He had not called her last night. By the time he had finished with Dobby he had been in no fit state to talk to anyone, he remembered. That little disobedient rat.

"Maria," he called gently. She had gone out shopping for the morning but he was sure he had heard her come in.

"Yes darling?" she said as she came down the stairs.

"I have to pop out for a minute, can you watch Draco? It's Jane's day off." he asked.

"Of course." She said to him. "When will you be back? We need to talk venues. What about the church down the road? It looks beautiful."

"No." He said flatly. "We'll marry here. Go and book a vicar if you wish."

"But we haven't decided on a date yet."

"You pick, just make it soon. I want you." He told her. He knew he had to show some interest in her if she was going to stay. As he could have predicted, her face lit up at the comment.

"I will do, what time are you going to be home?"

"I won't be long, an hour or so I expect."

Taking one last concerned look at his sleeping son (when was the last time Draco had napped in the day, he tried to recall) he flued into the Tonk's.

"Andromeda?" he called.

"At last," she said as she came into the room. "I was expecting you last night, how is he? Why didn't you flu sooner?" she asked with genuine concern. He could not fault her love for her nephew.

"I was going to come last night but by the time he was settled it was indecently late," he explained to her.

She nodded. "Why don't I make us some tea?" she offered. It was very often the two of them were civil to one another but when Draco so badly upset by something and neither of them seemed to understand what it seemed to be as good a time as any to try and end the feud. Then they could work together so they could figure out just what had gone on the day before to make Draco react so badly to Lucius being late.

For one thing Lucius knew it was rare he was late for – well anything. He did not like of approve of lateness, but it had been unavoidable. He had done what he thought was enough to get the message to the Tonks. Draco wasn't used to lateness, he was used to routine.

Once Andy was back with the tea they sat on the sofa together. Lucius picked up the cup and blew over it to cool it while he thought. It was so rarely that he confided in any one. Especially over his son, who he felt was his responsibility and his alone. But he felt an almost unnatural need to talk to someone at that moment. This was the woman who had teased him with his son while he had been in jail he reminded himself. But it was also the women who his wife had grown up with.

"He is so – quiet right now. He sleeps so much, and just seems tired all the time. I can't get through to him. I tried to talk to him but he denies the fact that anything is wrong. I can't seem to find a way in. He isn't my Draco right now. He isn't the boy I know and love some days; he's just a shadow – a shell." He said to her desperately.

Andromeda felt a strange pity for her brother in law at that moment. She didn't think she had ever heard him speak that impassioned about anything and she knew instinctively he was truly hurting over what was going on. She had not even realised it was so bad.

"He seemed himself yesterday until you didn't come and get him. He was playing fine with Ted and he was chattering away through lunch like he always does." she said and she was realised she was actually trying to comfort the man that she had hated for so long. Hate? No, she didn't hate him in that moment; they had one thing in common. They were parents. Another thing they had in common was that they both loved that little boy.

"He is just – he is so up and down right now. I don't know if I am coming home to a quiet little lad who doesn't want anything but to be held or a lad who ants to play Quidditch." He said to her desperately. "I am doing what you said I was going to all those years ago. I am letting both him and his beloved mother down and I don't know what to do differently." He said to her.

She shook her head. She didn't know how to help him. But she did want to help - both of them.

"You're doing your best, even I can see it." she said to him but he shook his head. His best was not enough.

-

Maria sat down by her little soon to be step son. He was still asleep. She had to say that even she had to suppose that he was quite cute at times. But after all she had said to him and all he had said in reply, he was still being a bad boy. Well, she was going to make him be good if it killed her.

Gently she stroked the hair out of his face. Draco had so being enjoying his time with his father that day had fully expected to wake up with his father's arms about him still. But all he could see was Maria and that meant that fear over took his heart. He didn't want to be alone with her.

"Where is dad?" he asked her.

"That is all you ever seem to care about these days. After all I said to you about bothering your daddy to much you are still doing it."

"I love him."

"I know you do but your daddy he is tiring of you, and that is why we are going to spend a bit of time together. Do you know what I did when I was out shopping today?" she asked. Draco shook his head. He was sure by the tone she had said it in; he did not want to know either.

"I got you your outfit for mine and daddy's wedding." he was shocked. Had he been good so she had got him a treat? Maybe he had been wrong to doubt her.... they were friends, weren't they?

Maria walked over to the sofa and she got a box that had been tucked away behind it. He had not seen it when it had been placed there and he felt a smile appear on his face. It was hopeful.

"Go on then," she encouraged him as she gave him the box. "Open it."

But when he did open it he did not like what he saw. It was - pink. And it was a dress.

No he didn't like this. And he didn't want to wear it to the wedding. Why had she got him a pretty pink party dress?

"Why?" he questioned her.

"Well I just thought it might suit you as you are such a little girl now. Every time something goes wrong you start crying. Every time you don't get your way, you cry! Last night when me and your father were looking forward to such a lovely night out, you go and spoil it!" she accused him. Composing herself, a sicken smile crossed her lips. "You are mine and daddy's little girl aren't you? Big boys don't cry." she said to him and she saw that even as she spoke tears filled Draco's eyes. "And there is something else that big boys do not have. Comfort blankets. Go and get yours please." she said to him and Draco honestly felt as if there was a weight on his heart. It felt as if there was some one pushing down on it.

No, he couldn't give her his blanket because it was his and his mamma had got it for him. Narcissa had given it to hm. She had picked it out for him. It was one of the only things he had which he could be sure she had also touched. He pictured her in his head. He was thinking of her more and more. If he gave it to her, it was as if he was betraying his real mamma!

"Well, you can either give me your blanket or we can play another game."

He nodded. He would rather they play another 'game' than he give her his blanket. Maria saw the resolve ion his face, and scowled dangerously.

"Well you know what I want us to play a game _and_ I want you to give me your blanket so you go and get it young man. GO AND GET IT!"

With no other choice and no way out, he got off of the sofa and he headed up the stairs. He didn't know how or when this had all happened to him. When he thought back to the way his life had been when he was five and four, he had really felt that he was what his father had called him. That he had been a prince. He had been his father's prince! Going in to his room he looked at his rocking chair where his blue blanket lay. It smelt of a ladies perfume. His mammas. It was the only thing that he had which actually smelt of her. It was the only thing he had that made him feel closer to her and he did not wish to surrender it to his step mother. But he didn't see what other choice as if he did not go back down the stairs soon then she was going to know that something was wrong.

Picking it up he smelt it. Wrapping it about himself what he felt for sure was going to be one last time he headed back down the stairs.

When he got back down to the living room he saw he was waiting for him on the sofa.

"Good boy Draco," she said to him. "Now come and sit by me."

She had put the fear off the devil into him and all he could do was what she said to him. It was as if she was controlling him. Putting his blanket down he sat down and waited for her to tell him what to do.

"Punch me," she demanded.

"Maria I don't want to hurt you." he said to her. He didn't like this game and he didn't want to play it!

"Well then, why don't I go first this time?" she said to him and he waited for what came next.

She hit him hard on the left arm, then on the right. Then, forcing the boy to pull up his shirt sleeves she pinched him in identical places on the opposite arms. He screwed his eyes up and he refused to cry. He was not going to let her get to him but he had no choice. There was nothing he could do though in the end, and he knew that silent tears were dripping down his face.

He wanted it to stop; he just wanted it to stop!

It was then that the fire place lit up, and Draco knew everything would be ok. For now, it was going to end. Pulling his shirt sleeves down quickly, Maria put her arm about him as his father came out of the fire place.

"Well I am glad - Draco?" he asked.

Quickly, the little boy picked up his blanket and rushed to the safety of his father's arms. If he was there then she was going to be able to do anything to him. If he was there, then he was safe. His father kissed his head as he settled into his arms. He was sure he had done nothing wrong. He was so sure of it. Not that time! And his father didn't seem to be tiring or getting bored of him. He hadn't been last night!

"Maria can you give us a moment please. Draco, why are you crying?" he asked him. Twice in two days the boy had broken down...

"He is crying, Lucius, because he got caught red handed," she said to him and the two Malfoy men looked at her. Draco eyes went wide with fear. "I left him for a moment, and then when I got back he was gone. I caught him going into your office." she said to him.

"What? Draco you know you don't go in there when I am not here." his father said to him as he set him down on the floor and knelt down on the floor. The two were eye level.

Draco didn't know how to tell him the truth. Would he even believe him? He didn't think so. Not anymore. But then again he was sure that his father would have in the past before she had come. He stretched up desperately trying to scramble back into the safety of his father's arm but Lucius would not pick him back up.

"Draco talk to me, tell daddy what's wrong. I won't be angry, just tell me please, what's the matter?" their foreheads were practically touching. "I'm worried about you."

Maria gave him a threatening look over his father's shoulder. How could he say anything?

Draco started shaking. He couldn't talk to his father about this. He didn't know how to. And his arms were burning, they were that hot. They hurt, he hurt! In and outside. The weight on his heart became heavier making it difficult to try and defend himself.

"I am at your wits end with your right now. I love you son. You are my little boy and you always are going to be. But daddy needs some time to think. I don't know what's going on with you lately. Go to your room Draco, the water works aren't going to work this time." Draco could not believe his ears. What she said to him was working. He was turning his father against him. He hadn't gone to the office, he wouldn't do that! It was private! All he could do was stand there and look on with fear. "Go to your room now. This minute!" His father did not have to raise his voice.

With his head bowed down in shame, Draco left the room leaving his father devastated. After all he had just said to Tonks he was so confused. And now he got back to Draco misbehaving? As he sat down he beckoned Maria close and wrapped her in his arms. "I don't know what not do any more Maria. He is –"

For once Lucius was lost for words.

All he wanted was his little boy back.

"I know, darling, I know."

He had never been like this. Lucius felt frustrated by his son. He did not remember ever being so helpless when it came to his son. He could always figure him out. But not lately. Why had he been to the office? He knew he wasn't meant to and he had never done anything like that before.

But then that stood for nothing while he was acting like this. The past seem to have no relation to Draco at the moment.

-

"Draco, what is it?" said Jane. Having been on her way back to her room when she had seen him go into his room in floods of tears, she had been unable to leave him.

"I didn't Jane! Maria said I went into daddy's office but I didn't!" he said to her distraught.

"Well did you tell daddy that?" she asked.

"I couldn't." He admitted to her as she let him snuggle into her.

"If you didn't do it, then you have to tell your father," she said to him. "Draco, you must!"

"How can I?"

"He loves you Draco. You have to trust that love."

"But I'm making him sad lately. I'm bothering him."

"No little one you're not."

"Yes I am!" he said as another wave of sadness washed over him. "I want to be by myself, go away!" he said pulling away from her and throwing himself on the bed. She didn't understand anything!

With no other choice, Jane got up and left the room, but she wasn't even out of ear shot when she heard the little boy sob the words he had never said before. It tore at her heart...

"Mamma, I want you!"

-

Lucius walked to the office. The door was still open when he got there, giving him confirmation of what Maria had said. Once again he poured himself a fire whiskey as soon as he got in there. It was a comfort to him right now, alcohol. It dulled his thoughts and his pain, though he was no light weight. It just took the edge off of the aching.

He would go to his son in a while, but for the moment he needed time. It wasn't that he didn't want to help his son who was obviously going through something, only that he had no idea _how_ too help him. Until Draco said something to him, told him what was going on or opened up somehow there was very little he could do.

He had thought about calling Severus, who could look into his son's memories. He was a Legilimens. But somehow that felt under hand and immoral, to look into a six year olds mind. And though he knew he could not admit it to himself, perhaps what was really stopping him going to his friend was it would mean denting his own precious pride. It would be admitting something was wrong with his baby and he could not work it out. It would mean failing Cissy and he couldn't do that. It probably was something of nothing, he told himself. It couldn't be that serious, surely?

-

Maria went into her own room. Well, Draco had been a better boy at least that day, though he had ignored her at breakfast. He had gone to his room when he had been told to. Stupid little boy, she rolled her eyes.

Looking on her table, she smirked. When she had gone into the office that day she knew what she had been looking for.

And now she had it.

Three Kenmare Kestrels tickets for the 25th of September. Well, that was the day they were going to marry she decided. She could get the wedding together in a week she was sure.

And then she would be wife and mother.

Smirking, she picked the tickets up and threw them in the fire. Lucius and Draco weren't going to be needing them.

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Maria came down the stairs and walked into the arms of her fiancée. It was the morning after the night before in the Malfoy house hold and she cupped Lucius' face as he held her about the waist.

"Try and be careful with him today," she advised him.

"I am trying to be," he said to her, not understanding why he was actually willing to listen to someone else when it came to his son. But then he was so tired of not understanding that he was willing to listen to any one - take any advice they gave him. And she was trying only to comfort him he knew.

They went into breakfast together to see Draco was and there with Jane, who had an unhappy look on her face.

"Sir there is something Master Draco needs to tell you, isn't there Draco?" she said to him gently. Hoping desperately that the governess had made a breakthrough he eagerly sat down at the side of his son.

"Well come on then, little man," he said to him. He was looking at his son with longing eyes. He was so full of love for him.

Draco wished it was just the two of them, but he knew he had to be strong.

"Just tell him what you said to me last night," the governess encouraged.

"Draco," whispered Lucius, stroking the back of his son's hair. "I am not going to be cross."

"Daddy... I didn't go near your office," he said to him with his big grey eyes.

"Maria?" Lucius asked. "Is this right?"

She looked at him with her great big innocent eyes and he knew that he was in turmoil and he didn't know who to believe. Why would she lie? But then, why would he?

Draco was also looking at him though and he knew his son. He wasn't lying to him he was sure. He _always knew_ if his son was lying to him. Kissing Draco he smiled.

"Well it isn't that important is it? Daddy over reacted last night and I am sorry for that dragon. Maria, sweetheart, sit down. Today is a new day. All that is over with now isn't it?"

She did as she was told but that morning had proved to her two things. The boy was not as under her control as she thought he had been and she knew now that she had to get rid of that meddling governess as soon as she was Mrs Malfoy. She threw Jane a threatening looking.

"Is there something you wanted Miss Maria?" asked Jane. She was not going to be intimidated by her.

"Nothing," she said as she turned to her fiancée. "I meant to tell you yesterday but I didn't get round to it."

"Oh yes dear, what was that?"

"I booked the vicar for the wedding. I thought here might be a good place to have it. It is large enough and I want to live in the building I was married in for the rest of my life." She explained to him.

"That's a lovely thing to say. When did you book it for my sweet?"

"Next Saturday, the 25th." she said as she took a bit of her toast.

"But dad, we're going to the game next Saturday!" piped up Draco. It was as if it was a light in the darkness for him right now and it gave him something to look forward to. A bit of time with his father and his uncle was the _only_ good thing he had had to look forward to and as he looked at his father, Lucius could see by the look in his eyes how much it had meant for him.

"Is a Quidditch game really more important than our marriage, Lucius?" she asked.

"Draco...." he said to him gently. He had told her to book it soon, and she had obviously just forgotten that he was meant to be going out with his son the next weekend. She had only done what he had told her too.

Before he had had any more time though, his son fled from the room. Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He had known what his father was going to say. He did not need to hear it.

"Sir please! He didn't go in there. And today when I tried to help him get dressed, he wouldn't let me near him! Believe him!" Jane said as got up to follow her master. She was not going to let this go on any longer. She was going to be with Draco day and night until she knew he was ok. No more time off. No more visits out without her.

Lucius listened with concern and shock.

"Sir you can't shut your eyes to this! Just because you don't want it to happen, doesn't mean it isn't happening." Jane cried before following Draco.

He let his eyes follow the nurse out the room and for the rest of the say what she had said and the look in his sons eyes haunted him. There was something so lonely about them and he knew he hadn't been to his office. He had to know what was going on. He did not call after Jane or tell her to be more respectful, as she knew he was telling the truth. She was a good woman and what she was saying to him made sense. He was in the wrong. Not her.

-

Maria had got her dress, she had arranged the guest list, and she had done the seating plan. She was doing the things that every other bride did before her big day. But she knew that generally every other bride had a groom who was interested in their big day. She knew Lucius didn't care for there's. But she told herself things were going to be different after the big day, they really were she told herself. Looking in the mirror she thought of all the good things she had to look forward to. She had her hen night, her wedding night, everything!

It was all going to be fine. It was so close to her now that she could touch it, taste it, smell it.

It was all going to be hers.

-  
Draco sat in the corner as he watched his friends play. Pansy... Blaise...Greg...Vinnie...

They were all there and they were all playing together but he did not want to be there. All he wanted was his father. All he wanted was to go to the Quidditch game ... but he couldn't. Because of her...

"Do you not want to play Draco?" asked Mrs Parkinson and he quietly shook his head.

"Ok..." she said as she looked at the other children just in time. There was a whack, then a cry. "Vincent you do not so that," the two of them had just looked over in time to see Vincent hit Gregory. Mrs Parkinson went over to them quickly and put her arms about the crying boy. "You don't do that. It is not a nice thing to do."

The wheels in Draco's head begun to turn as he saw what was going on. It wasn't a nice thing to do. Getting over from where he had been sitting, he wondered over to them.

"Mrs Parkinson?" he asked.

"Yes dear?" she said as she came over with Gregory in her arms. "Friends don't hit one another do they?"

"No dear, they don't. They don't hit or hurt one another, that's for sure."

By the time that he had got home that night he had played the scene over and over in his head. Something wasn't fitting together. Night fell and by the time he got into bed he was ready to tell. Relaying his account of the story to Jane, he waited for confirmation of what he had been told.

"That's right. Draco if some on hurts you then they are not your friend. They are a horrible person." She said as she gave him his drink.

"But what if you lie to them, or you hurt them first?" he asked.

"Well then,-" She struggled for the words. She had to answer carefully, for she didn't know whether this was a hypothetical question or not. Her guess was not. "It wasn't right, but if you tell people why then they can help." She said to him. "I'm sure if you hurt someone, or lied Draco, you had your reasons, sweet."

She was so kind he thought to himself. And she understood.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be sent away." He confessed to her. It was constantly on his mind, all the time. He kept seeing himself in a carriage being taken away. His father was allowing it and he didn't care anymore. In his visions Lucius just turned away from him.

"Draco, you won't ever be sent from this place. It is your home and you are well loved here my dear." She knew she was being informal and she knew she shouldn't be so motherly towards him, but she had never known him to need her so much. "I won't let anyone take you away, and neither will your father."

He nodded and allowed himself to be held.

-

Friday night came all too quickly for Draco's liking. It was the day before the wedding. He did as he was told for the rest of the week. He did not disobey his father or Maria once. He did not cry and he did not rush out of rooms. He stayed with Jane. She was a new safe haven.

But on Friday night, a new and terrifying prospect arose - of a night without his father at the manor.

"But why do you have to go?"

"Because it is tradition. I cannot see Maria the night before the wedding, so I am going to go and spend the night with Severus, and then I am going to come back in the morning with him," he said to his son.

"Dad, can't I come?" he asked him.

"Not tonight son, it is for big boys. But I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." He said to him.

Crawling into his father's lap he hugged him tightly.

Lucius felt his heart melt. "I love you, and I am so proud of you, baby Dragon." He said to him.

"Love you too daddy." Lucius realised that lately he had been allowed to call his son baby once more, when hat time last year he would have rejected the name as if it was poison. He also noted how reluctant he was when he let go of him. Kissing his baby boy again on the forehead, he turned from him to the fire. Draco felt as if he was losing him forever.

As Lucius left the house he gave his son a final wave and then winked at the door. Turning to see his step mother, he felt his chest go tight once more but before she could speak Jane was behind her.

"I need to get the Young master ready for bed. Is there something you wanted?" she asked.

"You want to watch your tongue." Maria warned Jane.

"No, really, I don't." Jane told her boldly. "Come on Draco, let's get you ready for bed. I'll give you two stories tonight if you want me too." She said and Draco beamed. Running away from Maria he jumped into Jane's open arms.

"Watch yourself Jane. You may soon need a new job." Maria threatened. Jane continued to walk.

"I'd watch your own affairs Miss Maria and let me worry about mine." Jane's confidence renewed Draco's. Letting her kiss his forehead he relaxed. Jane was the best women he knew. She was not beautiful, or thin. She wasn't what woman should be. He didn't even think she was that smart, but she was exclusively his. H

-

"Butterbeer? Starting soft aren't we?"

"We'll work our way up to the stronger stuff."

Lucius had said no to a stag night. He had had one before. As far as he was concerned he might as have just as well stayed at home, but Maria had pleaded with him, so he had made it clear to Severus (once again, his best man) all he wanted was a chat and a drink. Just the two of them, nothing dodgy. He didn't want to wake up with a Goblin for company. Again.

Loyally, that was what Snape had given him. Lucius knew what he wanted. Why should he force a bunch of drunken fools on him? Any way, it was high time they had a catch up.

"So how's business?" he asked.

"Boring," Lucius replied as he drunk. He didn't have a mind to even talk much. He just wanted quiet and peace.

"Home?"

"I don't even know any more." he said to him. "Take a look, if you will."

Severus browsed his best friend's memories of the last few weeks. He was shocked at the violent and sudden change in Draco.

"What's going on, because to be honest, Severus, I am beggared if I know?" He run his and through his hair. "He isn't the same boy. Even when he calmed down, when he found out the game was cancelled he was so quiet. He so wanted go, he _needed_ it. I denied him for the first time in his life. I feel so sick over it. And every time I hug him he clings on as if it the last time I will ever be able too." He hadn't ever been this honest. Not even when he had spoken to Tonks had he been this honest. Or at least he hadn't felt he had been. His emotions were kept in lock down usually. He didn't want to talk about it even then. But as the image of his son crying under the table sprung to mind, his barriers broke. "I need _her_ here. I need _her_ to hold me, tell me how to handle this. I need _her_ to hold my hand and tell me I'm doing a good job. And I need _her_ here to tell her tomorrow means nothing. It's still _me, her and our baby_. She'd know what was wrong. She'd comfort him so much better and more than I can. She'd be a better mother than I am a father."

Snape looked at him and he saw a mirror. Everything he had ever felt for Lily Evans – he refused to think of her by her married name – He knew in that moment his best friend had felt for his wife. He supposed he had always known. He had seen it in the way that Lucius had looked at her, how he spoke to her or touched her as if she was wonderful and everything about her was special and magical. He had idealised his wife. For two short years they had had their happily ever after, which was more than he had ever had. But they had deserved it, just as he had. Him and Lily.

"After all this time? You are still in love with Narcissa, aren't you?"

"They say that absent makes the heart grow fonder, and I assure it does. My memories of her sustain me through every hour when I am not with our beautiful little son. And when I am with him, I see her in him... her wisdom, her spirit, her beauty and her passion – or I used to anyway. Now I don't know what I see. I love that boy with everything I am Severus." Severus had not realised he was going to get so emotionally so easily. He didn't mind but – he just hadn't known. "He is slipping further and further from me. And if I don't get him back, I think I am going to go mad. But I can't help him because I don't know the cause of his troubles. I have asked, time and time again. I've got angry, upset, I've held him, hugged him, told him what he means to me. But I'm up against a brick wall. Who built that wall? Did I?" he asked. "I don't know anymore." Then something that shock Severus to the soul of him happened. A single tear dropped from those deep grey eyes which conveyed with such great emotion the loss he had suffered and the fact he still struggled to live from day to day. "I need him. And that is why I am going against my pride and my head and I am going with my heart. Severus, as soon as you see my boy tomorrow, you check his memories. You search for something, anything which could have caused this sudden change. And if you find something, you tell me. Please my friend. You really are my last hope."

"Of course I will, of course, Lucius. You have my word."

-

"Can I have another drink?" a small voice asked from the bed.

"You should be asleep by now," Jane's returned.

"I can't." He complained.

He heard a sigh. "One more Draco. Then sir you really must try to sleep sir." she said as she got up and left the room.

He had thought that when she had only left the room for such a small space of time that he was going to be ok.

But it seemed Maria had been waiting for her to leave him all night.

He sat up in bed and he felt he that for the first time in her presence, he could keep his nerve and stay defiant. Jane had given him the courage he had needed.

"I want to talk to you about tomorrow." She said haughtily.

"Very well."

"Draco, let me make myself clear to you. If anything goes wrong, I am going to hold you responsible. And you won't like that I assure you. Suffice to say if it does, then this is going to be your last night here."

"_I won't let anyone take you away, and neither will your father."_

"No, it won't be. My father won't allow that." He said to her though it was obvious he wasn't sure if he really believed that. "You are not my friend. I think you do bad things, and I don't want you here. You won't send my Jane away. You're nothing but a bully."

"Am I not?" she chuckled. So he was fighting back now? Damn the foolish child.

"No."

"You over estimate you relationship with your father, let me assure you of that."

"No, you don't." A familiar voice told him.

Draco looked over to the corner to find someone there who he could not have predicted being there in a hundred years. Maybe because he had not heard that voice since – since the day he was born....but he knew who she was. Indeed, he knew her by heart.

The figure shone as if she was the same colour as the moon, all but the eyes. Her bright blue eyes were expressive and they called out to him. A smile was spread over her gentle features.

"You don't. She just _underestimates_ it." The figure explained.

He knew that Maria was screeching at him. But he didn't care and he didn't hear her. The only one who mattered was that soft, willow like woman in the corner. She had come to him...

"Are you listening, Draco?" Maria asked, and he was only aware of her again because she was coming towards him. She was going to hurt him, he was sure and he begun to shake, but it was that moment Jane returned.

"Maria, get the hell out!" she said. She had absolutely no time for this. Draco heard them continue the fight, but with his protector back in the room he knew he could focus on the women the corner, who was the only one he could really see. Jane wasn't going to let him be hurt. The figure walked over to him and as he sat on the edge of his bed, she knelt in front of him.

"Courage baby, summon it, though you have been so brave already. This has to end. I can't watch this any longer. My heart is broken in so many places."

He reached out and touched her face. She was real to him. He didn't care if she was in actual fact a figment of his imagination, _she was real to him_!

"I'm here. It's me." She said answering his unspoken question.

"Why have you only just come back? Why not sooner?"

"I have always been here. There has not been a moment I have not been with you and papa. I never left." She explained. As there forehead touched together, she kissed his nose. "Promise me you'll do something for me tomorrow."

"Anything." He said smiling at the sensation of her touching him with her gentle lips. The end of his nose tingled.

"Put yourself in Severus' way, or tell daddy what has happened. Either one baby, but do something. I can't watch him marry her. I especially can't watch you suffer any more." She said as she kissed his forehead. "Please my love."

He nodded. He would do one of those things, he promised!

Satisfied, she kissed his forehead and rose.

"I don't want you to go." He begged.

"Son, I am never so far away. I'm not leaving." She said to him. "You might just have to look a bit harder for me."

He nodded. He fell quiet for a moment before asking the question that had tortured him. She would know the answer. "He won't send me away, will he?" Draco whispered.

"No, Draco. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you are the great, the _only_ treasure of your father's heart. He cherishes everything about you._ You are his home_. He wouldn't cope if you were taken from him. He could not live, breathe without you."

The little boy nodded as his grey eyes met the bright blues ones.

"I miss you and I love you mamma."

"I know baby, and I love you too. I wish I was more present in your life, but I never forget that I am always here." She said. "Courage Draco. Summon your strength and by this time tomorrow, it'll be over."

"Promise?"

"I promise, my love."

-

Draco awoke in the morning with a sense of hope. He knew what he had to do. Last night had been for real he told himself. It had happened. She had come to him and she loved him. Narcissa had been the person who understood his father best in the world. What she said was right.

Sending Jane out the room to hide his bruises, he put his new dress robes on, which matched the ones his father was going to wear. Together, he and Jane took their breakfasts in the kitchen as the dining room was being prepared for the wedding meal. She saw in his eyes he had come to a resolve.

"Are you ok?" she asked. She knew when she had thrown Maria out of his room the night before that he had not seemed worried by it. He had been focusing on something else.

"Yes, fine." He dismissed the question n. "Are daddy and Uncle Severus here yet?"

"Not yet sir, but they will be here by half eleven, why?"

"I need to talk to them."

Jane felt her heart burst with pride. He was going to tell his father everything. She knew he was.

"Draco, there you are?" said Cecilla Parkinson, Mrs Parkinson sister in law. "Maria needs to see you sweetheart." She said to him.

"Why does she need him?" said Jane defensively.

"Because she does," she said to her, unbelieving that Malfoy would keep staff who spoke to their betters so badly. "And she needs to see him by himself."

"That isn't possible." Jane told Cecilla.

"Yes, it is." Draco piped up. Taking Jane's hand he smiled up at her and look into her eyes. "I can do this."

Sinking down to his level, she drunk in the image of her young master.

"What if something happens to you? I'd never forgive myself."

"It won't. Just go to the Hall. I'll see you there," he said as he went to Cecilla's side. Whatever had happened to the boy the night before it had given him an extraordinary amount of courage.

He gave her a wistful look and walked away.

-

Maria looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen the most expensive dress in the shop, of course. It resembled the dress she had worn to her engagement party. Though this one had sleeves, it had the same corset back and flared out at the bottom. Her hair fell down her back in soft ringlets and her natural make up set of her cheek bones. But she still felt uneasy, no matter how good she looked.

Her conversation with the boy the night before had unnerved her.

Draco looked at her with no emotion what so ever when he came to her. He was blank.

"Doesn't she look perfect?" asked Cecilla. He merely shrugged.

"Leave us." Maria demanded.

Cecilla looked at her resentfully but turned, and walked out.

"You want to be careful boy."

He said nothing. He was not going to give her the satisfaction.

"You insolent little –"

"Daddy doesn't love you and he never will. My mamma – he loved her." He told her. He wasn't going to let her go into her marriage not knowing. "You'll never be my mother."

"No, I realised that when you failed to follow your father's instruction. And so did he." She replied. "He is displeased with you."

_Courage, think of mamma, courage, think of mamma._

"He never tells me if he is."

"Should he have too?"

Her cold eyes gave nothing away. She was so cool, he hated that fact. There was nothing to her; there was nothing attractive about her in any way. She was a horrible, ugly person. Why had his father brought her into their lives?

"I HATE YOU! I HATE WHAT YOUR DOING!" he broke down. "I DON'T WANT YOU FOR A MOTHER." He told her as he hoped that his courage held. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY DADDY FROM ME, YOUR NOT!"

He ran to the door, he had to find him and tell him while he still could. He had to get to his father. But just as he reached the door handles, Maria caught him and her freshly polished nails sank into his shoulders.

-

"Why isn't here he yet?" Jane had been summoned into the ceremony room by Lucius. The guests were taking their seats. On the end of each row there was soft pink flowers, which also punctuated each side of the alter.

"Maria said she wanted to see him sir." Jane told her master.

"Is this Draco you're talking about?" Cecilla butted in their conversation. "Because if it is then Maria told me to tell you that he is going to come into the ceremony with her."

"Is that what he wants?" asked Jane disbelieving.

"I think so." She nodded.

Lucius didn't know why, but the thought of Draco wanting him over her over him stung him, and it did not ring true to his son. Lucius was used to being the only one his son ever wanted.

But Draco was going to be there one way or another. And as it was so close to beginning, he could not very well go and check this with his son.

Severus stood in black robes by his side.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Not at all. Why should I be?"

"Because I remember you nearly throwing up last time. You tried to hide it brother, but I knew."

Lucius did not reply.

"Don't do this to yourself. You don't love or want her."

No reply.

When all the guests had taken their places, the orchestra begun to play and the door opened. He saw his bride and she was undeniably beautiful. In one of her hands she had her flowers, and by her side, Draco held her hand. He was pale. More pale than usual. And his eyes... they were haunting once more. Maria's smile didn't hide the fact there was something wrong and the only one he had eyes for was his son.

"You _cannot_ do this." Said Severus. Lucius turned to him. Severus' face was suddenly a picture of grief and anger, pity and rage. "I won't let you." Severus knew what was wrong Lucius realised. He knew what had happened to his son. He had done what he had asked him too.

Leaving the grooms side he walked down the aisle to met her head on and in a heartbeat he picked up the grooms son into a protective embrace.

Opening the jacket of Draco's small dress robes, he saw the physical evidence from everything he had just seen in the boys head. There was blood on his shirt. Her nails had drawn blood from him.

He continued walking and soon he was out of the room with nephew in his arms. He would not waste one word of explanation on that woman.

As soon as they were out the room, he felt Draco cling to him in the manor which Lucius had described to him the night before. Severus planted a kiss in his hair. "It's ok, Draco. I know what's been happening and I swear to you this is the end of it. There is going to be no more pain." The door opened once more not thirty seconds later. Severus kept his hand on the back of his nephew's heads till he knew who it was. He would defend him from her if she had come. However, it wasn't Maria. Lucius, Jane and Eliza who had been sitting just behind the best man and groom came rushing out. They arrived just in time to hear Severus inform Draco: "It's ok now, my little one. You're safe."

An: Ok, wow. Done. That was a hard chapter to write.

I know some reviewers had had enough with the abuse plot, so I decided to put what would have been broken into two chapters up in one. I am really sorry if the story was upsetting some of you, I didn't mean too. However, I always knew I wanted the truth to come out at the wedding, which always just felt an appropriate end in my head (that Maria should lose everything in her wedding gown was just too perfect). This is the end of the Draco being abused, the next chapter will be the Lucius finding out the truth and the consequences of that (there are plenty of them). After that, I promise plenty of fluff.

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

'You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done,' - Run, Snow Patrol.

**Chapter 29**

"No!" Draco shrieked. He was shaking. How he wasn't crying, the others did not know, but they were all shocked by his strength and alarmed by his answer. He had never refused to go to his father before. Lucius' opened arms were not run into.

"Prince..." Lucius whispered as he reached for him. All he wanted to do was what he had wanted to do for so longer. Understand.

The boy meanwhile only held on to his uncle firmer. He wasn't going to let Snape let go of him. He was going to be for it, he was sure if he went to his father.

"I'm sorry." He wept as the expected break down came. Over and over again all he could say to the four adults was how sorry he was, when they all knew he had done nothing wrong. Nothing to deserve this! Gently, but with unnaturally shaking hands, Severus took the boys jacket off and then unbuttoned his shirt so he could get a clearer idea of how hurt he was. Eight clearly defined finger nail markets sat on his shoulders, four on each, little spots of blood surrounding all of them. Eliza gasped in horror as a tear slide down Jane's cheek.

Lucius raised his hand to his mouth. All he knew was he wanted to kill who ever had done this.

"Shh baby it isn't your fault, don't say sorry!" he said to him. "Don't be sorry son," Lucius begged him. "No one blames you."

Lucius words seemed to hit home and for the first time since they had got to the lobby, the little boy allowed his father to touch him. Ever so gently, Lucius run his fingers across the nail marks. "My poor baby." He whispered more to himself than any one else. "Who's done this to you?". He had been hurt. And Lucius, who was meant to be there, there for him more than anyone else had let this happen. He was pulled back to reality by his boy's voice.

"Daddy, don't send me away. I don't want to go away!" he said to him as he allowed his grip on his uncle to loosen.

"Hey, you are going nowhere." Said Lucius as he touched his son's cheek gently and wipe away his tears. "You are staying where you belong, at home with me. I _need_ you here with me."

"Just you? Daddy, I want it to be just us again."

"Ok, ok," Lucius nodded. At that moment Draco's word was his father's command. There was nothing Lucius wouldn't do for him, and if Draco told him to jump, Lucius would not have hesitated to ask how high. "Just us." He nodded.

Tentatively, Draco took his shaking arms away from his uncle and reached out for his father. Lucius didn't think he had ever seemed this defenceless, even when he had been a newborn. He just seemed like a frightened little animal who didn't know where to turn.

Eliza and Jane were both gripped with emotion as they watched Lucius pull his son into him and the two Malfoys embrace.

A terrified but relieved sob echoed about them as Draco cried out. All he had ever wanted for months was for him and his father to be together like this. And he felt that he was his again. Lucius was his daddy and nothing else. He was back with him. After months of invisible separation they were back together.

Lucius ran his fingers through his son's hair and noted that he even smelt the same. Nothing about Draco was different. It was his boy. He had obviously just been petrified to such an extent he appeared to change. But it was his boy in his arms now.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I did a bad t-t-thing." Said Draco. It was time. Now or never.

Sitting down by Severus on the sofa, Lucius held on to Draco with one hand and continued running his hand soothing through his hair with the other. Looking deep into his eyes, he nodded.

"It's all right, darling boy, tell daddy what you did because I am making up a new rule for this household today. You can tell me_ anything_ in the world you did bad or wrong, and daddy can't punish you. So you just tell me what you've done. And it'll be fine. No repercussions." He said cradling his baby.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise Dragon, daddy promises." He said struggling to hold back his own tears.

"I pinched-d-d Maria-a, and I lied to you. The bruise on-n-n my arm was where she pinched me back. And I didn't-t-t mean to spoil the party-y-y or be mean to-o-o Maria, but daddy she makes me sad! She yells at me and tells me I do bad things when-n-n I d-d-don't know I even did them. Daddy I don't mean to bother-r-r you or act like a little girl. I didn't mean to kill mamma-a-a." Draco was sobbing uncontrollably. All the pain of the last months came tumbling out as he informed his father of what he felt were his short comings. "Daddy you hav-e-e to believe me," he said as he pull up his sleeves to show his father the identical bruise marks and the many others that had appeared on his arms. "She hurts me-e-e! Please don't marry her-r-r-r. I don't want a mother, I just want you!"

Draco found himself wrapped in the tightest and warmest embrace his father had ever given him. He enveloped in his father's arms. Jane could not help it think Lucius seemed like a lion or a lioness even in that moment. If anyone had so much as reached out to gently comfort Draco, they would have felt his anger. It was as if he trusted no one else in that moment and there was a fire, a madness in his grey eyes. Lucius kissed his son over and over again. "I am not going to marry her son, I promise you. I believe you baby." He said and as the boy put his head on his father's shoulder, Lucius had to turn away while two tears dripped down his own face. He could not bear to see Draco in such pain. And all the while this had been going on under his own roof, under his nose! He should have, could have stop it had he looked for it.

As he rocked his son gently, he let the wheels in his mind turn. He had to act – and fast.

"Severus, tell the guests to go home. There's nothing to see here. As for her, take her to the dungeon. Give her nothing," he whispered, covering his sons ears, not that Draco could hear any way he was crying so badly. "No water, no bread, no answers, no nothing!" he said as his anger rose. "She gets nothing." He wanted to rip her into pieces and he knew he would, but for that moment not even if he wanted to was he able to leave Draco in the state he was in. Maria would keep, he decided. What he had to do now was something he had not done in months.

Be a father once more.

Once he had despatched Severus who he knew was just as upset, angry and disturbed by what had happened as he was, he stood up.

"Ladies, come with me please." The four of them went up to Draco's room, all the way with Lucius making nonsense noises as he tried to comfort Draco. Once they were there, the distressed little one seemed to have calmed down and was beginning to believe his father was there and that he believed him.

His mother had been right. All would indeed be well.

His father undressed him and examined his son's frail body. The boy was thinner than he had been, noticeably so. He had welts and bruises all over him. Why had he shut eyes? He had looked away because it had been easy to do, for him. But it had not been the right thing to do. And his baby was paying the price. A realisation hit him. Maria hadn't caused the sores on his son's body. He had. Every pain his son had been caused might as well have come from him. Every pinch from his nails, every punch from his fists.

"I am so sorry," he whispered as he helped Draco put on his bath robe. He had to be cleaned up, and cream and ointments had to be applied to help heal the sores. But Lucius could feel his anger boiling over and he refused to boil over in front of his son. The last thing he needed was to see him in a state. He would only frighten his son further. "Draco, Nana and Jane are going to bathe you ok? And then when you're done, you can play for a while. And then daddy is going to come back."

"You won't choose her will you? You will come back?"

"Of course, Always." he said as his son collapsed into him once more. "I will always come back to you my little prince. She is nothing to me."

"I don't want you to go!"

"I know you don't, but I swear this is the last time, little prince. Then it is back to how it always should have been," he said as he held on to his son. "Just you and me."

"Promise?"

"I promise you."

Kissing Draco for a last time, Lucius headed for the door.

"Daddy?" he heard his son call after him, just as he was about to leave.

"Yes dragon?"

"I love you." Lucius wished he had said anything else but that. His guilt tripled.

"I love you too." He nodded and left the room.

-

Severus met Lucius in the office. Having set up a pensive, he extracted the memories he had of what he had seen in Draco's mind. He knew his friend was going to want to see it.

Spilling half the bottle, Lucius poured out two much needed fire whiskeys.

"Show me," he demanded once Severus had emptied the memories into the pensive. Practically diving into them he prepared himself for what was sure to be the most horrifying experience of his life. All he could do was watched as Maria teased and harmed his son. _His six year old son_! Draco wept, tried to rebel but in the end he couldn't fight her. After everything she did he went limp and Lucius did not blame him. He saw what had happened on that first walk; he understood when and why he had changed. Everything made sense. But what really horrified him was her trying to take his blanket from him.

That was what hurt Lucius the most.

How dare she? How _bloody_ well dare she?

What he had done in the war was going to be nothing compared to what he did to her now.

Severus had always known Lucius to be an absolutely formidable enemy and he knew that he certainly would not like to be on the wrong side of him. He would avoid crossing him at all costs. But he didn't think he had ever seen him like this. He had always known him to be an over protective father when it came to his baby but he didn't think that his reaction would be so violent. Lucius looked ready to murder on the spot.

"You have to calm yourself before you go to her." he said to him.

"Why the hell should I?" Lucius said as he threw back his fire whiskey. He was ready to kill. Had Severus not seen what she had done to him? His poor son...

"Because if you go to her now then you will kill her straight off. And it isn't enough! It won't help you! She has to live through the next night, week, month if you can stretch it out that long. Brother, I only say this because if you kill her then she cannot feel. If she can't feel then she can't suffer, and she _has_ to suffer! She has to pay for what she has done!" the cold black eyes met the grey ones. "Kill her by all means; nothing would give me greater pleasure to know that women no longer breathes. But not tonight. If she dies tonight, it's not enough. She has to go through what he did ten times over."

Suddenly Severus was making complete sense to his best friend. He was right, of course he was right. She had to pay. For every tear his son had shed, she would shed a thousand he vowed.

Throwing himself on his leather chair he tried to calm himself but he couldn't. He was shaking with anticipation of what was to come. The shrieks, the pleas, the begging for mercy. It was as if his Lord had never fallen.

He had to focus though. He had to keep his calm and remember why he was doing this. He had a reason to make her suffer. The best reason he had ever had to torture another being.

"Did you see his shoulder?" he asked quietly and the horror he felt at what had happened was audible. "She marked him." He whispered. His face was a picture of perfect confusion. He didn't understand how someone could be so cruel to someone so tiny, so fragile. He recalled the nights he had watch his son sleep just to know he had been breathing. His face had been a picture of such breakable innocent. And now she had shattered it, though he prayed not beyond repair.

"Yes, she did," Severus nodded. He didn't know how else to reply.

Enough, Lucius though as he replayed the image of his son of his son bringing that bitch his blanket. Enough pain and sorrow.

It was time for action.

Throwing the glass against the wall, he picked up his wand and stalked his way to the dungeon only stopping to call over his shoulder to a following Severus: "Gather the old faithful." It was high time that they all had a bit of fun he thought to himself. She was going to be easy pray.

He had not been into this part of the manor for so long. He had not had the need to and he realised because of that he had fallen into his role in life as a father and not much else. Maybe that was why he had let his guard down and she had got in. He hadn't felt like this for so long. The release was incredible.

Opening the door to the first cell, he found his bride to be. This was where Severus had told him he was going to find her and here she was. The one time adored whore he had once called sweetheart.

She looked utterly betrayed as he came into the rooms if she did not know why he had done this. She looked up at him with those stupid doe like eyes which had won him over so many times before. When they would have no effect on him. Not now, nor ever again.

"My darling," she begun but she was not given the opportunity to finish what she had said as she was whacked to the stone floor by his fist. He was a gentleman in public, but she was about learn that he could just as easily be a beast behind closed doors.

Still she was in her wedding gown. Her curly hair run down her back, and as she looked at him, a crystalline tear was shed from her eye. Nothing but a crocodile tear he thought to himself.

"Lucius, my dear lord, what have I done to offend you so? I don't understand," she said to him pleadingly.

"Well shall I help you? The marks all over my son's body... the tears he has shed... the loneliness he has felt...the distance between him and myself. Yes there's a start..." he practically hissed at her as the blood begun to trickle down her face from her nose.

"Draco said I did something to him?" she said in a surprised voice. God, how had he been so blind to her? How? He questioned himself.

"I saw everything you did to him in a pensive. Don't deny it, cause I swear to you the end will come much sooner if you don't!"

"The end?" she whispered, but she did not get a chance to ask any more than that as a boot came full blast into her month, cracking her jaw. Lucius longed for Rodolphus. How he would enjoy today.

"Perhaps I did not specify when you entered this house, but _no one_, absolutely no one hurts my son and lives to tell the tale." He whispered deadly low to her. she begun to weep as she held her face. She was beginning to get the message he thought to himself.

"You see, my dear, I would give you your wand which you so cleverly left in your room. Despite common opinion, I do love a fair fight, but you see, I know you don't. That was why you picked on my son, who was powerless to defend himself, much like you are now. I thought it might be more fun for all of us this way." He said as she tried and failed to block the foot that hurtled in to her stomach.

"Enough." He said as he pulled his wand out from his robes. "Time for some real fun, don't you think?" he could see the pure terror in her eyes. "Crucio."

He had never gained so much pleasure from torture before. He had always enjoyed it, but never like this. It was as if he was putting the world to rights, and as his so called fiancées face became contorted with the pain, his pleasure intensified. Every time it hurt her just that little bit more, It pleased him further.

No one hurt Draco, no one! His reason for doing this was so constant in his mind. He could see the terror in his sons eyes and that heightened the strength of the desire with which he wished harm her.

By the time that he had finished with her for the day, he felt utterly exhausted. It had taken it out of him, but as he looked at her crippled and sobbing he knew it had been worth it. And her day was not over yet.

"What's wrong, Maria? Did you not get your happily ever after?" he growled in her ear. "Is my son to happy? Am I too relieved? Well don't worry my sweet. We're not through yet. Not by a long way." He said, throwing one last kick in her direction before leaving her to her tears. He had to control himself because he knew he was needed elsewhere.

When he left the room, her saw that Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Snape had come, as had Nott. That was the thing about purebloods. While everyone knew of their hatred for others, they did not know of their loyalty to one another. They were brothers in arms and if one was in trouble the others would come to help. The five men sympathetic to Lucius. Four out of the five were fathers of small sons themselves. If it had been their child, they would want blood too.

"Have you told them?" Lucius barked at Snape.

"They know enough of what has happened here, yes." he nodded.

Lucius was shaking he was that overcome by what had happened throughout the course of the day. He had to calm himself. He had to get ready to go back to his baby.

"Gents, it's been a long time since any of us have had any real fun. I thought you might appreciate it." He said to them with a smirk. They nodded eagerly, understanding precisely what he what them to do.

"There's only two rules. One, she lives through the night. An two, you clean up the mess when your done." He said earning a few chuckles. "I trust at least one of you to give my virgin bride the wedding night she so richly deserves." He said as he begun to walk away. He had to get out of there. Turning back just for a moment though, he saw all five men head for the cell at once. Crabbe did not even wait to get in there before he begun to unbuckle his trousers.

Thoroughly satisfied that the job would be done right, he headed up to his room where he tore off his robes and got straight into his shower. He had to get her off of him, wash her away! He did not wish to linger there though. He soon learnt that when he was alone that gave him a chance to think of what had happened and he could not stand that. Hot tears poked at his shut eyes as they tried to escape when he thought of what had happened...

Night had fallen. Jumping out the shower, he dried himself, put on his pyjamas bottom and the vest he always wore to bed. Then, grabbing his robe, he pulled it about himself, left the room and crossed the landing to his son's room.

Opening the door quietly, he observed the picture. Eliza sat in the rocking chair looking as if she was either going to be sick or burst in to tears at any moment. Jane was more composed however and she sat on the floor with his son, trying and failing to interest Draco in his toy dragon. An unopened story book which had also failed to engross Draco lay on his bed.

The little one himself looked exhausted but was obviously fighting off sleeping. He leaned into the governess as she had her arm about him and his eyes were glazed over, but they still lit up as he saw his father's head pop about the door.

He didn't think he had ever seen the three of them so relieved to see him.

Lifting Draco into his arms instinctively, he felt better for having his son in his arms where he knew he was safe and was going to be forever. Severus was right. The time for pain was over for Draco. It was high time he had some comfort.

"Eliza is his blanket on the back of the chair?" he asked. Exhaustedly, she nodded and passed it to him. Lucius covered his sons back with it, smoothed his hair and kissed his cheek. Almost at once Draco shut his eyes as he lay his head on his father's broad shoulder. Lucius felt him relax. "Shh, its ok baby," he whispered to him. Jane didn't think she had ever seen him so tender with his son. "Would you like to come in with daddy tonight?" Draco response was a sleepy nod and a tightened grip on Lucius.

"Eliza, do you want to sleep here tonight?" he offered and she nodded. "Jane can show her to her normal room please? And Severus if he wants to sleep the night. However, we are not to be disturbed. He needs my undivided attention and that is what he is going to have." He told them before looking at Jane. She had known. She had tried to tell him, and yet she had stayed when things had got really bad for Draco. She had stood by him.

"Thank you Jane," he told her looking in her eye directly.

"Any time sir." She responded knowingly.

Turning, he walked out the open door and left the ladies. Rubbing his sons back gently, he carried him across the landing back to his own bedroom. The two of them were never going to be so far apart again he vowed.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Lucius shut the door behind them. The candles which had been lit now burned low in his room and dusk and turned to night time. Carefully, and with love radiating from every move he made, he laid his son gently in bed. Kissing his forehead, he went over to shut the curtains. Pulling them together quietly he was aware that his sons eyes were on him, following his every move. Walking into his en suite quickly he brushed his teeth. Once that was done, he shut the door to the bathroom and got into bed himself.

Without a second thought, his son curled up next to him and Lucius adjusted the boy so he was lying on his chest. Though his legs dangled either side now, Lucius was reminded of how many nights they had laid together like this before when he had been a baby. While one of Draco's hands curled about his shoulder, the other twisted his father's hair about. Rubbing circles on his back, Lucius placed a kiss into his fine blond locks.

Draco bathed in his father's affection. He felt an indescribably relief now that he knew it was over, but the fear had not yet been absorbed from him. What if she came back? Keeping his eyes open he looked about the large room and wished there was some way describe all the emotions he was feeling, but there wasn't. Finally surrendering his battle with his heavy eyelids, he let them shut and let his breathing become rhythmic and deep.

Lucius did not relinquish his hold on him when he was sure he was asleep but rather kept him in his arms for his own comfort. Had he not kept Draco with him that night, he would have got no peace what so ever. Holding him did his own heart the world of good.

Sighing heavily though, his thoughts turned to the dungeons. Whatever happened it was never going to be enough was it? The memories he had gained since she had entered the house were never going to leave him, only ever fade. Draco had been forced to grow up lately, and there was nothing his father could do to change that, thought Lucius looking at the top of his blond head.

Once again, and as ever when he was in turmoil over their son, Lucius felt his heart scream of for Cissa. If only she was here then all this could have been avoided, it would never have happened. But then he didn't want her as he would never want her to see how badly he had failed her. Their boy had undergone torture in his own home for months before Lucius had come to his senses, only thanks to Severus, and put a stop to it. Had his friend not been so gifted, would he be in bed with Maria now? Where would that have left the boy in his arms?

Draco stirred fitfully, and Lucius knew he was locked in a bad dream. He was too tired to wake from it, but there was no way Lucius would leave him asleep as he dreamed so unhappily.

"Son..." he whispered and Draco's eyes snapped open.

Instantly he was alert but it was obvious to his father he did not know where he was for a moment. After all, it had been years since he had slept in with his dad. Lucius watched as the understanding came on to his face and Draco shut his eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream baby?" he asked lovingly. It was a stupid question.

Draco nodded and his father knew he was no longer tired.

Rolling back on to the bed Draco caught his breathe. He felt hot and sticky.

"Daddy, in my dream you married her," he said as tears filled his eyes. "Daddy you told her that she was right and that you did not want me to stay." he said.

Lucius slipped his arm about the boy. This was why he had wanted his son to sleep in with him. Because he knew he was going to need him.

"Prince, it was just a dream ... nothing more." said Lucius as he reached out and stroked his sons back gently once more. He could feel the boys heart going ten to the dozen and he watched as tears cascaded down his face.

He had to know it was ok and that they were never going to be parted. His son was his life line and he always had been.

Draco turned to face his father and looked straight into his eyes. He knew what he was saying to be the truth but what if one day that changed? His father was his hero. If there came a day when he did not want the two of them to be together then he did not know what he would do. Draco's unhappy face crumbled further.

"I want my mamma!" he admitted to him. The words that he had murmured just a few weeks before for the first time were now beginning to haunt him.

She and her beautiful face was all he wanted. He loved his father dearly and he was always going to but the two of them wasn't enough after he had seen her, she had come to him.

She should be with them now. It was her right to be there with him.

"Oh my baby I know you do," said Lucius. He had never wanted him to cry for his mother but now he had, and he broke his father's heart. "Shall I let you in on a secret? I want your mamma too."

"Daddy, do you blame me?" he asked wiping his face. The tears were making him if anything even more agitated than he was earlier when he had left the wedding.

"blame you for what sweet boy?" he asked.

"For taking her away from you? It's my fault she died..."

"No it is not!" the speed and force that he said it with he could see alarmed his son and that had not been his goal, only to make him see that nothing could ever be further from the truth. "Baby what happened to your mamma - It was no one's fault least, of all yours! She loved you more than you can ever know. It was an accident...." he told his son who had reached out for his father's hand. While not wanting to smoother Draco Lucius didn't think he had ever felt such an urge to sweep him up in to his arms.

His urge was not resisted for long as his son reached out for him once more. "But I didn't want her to die! I want her to come home, can't she come home?"

"If she could have then she would be here. Do you know what she used to call you and me? We were 'her boys'. She adored her baby, and you were her whole world. Son I wish I could snap my fingers and bring her back but I can't."

"But why not?"

"I don't know son. It isn't fair, that is all I do know." He said to him.

Snuggling back into his fathers arms Draco begun to sob once more. He was tired of crying but it felt like he had to. He wanted too. But more than anything he wished that the pale moonlight image of his mother would come back to him as it had just the night before. Had it really been so recently she had come to him? It seemed so long ago.

Draco's cries reminded Lucius more and more of his baby days, but there was a difference. He was so much harder to comfort now.

Lucius remembered when he had thought there was only one option when he had cried for his mother as a baby- to hold him. But somehow that was just not enough anymore. He needed him to reassure him in other ways.

"You have grown up in to such a wonderful boy, you know that don't you? I love you and am proud of you. And so would she be." Said Lucius as a tear fell from his eye. He had cried more in the last twenty four hours since he had first learnt his wife was dead. But it could not be avoided. His son hurt and so did he. "And I meant what I said to you this morning. I am never going to remarry. I have and I will always love your mother. She was the be all and end all for me when it came to love except for you my child. Now it is just you and me and it is always going to be. I promise never to remarry."

-

When Draco opened his eyes the next morning he saw that the lit had begun to pour into his father's room. It had been comforting he thought to himself to sleep in with his dad who was still at his side. Checking the old grandfather clock that stood by the door he saw that ten o'clock had come. Normally both of them were up and awake by then and had had their breakfast. But not that day.

In the end Draco had woken from bad dreams four times that night and each and every time Lucius had been a kind and gentle father to his son and had comforted him lovingly and with patience. Draco had woken screaming on two of the occasions. It had been a trying night for father and son.

Now as he awoke for the new day he found since the last time he had been soothed to sleep by his father, he had not been plagued by bad dreams but rather he had slept peacefully and well.

Lucius was sitting up in bed when he saw the little one come round. He unlike his son had in the end found no peace and was beginning to doubt that he was ever going to get any again. After all he was never ever going to forgive himself for what he had done when he had let his son be harmed. He had not slept a wink.

However when Draco gave him as smile good morning he was able to give him one back. He didn't feel ion the least bit grumpy with the boy. Only with himself.

"Good morning my dragon," he said to him as he let his son snuggle into his side. He seemed more peaceful at last. That could only be a good thing. Lucius put his arm about him loosely and kissed his forehead.

"'Od Morning Dad," he said as he rolled into him and kept his eyes shut. He was very sleepy Lucius noted. But then he had only just woken up and he had been disturbed so much the night before that he was going to be exhausted. Lucius wouldn't be surprised if he had a nap that day.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore." Draco admitted to him. There were going to be no more lies between father and son and that went unsaid for both of them. They had to be honest.

"Yes I think we had better get up in a minute so we can sort out your bruises." Draco shock his head into him and moaned a little. He didn't want to get up. "We have to." Murmured Lucius as his fingers smooth out his sons bed head. "The others are going to be worrying. There are a lot of people here who love you and you must never forget that."

In the end Lucius rose earlier than his son did. Shaving in an instant, the job that could take muggles half an hour or so was done in a heartbeat. He dressed in some of his older, more comfortable robes. He knew it was going to be a bad day again. He might as well be at ease in what he wore.

Going across to his sons he helped his dress and applied the ointments to his wounds again. If anything there seemed to be more than when he had looked the night before. He supposed it wasn't ever something you got used to was it? Your child's body battered.

When the two Malfoy's arrived at breakfast they saw that Severus had indeed stayed the night. He along with Jane and Eliza's eyes turned to the door when the father and son entered the room giving Draco the urge to be hidden among his father's robes. However Lucius gave him a smile to install confidence in the boy.

Sitting between his uncle and his father he saw his fathers Malfoy mask go over his face. Draco knew all he had to do would be to talk him to remove it but it was still shocking how easily it could be applied even in this most intimate circle of their household and friends.

"How do you feel this morning Draco?" Severus asked.

"Better than I did."

"Well that's good." Eliza said relieved but it was obvious that he was still in a great deal if discomfort.

Lucius ate little, but what he did was eaten quickly. He had a lot to sort out and he knew it.

"Draco, daddy has some work to do today. I'll finish by three, but do you mind if I go? I won't if you don't want me too." He said to his son once they were done eating.

"Is Jane going to stay with me?" he asked looking at her for support.

"Always." She nodded.

Draco would have preferred to have his father with him of course he would have. But then he was feeling more confident than he had for weeks. And besides he would be back by three, that wasn't so long. He hoped...

"Promise to come home?" he begged.

It broke Lucius heart that he had to ask that question. Ever since he had found out his son seem to be asking for him to 'promise' a lot to him. Things that shouldn't have to be promises. It seemed like that was the only way he believed it was going to happen.

"I promise." He nodded. Kissing his sons forehead he called Jane, and left the two of them heading out to the gardens to play.

Going into the office he saw Severus had seen fit to call Steph which was a good thing he supposed.

"Tell me the worse." He asked them as he collapsed into the chair behind the desk.

"Well the 'MALFOY MARRIAGE MESS' was the story that the Prophet ran with today. There's little fact in the article but a lot of speculation." She said to him. "Had it been a lower key event then it would have been easier to cover the scandal but it is not going to be easy. You have to decide the official story we are going to run with." She said to him.

He nodded. The press up until then had been the last thing on his mind.

"I will release a statement by the end of the day. Until then I want nothing to do with the press, there is too much to be doing here. What about work?" he asked.

"Sir, don't even worry about it. I have it covered." She said to him. "I had better get back to the office though."

"Very well. Thank you."

As soon as she was out of the room Lucius turned to Severus.

"How is he? Really?" asked Severus.

"He is tired, and he is shattered, and he has been devastated time and time again over the last few months. He _needs_ love and comfort. He _needs_ me right now. We're going to go to France again. He always likes it there and the fresh air will do him good." Lucius said to himself hoping that getting out of Wiltshire was going to do all of them some good. Severus would be teaching so it would just be the four of them he thought but that would be enough. "I think the question now is how did last night go?"

"I think you will be satisfied." Severus nodded.

Lucius smirked. He cared not for the details at that moment but would get them at a latter date. Draco had to be his priority and making sure they were secure as a family.

"Have you any poly juice potion at the moment Severus? Could you get your hands on some quickly?"

"I imagine it wouldn't be too difficult."

"Good. Maria has to be seen to have left the manor - she has to go to Diagon Alley, show herself, somewhere public. Then she can disappear mysteriously. As long as it doesn't lead back to the Malfoy Manor." Mused Lucius.

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"It's like you said, you have to be here right now. I want to help you Lucius. Draco needs protection. If you went away, he'd never recover. Andromeda is an adequate aunt, but she would never make a mother to the boy."

"No woman can." Sighed Lucius. "He will never have a mother. Thank you Severus, for everything. I dread to think where I would be if it was not for your friendship." Severus noted the sincerity in his voice.

He looked at Lucius. In all the years they had known one another the potions master did not think he had ever seen his friend look so worn out. "I feel much older than I am." He admitted as he saw his friends face scan his. "And yet the worst of today is still not over."

"What will be worse than the press?" he asked. They both knew that the public were going to be asking questions about what had gone on in the ancestral home of one of the most prestigious families of the land.

"Andromeda Tonks. That's what."

-

"She did what to him?" Andromeda eyes were wide with shock and her husband's shoulders were weighed down with grief over the sad tale they had just heard. Whatever they had been expecting to hear was the rot of their nephew's troubles that was certainly not it. "And you had no idea?"

"Of course I had no idea. The moment I found out what she had been doing I called off the wedding. I put a stop to it – too late I grant you but I am there for him now."

Andy collapsed into the sofa by her husband and he took her in to his arms lovingly. They were both shaken up by what had happened to the boy who they had had so much to do with in his short life. Lucius didn't think he had ever appreciated the depth of their feelings for his son up until that moment.

"If his mother was here she would be devastated." Andromeda sobbed.

"I know she would, believe me, no one know that better than I do."

A silence fell among the three of them that Lucius found it difficult to cope with. "I should be getting back soon; he is going to be wondering were I have got too." He found it hard to see his wife's sister cry as well. He didn't know why.

"Well can I come with you?" she asked. "Lucius I want to see him."

"No. Not right now." He said to her. He didn't want people coming into his house right now unless they were invited by him. Besides, Draco would be unnerved by visitors. The Tonks never came to the manor.

"Please." She more demanded than asked.

"No."

"Dromeda honey –" Ted tried to calm her.

"I have to be with him, I have to hold him!" said Andy furiously to both men.

"Don't you understand a word of what I just said to you? This is not about you and what you want, it's about him." Lucius said feeling his own temper rise. "He is scared right now and he needs peace. No one so much as looks at him without me knowing about it at the moment. Don't push me, and do not disclose any of what I have told you to anyone else, either of you." He said rather viciously. "I swear, if you cause a fuss, if you go to the Ministry or anyone – you will never see him again, I promise you that." Scowling at them he left the house. He had meant to be gentle with her, but no one dictated to him where or when they saw _his_ son. Draco, he swore, would be better protected than ever.

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"How has he been?" asked Lucius as soon as he got back. Eliza was in the living room. Having gone home that morning for a while she had sorted her overnight bag for a few nights. She was not going to leave her boys when they needed her. Both of them. She didn't know how Lucius was coping with all this, not really. She had not spoken to him, but her own shoulders were slumped down buy the weight of it all, and she felt she had to make a confession.

"He is as well as can be expected I suppose. He asked for you a couple of times but Jane has kept him occupied. You had a good find with her, you know that don't you? She is a good girl."

He nodded. He knew that now. And she was such a big influence on his son. He wondered had she not been there would he have let him go to work. She had opened her eyes when he had shut his own.

"I know she is. She's great with him." The girl was worth her weight in gold – and that was saying something.

"Why do you say such a thing?" he asked curiously. Satisfied that for five more minutes Draco would be ok with his governess, he sat down and looked into the face of his own.

"I feel so dreadfully responsible Lucius." She sighed heavily. She had to say it to him. She just had too.

"For what?" he asked.

"Draco," she muttered to him and he was alarmed to see that tears had entered her eyes. Deep set as they were in her face now, they still spoke volumes. "If I had not urged you to take another wife then perhaps -"

"No," he said to her firmly. He was not going to have her blaming herself for this. There was only one person who was going to shoulder the responsibility for this and she was down in the dungeons. "This is not your fault!" He said as he took her hand. "You're more of a mother to me than my own ever was. You have only ever looked out for me, for both of us!" he said to her. "You didn't know what she was going to be like and I know you had my best interests at heart."

"I want to make it stop hurting – for both of you."

"Then be here. And stay strong. I am going to need you before the end, my beloved Eliza." Her presence gave him comfort.

Nodding, she learnt forward and kissed his forehead as she might have when he had been a boy. But to her he was still a boy. She could not believe some days that he was old enough to have a six year old.

"You know I can never walk out on the two of you." She said to him.

Rising up from where he had been he let go of her frail hand and heading towards the door. He had to get back to his son.

"Eliza, we're going to go to France. You look as if you could do with the break too. Come with us?" He had always planned for her to go with them but he supposed it was only polite for him to ask.

"I would like that very much darling. Thank you."

Nodding he left the room, and headed up the stairs to find that Draco as playing much more happily than he had been the day before. He had a timid and nervous look on his face even though he was with Jane but she was keeping him happy enough he thought to himself. He looked more serene.

Going into the room he knelt down by his son and kissed his forehead.

"Are you having a good afternoon little man?" he asked and the boy nodded, but adjusted how he was sitting so that his son was able to comfortably lean into him.

Draco nodded and smiled up at him.

"Well, daddy did too because I have made a decision. Draco, what do you think about me, you, Jane and Nana Eliza going back to France for a while?" He offered.

In response, his son cheered and jumped into his arms.

"Dad can we?" he begged. The fact that it was welcome news to the little boy was written over his animated features as a true smile swept on to his face which warmed his father's heart.

"Of course, we can I would not have said it if we couldn't," he said ruffling his hair.

Jane nodded with a smile on her face. This was going to be a good thing for all them she was sure. It was not as if they were running away from what had happened. She had a faint idea that Lucius had dealt with the problem in his own way. Now they were all going to relax. The stress of the last months meant they needed it.

The two looked at one another as the boy continued to cling to his father. They both knew that somehow he was going to get through this. His son was a tough little one.

Lucius stayed there with the two of them for an hour. He was quite content to let Jane lead the game of exploding snap as Draco continued to lean into him, a continual need for affection being displayed by the young Malfoy that his father was only too pleased to lavish upon him. Periodically, Jane noted as the man absentmindedly kissed his son or pulled him closer when he got too far from him.

It really was a touching bond that the two of them had when they were like that. So quiet and together.

Later, before dinner he headed back to the office. He intended the four of them to be at the château by that evening so he knew he had some loose ends to tie up. Having decided on the official line he was going to take in the public eye, he flued Severus.

"Sev?" he called into the seemingly empty Hogwarts apartments. However, within fifteen seconds of hearing his name being called the Potions Master had left his office and had come out to see his friend.

"Is everything well Lucius?" he asked. When he was not teaching he found his mind continually turning back to the Malfoy's.

"Yes, fine. Have you managed to get the Polyjuice Potion yet?" he said impatiently.

"Just did it this lunch time. When do you want her to have shown her face by?" he asked.

"Tonight if possible."

"Yes, that's fine. I can do that."

"Good." The head in the fire place. "We're leaving for France tonight. Draco, Jane, Eliza and myself."

"What of Maria?" he asked.

"I have two options. I can have the pleasure of killing her myself, or she can starve to death. As much as I would love to leave her to the latter fate, I want the final blow to come from my wand."

"Are you sure? Is it not a bit too soon?"

"No. My heads clearer now than it was yesterday. When I leave with my son for France, this ends. All the loose ends have to be tied up before we go. I don't want her to be waiting for us when we get back."

Severus nodded. "Maria will be out in the streets of Diagon Alley in half an hour." He knew it had to be done quickly.

"And then she disappears for good."

"Yes. She'll be gone for good, from all our lives."

-

The flash of green indicated the end of the young woman's life. As Lucius Malfoy stood above her corpse he felt reflective. She had put up no fight for life when death had come to her. She had barely been conscious. What he had asked his friends to do they had done indeed, and her bruised and battered body indicated this. Her body was a mixture of purple, blue and yellow bruises now he looked at it.

He didn't know why but he felt almost a pity for this girl who had thought she was destined for such great things only to be killed by the man she had supposed had loved her. He knew she had loved him somewhere in her otherwise cold heart.

But she was also his son tormentor. And the fact that she was never going to be able to get anywhere near Draco again pleased him beyond any cry for mercy she might have given him.

Ordering two of his elves to dispose of the body as they had done so many timers in the war, he walked out of the dungeon.

It was done with. It was over.

-

Maria Pilak walked down Diagon Alley. She had tears rolling down her face and those who recognized her were giving her looks of pity as she walked past. They had obviously all heard that she was meant to be the mistress of the Malfoy manor by now and yet here she was, still a Miss. Her plan had fallen apart around her.

Sitting down when she got to a cafe she begun the wait for her best friend, Cecilla who she had arranged to meet.

She knew what she was going to say to her of course. _The official story._ Maria checked her watch. Forty seven minutes to go.

She had to get there soon.

It was then that Maria saw her best friend. As soon as Cecilla came towards her Maria's through her arms about Cecilla's neck and begun to sob and wail.

"Maria you have got to tell me, what happened? You were so happy and then Snape took Draco... I don't understand."

"They found me out – " she said to her.

"Found what out darling?" she asked sympathetically.

"I – I did a terrible thing. It is all my fault." She said to her.

"What did you do?" Cecilla questioned again as she reached out and took her hand.

"I lied to him. I cheated. It was only the once but – I kissed André."

André had been her first serious boyfriend at Hogwarts, from the days when the two girls had shared a dorm together. Cecilla having seen the build up to the relationship, the duration and the break up was shocked she had been back there. It was uncharacteristic of Maria to say the least.

"But you said you were so in love with Lucius..." she said disbelieving.

"Oh I am! I adore him and I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me one day ... but he has thrown me out of the manor and says he never wishes to see me or talk to me again!"

"Oh Maria," she said to her as the two friends held hands. She had known what the marriage had meant to her.

For the rest of the meeting the two girls tried to come up with ways to get Malfoy back for Maria, a way that she might salvage the marriage she had been looking forward to so much. But they both knew how proud Mr Malfoy was. The fact that she might have blown her chance of happiness with him was very real. If the scandal was broken by the papers then Maria was never going to make a respectable pure blood marriage. Not now that she had caused such a great insult to Lucius Malfoy. Indeed, he might not go out in society much since he had lost his first wife but the name of Malfoy still meant a lot to the pureblood community. He was a powerful man. Not one Cecilla had expected her best friend to be foolish enough to cross.

It was about forty five minutes after Cecilla had got there that Maria announced she had to use the little girl's room and abandoned the table. She walked in to the cafe and her friend followed her, getting her money out to buy another round of coffees. She had a feeling they were going to be needing them, Maria was that upset. She didn't look as if she was going to be stopping crying any time soon.

It was while she was in the queue that she saw her old Head of House come out from the gents and exit the shop. He gave her a respectful nod and then vanished from view.

She waited for fifteen minutes, then she checked the toilets.

But Cecilla never saw her friend again.

-

"Oh yes, here we are. Let's get some light in here, shall we?" Eliza said to adopted grandchild. They walked into the living room of the châteaux. As soon as the thick velvet curtains were pulled back, a blinding sun beams came into the room, illuminating the dust that floated about the room. "I am so glad we arrived before sunset." She said. She would watch it balcony.

Turning, she saw Lucius stroll into the room as Jane took off her blue travelling clock. Had it really been just two hours since they had been in Draco's room playing exploding snap together?

As for Draco he was utterly delighted to be away with three out of four people he considered to be his family. He looked about the well trodden and beloved rooms with a new eye. He didn't know why, but even though it was nearing winter he was looking at everything as if it was new again.

"Yes I should think it will be most spectacular," Lucius agreed with her. It might be a little chilly, but nothing a jumper would not solve. A glass of red wine and a sun set. Yes, it would do him the world of good he thought to himself as his son wondered over to him and he smoothed back Draco's hair.

"Can I stay up for it?" Draco asked butting in to his father gently as Lucius hand rested lazily on his shoulder.

"Of course you may."

France seemed to soothe them all as soon as they had entered the country. Tensions had been so fraught in Wiltshire that they had forgotten was it was to relax.

Lucius decided that they were going to be staying for some time. Two, maybe three months. Andromeda could come over for days or Draco could go back for a day if she insisted on seeing him. Having booked indefinite leave from work on compassionate grounds, he knew he was going to have to be a family man first for the next few months. His son came first.

Dinner that evening was a light meal of chicken and salad. The four of them sat down together to enjoy it. Jane had noted the difference in the way her employer was treating her since everything had came out. She was now much more his equal than she had been before. Indeed, she had proved herself to him. He would have no one else to help him. Draco had found his Eliza in her.

After dinner Lucius took his son for his bathe and to sort his sores. The routine would not last long for Severus had promised him that the cream would soon heal them. It was the scars Maria had left on the inside of the little boy that were going to take a lot longer to heal. But they would, in time. He had such a loving family unit about him that they could not fail too now.

Lucius had to say he was quite pleased with the story he had come up with about Maria's adultery. He had always been a private and prideful man, the last thing he wanted to announce to the wizarding world was that he had failed to protect his son in his own home. No, the ministry would have come down on him he was sure, no matter how much money he had given to St Mungos and then his son would have been on his way back to the Tonks'. He was not going to let that happen.

No, this way he decided had been the best. Maria had still come off as the 'baddie' and the family had been able to save face to a degree. He looked a bit of a fool, but then he was, so that was ok, he could handle that. When Draco went out in public he did not want everyone looking at him with pity - that was not what neither of them needed.

By eight o'clock Lucius found himself getting ready to watch the setting sun. It melted blood red into the sky. Jane sat out on the balcony to, having the night off with a copy of some magazine in her hand while Eliza entertained herself with some knitting. His little one curled up contently with a story book in his arms.

It struck him how ordinary this all was. It had not yet been twelve hours since he had killed for the first time since the fall of the Dark Lord and here he was enjoying a normal domestic life, or however normal it could be without the presence of his most beloved Cissy.

She would have understood why he had killed her and had she been there he was sure she would have joined him in doing so.

Had she been there though he might never have heard the name Maria.

The three of them would have been such a happy family, he thought to himself. He would have been a good husband to her as they aged. Would have held her, and continued to make her laugh. And oh he stilled ached when he thought of her timeless beauty.

"It sure is a sight to behold is it not?" Eliza as the sun reached the lowest point in the sky and Draco peaked out from his father's embrace. It blazed across the horizon, at first blood red, orange, pink, a softer purple shade till it met mauve which hastened in the night.

Indeed it was.

However, not five minutes later the glorious sunset was over and rainclouds swept in, covering the September sky. Heavy clouds which were weighed down. Clouds that needed release.

At first it begun by tiny spatters and tip taps of rain hitting the floor below them. Sat as they were sheltered, none of them moved as the rain storm descended upon them.

It was not long until the rhythmic soft drops, turned into angry, stabbing ones which made quite a racket. They seemed to have purpose as they fell, hitting the floor as if there were targets they all had to hit – and bull's eyes to! They bounced off the roofs of the out houses and merrily run down the drains pips. The rain seemed to be clearing out the old, sweeping the old dead leaves out of the property leaving it cleaner, brighter.

Draco's eyes were then distracted by two bolts of light that illuminated the sky further and seemed so powerful that they could light the entire word, slating together as they were. They lightening was graceful, a force of nature that worked to the agenda of no man. Yet the two bolts were in sync with each other, dancing as if they were listening to the beautiful music, holding, tempting one another.

If he was in bed then he was sure that the rain would have terrified him. But as it was, with him sat in the security of the arms of his beloved father and eternal protector, he enjoyed the storm, which was truly thrilling to see. The claps of thunder that followed the dancing lightening made him jump but he giggled straight after. It was a happy jump. Yet more than anything it soothed the little boy.

He could feel his father's hand at the bottom of his neck, resting as he played with his son's wisps of hair.

Draco could not remember the last time he had felt this contented.

"Daddy?"

"Yes son?"

"Can I come in with you again tonight?" he asked.

"Yes you can."

Draco's last memories that evening was of the storm continuing the rage. They had watched it for a long time, till the end – or the adults had at least.

Then he woke up in his father's arms the next morning.

They were completely together and united.

Father and Son.

**An: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it, especially the storm. Just a quick update to say the next chapter is the end of Part 2. I considered ending it here, but Part 3 needs more setting up than Part 2. Just so you know Part 3 will begin with Draco turning eleven and getting his Hogwarts letter.**

**Hope you liked the chapter,**

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Part Two Ends

**Chapter 32 - The End of Part 2**

_June 5 1987_

The eight of them looked about at one another as the port key came to an end. The excitable birthday boy looked expectantly from one beloved face to another.

He didn't know why they were all waiting so long to get there selves together. He wanted to go into the pitch.

"I really am getting to old to travel by port key." Complained Eliza as she got back to her feet with some help from Severus.

"Can we go in now?" asked Draco once he had seen his nana was alright.

"Very well." His father nodded. "Led the way."

Taking his elder cousin by the hand, Lucius followed Draco with his eyes as he and Nymphadora ran ahead.

Nymphadora.

When his son had requested that he be taken to the Quidditch final for his birthday he had thought they were going to be accompanied by the Crabbes, Goyles, the Notts. Nice respectable families who he had things in common with. Good families who he wanted Draco to socialise with.

But no, his son, never one to do things by halves had asked very politely if the Tonks might accompany them to the game, so that he found it near impossible to refuse him. The final three in the company was as predictable – Eliza, Jane and Severus Snape.

There were also other reasons he would have preferred not to see the Tonks' that day. It may be seven years to the day since he had gained a son, but that day was of course significant for another rather less happy reason.

Seven long, drawn out years had passed since he had last held that beloved angel of his in his arms. Andromeda was watching for signs of his continued grief for her sister he was sure.

He was not going to give her the satisfaction. As ever his grief was and remained utterly private as he was sure Narcissa would have wanted it to be. She had been an intensely private women he wistfully remembered.

"Don't go too far ahead kids!" Ted called after them as they run without fear into the crowd.

As a present, Lucius had made sure they had a box to themselves. After all it wasn't every day that a young man turned as entire_ seven _years old. And after everything he had been through when he had been six, Lucius was still making it up to Draco, who now over six months after the dreadful things that had happened to him seemed much recovered. But still... that did not help his father's guilt that he had let it happen to begin with.

He hated being out with the blood traitors. But he would do it for his son. It could be endured.

Having paid for them all, he handed over the tickets to the attendants and caught up with the ever excitable pair of children. Pointing the way he watched as a restored Draco confidently went up to the high stands with his cousin and chose his sit.

As the adults arrived he saw Draco's eyes look from him to the seat on the right of him longingly. However, when usually observant Severus failed to notice that, he settle to sit on the right of the potions master to the disappointment of his son who was sure had it been six months earlier, Lucius would have insisted on sitting next to him throughout the game.

It was not that Lucius was not still just as loving to his son in private, but he was beginning to feel it was time he with drew in the eyes of the public. The Malfoy's had never been renowned for mollycoddling their heirs and he was not going to begin that tradition now.

Draco, knowing better, did not complain and was soon looking around the pitch happily with his elder cousin. Of course, Quidditch was not the only thing the two cousins were talking about that day.

"Was Hogwarts really wonderful?" asked Draco.

"I had so much fun, it was brilliant. It's so different from being at home; you are going to love it when it is your turn to go."

"What's your best subject?" he enquired.

Dora, who was quite peeved she had to be spending her holiday with one of her teachers as it was looking warily at Snape.

"Transfiguration. McGonagall isn't as scary as I thought at first. You get used to her." She informed him.

At seven, Draco was beginning to think about it more and more. He knew he had entire four years before he had to go and that was more than fine by him. In truth he was more than a little apprehensive about school for some reason. The thought of months at a time being so far from home alarmed him. Again, he looked to his father who had engaged into a conversation with Jane. He could not image life without him. Or her. Months and months apart at a time...

The party arrived about fifteen minutes before the game was due to begin. All of them were comfortable enough before the game between the Kenmare Kestrels and the Chudley Cannons. As ever, supporting the Irish team was a passion of the young Malfoy.

"Do you reckon they are going to win?" he asked his uncle.

"With any luck, or we are going to have a birthday boy who is in a very foul mood aren't we?" he supposed.

Leaning back into the chair Draco waited for the game to begin. And when it got going Draco found it to be without a doubt the best game he had ever been too. It was certainly the quickest. It was said that the Kestrels had all got new brooms for the game and had been training harder than they ever had before. They wanted so desperately to win the cup that year. The rumours were only confirmed by how they played.

Dora wasn't that fussed who won, and just enjoyed the game and being with her kid cousin again. She had been right. She had missed him so much when she had been at school that year and he had found it odd as well to go so long without the two of them seeing one another. Too see the two together laughing and joking did the girl's mother a world of good.

"Can me and Draco go and get a drink?" asked Dora as half time was called. The Kestrels were up but their seeker had not yet managed to catch the snitch. The game had been in full swing for over an hour and both teams had needed the rest to recover themselves.

Ted nodded once he saw Lucius give his permission and handed them over a couple of sickles each.

"Be sure to be back by the time they are back in play." He instructed his daughter and his nephew. Once the children were gone Ted noted the atmosphere was more tense than it had been before. It was the kids they were there for after all.

The two bolted down the stairs.

Draco felt as if it had been a long time since he had been to a game like this, and he was sure the stadium had got bigger since the last time they had come. There were people selling all types of things and there were people dancing and chanting. The atmosphere for the game was superb. There was so much to entertain the Quidditch goers. Little figuring players jumping about of broomsticks, little Blugers that had been charmed to fly towards them and were just in time to miss them, flags of the two teams trying to gain new fans by magically encasing random supporters till they swapped sides.

It was while he was looking at all this that he released he was alone. Nymph had gone on without him, and he was by himself. She must have assumed he was behind her. If the stadium had seemed big when they were together, it was massive now.

Turning back the way they had come he tried to remember the way back to the six adults – but he couldn't! Panic swamped his head as he tried to retrace the path that would lead him to Lucius but he couldn't. He just couldn't!

"Fred, George this isn't funny anymore!" he heard a cry. Apparently he wasn't the only one by himself.

He turned to see a gangly little boy looking about the stadium. He looked roughly the same age as he was and he had no one about him. As the two lads caught one another, the little boy with ginger hair sighed.

"Did your brothers run off without you too?" he asked.

Draco shook his head.

"I don't have any brothers. I was going to get a drink with my cousin, but I got distracted. She's gone on without me." There was more than a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well at least your cousin didn't mean too by the sounds of things. I think this is the twin's idea of a joke."

Deciding that there was safety in numbers, the two boys unspokenly decided to stay together till they could find their way back to their families.

"Who are you supporting?" asked Draco keen to make small talk as they walked one way about the stadium and then the other, eager for a sight of either Dora or the infamous twins.

"The Cannons." Draco screwed up his face leaving his new friend in no doubt that he definitely did not.

The friendly banter between the boys begun and before long the two found they were quite comfortable in each other's company and liked one another very much. The red head seemed an affable, kind lad who matched Draco's sensitive yet excitable nature.

A horn sounded.

"That's the beginning of the second half!"

Remembering Teds warning, Draco begun to panic once more. He wanted to be back in the box safely seated between his uncle and cousin.

"What's your name?" he asked trying to keep conversation from drying up which was the only thing at that moment that was keeping him calm. He was sure that there walk about the stadium had only taken them further from their respective families and now it did not seem like such a good idea. He should have waited where he was lost. At least then he had been near his father.

"Ron," he replied. "What yours?"

"Draco."

The two shared a smile and a friendship that would pass through the idea of purebloods and blood traitors begun. However, for that day at least, it seemed as if the boy's time together was coming to an end.

"Ron, thank god." A tall man with a head full of thick red hair the same colour as his sons (five trailed along behind him) approached them. Draco noted that the two who looked closest in age to Ron were now looking deep in disgrace.

Without a second thought the man who could only be his father lifted Ron up into his arms and held him tightly.

"God you scared me so much, you must let your brothers wind you up Ron. They told me what they did." He said. It was only then that the child with blonde hair caught his eye. "And who are you?" he asked kindly, with just a hint of suspicion in his voice.

There was something jolly, and instantly likable about this man Draco thought to himself. He had many children and was bound therefore to be extremely paternal. But as Draco looked at them, more closely, the whole family together, he had to say he didn't think he had ever seen a group like them.

Their clothes all looked very old and well worn. The boys, whether it had been playing or just because they needed a good wash had smudges on their faces. He was reminded of the chimney sweepers his uncle Ted had once told him about in the muggle world. They were nothing like the well dressed, smart people he was used to meeting.

He was just about to answer for himself, when someone other than Ron did it for him. "Draco! Oh thank god – Lucius, calm down, he's here."

Draco turned to see his aunt. He didn't think he had ever seen such an expression of relief cross her aristocratic features.

"Ooh kid thank god," she said as she swooped down upon him in the same fashion that Ron's father had and took him up in to her arms. Once there, she kissed his head and smoothed down his hair before pulling away and looking at him critically as if she was looking for any signs that something had happened to him. Ever since there emotional reunion after everything had happened with Maria, she was more doggedly determined to keep him safe and play a part in his life than ever before.

It was as he looked over her shoulder that he saw his father coming towards them, his face torn between relief and anger. Draco could not have been gone from him or more than half an hour but when he didn't know where the boy was...Lucius had felt as if he could not breathe. On today of all days, the day he had lost his mother!

Going over to the women and boy clasped in one another arms he put his arm over his son and kissed his forehead.

"Are you ok? Draco where were you?"

Behind him he watched as the rest of their party trail up to them, Dora in tears. Draco cringed as he tried to image the reaction she would have received from his father when she got back up to their box alone.

"I – dad, it wasn't Dora fault. I didn't keep up with her and I got distracted by everything that was going on about me – "

"Come on boys..." he heard a voice say quietly and he watched as Ron was set down, beckoned to follow his father. They group seemed like a mother duck and her babies wondering off.

Draco was looking long enough to see his father through a disapproving look at the entire family and the red headed wizard look at him with just as much annoyance before Draco returned to look at his aunt jumper which had suddenly become very interesting.

Ron looked back just as his family walked out of sight to see the blonde boy be put down on the floor by the black haired women before he seemed to try and take shelter in his father's robe.

"Come on Ronnie, we have missed enough of the game already!" Arthur called to his smallest son.

It was not long till Draco found himself back in the box, this time wedged safely between his aunt and his father who seemed over protective once more. Nymph was left between her least favourite professor and her father, and seemed to enjoy the rest of the match about as much as Draco did. Despite the fact that nothing had happened (he hadn't even found himself in trouble) he still felt shook up. _And the look between that man and his father... _Well he didn't understand it.

Though he cheered in all the right places and was delighted by the fact that the Kenmare Kestrels won the game in the end, the magic seemed to have rather been taken out of the day for him. Some times what went unsaid effected people more than what was.

After the game, the group went back to the Malfoy manor where a tea was laid on for them. It was then that Draco sort out his cousin once more.

"I didn't mean too if I got you into trouble." He said to her.

The red rims that had appeared about her eyes at the game had now gone, and her hair was cannery yellow. She seemed to have bounced back from nearly losing him better than he had.

"It's ok. But next time we go out any where together you have to watch where you are going kid," she said to him. But then, she was a day dreamer too. She supposed she could put it down to a family trait. More so than he was in fact. He full well knew she was the biggest clutz the Black family had ever produced.

The two indulged themselves on cake (chocolate, made by Eliza's own loving hand), popped the party poppers (the strings seemed to circulate throughout the first level of the manor for a good half an hour before they came down) and enjoyed a few good stories from Ted about their elders Hogwarts days.

All too soon it seemed he was back in his room with Jane as he got ready for bed.

"Did you have a good day sir?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did in the end. I admit I didn't enjoy the second half of the game after what happened but I am glad we won and tea was good. I don't think I have spent a birthday with my whole family before." He mused.

"No I don't suppose you have sir."

"I liked it. I'm going to ask if Uncle Ted, Aunt Andy and Dora can come next year too." He announced to her.

"Well then you must continue to be a good boy throughout your seventh year for your father to allow it. Have you done your teeth?" she checked.

"Not yet," he said before running off to the bathroom to do so, only stopping as he banged into his father who was entering the room, then tearing off again.

"I think he is going to have more energy this year, not less." Sighed the nurse with a chuckle.

"Indeed." Lucius agreed as he picked up a book and sat down on the bed. "The elder he gets the more trouble he is going to cause me." he realised.

"That's the nature of children sir. You watch, a decade more of raising that boy, and that lovely long blonde hair of yours will be a mass of grey thanks to Master Draco."

He smirked at her playful response and she curtseyed. "If your here to tuck him into bed sir, then I presume my duties are over for the day."

"Yes they are Jane."

"Well then I will bid you a good night sir," she said as she left the room, and as she walked out, it was her that this time clashed with the re-entering Draco. Realising the moment of de ja vu, the boy giggled as the nurse ruffled his hair with affection, and shut the door on her way out, leaving father and son alone.

Draco run over to the bed and jumped on. Rather than get under the covers he settled himself down next to his father who arm he linked his own through.

A kissed was placed on the top of his head. "You must never get lost somewhere like that again dragon. You don't know how scared I was when I didn't know where you were."

Draco smirked. "It wasn't like I did it on purpose you know," he told Lucius. "And besides – " he looked for a way to put it.

"What?"

"Well – you're my dad. Nothing scares you, you're fearless." He said to him causing Lucius to sigh inwardly. The others had always told him how much his son looked up to him, but that assertion hammered it home to him.

"Losing you does baby."

"Dad – I'm not a baby!" Inwardly, Lucius cheered. That had been the response he had been looking for when he affectionately called his 'baby' for some time now. Draco was some way up the road to recovery now. The bruises on his body had cleared up months ago.

Draco scowled, but whether he believed him or not Lucius had no idea. He'd say not by the way that his son was now looking about the room. A rather pensive expression was upon his young face.

"A galleon for your thoughts dragon..."

"That man who we saw at the Quidditch pitch today...you didn't like him very much, did you?"

"I won't deny he is not my favourite person in the world, no son." He admitted to him. He sneered at the mere thought of Arthur Weasley.

"Why don't you though? Ron was really nice."

"His son?"

"Yeah."

Lucius looked aghast at the idea of his son, _his_ Draco, liking anything to do with a family such as the Weasleys. It had always been his opinion that it was bad enough he was forced to include the Tonks in his life. Otherwise, Lucius would have made damn sure that his son was completely oblivious to the fact that he even had an aunt called 'Andromeda.'

"Son, I think it is time the two of us had a little chat. You know, there are more than one type of wizard in this world don't you?"

"What like good or bad?"

"No," Lucius said to his usually perceptive son. "Pureblood, half-blood and muggle born. Some of us are better than others son. Let me explain..."

_TO BE CONTINUED._

**An: Ok, I know if I left it on chapter 31 it would have been a more fluffy ending, but its time some of the darker elements of Lucius and Draco's relationship begun to come to the forefront.**

**I hope this chapter also gave you all an insight to what Draco is going to be like when he gets to Hogwarts thanks to the introduction of everyone favourite red head.**

**Part three will begin in a couple of weeks. I need to re read Philosophers Stone. I know what Draco is going to do and how his role in the story has changed, but I need to get it in a bit more detail and do some more planning before I started writing.**

**Then, Lucius and Draco will return for the final (and I promise the longest) part of FS so far.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now.**

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33: Part Three

**Chapter 33 – Part 3**

Draco sighed as they sat in heavy traffic. The holiday has been good but now as they headed for home, he was not enjoying it so much. _All part of the experience_, Uncle Ted had told him.

After ten years of asking, Lucius had caved that summer and allowed the Tonks to take Draco on holiday with them. They had wound up camping in the south west of the country, and Draco had had a wonderful time. The holiday goers had stayed near the Dartmoor National Park and four out of the seven days they had spent on the moors themselves. Ted delighted in the natural beauty that the countryside offered them, while Andy had been bathed in the affection of her family. This was the Tonks idea of a perfect holiday. Nymph, for her part, enjoyed herself. It was a traditional part of her summer. She didn't share her parent's enthusiasm for it anymore, but her break from school would not be complete without it.

This was the last official summer break she was going to have though, as in September she returned for her last year. Incidentally, in coincided with Draco's first which was perhaps why Lucius had let him go with them to Devon. To give him a taste of life away from the manor. Up till that point, it had only been the odd birthday sleep over been away from home for and then that only last a night.

The anxiety Draco had felt when he had started considering life not only way from the manor, but the people in it had only increased with age. The Malfoy manor had always been a comfort zone to him, his room. That was where his toys were, his books and admittedly most importantly – his father.

Even when he had been away for a week Andy had noticed how much he had missed Lucius at times. There had been moments when they had been in the moors and Draco had simply been looking out over them with a glazed look in his eyes and she knew he had not been thinking about what was before him, but what was waiting for him at home.

On the third night to into the trip though he had gone to his aunt to talk about his fears. The conversation had unnerved her. She would be having words with her brother in law when she got back.

"_Aunt Andy?" Draco's shaky voice came over to her. He looked as if he was going to burst into tears at any given moment. Dora and Ted had gone off by themselves for a walk and though he had been invited Draco had said he did not want to go with them._

"_Yes sweetie?"_

"_Can I Port Key home? Just for a minute." He said to her._

"_You heard daddy, when he gave it to us he said it was only for emergencies. Why don't you tell me what it is and then if it requires your fathers attention, we can Port Key him. Come here Dragon." She said to him softly and he went over to the blanket where she was sitting. "Now you just tell your auntie Andy what's the matter."_

"_I miss him. I just want to go home for a moment." He begged but she shook her head._

"_Baby, you are here so you can get used to life without him. You won't be able to just Port Key home when you are at Hogwarts sweetie," she said as she put an arm about him and drew him close to her. He had always been as good as her own child and now she was facing up to the fact that in a few_ _months he was going to be getting on that scarlet engine and he was going to go to school. When had he got big enough to go to school?_

_Her one comfort was the thought that he really was still a child. Even though he had been through hell and everything that had brought to him, he had kept the most wonderful personality and the innocence he had been blessed with, or at least an innocent way of looking at things._

_He was tense though._

"_I know it must be a scary thought for your child, leaving home and everything you know. But darling we have all been there. I was there when I was eleven, and so were your mamma and your daddy. Jane went through it. You saw Nymph off to school." She said trying to soothe him. Now that they had got on the subject of school she had a feeling that the thought of going to Hogwarts was freaking him out just as much as much as his longing for the man who had sired him. "You are going to have the time of your life when you get to Hogwarts, you know that don't you? You're going to make so many new friends."_

"_I don't think dad is going to want me to make many 'new' friends." he sniffed._

"_Well, of course he will darling. If know your dad then he is going to want you to be the most popular boy in your year. And I know you are going to be. No one could fail to be friends with you. You're such a good boy."_

"_No, I don't mean like that." He said to her as if he was scared to brooch a subject but wanted to bring it up with her anyhow. "I mean like – blood type and stuff."_

_Andromeda fell silent. Her of all people should have seen this coming. Her, the pureblood daughter who threw of her routes to be with the man she loved._

_Well, she was not going to let her nephew grow up with the same bigoted ideas that his father had. Even though she knew she risked losing him if Lucius ever found out what she said to him next she decided neither did she care. She was not going to let her sweet boy be destroyed by pureblood mania. _

"_You listen to me and you listen good my boy. I do not know what your father has said to you on the subject of pureblood and muggle borns and everything else in between but I want you to hear what I have to say to you on the subject. Child, the last thing in the world that matters as to whether or not you are a truly great wizard is whether your parents were magical. Why your uncle Ted, in my opinion, is the finest man I have ever met and his mum and dad were muggles."_

"_But daddy said that all muggle borns are mudbloods."_

_By the look that appeared on his aunt's face he knew he had said the wrong thing._

"_You never let me hear you use language like that again, do you hear me? You never use that word again!" she said. She looked absolutely furious. _

"_Ok."_

"_Promise me Draco."_

"_I promise."_

_She had a fire in her eyes and he knew she was momentarily angry. But for whatever reasons he seemed to find a way to calm herself. _

"_Honey, do you know what?" she said to him and looked into the soft grey eyes that had always been able to make her heart melt. "I have enough faith in you to know that you will be able to make your own mind up who is worthy to be your friends, regardless of their blood type. Use your own judgement darling."_

_He nodded, showing he understood._

_She kissed his forehead and sighed, hoping he would indeed do the right thing. _

"_Now I tell you what we are going to do about you missing daddy. What I want you to do tonight is to go to bed, sleep for a while, and then if you still want to talk to daddy in the morning then I will let you go home, ok?"_

"_Alright."_

_The next morning Ted had not given the boy time to decide if he wanted to go home as they were soon off on the days activates. Draco said nothing about it and threw himself back into the trip with vigour. _

Andy looked in the mirror to see that Draco had spared himself the journey by falling into a car induced sleep. It was probably for the best, she thought as she looked back out of the window and continued to muse over that conversation.

It had disturbed her to say the least.

The next thing that Draco knew a pair of gentle, but strong masculine hands were lifting him out of the car. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and settled against the persons shoulder. He would know this embrace anywhere.

A blissful sigh entered his ear and he tightened his grip. He wasn't the only one it had been a long week for then, he thought smugly.

Lucius had found it unbearable to be without his beloved son. He had had Jane and Eliza for company, that was true enough, but neither of them were Draco who seemed to be the only person in the world who could prattle on about nothing for hours at a time and Lucius still not find it annoying. The two women at times had seemed like a pair of clucking hens.

That had been what he had missed the most, asides holding him. Draco's senseless chatter even first thing in the morning would have been a welcomed anecdote to his loneliness. It had not only been a taste of what Hogwarts life was going to be like for Draco, but also for his doting father who found he had not liked it very much at all.

Among the other things he had missed that week was not hearing his feet patter, sockless across the wooden floor as he came down to pull his father out the office to take him flying. He had missed Jane telling him that despite her insistence, Draco had still not cleared away the toys she had asked him to put away the day before. He had even missed arguments about staying up 'just for another half an hour.'

In other words he had missed every little tiny thing his son did (or didn't do). The manor had been a cold place without the little boy's warmth.

"Hello prince," he muttered in his son's ear.

Night had fallen by the time they had got to the manor and it did not help Draco, who wanted to wake up and have a proper reunion with his father that he had already been swept up into his arms. If there had ever been a place he was likely to fall asleep it was there.

He was vaguely aware that his father had order two house elves to get his luggage out of the car, and he heard Dora whisper her goodbye to him, not wanting to disturb him too much, as did his Uncle Ted.

Only Andy got out of the car and kissed his forehead in goodbye. He was also positive that he heard her whisper – or more like hiss – that she had to talk to his father before turning back to rejoin her family.

Lucius turned without a second thought and took what remained of his own family inside. He had been without his son far too long.

He knew it was late and his father was not going to want him to get excited before he turned in for the night but he had to admit as he came round, he was happier to be home than he had been when he had been packing to go. He loved his home he realised.

His father set him down on the sofa when they reached the warm living room and Draco tugged off his coat. Despite the fact it was the summer, the fire in the middle of the room burned on and he was glad of the chance to curl up in his favourite room of the house. This was what he had missed the most he mused.

"Did you have a good time?" his father asked as Draco scooted along the sofa, wanting to bask in the presence of the lordly man that he had so missed when he had been away.

"It was ok," he said to him. Yes, he had enjoyed parts of the trip but Ted had insisted doing most things the muggle way. For example, if he had allowed them to port key home then he would have had the entire day with his father before he had to go to bed. While it had been a learning experience, he had not always enjoyed it.

And there were others things about the trip. Well, he supposed it had given him a lot to think about. He loved his aunt dearly but what she had had said had unnerved him. She had suggested something that he had never even thought of before. That his father might be wrong.

It had always seemed impossible. His father was all powerful and all knowing. Surely he couldn't be wrong?

But when he thought back to the Quidditch game he had gone to on his birthday all those years before, he remembered Ron with affection. While it had hardly been fun being lost, he had at least been good company.

He could not believe that he came from a bad family.

At least he didn't want too.

And Andy was right. He could trust his own judgement who was worthy of his friendship, couldn't he?

"Prince?"

Lucius prided himself on knowing Draco and he knew that his son for a time had been lost in deep thought. The little boy at the sound of his voice though gave him a coy smile as he came back to reality.

"Dad it was great," he said. "But to be honest, I am just glad to be home."

Rather than give his father a chance to quiz him further Draco put his head against his chest and sighed heavily. He was sleepy and he didn't want to confide in him what he knew he should.

Lucius, defeated by his son's affectionate nature, put his arms about him and stared into the fire. Whatever he had been thinking about would keep.

-

When Lucius woke the next morning, he was not surprised to find that he had had a visitor in the night. After everything that had happened with Maria, he had got rather lax in his discipline. Whereas he had always till then insisted that Draco sleep through the night in his own bed, he had let him in time after time, nightmare after nightmare. It had been so much easier when he had slept in with him; that way, on the whole, they both got more sleep. As he had got older, Draco had gradually gone back to his own bed and at times would sleep through till morning but others would climb in with his father for comfort in the night. Lucius would invariably grumble that he was too old now for such a thing, but even as he said it in his wearied state he had been reaching out, and scooting his son close to hold him.

He didn't remember if he had even attempted the night before to tell Draco to stay his own room. All he did know that next to him when he woke was the sleeping form of his son.

He checked the clock, it was only six.

There was no point getting out of bed and so he snuggled back down, kissing his sons forehead, and thanked god was home.

-

"Come on young master," said Jane as she hurried her charge to dress. She knew she should not. It was meant to be a surprise, but she was so excited for the boy.

"OK Jane I am ready," said Draco. He was rather annoyed at being rushed to change. It was not as if he had anything to do that day, was it?

But she had a look about her that told him she knew something he did not.

Together they headed down to the breakfast table where he found that Eliza and his father were not the only ones waiting for him.

"Uncle Sev!" he said delighted at the sight at the Potions Master, who had always been a big favourite with the child. Draco was obviously delighted.

"Draco, it is good to see you too." He said more friendly than usual. He had to admit he was looking forward to his reaction as well. He was pleased Lucius had asked him to join them for breakfast.

"You've not seen us in so long." he complained as he went into the sun room where they were going to be eating that morning.

"I am sorry; I have had other things to attend too." He explained as Draco went over to the seat where he always sat.

The adults exchange eye contact.

This was it.

Draco, at first glance saw nothing different about the table till _it _caught his eye.

A smile plastered itself over his face as he picked it up. The rich parchment...the seal...

He glanced up at his father. "When did it get here?"

"Two days ago."

"Two days? An entire two days? You didn't think to come and get me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Mind your tongue," warned Eliza but his father looked amused.

"The contents of the letter were not going too changed depending on the time you got it."

Draco scowled at his fathers uncharacteristic stupidity, and tore into the envelope carefully, not wanting to rip the precious parchment.

Then he saw those magical words.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

It was real. This was his Hogwarts letter. He was really going to go to school that September. Rather than feel afraid though, a rush of excitement burst through him.

He was going to school!

"Well, Draco, eat up." He heard his father say to him. "It looks as if a trip to Diagon Alley is in order."

**Author note: Well their back for part 3. Please excuse the shameless fluff. As you have probably guessed, Lucius isn't the only one that is going to miss Draco being at home.**

**Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

As much as there had been a lot of excitement that morning when he had heard that he was going out to get his school things, Draco had forgotten one little thing. He and his father _hated_ shopping. With a passion. As far as Lucius was concerned that was part of the reason they kept Eliza and Jane. So they never had too.

However, the school trip to Diagon Alley for the first time he supposed was slightly different. His little son was going to school for the first time and so as Lucius got ready to take his son shopping, he was determined that not only were they going to go shipping together, they were going to enjoy it.

As Eliza so kindly reminded him, it was a 'bonding experience'.

As it was, Lucius saw no reason why Severus should not join them for a bit of male bonding. After all he was Draco's favourite uncle. And surely he wanted to spend time with the boy who was surely going to become his favourite student to ever be in his house.

And so, by eleven the two Slytherin's and one soon to be Hogwarts student found themselves walking at their leisure down the Alley together. They were in the middle of all the other parents and children who had come to pick up school supplies.

"Come on Sev – crack a smile, if you're lucky, when we're done, I might even get you an ice cream." Promised Lucius sending his son into stitches of laughter. Draco saw his uncle shot his father back a look that told him that whatever he wanted it was not an ice cream.

Draco was sniggering all the way down the road as the banter begun. It was a promising start to the day.

To begin with they all went in to Flourish and Blotts to get the first year set list only to find it was jammed packed with people who were all trying to do the same thing. It was not want any of them call a fun way to spend their morning.

"May I make a suggestion? That we all go our separate ways so that we might do a job and then ultimately we get the task done quicker. Lucius, if you went to get Draco a cauldron, I can get the right potion ingredients, Draco might sort his own robes. Then we can meet back here in a while to get his owl and wand." Suggested Severus.

"Sounds like a bit of a plan." Said Draco - as excited as he was to get his school things, he was also eager to get home and go out for a ride on his broom. He knew first years were not allowed brooms and Hogwarts and he would have tried to persuade his dad to help him sneak one in were in not for the fact that he knew it would get him nowhere. His father rarely even let him fly if he was not there to supervise.

Lucius looked unhappy, but there was two against one. So much for the bonding idea..."Ok. But wait outside Madam Malkins when you're done."

Severus knew it was only because he loved the boy, but sometimes he honestly thought that he mollycoddled Draco more than what was good for a boy at that age. More than Narcissa would have had she survived.

But then it was understandable. As he had practically brought the boy up single handily, Lucius had been forced into a role as both mother and father. It was only natural he should be so protective, he supposed.

Draco nodded and was soon on his way. Despite his great attachment to his father, even he had to admit to him that when he was given a little independence, he enjoyed it.

Going into the robe shop, he could only stop and stare for a while at the variety of colours before he was ushered through the shop by a witch.

"Hogwarts dear?" she asked.

He nodded, quite nervous to be with a stranger by himself but managing to keep his confidence none the less. He soon found he was on a stool being measured. When he arrived the stool next to where he had been asked to stand was empty but that did not remain the case for long.

A young boy, who had to be a first year just like himself judging by the size of him, came into the room. He had green eyes, messy black hair which stuck out all over the place and was dressed in clothes that were far too big for him. He did not know why but he immediately liked him. He reminded him of some one.

Going through his memories he did not have to wait long to realise just who he reminded him of.

Ron.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes." the boy returned with a smile of his own clearly glad to have found a class mate.

"When did you get your letter?" Draco asked eagerly. "I only got mine this morning."

"Yesterday night."

"My father has gone to get my cauldron and my uncle is sorting my potion ingredients. Are you here with your parents?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. There dead." He told him and Draco didn't know why, but that fact tore at his heart.

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely. He didn't know how it must felt to be an orphan. But he wouldn't like to find out. Perhaps realising that at least in part, Draco was able to sympathise with him the boy gave him a quizzical look. "My mother died too, on the day she gave birth to me. But I've never been that bad off though, as I've always had my dad." He shrugged.

An understanding had been formed between the two young wizards.

"Right, my dear, you're done." The witch said to him.

Jumping off the stole, Draco gave the boy who had been standing by his side a respectful look. "Perhaps I'll see you on the train."

"Yeah." the boy replied and when Draco was just out of ear shot, he added, "I hope so."

Unbeknownst to Draco Malfoy he had just met Harry Potter for the first time. The young orphan followed him with his eyes and saw as he paid for his robes and then waited for he assumed to be his uncle and father outside the shop.

When they returned it was not hard to figure out which was which. While one of the wizards had greasy black hair and hooked nose, the other was in dark flowing robes that were lined with some sort of fur. His blond hair was long, but not matted like Hagrid's and he shared cool grey eyes with his son.

Harry would have expected him to be quite a cold man on first sight but then he remembered he must have lost his wife, he had married his sons mother, and was therefore bound to be over protective of his son. His son, he thought, must seem like the only thing he had in the world. Unless there was a step mother. But he hadn't mentioned her if he had one...He watched as the father wrapped an arm about his sons shoulder what looked to be a causal way but then, when he was sure no one was looking reassuringly squeezed it sending a smile to his boys face.

Harry longed for James all over again.

-

"Now are you sure you are alright?" said Lucius as he walked into the living room. There had been a change in his son while they had been out shopping he was sure of it. After he had been in the robes shop. He had half a mind to call Severus straight back to find out what had happened but he wanted to give his son a chance to tell him first.

It wasn't so much that Draco had been upset after, he had just been quiet – and clingy. He could put it down to fears over school, or just still being glad to be home after he had been away for the entire week. But they didn't seem like good enough explanations. It had been a long time since he had accepted only half decent explanation when it came to his son. He had stopped doing that after he had learnt he had been abused.

"Dad, what would happen to me if something bad happened to you?" Draco asked quite suddenly.

"Draco, where's this coming from?"

"I met this boy while I was getting fitted for my robes – he didn't tell me his name, but the conversation got on to parents and he told me he was an orphan. Dad that must be horrible. If I didn't have you after mamma..." he looked down at his hand which he apparently found very interesting suddenly. "What if..."

"Draco... nothing is going to happen to me."

"But dad what if it did? What if something happened while I was at school?" he asked, half hinting at the other thing was gnawing at him, the excitement had once again worn off.

"Nothing will happen to me. I will always be here when you come home, I'll be the one picking you up because as far as I am concerned the job of being a dad doesn't finish till you are out of Hogwarts." He said as he kneeled down in front of his son and made him look into his eyes. "I know when you are scared son, but if I didn't think this was best for you, I wouldn't let you go, you know that." He said to him. "And you know what? It is ok to be scared and worried...It's a big change that we are both going to have to go through."

Draco looked him with big sad eyes. Now that he knew that his Father understood his fears, it helped but neither did that make them any less real.

"What if I need to talk to you?" he whispered.

"Then you go your uncle Sev and use his fireplace." He told him. "Dragon we are never going to be so far away one another that you can't get hold of me. If you're scared or in trouble, you know I will be there quicker than you can say 'Slytherin'. You just have to trust I am going the right thing for you."

"I do but – there are so many things that could go wrong – what if I don't end up in Slytherin?" he asked. That was another great fear.

When he looked back on it, Lucius released the answer he gave surprised even him, but that did not mean it was not true.

"Draco the love I bare you is so great that your house is irrelevant. You will always be my son, nothing could change that." he said as he learnt forward and kissed his sons nose, reminding Draco of the night when he had seen his mother. She had still not returned to him. He could only hope she would see fit to come to him before he left for Hogwarts. He just wanted to see her again.

One last time.

-

It was the next afternoon when Lucius was in his office working that Jane came to him. It had been something both of them had been avoiding but the fact remained that when Draco left for school in September, Lucius was going to have very little need of a governess for he had no other children.

"Sir, I cannot deny that I have been looking for a new position and there is an interview coming up. May I have the afternoon off to go for it on Thursday?" she asked.

"Of course, you may Jane." He said to her. Even though she was slow and no oil painting, he knew he was going to miss her when she was gone. If there had been any one who had helped him bring up his son asides from of course his Eliza, it was her. She had been a good friend to him and she had done her duty to him well.

"It's a very odd thought, sir. Leaving this house." She hadn't meant to say it for she knew it was out of place, but then she had often said thing to him that she was well aware he might not approve of. She had been ever loyal to him though. But she had spent nine rather happy years there and she had delighted in everything that his son have ever done, even when he had disobeyed her.

"Yes," he nodded. "I think it will very strange come September. It's too big for me and Eliza to rattle about in by ourselves, but we cannot stop the inevitable. So yes, of course you must go to the interview. Tell them there a fool if they do not employ you Jane. And rest assured; you will be leaving the Malfoy Manor with a glowing reference."

"Thank you."

Once she had gone he looked at the fire place. He been thinking about going to see Andromeda, but he wasn't up for it that day. He knew what she was going to say - he had an inkling, for she had been that angry. But then it would keep. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

-

Thursday was a sad day for Draco. Jane had known better than to lie to him and she had told him why he was going to be with his father – because she was going for an interview and that meant she might be some one else's governess.

But it had not crossed his mind that she was not going to be there when he got back from Hogwarts.

"Why can't everything just stay the same dad?"

"Because, son, then we would not get a chance to grow, would we?"

An: sorry it is such a short chapter. Next one shall be longer – its Draco's train ride/first day.

_Please review!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

To say that young Draco Malfoy was experiencing conflicting emotions on the morning of September the first was to understate the truth. As much as he was sure Hogwarts was going to be good for him, in the end he was not looking forward to life without his beloved father, nana or his governess, Jane.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was leaving for a new job but in a way the separation from Jane had perhaps been the hardest he had had to endure yet that day; much harder than leaving Eliza had been. As he rode along in the carriage by his father's side, he could not help but recall the events that had not yet happened half an hour ago.

"_Now when you get to Hogwarts young sir, you are to be a good boy and do as you are told, do you hear me?" said Jane, as she knelt to help her little master do his clock up about himself. They both knew he was more than capable of doing such a thing by himself now – he was hardly a little boy any more, but he let her do it anyway. She seemed to need too. "You have a great spirit and an eager mind, so you nurture these gifts, yes?" she said and she blinked away the tears. She wasn't going to let the child see her cry. He was worried enough as it was. "You'll be good."_

"_Yes, I shall."_

_Protocol thrown to the wind, Draco step forward to receive what would be a bone crushing hug from his governess. They had been together almost a decade. It was only right and natural that they were going to miss each other._

"_If you ever need a helping hand, I am never more than an owl away, ok? I'll write to you if you wish it."_

"_I do Jane, very much."_

"_Very well sir. Your father has also promised to keep me updated so no bad behaviour. I shall know if you're messing about." She told him but there was such a warm smile on her face that he could not take her seriously. _

"_I'll miss you very much Jane."_

"_As will I little one. As will I."_

It had been difficult but he knew there was a still more painful separation to come. He looked up at his father who gave him a confident smirk but on the inside even Lucius was crying out for someone to turn back the clock so his son could be little once more. He had not thought he was going to be dropping him off for school, what felt, so soon. It was intolerable that his child should have grown up so quickly.

He had insisted that the two of them were going to go to Kings Cross alone. It was a moment he felt that should be reserved for just the two of them. Draco evidently felt the same.

As Draco stared out of the window, he begun to wonder what it was really going to be like. When he had been thinking of Hogwarts he had imagined that it was going to be quite gloomy, but really, he felt quite – confident. He was ready for school.

Besides, he wanted to see who was in his year and met up with 'that boy' and Ron again. He wasn't as scared as he thought he was going to be. Yes, he was going to miss every one. But that did not mean he wasn't going to enjoy school.

And so as he moved closer to the station his emotions regarding what was about to begin for him continued to swing between an over whelming fear and excitement.

Undoubtedly it was the biggest day of his life so far.

Before he could register the journey passing he found that he and his father had already run together through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It felt exhilarating. Despite part of him telling him he wanted to do nothing more than to go home and hide in his room, now that he was on the platform the excitement won out and dominated him.

He looked about to all the other first years who were going to school who were being seen off by their respective parents. You could tell the first years by the slightly green tint to their faces and their size. A stab of jealousy hit him as he realised the majority of his class mates had the one thing that he wanted more than anything else. A mother. The mother who had given them life. There were plenty of mums cuddling there little one close for the last time before they left.

Narcissa had not returned to him as he had hoped she would. She must have known he wanted her! She had last time, so why hadn't she come back?

"Come Draco let us get your truck on to the train." His father's voice brought him back to reality.

Once that was done Draco picked up Hercules, his new eagle owl, and headed over to the train. Now came the really hard bit.

Lucius looked down on his son. He seemed even smaller than he had when they had been in the carriage if that was possible. It was going to be a very long three months for both of them.

"I know you are going to do well at school, son. Try hard. Don't get in too many fights, and remember – "

"If I need you, then all I have to do is go and see uncle Sev?"

"Precisely."

Ignoring the fact that they were both Malfoy's and that his son was now over five years old, Lucius put his arms out and pulled his son in for what would be there finally embrace for quite some time. When Draco felt the tears sting him however he pulled back, knowing if he did not then he was not going too.

They two of them looked at one another in a meaningful way. It was a big day for both, father and son.

"You know what Prince-"

But Draco never found out what he was going to say to him.

"Oh honey, I was hoping to catch you before you got on to the train," a voice said from behind him and he turned to see that it was.

"I wanted to come and say good bye," Andy said as she hugged him completely unaware of the moment she had just taken away from her brother in law. He should have realized she'd be there dropping Dora off for her last year.

As Draco turned into her she kissed his ear. "Remember what I said little one," she muttered to him.

He nodded. Having had enough of the goodbyes he gave his uncle a wave, then turned away from his father and got on to the train. It was almost eleven. Time to go.

Finding the carriage where Blaise sat with Grey, Vincent and Theodore, he soon joined his friends from their nursery days. As much as he wanted to find Ron and the boy he had met at the robes shop, it felt only fitting that he should depart from his childhood with the ones he had shared it with.

The boys were as boisterous as ever. There was an electric current in the air as the first game of Exploding Snap between the five boys all of whom were expecting to end up in the same house.

The laughter stopped for a while when the train pulled out. The first year boys all crowded about the window to gain a brief last look at their parents. Theodore, just like Draco was motherless. Their fathers, perhaps for this reasoned seemed more upset by the loss of their beloved boys to the school system than the others, though there were of course no tears.

But it wouldn't be for so long.

"I think I am going to go and look about the train," Draco announced to the others after a while when they were out of London and countryside was rolling by. He was finding the carriage rather stiffening and wanted to get.

"Do you want us to come with you?" offered Greg but Draco shook his head.

"I am sure I'll be alright."

He was soon out. The first person who he found out the carriage who he knew was, of course, Dora. She seemed simply delighted that she was going to be able to play the doting big cousin for the year, though she promised to embarrass him too much.

"I remember my first year – I know its nerve wrecking kid, but don't worry – honestly, you'll do great."

He nodded and he knew that he was going to be grateful to have her there for the year. They were going to spend more time together that year than they had since they had been really little kids.

It'd be nice.

Continuing down the carriage on his walk, he begun to feel more like himself again as he became accustom to not have Lucius there watching over him. It certainly felt odd not to have him there.

An ache and a sickness in his heart forced him to banish his father from his thoughts. Until he was used to the separation, he didn't think he would manage to think of him.

He had been walking on down the carriage when he was aware of a presence behind him. His imagination had already seemed to settle on the idea of it being his lordly sire, when he turned to see something that put excitement into his heart.

"Hello," the voice said. It was him – it was the boy from the robes shop!

"Hello," he replied, simply delighted to have found him on the train as he had hoped he would.

The boy ushered him into the carriage – then another surprise...

"Draco!"

"Ron!"

Eagerly he sat down next to the young Weasley who tried to correlate this young boy he had often thought of with the description of the Malfoy family that his father had given to him the night after the game. He didn't seemed bigoted or unkind. He, in contrast to this caricature of a family, seemed just plain – nice.

"You too know one another?"

"Kinda," Ron admitted. "We went to a Quidditch game when we were young. My big brothers Fred and George left me and Draco was left by – who was it?"

"My cousin Nymphadora. We met up while we were lost and looked for our families together."

"You'll never know how much trouble the twins got in for that one. Couldn't sit down for a week when we got back home to mum."

"Well I think my father was rather angry at my cousin too. I'm sorry, but what's your name? I've not asked yet."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco was struck dumb in amazement for a moment - he had met Harry Potter, twice now and he hadn't even known. Guilt stabbed him. He knew what it was of course. His father's voice. He had told him Potter was a half blood. Really he should get back to the boys he had been brought up with.

But then a defiant voice crept in. The voice that questioned his father. Aunt Andy. And at least, for that moment it was Andy who won. Her ideas run in line with his own wishes.

He didn't want to leave the carriage. He liked these boys.

"Have you got the -" Ron chipped in putting his hand to his forehead.

When a lightning bolt scar was revealed which did indeed sit on his forehead, the two purebloods were in shock. "Cool!" they declared simultaneously before rolling about laughing.

Draco was more than happy to spend the rest of the journey to Hogwarts with the two boys. They seemed to be a lot like him. Worried, but excited about what was to come. Harry felt he was at a disadvantage as he knew no magic but Ron's main concern was he wasn't going to be able to match up to what his brothers had achieved.

And Draco's?

"I suppose – I just want to make me dad proud of me." The three of them had spoken about their family situations together and it soon become clear that while family wise Draco was not as well off as Ron (Draco thought again how lucky to have so many brothers) but not as bad off as Harry (the muggles who raised him sounded appalling!). He was even more grateful for having been brought up by at least one parent.

The train journey and the boys bonding was only interrupted twice, both times by the same bushy haired girl. She was helping one of their soon to be class mates find the toad he had apparently lost.

"I expect we are going to be there soon, so you lot had better change into your robes," she told them pompously the second time she came into their carriage.

From Ron's reaction, he had the same first impression of her as Draco had. That she was a bossy know it all.

Yet she was right, and so it was not long till he went back to his boyhood friends to change into his robes. They were of course curious to where he had been for the majority of the journey but he said he had been with his cousin. Of course, the majority of them thought of her as a blood traitor but it was better to tell them that then he had been with Harry and Ron.

It was overall, good to get off of the train. Despite the fact that summer was drawing to an end it was not yet cold, and the breeze blew through the student's hair.

Perhaps his favourite part of the day so far was when Draco got to go over to the castle in a boat. It was a truly magical moment for him and it was that day that he begun to appreciate truly that there was more than one type of magic in the world. He had gone over the water in a boat with Blaise, Pansy and Theodore. When they got to the other side his eyes sort of Ron and Harry - The three boys, all making sure that each other had all got across alright.

From where they had been the group of first years soon begun to walk up to the lake. It was quite obvious that they were getting nervous over the sorting. He had been told by his father and his uncle that he just had to sit on the stall and let the hat sort him ('_it really is nothing to worry over Dragon'_) but it didn't help his nerves now that they were there.

He had to get into Slytherin... and yet if he did, then he was never got to get to see Harry and Ron, was he? But neither did he want to get into Gryffindor. He knew the other two did but that would be the worst case scenario for him. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Definitely not. He wanted to emulate his father... but... Greg and Vincent were his mates, but he didn't think he was going to be able to put up with them all day every day for the next seven years.

They were met in the entrance hall by Professor McGonagall. Sev had told him that she was the Professor of Transfiguration and she was also Head of Gryffindor house.

She explained to them about the houses, the point systems, everything they had to know as first years. _He was in Hogwarts castle_!

Then together, as a year group, they went into the Great Hall. Of course, as a Malfoy, he was well used to splendour. He had been bought up in a Manor and he had been to brilliant parties his entire life. But this was beyond everything he could have imagined. Everything from the gold goblets to the enchanted sky ceiling seemed to take his breath away.

His eyes quickly, once they drew away from the ceiling, sort Severus. They found him and though he made no acknowledgement of his nephew, Draco knew he was there for him and that was enough.

Despite the walk down the middle of the hall feeling long, when it was done it was as if it had been done in as moment. Time was a funny thing.

It was beginning to dawn on him that he was a student now.

The Sorting Hat sung to the school before the sorting – and then it begun.

Draco had to wait though as 'Abbott, Hannah' joined Hufflepuff and 'Boot, Terry' made it in to Ravenclaw. Hermione Granger (the bushy haired girl from the train) was among the first of the new Gryffindor's along with Neville Longbottom, the boy who lost his toad.

"Malfoy, Draco," was finally called by McGonagall. He was up. Going over to the stool he sat down and the hat touched his head.

"Another Malfoy.... Slytherin surely, but what's this? Knowledge... a thirst to do well. A great deal of courage too... a sense of loyalty. You are a difficult one."

Draco tried not to think when he was on the stool. He didn't like the feeling the hat was in his head. His head told him he should be in Slytherin. Even Andy had been in Slytherin. But his dad had said it didn't matter. So maybe...

"Umm, no, I can afford a bit more creative with this Malfoy than the last. Better put you in ... RAVENCLAW!"

The fact that he had not made Slytherin, Draco had expected to hurt.... but it didn't. The Ravenclaws – the house which was set to be like his family - congratulated him and cheered him. While Greg, Vincent, Blaise and Theodore looked at him with pity – but he was sure also still with friendship, Ron and Harry seemed delighted. They both soon joined the Gryffindor's.

He also looked to Severus and this time he did acknowledge the boy. Whether it was because he wanted to reassure him or not, Draco wasn't sure but when they begun eating, Draco saw his uncle give him what could be counted as a smile and he raised his goblet to him.

Draco could not stop looking about. He was like he had been at the Quidditch match only this time he knew that he could not get lost. There was so much to drink in. He knew he didn't want to miss a thing. From the sumptuous food to the pearly white ghosts.

The ghosts.

At the end of the hall under the arch stood a ghost he knew only he could see... she was a different, he could tell to all of the others.

So she had come.

She raised her goblet to him and gave him the proudest smile he had ever seen a women smile. And then suddenly it didn't matter if Lucius approve of him being in Ravenclaw or not. Because Narcissa did...

-

"A Ravenclaw?"

"Yes."

Severus had to say he did not think Lucius was as shocked as he was expecting him to be – in fact he took the news positively well.

Maybe he had always known that his son was not Slytherin. He had to say that it was partly his fault. He knew he had not raised the boy to be a Slytherin. He had raised him to be his own person. He had tried true enough to impress on him the importance of blood purity and he had tried to ensure he knew he was better than his peers. And nothing could Draco's blood and status away from him.

He would remain a Malfoy.

A Ravenclaw. A pride swept across Malfoy senior. His Prince had always been a serious little being. Yes, he would prosper and do well there. There were worse things in life than his son not being a Slytherin. And he had always respected Ravenclaw as a house. Intelligence should not be mocked.

Lucius poured two glasses of firewhisky out before giving his friend one.

"To Draco." He proposed.

"To Draco." Severus agreed.

_Please review!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

When he woke up it took Draco a minute to realise where he was. He had been expected to see the dragon covered walls that he had woken up to most days. But now he awoke in a four posted bed, in a circular room covered with midnight blue hangings.

It hadn't been a dream then. He had really left home for Hogwarts the day before. He was a Ravenclaw and he had to get up and get his but to class.

And he had seen his mother once more. She had come. She had been there!

It was with that thought in his head that he began the day.

One of the weirdest things he had to face since he had left home so far was the idea of sharing a room with complete strangers. He was so used to having a room to himself. But now he was in a dormitory with four other boys his age. Terry and Michael seemed to be the two he was most drawn too. They were intelligent (but considering what house they were in, that was hardly surprising), witty and chatty. Michael had longish dark hair that hang just past his ears, and was, he had revealed by the end of the their first night as dorm companions, a half blood, causing difficult for Draco. He had met and liked Harry before he had known who he was and felt less guilty about liking him, but pulled back a bit from Michael. Had he been in Slytherin as he knew his father had wished him to be deep down, he would not have had to worry over who he was mixing with in his dorm.

Terry came from a pureblood family though, and seemed to want to make fast friends with the young Malfoy heir. The other two beds in there room had been occupied by Antony Goldstein and Stephen Cornfoot.

It was with these four boys that he made his way back down to the Great Hall the morning after they were sorted. It was an unspoken unanimous decision between them that at least for now there was a safety to be found in numbers, just as it had been for him and Ron.

When they got to the table they found that the girls who were in there year and house had made it there before the boys, and were already being handed there very first time table by Professor Flitwick. Across the hall, he could see Vincent and Greg being given there own by Severus and he felt a desperate ache to be under the green banner with them.

But as it was he was not. And he was never going too be, so he was just going to have to get used to it. He had been brought up surrounded by Slytherin's so that had always been where his loyalty had been placed where it came to Hogwarts houses. He was going to have to change that and transfer it to his own house.

He looked at the Ravenclaw banner. He did like blue.

"Right here we are gents," said his tiny Head of House as he passed the five boys their respective timetables. It was there very first day of proper lessons.

Draco had to say he was relieved when he saw that his first class was going to be with Flitwick. The night before he had come into the common room to see the first years and to welcome the older students.

He seemed like a nice wizard but he could not help but wish his Head of House was Severus.

He soon got himself some toast and was drinking his cup of tea when the mail begun to arrive. Hercules, distinctive from his size and grace was among them. As soon as he got to his new master he stuck out his leg after he had given Draco an affectionate nip on the finger.

He carried two letters.

The first was written on such rich parchment in and in such a strong masculine scribe that he knew it could only come from one person. The green seal marked with his own family emblem also gave it away. He felt a nervous excitement as he opened it and could only hope that his father had meant it when he had said that he did not mind what house he was in. But if he was really that angry surely he would have sent a Howler?

_My dearest Prince, _

_Your uncle came to me last night and told me what house you got into, Ravenclaw – so the first intention of this letter is to congratulate you and to tell you how proud you have made an ageing man. Ravenclaw is a respectable House Draco – I am sure you will do well. _

_The manor already seems quiet without you and as ever when you are gone I long for your company. Yet I also recognize it is time I let you grow up into the fine young man that I know you already are. I know you will behave yourself and make friends only with those who are worthy of your friendship._

_In other words son, I have faith in you, as I ever have. _

_Missing you dearly already, (I am counting down to Christmas!)_

_Written by the hand of your affectionate father,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Feeling more confident from the sentiments that his father had sent him Draco let a relieved smile take over his face. His cousin who had been watching him from her own Hufflepuff table was left in no doubt of what he had just received. Her uncle's blessing to be a Ravenclaw.

The other letter was written by the hand of a woman. The hand was considerably more girly and on top of her i's there were little witch's hats instead of dots.

_Young Master Draco,_

_I was so delighted when I got your fathers owl saying you had made it in to Ravenclaw, what an achievement! I have arrived at what I suppose I must think of as my new home yet it is not the Malfoy Manor and I miss that home and all it holds. Why did you have to grew so fast my dear boy?_

_Looking forward to hearing all of the achievements I know you will come too,_

_Written with love – I remain,_

_Your Jane._

He looked over both the letters again and they made his heart ache for the simply days when it had just been them at home together – when Jane was his teacher and mentor.

He would have got upset he was sure but the fact was he had no time too. Jane and his father would write again soon. For the time being though, he had to get to class.

It was not long till the boys were eagerly queuing up outside of the charms classroom. It felt real that they were at school now that they were going to class. Draco felt anticipation in his heart and butterfly's in his belly.

Draco was rather disappointed he had to say to learn that he had his first class was with the Hufflepuffs. While he liked his cousin's house he had been hoping to see his friends or to be with Harry and Ron again.

The first day seemed to be very much about letting the first years adjust to their new surroundings and getting used to being away from home.

In Charms, Flitwick gave them a talk about the theory of Charms and explained that they were going to beginning with levitation that term. He knew that when he looked back, Draco was going to find this all very boring – in a few years times when he had been able to make things levitate for years. But that time had not yet come. He was therefore rather excited.

And so he, just like the rest of the Ravenclaw's begun to make impeccable notes that would help him when he came back to revise later. Already he knew some of his class mates had begun to consider the exams that they were going to sit at the end of the year. He was a Malfoy and so he had to be the best. The silent competition that went along with every year of Ravenclaw's to get the top marks had begun between them already.

If he could not be a Slytherin, he would at least be the top of Ravenclaw he told himself.

The next class was a blessing and a curse. When they had been in the common room the night before, their prefect, Penelope Clearwater had warned them that History of Magic was not the most riveting class that they were going to attend in there Hogwarts career. In fact, that they were soon to learn had been an understatement.

Professor Binns, Draco was sure was the singularly most boring ghost he had met. He was not like The Grey Lady who had welcomed the first years to their house the night before. To be a ghost and to still be boring had to count as some sort of odd achievement didn't it?

What did make the class bearable though was the fact her got to see Harry and Ron. The students had to sit in rows of three and they were among the only ones who had the courage to sit with some who were not in their own house. He could for instant see that the Granger girl was with Longbottom and Lavender Brown.

She seemed to have sharp ears though and as soon as the three boys begun writing notes to one another, she turned to them with a look as if to say 'I know exactly what your doing and I don't approve one little one bit.'

"Do you reckon she intends to let us have any fun this year?" Ron asked Draco and Harry. Both shook their heads.

"Probably not."

Lunch was, as the feast had been the night before, a noisy affair. He supposed with so many people at Hogwarts most meals were loud. Nothing like the quiet suppers he had had when he had been at home.

"How you doing kid?" said a voice behind him.

"Oh hey Dora, I'm ok." He said to her. She had her uniform on, but her bubble gum pink hair spiky out making her as distinctive as ever. "Mum reckons I should calm it down when I am at school. I just think she's boring." she shrugged as she saw him looking at her hair, making him laugh. "So how has your first day been, ok? What have you got next?"

Draco got his time table out. Swallowing down the last of his pasta, he read allowed to her; "Transfiguration – with the Slytherins!" he said delighted.

At the end of the hall he could see Theodore and Blaise. They beckoned him over. With a wave to Dora and a quick kiss goodbye (which was hurriedly wiped of when she could not see him) he run down to met them.

"Rotten luck getting in Ravenclaw." Said Theodore with a pityingly look. Draco did not like the feeling he was being pitied. Malfoy's were not pitied, ever.

"It isn't so bad. Terry's ok." He shrugged. He was annoyed though. He was already growing fond of being in Ravenclaw.

As soon as Vincent and Greg had joined them the five boys walked off to Transfiguration together.

"What's the Slytherin common room like?" he asked.

From what they told him it wasn't all that more interesting than the Ravenclaws. He could not believe that the level of conversation was so superior either. And he was shocked to learn that they had one set pass word, when he as a Ravenclaw had to answer a riddle if he wanted to get into his common room.

He preferred that way. It would increase his learning. Without realising it, Draco was already turning into quite the little scholar.

That said, in the walk up to the classroom he did delight in the company of his old friends. Maybe sharing a dorm would have been easier if it had been with people he had known or his entire life.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's alike learned in the hour they had with her that McGonagall was just as strict as she looked. Draco got the feeling she was a fair teacher as long as you worked hard. And he intended too.

The Ravenclaws were paired back with the Hufflepuffs for their last lessons of the day. It had been the one he had really been looking forward to for the simple fact it was potions. He made sure he was there on time. He got the feeling his uncle was going to be a good teacher to him but he was not going to allow him to use there relationship to his own ends.

He went into the class confidently and sat at the front of the class. Having read through his books and having down some theory with Jane before he left the manor he felt he was better prepared for potions than he had been for any of the other classes.

Severus swept in to the room after all the students had been seated. Draco knew this was a very different Severus to the one he had known when he had grown up.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate powers of the liquids that can pass into the humans veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. That is, as long as you are not a bigger bunch of dunderheads as I normally teach."

Draco didn't think he has ever seen Sev like this and he felt as if he was watching the master at work. It didn't alarm him as he had thought it would at first, but because he knew the man who was under the Potions Master - it turned it into some sort of joke.

"Malfoy," Severus turned to him. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A Draught of Living Death."

"And if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat."

"And the difference between monkhood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant."

"Very good." Said Severus though he didn't look very impressed. "Let's just hope the rest of you are up to Mister Malfoys standards."

For the rest of the lesson, there were instructions put up on the board which made a potion to curer boils. It was rather simple his uncle said, but to a first year student it didn't seem so. But he found at the same time he rather enjoyed potions. It seemed in a odd way a more relaxing and soothing lesson than the other classes he had attended. What had Severus called it? A subtle science.... Draco agreed. So wrapped up was he in his own work that he failed to notice his uncle bullying his class mates.

As class came to an end and the homework was set, Severus caught Draco's eyes and gave him a look that told him he was to stay after.

"Are you coming Draco?" Michael called.

"In a minute. You lot go ahead without me." He said as the last students fought their books back into their bags and proceeded to the common room to relax after their first day of class, leaving uncle and nephew alone. As soon as everyone else was gone, Draco knew he was once again with Uncle Sev, not Professor Snape.

"So how was it?" Severus asked, genuinely interested in how his first day as a student had been.

"Good fun, I think I am going to like being at Hogwarts after all." He admitted.

"I am glad," the Potions Master told him. The fact was after everything that had happened, Severus had been concerned that Draco was not going to get along at school. There were of course other ways to magically educate a child, but he wanted Draco to be at Hogwarts so he could get a taste of normality. It was highs time that he made friends with people his own age. Lucius had had the boy to himself for far too long.

"History of Magic was a bit boring though – my other classes were good."

"Binns bores all." Severus nodded, reminded of how many glasses he had had to sit through before he had dropped it going on to NEWT level.

"I think so." Draco drawled. His eyes dropped to the floor. "Are you mad I'm not Slytherin?" he asked tentatively.

"Not at all. It is unfair that the only student I have every really wanted in my house should be denied me but life isn't fair Draco." He shrugged. "You mustn't worry over us being upset as we're not. Your father was so proud when I told him you were Ravenclaw."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

A warm feeling spread throughout his body just as it had when he had read the letter – but hearing it made it seemed true.

He wished he had been the one to tell him though.

"How was he?"

"Fine...Draco you had been apart from one another ten hours, what did you think would have changed?"

A shrug and a copy grin told him he didn't know.

"Well go on then, catch up with your friends," said Sev as he got up and ruffled Draco's hair in a fond, paternal manor.

He was soon on his way back to the common room, retracting the steps of his friends just ten minutes before him. Over all he felt his first day had gone very well. In fact, it had been nothing short of a triumph.

With ease he answered the riddle and walked into the common room, his eyes dancing as he looked about it. Everything was still so fresh to him!

"He didn't lay into you, did he?" asked Mandy, a girl in his year said as soon as he got in. Him was obviously Sev. It was apparent she had been worried about him. Draco shook his head as if the idea was ridicules. But Lisa Turpin shared the look Mandy had had on her face.

"Don't you think he is unpleasant?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest," he said on the defence. "He's a friend of the family."

They jumped back, looked awkwardly at there shoes and pretty soon he was on the way up to his room where he found the boys.

"I'm glad that's over," said Michael as he put his books in his trunk, but whether he was talking about the lesson or the day in general he was not sure. He felt quite put out at the idea of his friends not liking his uncle. "Shall we go and get some food?"

Draco nodded. All this work did make him hungry.

But by the end of the day what the girls had said was weighing heavy on his mind. Maybe he had been to immersed in his work to notice, but was it possible he had been treated differently to all the other students? Or that he had presented a different face to him? When they had discussed it over dinner, the boys seem to agree with the girls depicting of Severus, though they had avoided the issue as he was there he felt.

Lying in bed, he realised why the idea of his uncle treated his other class mated differently to him upset him so much. It was because of her...

She had been so different, so fake when she had been with his father and so cruel to him when they had been alone.

A shiver run through him. The thought of comparing that woman to his wonderful uncle haunted him to the depths of his soul. The comparison terrified him. Severus was nothing like Maria; they were complete different beings. When he looked back, he didn't see a woman but a monster. Sev had been the one who had saved him, he reminded himself. He had been the one who had put an end to that hellish era in his life.

But he wished there was someone to relay his fears to. It was Jane he needed now and then maybe his father when she had rationalised things.

But at Hogwarts there was no one to tuck you in. No review of the day with someone you loved. There was no cup of coco and no gentle kisses on the forehead as you drifted off to your dreams.

Overall, Draco had enjoyed his first day, and though he battled homesickness as he lay in bed listening to the other boys talk, he knew his father had been right. Hogwarts was the right place for him. But he just hadn't expected to have to work out his own answers to his own problems so quickly.

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"_Well then I suppose this is good bye." He said his tone of voice mournful._

"_Only for now sir. Don't think you are going to get rid of me that easily." Said Jane. _

_Lucius had to say, after nine years of living with her in the same house, he was going to miss her greatly. She had been a great friend._

_He knew she was off to some where called Yieland Place. Apparently they had a set of particularly unruly twins in need of a firm hand. Well, they were going to get that. After years of having Draco defy her she had got used to how to make her voice heard when naughty children were not listening to her._

"_You will visit, wont you?"_

"_Just try stopping me." _

_She walked forward, gave her employer a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. And just like that she was gone._

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Thinking so hard, I can hear the clogs in your mind going."

Eliza smiled over at him. Her charge, she was sure, was more nervous about his son being away than the boy had been when he had left.

She had been the same when Lucius had gone though. She had worried over him as she was sure Jane was also worrying over Draco. And she worried for Draco too, of course she did. But maybe over the years she had gathered enough wisdom to know that he would be alright.

It was the smaller things that Lucius found he hated not knowing, the things he hadn't even thought of when he had first considered his son leaving. His immediate thoughts had been of course how much he was going to miss his physical presence about the manor. But then he found it was the things he did not know that tormented him the most.

What class was his son in? Was he enjoying it? Had he cleaned his teeth that morning? Had he eaten a healthy breakfast?

All the things he knew Severus was going to be keeping an eye on but it did not help him, stuck at home. He wasn't used to not knowing what his son was doing, or where he was. He normally knew what room Draco was in – now all he knew was he was in a remote castle.

"I know he is going to be ok – every other child who has gone there has been fine, but it is so hard when it is your _own_ child."

"I know it is."

"I just keep on thinking and it is driving me to distraction." He admitted.

He had however managed to take at least a few precautions. He had managed to buy his way on to the board of governors so that any big change going on at Hogwarts had to go through him before they got to his son. He had a spy in Severus. Everything told him that his fear for his son was irrational.

But at the same time, surely it was normal? The most natural thing in the world for a loving parent to feel was concern for the well being of their little one. And somehow Draco seemed very small still.

--

Friday night was a while other experience for Draco. The boy who had been brought up by a hand full of people suddenly exposed to a common room of hormonal teenagers. They all knew they were not going to have to have to go to class the next morning and so none of them were in a huge rush to get to bed.

Neither was he.

He sat with the other first years, banished to some of the more uncomfortable chairs. He could only envy the seventh, sixth and fifth years who were enjoying the warmth of the fire place. Little first years were not so blessed.

In his lap was the Charms book he had planned to read a little of that night. He was beginning to appreciate just how hard learning everything was going to be. They were all in the same boat, and he seemed to have little advantage over the muggle borns as a pureblood. So why exactly did his father think the distinction was so important? There must be a reason.

He had to admit, he wished the others would be quiet. He missed the quiet and the peace he had had when he had been at home. The noise chatty distracted him easily.

He was sure that in time he was going to get used to the noise at Hogwarts. He'd have too. There was always something going on, always someone up to something. It was just a part of school life he was going to have to accept.

He picked up his book, took it to his dorm and swapped it for a quill, ink and piece of parchment. While he had got three letters from his father in the week he had been at school he had only as of yet sent one back.

It was time to remedy that situation.

Returning to the common room he took his seat back up and dipped the quill in the ink before committing his small scribe to the parchment.

_Dear Dad,_

_It is Friday night. I can't believe I have been at Hogwarts for an entire week. It feels very odd. We had the afternoon off today so I have done the majority of my home work and look forward to exploring the castle a bit more tomorrow. Uncle Sev has kept an eye on me this week I think and it is nice to have him here._

_I miss you though,_

_Draco._

He sighed. Parents so far had been off the agenda for the first years to talk about. He knew that he was not the only one who was struggling to be so far off from home; Mandy only that morning had had to comfort a tearful Lisa after a letter from home. Hogwarts was a wonderful place to be. But so far, it just wasn't home for them.

He slept badly that night. He had dreams of his parents plaguing him. Of the two of them being together and taken away – then Sev was there, and he was bullying the others while he was sitting on the sofa eating sweets as he watched.

He awoke with sweat dripping down him, in damp sheets. It had been nothing but a dream he told himself – but it didn't help. Guilt plagued him for some unknown reason. It had seemed so real.

He got up earlier, as he saw no point in wasting any time in bed. Going up to the Owlery he sent Hercules off with the letter, hoping that the reply from home would get to him sooner than later. His father had always been able to calm him. He was glad he had written to him the night before and not that morning, since he had a feeling if he had written when he had got up the letter would have had a hint of agitation about it. And he did not want to let on to his father how he was feeling.

He knew that if anything his father was going to need more soothing than he was. His letters had been full of affection telling him how much he was missed. He had also giving him many pieces of advice and reminders, some of which he was sure even his dad would acknowledge as a waste of parchment... but then, at least he cared.

When he had got his post he noted that some morning Harry had had none. He still could not get his head about the concept of being an orphan and how lonely the Boy Who Lived must feel at times.

While he had not felt hungry he had done to breakfast and he was glad he did. He got a letter from his nana as well as a package of sweets from Jane. It was quite clear that he was still in all of their thoughts no matter how far away they were. Hercules also brought him a copy of the Daily Prophet which told him Gringotts has been broken into – the goblins were insisting nothing had been taken, but it was big news. Gringotts was normally so safe...

As Draco finished eating his toast, he felt a hand tap him on the back.

"Do you want to come down to Hagrid's with me and Ron today?" a cheerful voice said to him. Harry Potter stood at his shoulder with a smile on his face and a final bit of toast for himself in his own hands. Draco had been told the day before by Severus that if he wanted to go and spend the day with him in the dungeons then he was more than welcome to - but spending time with Harry and Ron seemed a much better way to pass the morning.

"Have you had a flying class yet, isn't it great fun?" said Harry, once they were out of the Great Hall and had set off across the lawn. Classes still dominated the conversation between the 'ickle firsties', as Peeves dubbed them.

Drake nodded. He had enjoyed it. "My technique was a bit off Madam Hooch said. I think I am going to have to have words with my father, he was the one who taught Me." he shrugged. "What about you're other classes? Have you been enjoying them?"

"Yeah," Ron chipped in. "Except Potions. Have you had Snape yet? He is a right foul git isn't he?"

Draco said nothing. The general consensus of the student body at Hogwarts seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Ron. The only ones who saw anything like what he did were the Slytherin's who his uncle was obviously biased towards. As it was, Draco could not stand to see the unfairness of it and was determined to talk to him about it. Maybe he would go and see him that day after all.

Tea with Hagrid's for the first time was an experience that Draco was not going to forget in a hurry. First of all he knew that Hagrid had to be some sort of half-breed. Just like Harry, there was no way his father would agree with his friendship with the giant. And that was what they had by the time he left the small hut on the out skirts of Hogwarts - a friendship. He was a little alarmed by his giant dog, but essentially, Hagrid was a kind and gentle giant, with exceptionally warm black eyes. Once he had got over the shock that a Malfoy had wanted to be his friend, he had welcomed Draco in with Ron and Harry. It seemed that the apple had fallen quite far from the tree.

That was the wonderful thing about kids, mused Hagrid as he watched the trio make there way back up to the school. They had their own way of looking at things and were willing to try new things – even when they were not supposed too.

Who'd thought Lucius Malfoy's boy would be such a good kid?

Draco made his excuses and split from the other two boys when they got back to the castle. Making out he had not yet done his homework, he made for the Ravenclaw common room only to turn back and head to the dungeons when they were out of sight.

Severus he found in the Potions lab looking troubled.

"You alright Uncle Sev?" he asked.

Severus surveyed his nephew. He had thought that he had got in to Ravenclaw because he was a smart kid but Draco was rapidly proving that wrong. He was more than a little displeased that he had struck up a friendship with the famous Potter of all people. He could not bear the thought of the child he had spent so much time with being friends with James Potter's brat. Yet they had seemed to be friends in the Great Hall that morning.

"I think so," he sighed unsure as to how to brooch the subject with he boy. He had of course considered going straight to Lucius, as undoubtedly that was what his friend would have wanted him to do. But there was something holding him back. As ever, it was Lily. He could not tell Lucius his son had been mixing with people who did not have the same kind of blood as he did as it would feel as if he was betraying her and everything she stood for.

"Why only think so?"

"Draco – it is just, I don't want you to fall in with the wrong set of people under my watch." He said to him. "You understand?"

How could he not? He knew exactly what his uncle meant and whom he was referring too.

"Harry and Ron might be Gryffindor's but they are fun. It's not as if we are doing anyone harm by being friends."

"Do you think your father would see it that way?" Draco shook his head. In truth, Severus hated even using the threat. But he had to protect Draco. If Harry was anything like his father... Sev shivered. Draco had had enough bullies in his life to last him a life time.

"Why don't you like them? Asides from me and the rest of the Slytherin's, you don't seem to like any of the students, Uncle Sev." he said to him. It had been playing on his mind – he had had to ask.

Severus sighed. He should have seen it coming he supposed.

"Don't be silly Draco."

"I am not being silly. I see the way you are with the others, you know. You can be really cutting."

"Draco, I have been teaching at this school since before you were born my boy." He reminded him. "I have seen students come and go and I have got the majority of them through up to OWL level. I am sure I do not need teaching advice from you."

"But if you had encouraged them –"

"Draco please." Sev said to him. He fell silent...

"Just try be nicer to my friends ok? Cut me some slack. I hate hearing them all bad mouthing you."

"They bad mouth me?"

"He says it as if he didn't already know."

Severus had the grace to laugh. Draco was right of course. He knew that the students didn't exactly like him. The problem was that the feeling was mutual.

Severus observed him. He had sworn that when he got there that he was going to do everything he could to get the boy through his first year. The first week up until then he had found rather easy. Despite the fact he was not so sure about Draco being a good judge of character as he had been at the start, he was also delighted they had had no tears. He had not yet asked to use the fire place.

Putting his fingers on his forehead he rubbed it. He felt tense, and his small nephew was doing nothing to help calm him.

"If this is what you wish then I will try to be more – helpful to your friends in class. But if they do something wrong I am not going to mollycoddle them Draco, it will do them no good."

"If that is what you call it then you and my father had been mollycoddling me my entire life." He said finally understanding that he had been brought up in a very different way to many young boys and girls his age.

"Circumstances demanded that we were gentler with you." He said quietly. The annoyance that had previously been in his voice left it. There were few times that they ever acknowledged what had happened - it upset Draco to talk about it. Even then he tensed at the memory.

Reaching out, Severus could not help himself but to hold Draco's hand. "I will be more agreeable to your friends if you will only accept that – Draco, I can't treat everyone the same as I treat you as I do not have the interest to.

"I have helped your father raise you from the day we lost your mother. I care for you more than you know young man. But I can't treat the others as I do you also because of natural human reactions. You do not treat me as you do your father – I would not expect you too, that is the way of the world. Every relationship is different Draco. People respond to one another differently all the time. I treat Dumbledore differently to McGonagall. I treat you different from your friends in the same way. You understand?"

Draco nodded. He thought, at least - he was trying to understand what he was saying to him.

-

The visit to his uncle had at least given some comfort and on Saturday night Draco slept much better than he had on Friday. Sunday was enjoyable. He met up with the Slytherin boys in the morning and they headed down to the lake together to review the week. They were still worried about him being in Ravenclaw, but the more he was there, the more Draco was genuinely enjoying it. His mothers blessing had helped this considerably. He didn't know why but he just knew that _she_ knew the Sorting Hat had got it right.

All it all, he felt it was a good week end but he was glad when Monday morning came. There seemed to him to be less point at being at Hogwarts if they were not in class. It gave him far too much time to think.

A whole week had passed since he had been with his dad. He still had twelve weeks to go until Christmas came.

Breakfast was a light bowl of cereal and a glass of pumpkin juice. He didn't want anything to hearty that morning. He wasn't in the mood for it.

Class begun sharp at nine and he was among the first queuing up to get into Charms. He felt an aching for his father the like of which he had not experienced since the train station.

He sat away from the others. He did not want to answer the question 'are you ok?' - obviously not. History of Magic didn't improve his mood. He let Ron sit in the middle that week. He seemed to be in a better mood than Draco was.

When in Transfiguration he didn't so much as get a wooden needle out of his match stick he begun to feel seriously frustrated.

So it was in this mood that he made his way down to the dungeons. He was seriously annoyed and just wanted to head up to the dorm so he might get some sleep without the others in there. However, he knew in all good faith he could not skip class in his second week at school. Much less his uncle's class.

That week they were going to be working on antidotes to rashes, having moved on from the boils they had been working on the week before. It was his third lessons in Potions having had two the week before and he was watching out for the way that Severus was treating the others after the conversation the two of them had had on Saturday.

Severus it seemed was not in a much better mood than Draco himself. Having had the Weasley twins, then the combination of a Hufflepuff/Slytherin third year group he was not best pleased. At times, he felt as if he was banging his head against a brick wall. His conversation with Draco was at the back of his head and the first years were doing nothing to improve his mood.

"Miss Broklehurst, I thought you were a Ravenclaw. Surely as a member of the most intelligent house in the school you know that your potion is meant to be a deep red, not a striking purple. I did not have you down as a dunderhead till now."

Draco felt the girl tense at his side, her upset visible on her shaken features. He tried to give her an encouraging smile. He remembered how Harry had said that Snape seemed to spend the majority of his Potions lessons trying to cut down Neville Longbottom, who didn't appear to have that much self confidence as it was. Draco looked down at his own potion. It was a murky green.

"Sir, you have not commented on mine." He challenged his uncle. Severus was visibly shocked at Draco's deviance.

"It's fine Mr Malfoy." He said as he went on to the next row, not wanting to row with his tense nephew. He knew when something was wrong with Draco, and he would speak with him after class. He hadn't realised he felt this strongly...

"But you said it should be a deep red sir. This is green." He was daring Severus, desperate to provoke him in a rather reckless mood.

"Then go back, figure out where you went wrong and maybe I can help you solve the problem."

The rest of the class had looked up by this point curious as to the exchange going on between student and teacher. Many of the Ravenclaws now knew that they were as close as family, making it even more of a surprise that Draco was talking back to him. None of them would have taken Snape on so defiantly.

So Sev would only criticise the others, but when he asked for help; he got it just like that? It didn't seem fair and for a moment it made the young Malfoy see red. The bad day of classes, the longings for his father... they built up and _even he_ was shocked by what he did next.

Wanting to strike out, he put his hands to the side of his cauldron and pushed it off of the work bench before gathering his things and rushing out of the classroom. He didn't know why he had felt so angry. He and Mandy weren't even that close. But he hadn't been able to watch as his uncle had bullied her. He loathed bullies with everything he was.

He was soon to learn though that anything that what went on in the school did not stay a secret for long and when he walked into the Great Hall for dinner that evening, he was met by a round of applause. People slapped him on the back and cheered him. It was quite apparent that at least for that day, what he had done had made him a hero.

"Bloody brilliant from what we hear." Said one of the Weasley twins. "Not even we would have done that in our first year."

"Did Snape really start crying?"

"Which spell did you use Malfoy?"

"Was the snake really four feet?"

As with all rumours, it was soon out of hand. The more ridiculous the rumour got, the more people wanted to believe Snape had suffered.

But it wasn't what Draco wanted. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done, and looking back, by the time he got to dinner he was rather ashamed that he had been unable to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to slip off and say sorry to his Uncle Sev, explain how frustrated he had felt. But apparently they were well passed that. A solitary owl flew into dinner that night.

"Hercules." Sighed Draco. Whatever the owl was carrying, Draco had a feeling it wasn't a note saying 'well done.'

_Mr Malfoy,_

_Please attend my office at six thirty tonight._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"You don't think that you can be expelled for pushing a cauldron off a desk, do you?" he asked Terry and Michael.

They shrugged, though from their faces were clearly both concerned.

He set off for the office in good time to find the gargoyle already open. McGonagall had given him directions. Dumbledore had not been in the Hall and was obviously wanting for him.

It was his second week at school and already he had been called to the headmaster's office. This wasn't good.

As if possible, when he opened the door to the office after knocking, things went from bad to worse.

The headmaster sat behind his desk observing the boy through his half moon spectacles. If anything he looked more amused than angry.

He was joined the three other men. Both Slytherins and Ravenclaws Head of House were there, and neither looked as amused as Dumbledore. Severus had a look of confusion rather than anger on his face, while Flitwick had a severe expression on his.

But he didn't care about them, because of the presence of the fourth man. Sev must have called him - or maybe he had got an owl. Either way, it was obvious from his expression he knew what he had done and he was not happy about it.

Draco gulped.

"Dad."

Author note: Ok, I know in canon Ron and Harry go to Hagrids on Friday but it flowed better if they went Saturday morning here. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. As much as I miss Lucius and Draco being together so much, I think Draco's character benefits from the time apart - he is going to grow a lot over the next few years. Don't you just love the little rebel?

_Please review!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

If the earth had opened and swallowed him up at that moment, nothing would have pleased Draco Malfoy more.

He had wanted to be back with his dad. But not like this... it was as if someone had kicked him in the guts.

It was written all over his face that his dad was displeased. His father had only ever been angry with him a hand full of times, really angry. This was clearly one of those times.

Lucius was not amused... in fact, the only one who did seem to see the 'funny side' per se was the one who he had been most worried about (until he had seen his father): Professor Dumbledore.

"Nice to see you Mr Malfoy, why don't you sit down?" he asked, as if the young Ravenclaw before him had come for tea, not to be told off. The only free seat was between his father and Severus. It was normally among Draco's favourite places to be – a secure place to be. But just then, he wasn't too sure. He would have preferred to between a Banshee and a Boggart. Or a Hippogriff and the Giant Squid even...Yet there was no other free chair.

"As I am sure you are aware of what this is about, maybe it is best we straight to the point ... unless you want a sherbet lemon, child?" Draco shook his head. Even if he did want a sweet it would only get stuck in his throat. He heard his father make a disapproving tut. "There have been a number of rumours about what went on in the dungeon this afternoon flying about the castle. Maybe you would be kind enough to reveal to me what _really_ happened Mr Malfoy?"

It felt to Draco as if his throat had gone rather dry. A lump has risen in it. He had to admit he felt rather vulnerable and exposed.

"Come now Draco, Professor Dumbledore has asked you a question." His father encouraged him. The young boy could not decide if anger, annoyance or just pure curiosity dominated his father's foreign voice. It had none of the warmth or affection in it he was used to hearing.

"Well I –" he begun as he found his voice. It was a small one but it was there none the less. He squirmed and nervously fidgeted as he begun. "I was in Potions and me and Mandy both got it wrong and then she got in trouble for it but I didn't and it made me mad. Why should I have been let off when she wasn't?" he said quickly, wanting to get his explanation out as quick as possible.

"Mr Malfoy, are you telling me you pushed that cauldron off the desk because you didn't get told off?"

"Yes – no. I don't know." He admitted. It sounded strange and he knew it. But when he had been back in class he had been so mad – he just hadn't been able to help it. As he explained, he dare not look at his father. He was sure he was not going to like what he saw.

Dumbledore observed the boy. He seemed to be telling the truth.

"Such loyalty to your friends is to be commended Mr Malfoy," the aging headmaster begun. "But your actions are not. There are better ways to express your beliefs. I believe Professor Snape has already set your punishment? Three detentions was it not Severus?" the man gave a curt nod and Lucius gestured his approval. "Very well. Then that is enough, though Draco I must ask you to respect your professors. I am sure Professor Snape has better things to do on a Monday afternoon than clear your potion off his classroom walls." All this was said in a most relaxed tone – Dumbledore did not seem angry.

"Yes sir."

"Is there anything else gentlemen? If not, then I think it is a good idea that we should all go and get some pudding. Governor Malfoy, would you join me?"

"I think not Dumbledore. I would like to speak with my son. Alone." Draco felt as if there was a small animal in his stomach, twitching. It wasn't comfortable. "Severus, may we use your rooms?"

"Please do Lucius."

Draco watched as his father rise and he sprung up, as if to attention, though how he did not know. His legs felt as if they were made of marshmallow. The animal seemed to be scrambling to get out.

"Come on then Draco." Lucius instructed in his best 'Malfoy' tone. The young boy's eyes did not leave the floor as he left the room. As soon as Flitwick left the room, following the footsteps of father and son, Albus turned to Severus.

"Why do I get the feeling that our young Master Potter is not the only students who has brought a traumatic past with them to Hogwarts this year?"

-

"Stop. I mean it, stop these tears at once."

Lucius did not raise his voice to his son – he was not required to in order to show his displeasure.

Draco shook as he stood before his father. He hadn't been shouted at, or really punished greatly. But the shock of his father's sudden appearance had made him feel rather embarrassed and so tears slipped down his pale cheeks. When they had been on there way to his uncles rooms he had felt as if he was on a walk of shame. He found himself unable to control his emotions.

"I mean it, calm down."

Draco wiped away his tears only for them to be replaced by fresh ones. He dared to reach out to his father's hands which were clasped in front of him. If he could only break into his father's embrace then maybe things were going to be ok.

"No." Lucius insisted as he pulled back. Draco's unhappy face screwed up in frustration. They were going to talk about what he had done, one way or another mused Lucius. Transfiguring a tissue into a glass, he quickly filled it with water.

"Drink this – sip it, don't gulp," he told his son. "Deep breathes Draco."

It took a good five minutes for him to calm his son sufficiently so that they were able to have a conversation.

Once he was sure that he had calmed his son enough, he took a deep breath of his own before beginning. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"Now would you kindly remind me when I brought you up to act in such a shameful way, because I am having trouble remembering? When your uncle appeared in the fire and told me what you had done, I cannot begin to tell you how that made me feel. Not only were you disrespectful to a member of the staff, but this was your Uncle Severus. He has been there for you no matter what and I expected much better of you...much better. Then to find out that you had stormed out of class? That is how a brat behaves and no son of mine is a brat." Said the vexed senior Malfoy as he spilled out all the thoughts he had had in his head for the past hour. "For god's sake Draco, you have been out of the manor for a week. You never behaved like this at home unless Jane did a damn good job of covering it up."

Every sentence to Draco felt more painful than any slap, pinch or punch. The thought that he had disgraced his father devastated him.

"Look at me."

Draco raised his head. Till then he had kept his head on the floor. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he took in his lordly face. He had missed him so much – and he had let him down so badly.

"Did something happen? Has someone hurt you?" the question was laid down in implications yet Lucius felt as if he had been duty bound to ask it. There had only ever been pone time before he had acted so out of character. He knew for a fact that when they were in the office Severus would have checked Draco's memories. Just in case...

"No dad."

"You would tell me?" the voice that begged this question was not the same one that had said the harsh speech just a minute earlier. Draco knew that his father would feel frustrated by what he had done and then ask the more rational questions. It was the way he was.

"Yes dad. I promise you that no one hurt me."

"Then why on earth did you behave in such a manner?"

"I told you; because Uncle Severus was unfair on Mandy."

"And do you really believe that it is your place to question your uncles teaching methods? Draco, you may be his nephew but you are also his student and when you are in class I expect you to respect your uncle as much as any other child."

Draco kept his silence, wondering how many of the student's in the school actually respected Severus.

"People should not have two different sides dad. It is like he is Uncle Sev one minute and Professor Snape the next. I don't know which one is the real man."

"Of course you do..."

"No dad, I don't!" said Draco helplessly. He felt some of the fear go out of him and he felt as if he had a better hand on his emotions than he had before. He knew he did. Sitting down on the sofa, he watched as his father leant back. Lucius was not going to chaste him for sitting down, but he was not ready yet to offer comfort to him either. "I remember when I was a child – when s-she was there." He stammered. "Dad it felt as if I was going mad. She was so kind when we were with you – and then she was so mean when we were alone."

A pang of guilt hit Lucius. He knew that he could not be angry with the boy when he spoke of the agony he had been through. But at the same time, the comparison between Maria and Severus was making him feel ill. They were nothing alike. He knew that his best friend had an unsavoury side but didn't everyone?

"You weren't going mad."

"I know that now. Dad, it isn't fair. People should only have one face. They should not be like two different people...depending on who they are about."

And that was when he knew he was a hypocrite. He could not say all these things against Severus because he was the same. When he was with his father he was the perfect pureblood son. And then when he was with the Gryffindor's, he was more than happy to be a blood traitor.

Lucius missed the horrified look on his sons face. "I understand what you are trying to say son and in some ways I agree with you. It would make life a lot easier... but the world is not that simple. Life will never be that easy."

Draco felt comforted as at last his father reached out to him ruffled his hair.

"I am not happy Draco, but I understand." It seemed for now at least he was done being angry with him. "You are going to say sorry to your uncle and do your detention. When you are home at Christmas, you will not be going out on your broom either."

"Dad that isn't fair!"

"And it isn't fait your uncle had to clean up a potion he did not spill. However, that is all the punishment you will receive. Believe me, if you do something like this again you will soon learn you are getting off very lightly."

Draco knew from the tone of voice his father was using that it was pointless to argue anymore. His father had come to his decision and he was not going to budge from it. Draco had to say, he wasn't going to argue because he knew what his father was saying was right. He had never been raised to have tantrums when he did not get what he wanted. The fact he felt guilty for going against his father's wishes also played a part in him backing down so easily.

"When Severus comes back I want you to say sorry to him straight away Draco, but until then I want to hear about how your first week at school has been."

His father had a look on his face, eager for the information he had just asked for as if his life depended on it. The little animal vanished from his stomach.

Of course, the version he gave his father of his first week was to say the least the edited version. Lucius asked his son to go from the train ride when they had been split and he was careful not to mention Harry, Ron or even Michael when he was talking about his dorm companions. That made him feel worse. It was as if he was betraying everyone he loved or liked. He was betraying his father by liking these people, and yet when he was talking to his father it was as if he was ashamed to have such acquaintances. He wasn't though. He liked them all. They were his friends.

By the end of their conversation, it was as if the two of them were at the manor, and when Severus returned to his rooms to check on them he found his nephew sitting close to his father, who had wrapped an arm about shoulder while the two of them laughed together. It was as if the last week had not happened.

However as soon as he entered he watched as Lucius stiffened once more and looked to his son.

"I think Draco has something he wished to say to you Severus."

Draco nodded.

"Uncle Sev, I am really sorry for what I did today. I wanted to come and find you when I calmed down but then I got the letter from Dumbledore. I know what I did was wrong – I should have spoken to you rationally after class instead of going off like a brat. It was wrong of me – I am sorry." He said with sincerity.

He watched as his uncle crossed the room, and sat in his leather arm chair, all the while surveying the young boy before him.

"I accept and thank you for your apology Draco. I didn't mean to upset you if I did. And we can talk it all through... in detention."

Draco sighed but he knew that he was also going to have to take his punishment like a man. His father had given Severus his backing. There was no way he was going to get out of it. That much was obvious.

"Now Draco, I do believe first years have a curfew of half past eight. If you wish to avoid any more trouble, then I suggest you make your way back to your house."

Draco nodded, before turning an anxious face to his father. "You really don't mind me being a Ravenclaw?"

"I told you in my letter – I could not be more proud of you." Reassured for one last time, though still feeling guilty, Draco crossed the room.

His father kissed his forehead and gave him a loving smile. "Don't make me come up here again young man." He warned.

"I won't. Night Uncle Sev." He said coyly.

"Good night Draco."

Then turning away from the two of them, he headed to the door. As soon as he was out of it there were two audible sighs of relief in the dungeon apartments and then some quiet chuckles.

"I don't know about you brother but I think I could do with a fire whiskey." Severus said as he got up and fetched a couple of glasses.

"Yes... Sev, I am so sorry for Draco's behaviour. I do not know why came over him." Apologised Lucius. He didn't think he had ever had to say sorry for Draco before.

"It isn't your fault. I just can't believe of all the first year parents, you are the first one to have to come up here because of bad behaviour. Draco is the last person I thought would have kicked off in the way that he did... Though I think I know why he did."

"Did you look through his memories? Nothing has happened to him, has it?" he asked with anxiety weighing down his voice.

"No. Nothing like that. Now it is you who needs to calm down."

"I am sorry Severus. It's just when I think of what might have happened..." Lucius sighed. Sev knew he had been scared for a minute.

"You know, I know at times this must seem a strange concept, but Draco can be bad all of his own accord. He is just child after all." Severus reminded him.

"I know he is."

"However, this time I think I have to hold my hands up to helping him along the way." The curious look on his friends face forced Severus to go further and he told him all about the conversation the two of them had had on Saturday. After the day he had had, Sev wished he had paid more mind to what the lad had been saying. He could have saved them all from a lot of trouble.

Lucius though remained pensive. While he too wished that Severus had realised that when Draco had come to him he had been serious, he also appreciated that whet he had said to Draco was also true. He had no place telling Severus how to teach his classes. He had an over view of the situation and could see both sides of it clearly.

"Be that as it may, he was still wrong to act in the way he did. I can at least derive some comfort from the fact that he did go to you first and try to talk things through."

Severus knew that his friend had a lot going through his head and Lucius was not going to settle until he got it out of his system. Neither of them had ever known the little one to behave in the way he had.

"Lucius, if it helps, I think he might have just been letting off a bit of steam."

Lucius shook his head, knowing he was probably making too much of a big deal out of what happened but it made him think a lot about the way he had brought his son up. Kids were naughty every day of the week. It was the kind of thing other parents wouldn't bat an eyelid at. But not Draco; Draco was rarely, if ever naughty.

"Do you think I did a good job Severus? I mean bringing him up?"

"Lucius..." Severus felt exasperated. He had been one of the only people on Lucius' side from day one when it had come to him bringing the lad up single handily. He had always known he was insecure when it came to parenting, to say the least. Especially after... "You are going to have to come to terms with what happened someday and the fact it was _not_ your fault. What Maria did was appalling, monstrous. But the minute you realised what was going on, you made sure she could never get to Draco again. You forget apart from that your son had a very happy childhood... It was what, three, four months? Then it was over." He said, trying to reason with him. "How many of Draco's class mates woke up to a hug each morning and finished the day with a kiss on their heads?"

"Maybe I was too protective... gave too much affection to him." He said questioningly.

Severus though on this for a moment. He had been raised in a home which was the direct opposite to the one that his friend had brought Draco up in. Rather than stop the abuse when he found out, it had been going on his dad had been the one who had been beating him.

"Severus, all I wanted to do was protect him from the world – I thought that was what Cissy would have wanted me to do. In trying to follow what she would have wanted for him, I forgot what I wanted for him; to be strong, independent and happy. Instead, I think perhaps I kept him too innocent." Lucius muttered, trying to put his feelings into words. "I think at times he has a rather simple view of life. That isn't his fault – it's mine. He thinks there are two sorts of people on this planet Severus – the good and the bad, he thinks life is black and the white; I forgot to teach him there are a hell of a grey areas too. Now he has to face them unprepared."

"Lucius, need I remind you that you were not a father before you had Draco? You did the best job you knew how to do under the circumstances. You lost Cissy but you kept going... I admire you for that."

The two men looked at in another. Had there been a cross roads with the boys when they had picked the wrong option? Most likely they were never going to know. In another parallel universe, perhaps the events of that day hadn't happened. But then again, in a parallel universe Draco might still be putting up with his wicked stepmother and suffering for it.

Lucius had always gone with his heart and he had tried his best. To change the past was impossible.

But the future was never set in stone.

_Please review!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The next few days for Draco were to say the least a mix bag. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws remained with the opinion they had had when they had learned what he had done – that he was immensely brave and should be hailed as a hero.

On the other side, he did not think that Blaise, Theodore, Vincent or Greg had ever been so cold with him. They had never been as close to Severus as he had been when they were growing up but they had seen him regularly and he was their Head of House. Draco supposed it was only natural that they were going to be loyal to him. So while he was a hero for the majority of the students, he was, at least for a while, public enemy number one for the Slytherin's.

The others assured him that they were going to come about to him in the end. Even Severus was of this opinion, which as promised, he expressed to him in detention. They would forget his outburst eventually.

Cleaning the store cupboards was no ones idea of fun – least of all Draco's.

There was one thing that made it bearable though – the fact the Quidditch season was about to begin. It was also soon to be his first Halloween at Hogwarts. There was a lot coming up and he found that more and more of this time was occupied. The amount of homework and extra work he felt obliged to do so that he helped keep the good reputation of his house was increasing.

The more his time was filled, the more he got used to Hogwarts life and that could only be a good thing.

"Do you want to come to the library tonight Draco?" asked a hopeful Mandy a few weeks after the cauldron throwing incident. She seemed to have taken quite a shine to him – in her eyes what he had done had definitely made him a hero.

"I can't Mandy – my last detention..." he reminded her.

After that night he was free; free of the store cupboard. He supposed it could be worse. Even though he was serving detention under him Professor Snape, he really was with Uncle Sev. The first detention had been harder than the first. He was sure that he had made him suffer a little (scrapping frogs spawn out the sink – the muggle way, before beginning on the clear out) just so he was sure he was treating him as one of the others. They had, of course, talked about his behaviour and why it had been so bad. Then, the second one was a little lighter (no frogs spawn), and he expected the one he served that evening to be the same if not even easier.

"Oh, well maybe next time." The library was, of course, every Ravenclaw's favourite hangout.

She looked vaguely disappointed but didn't press it.

So at seven that evening after he had his dinner, Draco set off for the final part of his punishment. He would be glad when it was over.

As ever when he got to the dungeon he found that Severus was already there waiting for him.

"Ready?" he asked him. Draco nodded - he was more than ready to get this over with.

"How were your classes today?" asked Severus as they made there way to the store cupboard. That was the one good thing about spending detention with Severus. It felt like home. He and his father had always used to talk about how the day had gone at the end of it.

"Alright," shrugged Draco. "I had a flying class again – and Transfiguration."

"And you enjoy it?"

"Not as much as potions." he said with a grin.

"Don't be a suck up." Severus playfully growled.

Draco laughed it off and soon begun to clear one of the shelves they had not yet been through.

"Are you still talking to Potter and Weasley?"

Silently, Draco nodded. He had been waiting for his uncle to bring the subject of the Gryffindor's up.

"They are good fun to be about."

"Draco, I am only saying this because I worry about you." What he was saying of course, went unsaid – that he should not be spending time with them.

"I know you do, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can you tell me why you are so against me being friends with them? What is the manner of your disapproval?" Severus smirked at how 'Lucius like' that last part sounded.

He had been dreading that question. Ever since he had begun to meddle in the friendship, he had seen his young nephew build with them he had been expecting it. He full well knew he was meddling as well. Draco was a smart kid and he knew that something was going on.

"I just don't want to see you get mixed up with the wrong sort of people."

"You are not adding anything new to the last time we had this conversation."

Draco's clear, young and innocent eyes looked up at Severus reminding him of what he was trying to protect. He thought back to what Lucius had said the evening after Draco's bad behaviour; that he did not understand there were grey areas in life.

He didn't know if he could bear to be the one who exposed him to them.

"I know I am not." He said wondering vaguely if the right thing would be to tell him what had happened to him at the hands of James Potter and Sirius Black. "But one day, when you are older, you will understand."

"I hate it when adults say that."

"So did I – and so will your own children when you have them."

Draco turned back to the shelf knowing he was not going to get anything out of him.

"I will however try to be kinder to your classmates in future." He conceded. That earned him a smile, but not much more.

-

Draco decided to pay no attention to what his uncle had said – he had two personalities. So why should he have two sets of friends? He really wasn't causing anyone harm as he had told Sev. So he continued to sit with the boys in class, and to his dismay when he did go to the library (which was more often now he had more free time back), he often found himself in the company of Hermione Granger.

He had to say he was glad that she had more courage than brains (though how he wasn't sure; she was far clever than the majority of the Ravenclaw's) because he did not know if he couldn't cope if he had been put in the same house as her. She was brilliant as a study partner, but Draco found her the sort of person you could only spend limited doses of time with before they did your head in. Lovely; but annoying, that was how he would sum her up.

However, he did notice when she was not there (which was rare). One the day she was not in the library though was at the end of October, the day that the Halloween Feast was due to take place.

"Do you know what I heard? That it was Ron Weasley fault! She has been crying in the bathroom ever since Transfiguration," he heard a first year Gryffindor who was called Lavender Brown say to another as they sat at a table just across from his.

He knew that Ron had taken a disliking to the girl and that he found her exasperating (he had told this to Draco and Harry enough times). He hoped it wasn't true – he didn't like the idea of her being upset, even if he found her irritating.

He began to worry when she did not show for the feast.

As he sat there with his Ravenclaw friends, he found that he could not get his mind off of Granger and it didn't take long for him to work out he was worried over her. It was stupid – what was she to him anyway?

The feast he had to say though was spectacular. The rumour was that the food at Hogwarts was provided to the students by house elves and if that was true, then he had to say they had really out one themselves that night. Even he appreciated it as great tasting food and he had been raised on the finest food money could buy.

He felt more relaxed about the feast than he had at the sorting. He was very gradually getting used to being about so many people – he had been at Hogwarts two whole months and was now settled in. Over a month had passed since his father's visit. It seemed like yesterday and a year ago all at once.

It had all been going well at the feast - that was until Quirrell had come into the Hall, Draco's stuttering Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He did not like his. He never met anyone's eye in class and it was off putting. Almost as if he had something to hid.

"Troll – " he made such an entrance when he had run up the middle of the table that everyone had stopped eating as well as talking, so they could all hear him. "In the dungeon."

There was much screaming before Dumbledore took hold of the situation, and he soon found himself being shepherded out of the hall with his fellow first years by Penelope Clearwater.

But there was something on his mind... something... no, someone...

Hermione....

Turning, he saw that Ron and Harry were just across the floor from where he was – he mouthed her name to them and he was sure that he was going to beckon him over to him when –

"Come on Malfoy, we have to get back to the Tower as soon as we can. Quickly now," Penelope said in an almost maternal tone.

She seemed to have taken exclusive charge of the first years while the others ushered the second and third years away. He paused again momentarily as he watched the two Gryffindor' escape their own prefect. Somehow, he knew Hermione was going to be ok.

But he continued to wish for the rest of the night that he had managed to slip away from Penelope. If he had just moved quicker...

He knew if something bad had happened to Hermione then they would know by now but ...

Tossing in bed later that night, Draco's thoughts turned to what he had heard Lavender say and what his uncle had been telling him. Was it possible that Severus was right? Were Ron and Harry not really the people he had thought they were? Where they cruel? Had he in a way, dreamed Ron and Harry up into something they weren't? And did he enjoy being with them so much because they were the forbidden fruit? Two of the people his father would most be against him fraternising with.

But the next morning, when he met up with them he soon learned that where Ron has been the cause of Hermione's upset he and Harry had also been the cure. They had saved her life from the troll.

"They were both so brave." she told him as they sat in the library later the next day.

The two boys blushed and Draco chuckled at their embarrassment but the four of them seemed fast friends now. Despite the fact that he liked his fellow Ravenclaw's and truly he missed the company of the Slytherin's (he was trying to work it out how to make it up to his friends), he didn't feel the click with them he did with the Gryffindor's.

Besides, they made a bigger fuss of Harry than they did of him unlike the Ravenclaw's. Mandy, as lovely as she was, was irritating him being so nice all the time; a consequence of him putting his neck on the line for her. It wasn't just asking him to go to the library with her; it was waiting for him every morning, asking him to partner her in every class - She didn't seem to understand that he had been trying to make a point in general and he would have done it for anyone.

"Well they are in Gryffindor, Hermione – I think that might be the general point, being brave and all."

Even he could see though that they had not had to go after her. They had done it off their own backs. It was a brave deed.

It was obvious by this point that she was tiring of her Ravenclaw friends teasing and smirking and so decided to change the subject swiftly.

"You wouldn't happen to know who Nicholas Flamel is would you, Draco?"

"Why?"

He saw the other two give her a look. Whatever this was, about it meant something to all of them.

"Because he has something to do with whatever was taken out of Gringotts." Said Harry.

Draco searched his mind. He didn't know why but he was sure that he had heard that name before.

"I know it but I don't... does that make sense?"

Harry nodded. He knew what Draco meant as that was exactly how he felt; as if he had read it somewhere but he just didn't know where.

"I can write to my father, see if he knows anything." He suggested. When he didn't know something, his father had always been the first port of call.

Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it – I am sure we are going to be able to work it out on our own somehow. And besides, you a Ravenclaw – surely you can work it out." He had heard that Draco's father was close with Snape. As a by product of that association he was not sure that he trusted him.

It felt like Draco had been set a challenge and he was going to rise to it – and he did work on it hard for the next half a week, researching with Hermione who he was getting used to.

But then as the weekend approached there was something far more important than finding some old wizard.

Quidditch.

"I must say I've read all about it but I have never been to a real game. It shall be interesting to see how it works," the muggle born said to him the day before the Quidditch season kicked off.

The Ravenclaw's were going mainly to size up the competition. He had been told a pretty second year, Cho Chang, was now there seeker having only made the team a few days ago. The second years had been all hyped up about it a few evenings ago in the common room.

As it was though, the two teams who were playing were Gryffindor and Slytherin. While he hoped that his friends house did well he could not help but back Slytherin. It was in his blood. It sounded as if the Slytherin's had a good team. No one had left it the year before so they had the added advantage of having trained together for a year.

As for the Gryffindor's they had not been so lucky. The rumour was that they had real trouble finding a new seeker (arguably the most important player on the team) to replace the one they had had the year before.

The rumours turned out to be the truth and by the end of the day Draco was delighted to be able to write to his father that so far his old house was steaming ahead for the Quidditch cup. Draco made it clear to his dad that he was please for him, but only so long as they did not beat Ravenclaw in the end. He had a feeling there was going to be a bit of rivalry in the house when they did get back for Christmas which all of a sudden seemed quite close. It would of course just be friendly banter... When the list for who was going to stay at Hogwarts for the festive season came about, Draco was one student who definitely did not put his name down.

"Are you going to be coming down to the manor on Christmas day?" asked Draco eagerly as sat with Severus one day after class. He had his cloak wrapped tightly about him, to keep the cold out. He had woken to find a thick layer of snow covering the castle.

"I expect so." Christmas he found was always one of the times when he found it even harder than usual to be without Lily.

"I can't wait to get back. I got a letter from Eliza saying that they aren't going to start the decorating without me."

"Then I am sure they will not." He had never been able to understand how people could get so excited over it. Even though he had enjoyed the Christmas' he had had with the Malfoys – especially when Draco had been three to about five – they had been magical ones, Lucius had made sure of it. Draco had always been given stacks of presents spread throughout the day. There was always an elf, or some other little magical creatures coming to give him something, yet somehow everyone had always been received gratefully and nothing was ever cast to one side without a thorough inspection.

But when Severus had been young, despite his mother's best attempt his father had always found a way to wreck Christmas for all of them – no, Christmas had never been a happy time in the Snape household. Maybe that was why he had always tried to escape to the Evans'.

"No - they'll wait, I know they will. I had better go and start packing to go back though - see you in a bit," he said giving the man a one arm hugged before he run back to the dormitory.

As he walked through the halls of Hogwarts, he found (much like all of his fellow students) that it was near impossible to ignore the good mood that had taken hold of the castle. The portraits were crossing over to one another, the stair cases were not changing so much and the doors often would not open until you wished them a Merry Christmas. There was little that even Filch could do to dampen the good cheer that had taken over the halls. Peeves, was of course taking the opportunity to make more chaos than he had since the beginning of term and as long as he was not doing anything to then, he found he had more support than ever from the students.

So when slime covered Filch run past him on the way back to his dorm, and not even Draco, who generally wished no harm on anyone, could suppress a chuckle – if any one actually deserved a sliming it was Filch.

When the day came that they were actually going to going home he felt as if he was going to burst of excitement. It had been a long time coming and as much as he had enjoyed being at Hogwarts and discovering that he quite like learning in a proper environment, the thought of home called to his heart.

He thought of Eliza's face; his own room; the library and all the books but as ever most of all...

The reflection of his grey eyes were what were calling him the most because they did not just belong to him...

Before he knew it, it was time to get on the train and as he headed out of the castle and it felt like a bit of a dream that the time had gone so fast. He had coped an entire term away from the manor...

Home...

"Have a good break!" Ron and Harry said to him as they saw him and Hermione off at the station. "See you in the new year."

"Enjoy the break!" he returned. "Merry Christmas!"

The two going home walked down the carriage together, trying to find an empty compartment but were soon caught by the Ravenclaw's. Maybe it was because she was so intelligent, but they were more than happy to let Hermione go in with them and so they joined them.

Draco though, had to admit he was beginning to miss the Slytherin boys. He missed the camaraderie he had had with them – you just couldn't get that bond with someone over night.

He did not have time to dwell though. It was not long till everyone was quizzing each other over what they had asked for and where they were going to be spending the holidays; whether it be just with there parents at home or with their aunts and uncles or grandparents as well.

He supposed he was going to be seeing Ted and Andy over the holidays but the one he really wanted was his mother.... it had only been three months since she had come but it felt a life time. She had never come just because it was Christmas though.

All thoughts of his mother were soon crashed out of his head by his longing for his father as they got closer to London, who had written to say he was going to be on the platform waiting for him. A tide of love washed through his young heart.

After many sweets had been consumed and many games of Exploding Snap had even been won or lost, they finally pulled in at the station.

Draco was shaking he was that excited. He felt his heart rising in his chest. It had been three and a half long months without his father...

"I'll see you at the start of next term," he said to Hermione.

"Well wait a sec and I am going to get off with you."

"I can't wait!" there was of course more than his excitement behind the reason he did not want to get off the train with her, not that she knew it. She was a muggle born. As if his dad would want to see him with he... He didn't want to be unkind or be seen to be rejecting her but he was not going to get off on a poor foot with his dad for the holiday's – especially after the cauldron incident.

"Merry Christmas!" he said and so as to not give her chance to reply he jumped out of the carriage and down the train till he found the door that lead him to the platform.

The fog lay heavy over London as the parents waited for their off spring. The platform was not as packed as it had been at the beginning of term, on account of many students to stay where they were for the break and so it was relatively easy for the children to get back to their mother or father.

And so it was the case for Draco.

His father was there, just as he said he would be; wrapped warmly in his ermine robes, fur hat perching on top of his head. That day his hair had been tied back, not that his son noticed. All he saw was his father's smile – his eyes.

Draco walked slowly and almost nervously up to him.

"My son." His father greeted him.

No other words were needed.

When Draco looked back on the first ride home from the station for Christmas it was those words he recalled in his mind. He also remembered how tender his father had been with him and how despite his joy at being back by it side, it had not been long after they had got into the carriage that he had squirmed his way into his father's robes. He had then proceeded to fall asleep with the only sound he heard was that of Lucius' strong heart beating under his ear. The excitement worn him out and Lucius was as ever more than happy just to hold his little one as he dozed serenely.

The last thought he had before he had slept into that peaceful, dreamless sleep had been that he was back with his father - in other words, he was back where he belonged.

Author note: A few changes in this chapter, the biggest being Harry not getting on the Quidditch team. Without bratty Draco there to throw the rememberal, McGonagall won't see him through the window and so on. As a consequence, Harry will be on the team – only next year.

Also, this is likely to be the last update for a couple of weeks as on Saturday I am going on holiday with my family.

_Please review!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Lucius slept better that night than he had since September that night. He had thought that he was going to become accustom to his son being away. However, if that was going to happen then it had not in the first three months of him being gone.

He had only been able to align the last few months with what he had had to endure when he had been in Azkaban. That had been the only time before when he had been denied access to his boy. It was not that Hogwarts did not allow visitors. He knew that if he was truly worried about his son or needed him, then all he had to do was go and get him. But the fact was, it was better for Draco if he did stay away when he was at school. He had to give the lad a chance to grow. He was not going to do that if his father was watching his every move.

Even in the few months he had been away though, Lucius was able to see the change in Draco from when he had first gone to school. He spoke a bit louder now. He walked more confidently. He also gave own his opinion more decidedly and did not look to him for help so much.

All in all, it was a more confident Draco he had got back from Hogwarts.

He had to say he was grateful for that fact. He had been worrying that he had brought the boy up with thoroughly too much affection lavished upon him. He had been berating himself for spoiling him too much.

The fact Draco was more independent meant that he was much more like his forefathers had been and therefore a much better heir for him to have.

His family heritage had always meant a lot to Lucius. Being a Malfoy, he had been taught from a young age meant something. It was time Draco saw this too, he thought. It wasn't only the fact that their blood was so pure – it was so much more than that. It was a sense of belonging that the face of his ancestors had always given him. It was the fact that they had built the family from scratch. There must have been a time when the Malfoy's were not as significant as they were in the present time. Someone had taken their family and had the courage to build upon their good name. It was not only for Draco that he wanted to preserve their lineage. It was for them too.

He did not want to be a lesser son of greater fathers.

Nor did he wish his own son to be.

Yet for all the fact he knew that this reasoning made , there was still the odd feeling in him that he was still not ready or his baby to grow up – because Cissy had known him as a baby. He had been her baby.

She had never called him 'it' when they had not yet found out he was going to be a boy. He had always been 'baby' to her.

In truth, he felt bereft that Draco was soon to be a teenage. True, he had a over a year left befpre that, but that wasn't so long. What was a year?

Reminiscing was a strange thing. It brought up pleasant and unpleasant emotions and as he sat in his office late that evenin,g he knew that he should stop and go to bed. It was Draco's first day at home the next day and he knew that without a doubt his son was going to be a bag of energy. Even if the boy was a Ravenclaw, that did not mean he was going to want to read his holidays away.

But the elder he got, the harder he was finding it to go into their room knowing she was not going to be there. He would have thought he would have grown used to it in the years since her death. That summer marked the twelfth since her passing.

No, sleep evaded him.

Yet weariness dragged him down. His son, as ever was the only light. Comforting himself with the fact that boy was now safely tucked up in his own room, in his own bed, Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. At least for the night, he was not alone.

-

Over breakfast Eliza and Lucius had to endure endless pleas from Draco to be allowed to go out on his broom. It was obvious Draco had hoped in the time that had passed since September; his father had forgotten that he had said he was not going to be going out on his broom that Yule tide.

"You did the crime Dragon, now you have to do the time." Said Eliza simply as she looked at the toast in front of her as if she was allergic to it, worrying her old charge. He had noticed of late she had not been eating as much as she once had. His son didn't though. He only grinned at the sound of what was now surely his 'old 'nickname.

"But it was only one mistake. And in all my class tests, I have done very well this term."

"Even if you so say so yourself." Cut in his father dryly, uncharacteristically playful.

"And I served all my detention – come on dad, please let me go flying..."

A pensive look crossed Lucius face for a moment as he pretended to really consider it. And then...."No."

"Oh, come on!"

"Don't 'come on' me, son. And no more 'please' either. One holiday without going out on your broom is not going to kill you. It will teach you a lesson in respect."

Draco shook his head, sure that his Uncle had said something similar about the effect that the detentions were meant to take on him.

"So what am I meant to do?"

"Use your imagination... even if you were allowed on your broom, you would not fly the entire winter break away!" In fact, Lucius was sure that the only reason his son wanted to go out flying so much was because he could not.

It was not long till he skulked away, muttering something about wanting to go and get some fresh air, even if he could fly in it.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucius eyeing the uneaten toast on his governess's plate.

"Fine sweetheart." She said to him as if he was ten once more. She looked tired though to his eye.

And old...

-

When Severus came to see them though, it was not out in the fresh air that he found his nephew but perhaps unsurprisingly, taking advantage of the library. While the school one was old and well stocked, the Malfoy library was more than able to equal it. Draco was yet to explore all of it. He had always been a book worm but now he was learning independently of Jane he found he was finding books all the time she had not exposed him too, as well as books that went into great depth over what he had been learning at school.

"Draco." He said as he entered the room to find the boy engrossed in a dusty old book. It was not what he had thought to find him doing. He thought Draco would be playing some game, but then he had grown up in the months he had been away from home.

"Hey Uncle Sev," came the absent minded response which reminded the Potions Master so much of himself when he had been young and reading. He had hated it when he had been interrupted and for a moment, he considered turning and leaving the boy to his reading. But just as he was about to act the room, he heard the book Draco had been reading slam shut.

Turning back to the boy, he found Draco watching the closed book still and saw he had the look of someone who had not found what they were after.

"Was it of no use to you then dragon?" he asked and as they had done at that first breakfast after returning, Draco's lips turned into a smile.

Something told him he should stop them using such a babyish name for him now but at the same time he was glad to be home and be their dragon once more. If he was not dragon, then he doubted he was home at all.

"None at all." The little blond sighed.

"Frustrated?"

"Slightly."

"Then maybe you will oblige an aging uncle by telling him this conundrum which has got you so worked up."

Draco looked at him. He had of course been looking for information on the so far illusive Nicholas Flamel. Somehow he did not know why, he just felt that his friends would not want him to tell Severus.

Secrets were not a good thing though. He knew that better than most, even at his young age.

"My mind was thinking about what you said that day in class uncle – about putting a stopper in death." He thought on the spot. It was not a complete lie – the phrase had haunted him.

"And why would you be dwelling on that?" said a somewhat horrified Severus. Death was not something Draco should be thinking about.

Before he had even said it, he felt horrified for thinking it - for using her as if she was an excuse. But it was suddenly too late. He had said the words. "My mother."

Instantly, his uncle's eyes turned a softer shade of black. He had not had a brilliant mother, but at least he had had one.

"What about her?"

"Well I was just thinking. We live in a world that is surrounded by magic. So why couldn't we just bring her back? If you can stop it happening while you are alive, then why must you stay dead?" he asked. He had started off trying to throw his uncle of the scent of what he was looking for – the Philosophers Stone – but the more he asked the questions, the more he realised how truthful they were to his soul.

He looked up at him with desperate eyes as if he was expecting him to just magic up a way to get Narcissa back where she belonged.

Yet if there had been a way, Lucius would have found it.

"It is the way that destiny makes it so Draco. There can be no reprisal from the grave."

"I know that – I am not stupid uncle."

"No Draco. You're not."

The young Ravenclaw was beginning to understand that her sporadic visits were never going to make up for her not being in his life.

A larger hand covered his and uncle and nephew sat there for quite some time, undisturbed.

-

Lucius was concerned when he heard about the conversation, but he had to say not completely surprised. How many wizards over the years had lost someone that they had loved and then searched high and low for a way to bring them back? He had to admit that he counted himself among that number.

"He is thinking of her more and more as he gets older Severus, that much I cannot deny. The day that I took him to Kings Cross to go to school for the first time, he had to endure watching hundreds of other children being kissed by their mothers before they went to school. I cannot think it was a pleasant experience for my son."

"Of course not."

"He was a baby when we lost her but that does not mean that he did not know her. I truly believe he is not yet done grieving for the excellent mother he could have had. He grieves for what he never had. All we can do is be there for him when he does grieve, and try to ease the pain."

Lucius was worried for him. It sounded as if the boy had been distraught. However when he saw Draco, he was once again bright and cheerful. The moment of grief had passed. And he had something - someone - to cheer him up.

"I have a surprise for you son." said Lucius to him as he walked into his bedroom.

"What is it?"

"Go into the living room and find out."

Draco was used to his father giving him good surprises about Christmas time and if he was right then Lucius was not going to fail that time either. He had a look on his face as if he knew he had got a real treat for his son.

Not needing to be told twice, Draco run out of the room a d down the stair case before veering off to the living room where he found perhaps the best present he was going to receive that Yule Tide.

A visit from someone who he had missed greatly.

Jane. He had out grown her as a governess, but in no other ways and the expression on his face told her she was a most welcome guest in his eyes.

"Oh my young master," she said with delight as if they had not been apart for the past three months, as if she was still his nurse. "It is so good to see you."

"Jane!" he had paused for a moment when he had entered the room with the shock of seeing her face but when he felt that his kegs were able to move again, he flew to her. He was received with great love into her arms. Ever since he had been young he had had a place in her heart and in the warmth of her arms he could feel it.

"Oh Jane, I missed you so much."

As much as it had meant the most to him, due to the fact they had been in public, not even his reunion with his father had been as warm as his one with Jane was and he knew that had to because she represented everything good and safe about his childhood.

"And I you too Draco, to be sure!" she giggled as she kissed him. "It has been a very long few months indeed."

Lucius, by this time had caught up his son, was glad to see that his plan had worked - he had brought such joy to two people he cared for.

He knew a lot of people would not believe it, but he did like to make those he loved happy.

Especially his little one.

Draco would always be his little one. He saw that most clearly when he was with his governess.

"Why don't I call for a pot a tea?" he offered.

"I think that is a very good idea dad. I need to tell you so much." He said as he turned back to the women.

"Well then tell ahead. I have all day." She said, still holding his hand as she sat down on the sofa. He did not need to be beckoned to sit by her side.

"Oh wait for me," said an aged voice from behind Lucius. "I am not yet done hearing about the trouble our little rascal made when he was up at the school," said Eliza, with an affectionate smile as she walked in and took up one of the armchairs. Draco grimaced.

"Yes, even I heard there had been a few incidences. Master Draco, what did I say to you about behaving yourself?" it was as if she had never been away. However, all parties in the room knew that Jane's voice was not as hard as she would have normally wanted it to be.

"Jane, I am so glad you're home!" Said Draco as he laughed and she knew it was true. She had come home, even if it was just for the evening. Whether it was because she had been there for such small space of time comparatively, or whether she had become genuinely fond of the Malfoy Manor, she had not yet settled into her new job as easily as she had settled into life with Draco. How she had missed the little one!

"Bless you child," She said as she cupped his cheek and she knew she was going to have to swallow the rather large lump that had risen in her throat and ignore the wetness of her eyes. "Now, I want to know everything. Don't you dare leave out any juicy details!"

If there was any adult who he truly felt he could reveal all too, along with his aunt Andromeda, it was Jane. She had always been good at keeping his confidence. He wished suddenly that Eliza was not there and he had the power to banish his father from the room but the fact remained that he did not.

As he had with his father, he would have to give the governess the somewhat edited version of his first term.

While his son launched into his tale, Lucius just sat back and listened to him. He felt as if he had his whole family about him. It was good to have them back together. He was utterly relaxed in there company.

They could pass a most pleasurable evening.

"So what is your new family like?" said Draco trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice once he was done with his own tale. He had often wondered what Jane had been doing.

"Yes, I hope they know what a pearl you truly are my dear." Added Eliza, who in her time there had stretched her maternal feelings to Jane.

"They are- very agreeable." She said level headedly but even as she had said it she found that she knew that was not going to satisfy their curiosity. "They are straight and middle class and I never argue with my young charges as I did you sir." She said turning to the boy at her side.

"So in other words you are bored out of your mind?" Draco summed up what she had just said in a much cruder way.

"No, sir no! I mean – just – thoroughly bored. Yes I am."

They fell about laughing but they all knew that it was no laughing matter when one of their own was so unhappy, as Lucius knew now her masked had fallen. But perhaps she would be unhappy anywhere away from his child. She had been a good nurse to him and she had been happy in their home.

"No, the children are far too well behaved for my liking. They listen in all my classes. They go to bed when they are told." She said teasingly.

"Well that is not the way to your heart."

"No, as you well know sir. I shall settle in I am sure."

_I will just have to banish the last ten years from my mind._

She gave a heavy sigh. However the last thing that she wanted to do was to bring down the mood of the party.

"Master Lucius, would you mind very much if I were to give the young master his present now? So I might see him open it." She said with a grin as to dispel the suddenly solemn feeling in the room – a feeling that told them all they were now on separate paths.

"I don't see too much of a problem with that Jane." he nodded, seeing his sons face flush with pleasure.

"It is not much sir but it is something."

She was right- but her gift had much meaning. She had embroidered him a book mark herself, a brilliant blue dragon flying across it. "Now you are a Ravenclaw." She explained.

But not only that, but a box of Chocolate Frogs also. He threw his arms about her, but did not know how grateful he had to be to her yet: for she had answered the question which had been laying heavy on his mind.

_Please review_!

An: Sorry it took so long to get this up, when I got back it took a couple of days to get back into the swing of things!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Draco went back to school in a rather eager mood. The first one up that morning, by the time they were ready to go to the train station he was buzzing. He had to get to the Gryffindor's and he had to tell them what he knew. _Nicolas Flamel was an alchemist_. He had made a Philosophers Stone and that was what had been taken from Gringotts. It had to be. It made sense. The stone would be small enough to go in the packet Harry had described.

His father took him back to the platform in a sober mood, in one quite the opposite to the mood of his son was in. Lucius had to say he had never enjoyed the time he had had with his son so much. After he had had Jane call on them the two of them had spent time together playing chess, reminiscing and generally playing about together. It had all in all, been another wonderful Christmas for the two of them. It had been so like the old days when Lucius had had his son with him all the time. And the thought of sending his son back to Hogwarts just to be alone again haunted him. It was not what he wanted.

But there was no denying it – Draco was not reluctant to go back, in no way. Rather, he was itching too. He remembered that boy who had had tears in his eyes at the thought of leaving him. It was not the same boy that was for sure. This boy was one that was more than happy leave him.

"I am going to see you at Easter then son, and I promise – we will go out flying together then." Lucius said wishing he had been softer on his son as they walked up the platform. He wished the two of them had gone out over there snow covered land. Now he was about to lose the boy again he felt as if he had been too harsh on him. He had done one thing wrong and so he should have had one punishment. He did not know why, in his sentiment state that he had pushed on with it.

"Sounds good dad," said Draco, as he gave him a one armed hug. He felt much more confident than when he had been getting on the train beforehand. He knew that nothing was going to happen to his father and when he got home for summer things were going to be as they had been that winter and the years before. Just the few of them. Them and Eliza and with any luck they might get Jane back for the summer too. Her new employers after all could not deny her a holiday, could they? It had just happened she had holiday with them when she had been working for the Malfoys as she had got on with them so well. France without Jane would be.... weird.

"I'll be home for summer."

"I'll see you in a few months then my son."

"Bye dad." Said Draco as he run off to the train, so quickly that his father did not even have time to ruffle his hair. He would really like to tell the boys about what had happened, what he had found before anyone else. However, as Hermione was the first one he was going to see she was going to have to do.

"Bye son." Whispered Lucius, who despite the fact knew in his heart of hearts that his son treasured him just as much as he did the boy could not shake the feeling he had been rejected. He was foolish to pine for affection he knew he had – but it was how he felt. If only he had Cissy or another child, then they would be able to soothe him. As it was though, he did not. He had an eleven year old boy was loved to lead his own life so it seemed.

That was only fit and right.

As soon as he was on the train, Draco begun to seek out the girl who he knew was going to be proud or him – or at least he hoped so. He had after all figured out something they had been after for quite some time, pretty much all by himself.

As he searched, he did his best to keep out of the view of his fellow Ravenclaw's and his Slytherin 'friends.' He was going to make sure to make up with them that term. But not yet.

When he did get to her, he was unsurprised to see she had already settled herself. She had a book in her hands and she had found a deserted carriage. Due to the fact there were less people going back than there had been at the end of the summer there were a lot more of them.

When she looked up at him though, he saw that there was a kook of almost resent on her face.

The problem was for her that she had begun to suspect him of being something he was not. When she had gone into the wizarding world she had of course quickly learned there were some families who thought they were better than others because they had been witches and wizards for generations. There were those who would characterise her as nothing more than a dumb muggle (though how anyone could consider her dumb was a mystery to all who knew her). She had heard the Malfoy's were one of those families. And she would not have believed it.

Till she had seen how eager the young heir was to get away from her.

He had not been able to wait to get off the train before she did. She had felt he was ashamed of their friendship. She had never got that feeling before but when she did it, had spread through her body and saddened her more than she could say.

"Hey Hermione, did you have a good Christmas?" as he went into the compartment and flopped back into the seat, trying to ignore the fact she was obviously off with him. Before she had said anything he had figured that much out for himself.

"It was ok." She offered, but no more. Silence took hold of the carriage as she turned back to her book.

"Well, are you not going to ask me how mine was?" he asked. He would rather that she was aggravating him than ignoring him.

She thought he was being idiotic.

"How was your Christmas Draco?" she asked while rolling her eyes.

"It was fine – I had quite a bit of success actually. I found out who Nicholas Flamel is."

Suddenly he knew for the first time since he had gone into the carriage he had her attention and she looked at him as if he was a bestselling new book that would enable her to pass all the exams they had coming at the end of the year.

"Well I have to go and find the others, you know? Catch up with my Ravenclaw friends who actually treat me as if I am worth something. See you when we get back to the school Hermione." He drawled as he got up, all ready to go and find the others. He would not be able to tell them about Nicholas Flamel (though he dared say his Ravenclaw companions already knew) but he would enjoy their company much more.

"No, don't go, wait!" she begged him.

"Why should I? Am I all of a sudden worthy of your company not that I know something which you so clearly wish too?

How dare he act as if he had been the one who had been hurt?, thought to herself furiously. Though they were more alike than either of the stubborn children cared to admit, neither would give up or wished to admit to that.

She realised then that she had been stewing herself up to seeing him again. And then there was always the possibility that he had not been ashamed of her – he had been telling the truth. And yet it had bothered her.

Not wishing the new term to start on such a bad foot, she sighed "Please don't go."

He flopped, now in a bad mood, back down.

"Are you going to tell me what I have done to offend you or am I going to have to guess?" he said with spite in his voice, which was a rare sound indeed. As well as that, the sneer that followed would have served to make even his uncle proud of him.

"When we got off of the train at the end of last term? Why did you run off?" she asked, never to bone to beat about the bush.

"What do you mean?" he had forgotten about the incident over Christmas, that much was clear. That was how much it had mattered to him.

"We sat together for the whole way, and then when we got to the station you rushed off." She muttered suddenly feeling foolish. It didn't sound so bad when you said it out loud.

"Yes?" he urged her to go on, not understanding the problem she had.

"It felt as if you were ashamed to be seen with me." She said quickly well aware that what she was going to say next might well offend him. "When I came into this world there were people who warned me that there were some families who judged witches and wizards by what type of blood they had."

"And they said that my family was one such?" he guessed, knowing well that was indeed his father's opinion. He hated that was how some perceived the Malfoy's. It was not how he wanted to be seen.

He nodded. For the first time, she found that he was unreadable to her.

"Asides from that one time when I was excited to be going home to see the only parent I have ever had, have I ever given you a hint that that might be my way of thinking?" he questioned her this time more gently.

The words his aunt had said to him still rung in his head. The fact he had been so careful not to act as if he did not care what sort of blood one person had from another, made the accusation sting more. He had to admit had he not spoke to his aunt, he would have been inclined to agree with his father. Surely it stood to reason that if a father was a great wizard then so would his son be? He hoped that was true.

If a magical child had no magical parents, then how could it be so prepared to go into the world of magic? And yet he was the first one to admit that she was far more intelligent than he could ever hope to be.

She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Hermione, honestly don't get so worked up – all I wanted to do was see my dad." He half lied. Just because she had guessed right did not mean he was going to admit to it.

She nodded. "I am sorry."

"Its fine," he said as guilt hit at his stomach. It was obvious she had been dwelling on it and it was so clear the thought of his shame had been making her miserable, as it would any friend. "Now let me who Flamel is." He said trying to change the subject.

-

When he got back to school, he was soon to learn that he was not the only one to have had an interesting Christmas, to say the least. Near of the first things that Harry had told him when he spoke to him was about the room with the mirror where he had seen his mother and his father.

"I saw them – they were really there, my mother and my father. I saw them." He said excitedly.

"Do you think if I were to stand in front of the mirror then I would have seen my mother?"

"I don't know – if she was what you want more than anything in the world I suppose." said Harry knowing already from the look in Draco's eyes that she was. The fact they were both motherless had been the thing that had first bonded them to begin with.

"Did you have a good visit to your father?" asked Harry soon wanting to draw the conversation back from where it had been heading.

Draco was grateful.

"Yes, it was good fun – though he stuck to his word. I did not get to go out on my broom once."

"Tragedy." Teased Harry lightly.

Draco blushed, again feeling rotten that he had had the chance to know parental love in a way he was well aware that his friend was never going too.

"I know – awful isn't it?" he kept the light banter between them going, pushing back his guilt.

"You really love your dad don't you?" Harry asked. He did know where the question had come from or how it had come out so easily. But it had.

Draco nodded. "He is a great man my father. The very best."

-

When the time came for the snow to melt away from Hogwarts sadness seemed to engulf the castle. The snow had given the Hogwarts ground an extra layer of magic (not that it needed it) and the melting of the snow symbolised the fact that the holidays were well and truly over.

Sooner than young master Malfoy would have liked, he found himself back in the classroom. They were soon back to Potions, Trasnfigurations and History of Magic and as their teachers liked to remind them, the end of year exams were getting closer and closer. Whether they got into their second year depended on their results, not that any of the Ravenclaw's had any real concerns about not passing.

Severus watched from afar as Draco settled himself back into Hogwarts life with far more speed than he had settled into his first term. The visit back to his father had only increased his confidence and his grief did not seem to be setting him back. Severus had seen though how the manor had seemed to freeze in time when the buy was not there when he had visited. He had long known the lad was the centre of his father's universe but Severus was unsure it was healthy for Lucius to stop his life nearly all together when his son was not there.

Not only that but he hoped that Draco had not got the wrong idea. There was going to be a day when he went home to find that there _had_ been change. One day, he was going to have to face that. And it would be cruel not prepare for that. Severus could only hope that was a lesson Draco would not learn the hard way.

Since they had returned to school he often found himself uncomfortable with Hermione though. Things were getting better between the two of them but only very slowly. The fact she had thought he was capable of such hatred annoyed him – and that she had guessed right, that he had wanted to hide her from his father, riddled, him with guilt.

So he went to see the only person he felt could help him.

"So let's have a recap on this shall we cousin mine?" Tonks muttered as they walked about the lake. "To me it sounds as if you were not trying to get away from her because of her blood type but trying to keep her away from uncle so you would not get into trouble." She said to him, trying to decide if it was any better that he acted one way about his father and another way about his friends.

It was beginning to dawn on her that many people about her small cousin had more than one face that they presented to the world and another for their private life. For one so young as Draco – one so innocent as him also - it had to be confusing.

"I don't care what type of blood people have – really it does not bother me!" He confided in her. The more he had thought on it, the more he had realised just how true that was. He had always loved his Uncle Ted dearly and since he had got to Hogwarts he had found that more and more of his friends were not what you would call pureblood. He found he was incapable of liking or disliking someone based on something such as the blood that runs through their veins.

To think that such a thing mattered so much to some wizards baffled him exceedingly; even more so as one of those wizards was his father. Had it not been for his aunt and what she had said to him, he was not sure he would not have just taken what his father had said to him as gospel. But the more he thought about it, the more he believed it was his father who was wrong.

He thanked god that he had Andy as a mentor… he only wished that what he was beginning to believe more and more did not go against everything what the people who had raised him believed.

Yet as he said those words, he saw the look that his cousin gave him. It was a strange expression and he did not pick up on it, but the truth was it was a look of pure and utter pride.

"What?" he asked her.

She gave a light laugh that proved no matter how much of a klutz she was, already the daughter of the runaway black sister was already wise beyond her years.

"I don't think I have ever loved you more kid," she said as she through her arms about him and kissed him only to be met by squirms of displeasure.

After all, she remembered he was only an eleven year old boy and even if he was thinking for himself, it was common knowledge that eleven year old boys did not let cousins kiss them in public.

-

_So as I told you, while I am happy when Slytherin win, I was more than happy when we beat them this Saturday. Asides from the Quidditch game, very little has happened since I got back to school and I find my thoughts more and more turning to the summer holidays already. I cannot wait to return so that the two of us can go out flying together._

_I miss you and your company very much,_

_Your loving son,_

_Draco. _

Lucius tried to remember at what point in his own life his writing had become to be more formal and refined than it had been when he had been young. Had it been at eleven? Probably.

Draco's letters were turning more and more formal, and while he was grateful or the sentiments he was expressing he also wished that they were more childish. He wanted his son to be a child. Yet at the same time Hogwarts had the effect of turning boys into men.

He knew that, he had to accept it. His boy was growing.

He picked up his own quill.

_Dearest Prince_, he begun for he had rather taken to that as being a good beginning for all the letters he wrote to his son,

_I assure you that while Ravenclaw may have got lucky on Saturday, Slytherin will indeed come good in the end. That is a promise..._

-

"Honestly Draco if you have only come here to sigh all day long, then will you please go to another table. I am trying to studying for the exams."

"And what do you think I am trying to do?"

"Avoid Mandy of course."

It was about this time Hermione and Draco knew that there friendship was restored to how it had been before they had had rather fight. When they found they were once again able to tease one another in such a light hearted way.

The reason that he felt such a need to hide away in the library was indeed Mandy. From what had happened in September she had seemed to develop what could only be described as a crush on the Malloy heir, which he thought was idiotic. He liked her as a friend and nothing more; girls were – for lack of a better word – icky.

So as Valentine's Day dawned over Hogwarts Draco had decided the best way to keep safe was to give the girl a wide birth altogether. The Gryffindor's were good distraction.

That said, he did have more options than them. Just as Severus had predicated, children had short memories in some cases and when he had returned from the manor the Slytherin boys had been fine with him. In fact they were acting as if nothing had ever happened. He was curious as to why they were suddenly so friendly again but not so much that he was going to ask them why. As long as he had his friends about him, he was not entirely sure he cared.

Besides, the more friends he had, the more shields he had to protect him from Mandy. Yet still it had been the Gryffindor's he had found first when he got the library and so they were for now the shields he was using for now.

Upon hearing Hermione's correct guess, Ron could not help but snigger at Draco.

"Well, I don't see you with any girls who want to be your valentine Weasley." Said Draco as a way of defending himself yet this only seemed to make Ron _and _Harry laugh at him harder.

Hermione through her quill down. Despite the boy's protest that they had been working, she knew full well that she was the only one who had done anything that could nearly be called productive during the time that they had been at in library.

Due to the fact that spring seemed to coming to the castle early that year, all three of the boys seemed to want to go out of doors and get some fresh air. The more that they sat there and they interrupted her; the more she felt aggravated at them and the louder they laughed. But the look she gave them, Madam Pince was not too pleased with them either.

"Why don't we go down and see Hagrid?" she suggested, feeling the uncommon need herself to get out of the stuffy library.

It was a welcome suggestion. The four of them went to put their books away, met at the front of the castle, and walked down to the hut laughing, little knowing how much they should enjoy the peace that had for the mean time been granted to them.

_Please Review!_


	42. Chapter 42

**Author Note: There is a bit of a time jump here. This chapter is pretty much going to wrap up Philosophers Stone. I didn't want to go through the motions just for the sake of it with Norbert and everything. If I need to return (I don't think I will) then I can always use a flash back. Hopefully, I have tied it up though without any plot holes. The Chamber of Secrets is going to be a more interesting for reasons which will become clear by the end of the chapter. Things are about to change dramatically for our boys...**

**Chapter 42**

"She needs bed rest and plenty of fluids."

"What she needs is to be left well alone!"

The Healer looked over at the old women who clearly in a bit of a bad temper. Falling down and hurting her hip was hardly going to improve her mood though, was it?

"She'll get it Healer White, thank you for coming out." Said Lucius more amicably than his old nurse was at the time, though he did not blame her for her annoyance. The fall had been nasty and most likely painful. And yet he thanked god it was only her hip. When he had seen her at the bottom of the stairs... his heart had stopped for a while.

The door shut as the healer left the room Lucius turned to the bed where Eliza lay.

"I am not going to lay here for the next six weeks and do nothing." she spat miserably. She had always been so active. She had always been busy.

"Oh yes you are, if you don't want me on your case twenty four hours a day and I will be – believe me." Said Lucius as he sat on the edge of bed and looked at her with pity in his then soft grey eyes. He did not realise how much she really did mean to him till then and he hatedthe thought he might lose her. He would be more grieved at the loss of her than he had been at the death of his mother; he knew it in his heart. She had been there for him always. From when he had been a child, to the day he had had his own child and then beyond. "You took such good care of me when I was a boy." He reminded her. "Now let me take care of you." He said as he cupped her cheek in his hand and gave her what she could only think to be a nervous smile. Nervous over what she could not say but it unnerved her to see him like that, yet it also made her realise how much he thought of her.

His words had the desired effect and she seemed to be calmer than she had been when the doctor had left but she was still unhappy. The fact was she wasn't ready to grow old yet. She was not passed her sell by date, was she? She still wanted to go out in to the world and be admired as a woman – not treated as an invalid.

Her mind passed back through the years and she recalled how even at Maria's and Lucius' engagement party she had enjoyed it and she had had all the men about her. She did not want romantic love, but admiration, yes!

She knew as well as any other she had grown slightly narcissist in her old age. But who could blame her? She was not like Jane, ready to do her duty and get little thanks for it. She had done that when she had been young....

She was ready to... she didn't know – she was just so tired. And she hated that fact more and more every day.

"Oh sweetheart," she said to him as he doted upon her. She didn't think she had ever been so glad that out of all the nannies who had been interviewed for the job, that she had been the one who had been picked to help raised Lucius. He had made mistakes in his life, she admitted to herself, but deep down he was a good boy.

"Please rest Eliza," he pleaded with her, determined she was not going to beat him in submission with her gentle words.

She nodded, angry at herself for being so foolish. She should have been looking where she was going.

-

When he looked back over his first year at Hogwarts, Draco often could not believe that it had passed. It certainly had not been without its dramas. He thought life at Hogwarts, if that year was anything to go by, was often going to be full of that drama.

Especially when you were friends with Harry Potter.

Months had passed since Valentine's Day and somehow things had snow balled so that he found himself sitting by Potters bedside in the hospital wing, having just heard Ron and Hermione's account of what had gone on down in the chamber.

He did not know how it had got to this. He had hoped that the climax was when they had been serving detention in the forbidden forest and they had seen what they thought was – him. He Who Must Not Be Named. If only they had got Norbert out of the castle without being seen but none of that would have happened. Vincent had put a stop to that though. He knew that he should not still be annoyed with him. It was not as if he had gone to the teachers on purpose. He had just been speaking rather loudly about it when McGonagall was in earshot and he had revealed the time and the place that the baby dragon was to be picked up. He now wished he had not confided in him. He had thus far though been able to keep the incident from his father, after much pleading with his uncle.

All he knew was that He Who Must Not Be Named had been terrifying when he had risen to power before. Eliza and his father had kept tip lipped about that time in their life. He had not wanted to ask about it either – he hadn't been interested. All he did know was at the time of the fall of the dark lord, his father had been preoccupied with his grief for his mother. Lucius had said that was the dominate thing in his life at the time. There had been some whispering in the house about Azkaban. He knew he had had to stay with his nana Eliza for a time but he had never really wanted to know more, he had never had the desire to find out. As ever, there was nothing more painful than the thought of his separation from his most beloved father. He didn't care why. All that mattered was that his father had come back for him.

It had not been a nice time, he was sure. That was all he needed to know.

His mind run over everything winch had happened since from Norbert to the time that Harry had told him about his uncle being bitten on the leg by whatever was guarding the stone. Of course, he had told Harry that whoever and whatever was trying to steal the stone, his Uncle Sev had nothing to do with it. He had not failed in his loyalty to his uncle and he knew that he never would.

The stubborn Gryffindor had been proved wrong in the end but he had nearly had to pay for it with his life. After a year of friendship, Draco knew that he didn't want to lose the boy Harry was after all he Boy Who Lived and if he popped his clogs now, then he was hardly going to be worthy of his title, was he?

"I'll see you when you wake up," he said as he squeezed his friends hand and then left the wing. He had had enough of being there and felt the need to get out and think about something other than what his friends had gone through at the hand of a murderer. He could not believe it of Quirrell! Out of all of teachers? Who would have guessed it?

Not him – but Sev. Sev had. He had always been on his case by the sounds of things. Again, the chest of the young man swelled when he thought of Severus. He would always be a hero to his nephew.

He settled on thinking of home and on going back. His father's letters had of course remained affectionate but there had been some cause for concern in them, for he often spoke of Eliza now was having spent the day in bed or having a little cold when he asked. She herself, his father had explained to him, of late had been far too tired to write to him herself. She needed more rest.

No, all in all, he was going to be glad to be back just so that he might see his nana for a while. Now he thought back on it she had been a little quieter than she was usually over Christmas but he had just put it down to fatigue. Nothing more, for the holidays were busy season. They had had a lot more late nights than they usually did.

"Hello Draco!" he heard a voice call to him as he walked down the corridor.

"Oh, hey Theodore," he said as he turned and waited for him to catch up.

"How is Potter?" he asked.

Was it that obvious that he had just been to the hospital wing? He thought it most likely was. Even he could image the look on his face. He had been in a blue mood after all.

"Yes, he is going to be ok but he hasn't woken up yet."

"There are a fair few rumours going about over what happened to him."

So that was why he cared, thought Draco to himself. Thankfully the Slytherin first years were not yet so prejudiced against the Gryffindor's that they had cut him out of their lives when they had found out that he was friends with them. Still, he didn't like the idea that he was there just to give the others the gossip.

"Yeah, well we are not going to get the truth until he wakes up are we?"he said in a slightly defensive tone, that told Theodore that if all he wanted was gossip then he should back off as he was not going to get any from Draco.

"Suppose you must be pretty worried about him." said Theodore in a tone that conveyed the sympathy he was feeling for his old friend rather than the hunger he felt to know what was going on. He was, after all, more concerned about Draco than he was over Harry.

Draco nodded this time without snapping¸ taking the friendship that was being shown on face value.

"Well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come and stay for a couple of days over summer." Theodore asked. Draco had always been the only one he had been able to view as an equal to him. The others were alright, and Blaise was his best friend but there lines were not as ancient or as pure of Draco's. And he had a good mind. In every class they had together Draco had demonstrated the fact he was always thinking and was a highly intelligent young man.

"Yeah," said Draco as he felt bad for being so short with him earlier when he had come to ask him such a thing. He would be grateful to be with him for a few days over the summer. It would keep the bonds of friendship between the strong. He did not want to lose them.

"Awesome, so I'll write to you some time so we can sort it out." He offered and was greeted by a smile.

"Thanks Theodore, that'd be great." he said to him. He had not yet given a lot of thought to who he had was going to see over the summer. He knew he was not going to be able to see the Gryffindor's. That was going to be out of the question. His father, he knew was the sort of man who would not deny him anything – except the company of those he saw as blood traitors and mudbloods.

His mind wondered to whether there was any way to alter that view in his fathers mind. He knew that his father could be a stubborn man and he had had his views on life longer than he had been alive. But if one person was able to alter their view on the world why could another not? He had nearly believed what his father had and yet he had been saved from that by his aunt. And so could he not save his father?

He was sure that he had the right view of the world. He knew that his view was what the majority of people now believed. It was what people had lived and died for.

But he knew that if his father asked him to change his view back then he was not going to be able too. Draco was going to remain true to the course he had chosen. He knew that even he would go against his father when it came to the choice of his own friends. He didn't think he was ever going to be willing to give any of them up. Not now.

He wondered what Harry and Ron would think of the manor and what the three of them would do if they were to hang out there together – but then he knew that was never going to happen. It just couldn't. He had brave thoughts but that was all they were. After all, he was not a Gryffindor and he did not think he had the strength to tell his father. Not yet.

No, but he would invite some of the Ravenclaw's round in the summer. He was sure that his father was going to find them suitable companions for him. They were intelligent and some of them were of the right linage. He would miss them if he did not see them. And he was determined he was going to see at least some of the friends he had made for himself in the time that they were not at school.

-

An aggravated Lucius Malfoy walked down the stairs. Of all the times to have to go up to that damned school. If he was going to see Draco (though he would undoubtedly pop in on his son while he was there, which was going to bea light in the dark) then it would be ok, but to have to go up over this bloody Stone nonsense. He wondered if being a governor was really worth it.

To him the only thing that truly mattered was keeping Eliza in good health. He was not letting go of he without a fight; for he had lost too many good women from his life and he would be damned if he lost her.

"Eliza," he said as he gently knocked on her door. He opened it quietly to find she was dozing. So far she had been very quiet after her initial protest. Somehow she continued to look small and smaller as she lay there.

"What is it my love?" she asked as she reached out her feeble hand to him. Taking it he sighed. "I have to go up to Hogwarts for an hour or two. Will you be ok?"

"Yes fine," she said dismissively. "Is everything well with dragon?"

"Yes, it is not about him, don't worry. It is for my duties as governor. I shall not be long." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Take your time. I am not going anywhere Lucius."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead tenderly before departing swiftly. Whatever it was, he was eager to get it over with. Already, he just wanted to get back to her.

-

At the same time the children of the Black sisters found themselves going about the lake. Draco did not know how he was going to cope without her the next year. She was more than his cousin. Nymph was like a sister to him.

"I wish you could come back for an eighth year." He said to her.

She gave a wistful smile. Part of her had had the same thought. When she was not here, he was going to be exposed with no one to take care of him and he had always had someone from the family close. She knew Snape was there, but she didn't count him. She had no doubt in her head that his next year at Hogwarts was going to be very different from his first. And yet he had grown so much in the year he had so far been there. He would continue to do so whether she was near him or not.

"So do I but you know none of us are ever that far from you. You've been told it enough times." She said as she dared to put her arm about him. No longer did he response so warmly to physical affection but he did not draw her away from her. The fact that his friend was in hospital was obviously making him feel rather vulnerable.

"I know I have but – Nymph..." He said as he hugged her. It was a turn up for the books.

She ignored everything but the fact he had practically thrown himself into her arms. She could not help but wish that her mother was there. Not only for him but for her as well. She was always so much better than she was at given comfort. She could only put it down to the fact that Andy was a mother and therefore she had years of experience when it came to looking after people. She was so much more maternal than her daughter could be at her young age.

None the less, the girl who preferred to be called by her surname held on to her little cousin, intent on not letting go of him until he was ready for her too. Kissing the side of his head, she allowed him to take comfort in her, knowing she was the nearest thing he had to home nearby. She was, while they were at school, his family. Or at least, the only member of it he had on hand.

"You'll be ok little dragon." She whispered to him, thinking it sounded like something one of the adults would have said to him if they were there. She knew that soon she was going to be one of the adults. But still... she didn't feel as if she was, being as she was as in the transition stage. She was not an adult – or, at least she did not think she was. But what she could not deny was that she was no longer a child either. She had always been good with Draco but the fact she was older than him seem to have a greater significance for them both just then. "Chin up baby," she whispered to him as he decided it was time to pull back and she was horrified to see tears on his cheeks.

They were hastily swept away. Just because he felt venerable did not mean he wanted people to see it.

"Thanks." he said as he tried to take a hold of himself.

"You'll be ok sweetie. And in a couple of weeks you are going to be back in your own bed where you belong, my darling," she said.

He nodded. "I think I am going to head back up to the school," he said as he turned away from her. He wanted to be alone.

He was soon climbing the stairs up to the dorm room. But after his moment with Nymph though and his thoughts about home, he ached furiously for his father. Physically, he was aching. All he wanted to do was shut his eyes and open them again to find he was in his arms and had his head on his father's chest. For the first time in months, the homesickness he had been suffering with all year threatened to overwhelm him.

"I want you..." he whispered to the empty stair well. "Daddy I want you here so much." He said so low no one could have heard if they were there.

Finding himself on a deserted staircase, he sat with unseeing eyes. All he could think of was home, and Harry and Eliza. He began rocking back and forward. He wanted his dad, and Jane, and Eliza... Severus... he would go to his uncle...

_I am never more than a fire place away.... _

Swallowing back his own sob, he was shocked to hear one anyway. Turning he was surprised to see his bushy haired friend with a tear strained face.

"I was just with Harry - I know he is going to be ok, but it is not nice – you know, to see him like that," Hermione said as tears threatened once more. She was clearly as shaken up as he had been.

Sighing, he got up from where he had been sitting. He had needed a hug off Nymph and now he got the feeling she needed one from him. "Come here," he sighed.

She did not need telling twice. She rushed to him and buried her tear stained face in his shoulder. She had been in all but one of the chambers and she had gone through the shock too. His fingers found her hair and he begun strumming them through it, the way his father had done for him when he had a bad nightmare.

"It's ok," he said to her soothingly.

Hermione heard the footsteps before he did. Despite knowing they were soon to be caught hugging, she did not pull back. Most likely it'd only be a group of students.

Little did she know... But by the time she had figured out who it was, it was too late.

"Draco," she said as she clocked on, panic evident in her voice as she looked down the stairs. She didn't know why she feared _him_ but she did.

His hands remained about her as he pulled back. "What is it?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips. He felt happier now he had been strong for someone. Being there for her had made him feel better.

"Sorry. "she whispered as she looked to the bottom of the stair case. She knew he would not want them to be caught this way in front of...

He turned. His eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat.

The school governors, gathered together looked up at him – them. Him and muggle born Hermione Granger. _All _of the governors were there, and they saw him with his arms wrapped about her.

_All. _

**Author note: So I know a lot of you were wondering how/when Lucius was going to find out his son wasn't exactly playing by his rules when it came to friends. I hope this reveal didn't disappoint...**

_Please review!_


	43. Chapter 43

**Author Note: I am so sorry this took so long guys, but I have started my university course now so chapters are going to slow down in rate they come but don't worry, I have every intention of finishing Fathers Son even if I don't post for a while. **

**Chapter 43**

"Gentleman, if you would go ahead, I will join you in the headmaster's office in just a moment," said Lucius as the words finally formed in his throat. It felt as if they had been gathering in his throat forever. He was unable to take in what he had just seen. His vision had to be wrong didn't it? His son would never...

They nodded, knowing how awkward he felt, shuffled off leaving the children and Lucius alone.

"I do not believe I have yet had the pleasure of meeting you...Miss..." said Lucius smoothly as he surveyed the young girl. It was in his eyes that he did not think she was worthy of his son and he was furious that they had been caught together. He knew what she was before he had been told. This imperious was intimidating to her eyes.

"Granger sir." She whispered feeling her friends upset. Draco looked devastated.

"Granger?" whispered Lucius as he gave his son a furious knowingly look.

"Dad, I am so sorry." Said Draco instantly. Suddenly every lie he had told his father that year came back to haunt and hurt him. He could hear what he had said to him over Christmas and he had to face facts that none of it had been true. He wished it had been then. He wished he had stayed away from Hermione – and by association, Ron and Harry. He didntn want to fight with his dad.

"Sorry for what?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow before sweeping off leaving the two alone. Draco looked forlorn.

"He doesn't approve of me does he?" Hermione asked.

"No." He admitted. "I am really sorry Hermione. I just didn't want you to know he was like that. I didn't want to hurt you." He muttered as he run off in the direction his father had gone. It was the first time that he had said it loud. No matter how much he loved his father, he was ashamed of his dads beliefs, which to the young boy seemed so foolish and out dated. "Dad, dad please wait up!" he cried as he followed hot on Lucius heals. He was so desperate for his father just yell at him. Anger would be so much better than painful silence of feigned ignorance.

Soon he had him back in his sights and his father turned at the sound of his voice. The two of them were alone. The feeling Draco had in his stomach was not unlike the one he had had after the cauldron incident. The little animal had returned. Lucius looked at him questioningly.

"Dad, let me explain-" begun the out of breathe young man.

"That I just caught you in an embrace with a mudblood? She is a mudblood is she not?" he checked his suspicions.

"She is muggle born father, yes," he admitted. His voice had been quiet and small – just like how he felt. But he had to say it. And he had to change his view on the world. He had promised Andromeda!

"Muggle born?" sighed Lucius and almost laughed. He recalled how he had felt at the end of Christmas that he had been left on the platform. Had he been too soft on him? Not at all... had he been far too lenient. He had indulged him no end, he thought to himself. And this was the results. Had his mother been then, this never would have happened. This was the result...

"I did not mean to disobey you."

"Yet you did so deliberately, knowing that I would not approve?" Lucius told his son angrily, his voice dropped to a deadly whisper. He could see Draco had tears in his eyes but he had no time for them. He had to get to the meeting and then he had to get back to Eliza. He was in no mood to pander to him son's emotions. Especially after everything he had seen that day... and to think he had though Draco would be the bright spot in his day... "Or were you actually foolish enough to believe that I would not mind you keeping such company? If that was the case then young man, I have to tell you, you were very much mistaken. We will talk about this when you return home."

"Dad, please..." Draco struggled as he tried to gain enough of his dad's attention so that he might make clear that she had been had only been helping a friend. Somehow though he did not think that explanation was going to help matters though.

"I do not have enough time for this today." Lucius cut off his son as he turned and strolled off leaving his son feeling distressed and crushed at the rejection he had just been given. His father had never discarded him in such a manner before.

-

"Did you know what he was doing, did you know what was going on?" said Lucius as he went into the potions laboratory. Severus had been marking when he had heard the furious voice enter the room. He looked up to see Lucius there and he was alarmed by the expression he wore. The anger was written on his face there was also a distinct look of despair. It was as if all the hopes he had had for the future had fallen down in front of him. In some ways, they had.

"Lucius what is it?"

"Severus, if you respect me at all you will not insult me further by playing the fool. Did you know?" he growled at the man who he had thought had been his greatest friend.

"I honestly don't know what has happened my friend. Brother, explain to me." Said the bewildered Potions Master.

"Brother?" asked Lucius with a look of confusion on his face which suggested he had never heard the word before. "You call me brother and yet you allow the very apple of my eye.... to be with them ... that sort of person..."

A look of despair now crossed Severus face as he realised what had happened. He did not have time to shield the look from the glare of the distraught father. "So you did know that my son was being corrupted and you did nothing to stop such an occurrence. Tell me did you ever care the boy? Did you ever love him?"

"Don't you DARE!" said Severus as he rose from where he had been sat behind his desk. There was a lot he would take from Lucius but he would never allow him to question the loyalty he had for the family they had created for themselves. As far as he was concerned, that was beyond the pale which he could take. "You know how much I adore that boy..." he growled. Memories flowed through him of the three of them when they lad had been growing up...

"And yet you would still allow him to be friends with people such as that Granger girl when he is in your care, when he is under your eye?"

"HE IS GROWING UP! We can't protect him forever. We must allow him to make his own mistakes. He is at school." Severus insisted. He had made the same 'mistake' and it had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Not that one," growled Lucius. In the history of their long and noble family, no Malfoy had ever made that mistake and he was determined that his son would not either. He paused for a minute as he gathered his thoughts, his heart shattered somewhere at the bottom of his chest once more. Had everything he had ever believed been a lie? "As far as I am concerned our friendship is at an end, Severus. Do not bother coming to the manor this summer. You will not be granted entrance. Never again will you be allowed on my property."

-

"In days... Not one letter." Mourned Draco as he and Nymph sat at the breakfast table. She had always been aware of her uncle's philosophies but she had never dreamed he would put them before his beloved son before. Even she knew that this was out of character for hum.

"He is only angry. I am sure he is going to come round." She tried to soother her cousin. It upset her to see him so sad.

"No, he isn't. I knew how strongly he felt over whole I associated with and he was right: I totally went against him." the first year said.

"Don't say that. You used your own judgement and I still think you used it wisely." She comforted him or tried to at least. The fact was he was inconsolable over the fight he had had with his father. When he had come to school, he had the right idea and she could not let him lose sight of it because her uncle was throwing his Quaffles out of the box.

"No, I didn't. I went against what he said when I knew I was disobeying him." he said miserably as he looked into his breakfast.

"Don't be sad sweetie," she said as she put her hand on the back of his neck. She could not stand to see him so distressed. It was unbearable.

"How can I not be? Why are you trying to tell me it is ok?" he said furiously. Gettingup he walked out of the Great Hall, sick of the comfort he was being offered, for he wanted none if it did not come from his father.

The look he had seen in his father's eyes when he had seen him with Hermione was all that Draco saw before his eyes and it broke his heart. If he could go back and change that moment in time then he would. In fact, if there was a way that he could change his actions over the course of the whole last year then he would. There was no friendship worth the loss of his father's love.

In his heart, he felt now he had been a fool. And he questioned everything he had begun to believe. The one thing he did know was that his father would never lie to him and he had only ever had his best interests at heart.

Surely that was still true?

He was soon out by the lake. He did not want to go to any one for help as he was sick of being told that he had been in the right. The only person who those words would mean anything from did not want to say them to him.

_-_

"What is it?"

"Nothing... shh you need to rest."

"I know when you are lying to me my darling."

Lucius looked at the hand he held in his own. The breathless old women had taken a turn for the worse while he had been out clearly. He wished he had not insisted that she stay in bed. During the time since she had the fall something had happened to his dear Eliza and it was as if she had lost the will to keep going. Suddenly she had become tired, in more ways than one.

He kissed her hand as he held on to it.

"Please don't worry... relax," he tried to soothe her but he was so alarmed that she struggled too. His agitation was visible on his usually confident body.

"Talk to me."

"Not now. I swear I will tell you everything... but only when you're better. You must get better." He could not help the feeling she was the only one he was able to trust during that moment. He had been betrayed Severus. His son was not who thought he had raised him to be. Eliza seemed to be the only one who had not changed in the last twenty four hours. To lose her would be to lose the last person he knew he could trust.

"Just sleep and I swear to you, everything will be ok." But whether he was saying that to her or himself he was not entirely sure.

She regarded him before she shut her eyes, but she was worried about him. She rarely had to see her precious boy in the state that he was. She could only hope nothing terrible had happened. If it had then surely he would tell her.

"Dragon is well is he not?" she checked. There was a flicker in Lucius eyes which she had rarely seen when they had talked about Draco before. It was a madness she had not seen in his eyes for quite some time. She had seen it before he had had time to disguise it.

"Oh yes, he is quite well." He said with a slight hint of venom in his voice. He was so angry with his son that he could not cover it up.

Deciding she wished to know no more, she shut her eyes.

_Please God... let my boys be ok..._

-

"Can I come and sit with you on the way home?" said Draco to Theodore as they walked down to the Hogwarts Express.

"Of course," said Ted as they walked down from the castle together. It was rare that he saw the Malfoy heir as vulnerable as Draco clearly felt. "Is something the matter?"

If there was one thing that Draco was grateful for was that what had happened between him, his father and Hermione was that it had been kept quiet. No real scandal had been caused by it and only the trio and Dora knew. His roommates were aware something must have happened to him as he had been so down since the event, but other than that it had been hushed up. The Slytherin's didn't know. Theodore didn't know.

"Eliza has been unwell of late. I am worried over her health that is all." He said to him. It was both a legitimate and truthful explanation for his behaviour. He was desperate to get back to see her, as well as his father.

"Come on then." Said Theodore. The others were soon with them and as they got in the carriage it was like old times for a while. In Vinnie's, Greg's and Blaise's company, Draco found he was able to forget what had had happened, even if it was just for a while.

From the castle, Severus watched the boys go. He had come to say good bye to him and Draco had begged him to visit over the summer. But for the first time he found he had been unable to promise to do so. The fact was he did not think he was going to be welcomed by Lucius.

_Their friendship was at an end._

He had to say he felt as if his right arm had been cut off. He had had a brother in Lucius. He had had a family in the Malfoys. Something he had never thought he was going to have when he had lost Lily and he knew he was going to be utterly lost without them, more so than he had been when she had first gone. They _were_ his family. They were such a big part of his life he did not wish to consider it without them. But he had too.

His heart, or as much of it as the ghost of his darling would allow, resided with the blonde family he did love so much. He had a fraternity there. It was a house of men where he felt so comfortable. Only Jane and Eliza to influence them with there femininity. Due to the fact neither was a threat to Lily's memory he had found he was able to take them into his heart in a fashion too. And now Eliza was sick... and he had had no chance of getting into see her.

Yet, even to see one of them at that moment would have served as some sort of small comfort to the concerned Potions Master. If only there was some way he could ensure that he could see the young boy who was so beloved by him over the summer months.

Jane indeed was perhaps his easiest way back into the Malfoy manor, he thought to himself.

-

"Isn't he even going to say goodbye?" Asked Ron as he saw the two Malfoy's walk off together. Ever since his father had caught him and Hermione together, Draco had hardly so much as looked at the trio of Gryffindor's who he had previously been building a solid friendship with.

"Doesn't look like it," Harry observed.

Quite without warning, Hermione burst into tears.

-

Silence still bound the two of them as they walked into the manor. After a fairly pleasant train ride with the boys, Draco had found that his father had come to met him. That was a good sign surely, but he had hardly said two words to him. He was so obviously still angry. The little he had said to him was cutting_._

"_Have you said goodbye to your friends?"- _The reference was clearly to the Gryffindor's.

Draco tried to block out how cutting he had sounded. It hurt him. The two of them having a divide between them was so rare. It felt alien and he loathed it. They were best friends normally. He just wanted his dad, the man he had always known.

"I want you to be quiet this holiday Draco… your nana is unwell and I am not going to have her disturbed, do you hear me?" said Lucius to his son, none too gently as he took off his cloak, not looking at Draco once.

"Can I go up to her room and see her?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"If you are quiet."

Anything was better than the stony silence he had to endure with his father at that moment and yet Draco could not walk away from him without giving him one last beseeching look for forgiveness.

"Dad – Father, can we not talk together?"

"Go and see your nana. She is anxious to see you. And we will talk. Later...later..."

In no mood to argue and upset his sire further, he begun to climb the stairs and head up to see Eliza as he had been told too. What he would not do if only his beloved Jane was there with them... She would know what to do and how he would be able to please his father once more.

For the first time in his short life, Draco got the feeling he was in for a miserable summer.

_Please Review_!


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

No matter how much he had been told she was ill, nothing would have prepared Draco for what he saw. Eliza was so different to how he remembered her from last Christmas, last summer. Different... changed...

Death had always been a part of his life but the whole house seem to be infected by it that summer. It reeked. It was in the curtains and under the floor boards.

The figure on the bed did not move when he came into the room. She would not even know he was there were she awake, he was sure of it. He moved slowly out of desire not to wake her and through fear. This was for him uncharted territory. He wanted someone to come and say that this woman in a coma was not his nana.

But his eyes weren't lying. It was her.

Why had his father not told him how bad she was? Why had he not warned him? And why wasn't _he _with him?

Draco was at the manor. He was at home. He was near his family. But the fact remained he had not felt so far from them in a very long time.

"I do not mean to put you in an awkward situation, but I had to come to you. You're the only person I think can help."

"Of course, Master Severus please come in," said Jane as she opened the door to him. She had been alarmed as soon as she had seen him. There was only one reason she could think for him coming to see her. Draco was in trouble.

"Can I get you some tea?" she asked. He looked as if he might need something stronger though.

"Yes please," he said as they walked through the corridor that lead to what he could only think of as her modest rooms. He was sure she had been in far better comfort when she had been working at the Malfoy manor. But then she had been about her family.

"Why don't you begin as I brew up?" she said as they walked into her kitchen. So she was kept quite separate from the family dynamic as well then, he also noted.

"I don't know where to start if I am honest." He sighed. He felt so tired. Despite the rooms not being the ones she had had in her job, being with someone from their mis-mash family nevertheless made him feel at home.

"At the beginning." She prompted gently.

He gave a tense smirk. "While he has been at school this year Draco has been making some intimate friendships with some people who his father does not entirely agree with." he explained loosely.

She looked up at him with an expression of pure shock on his face.

"Do you mean he had been socialising with muggleborns?"

"Yes..." He nodded.

She had to say she wasn't sure how to react to this news. She had always seen herself as ultimately a good Slytherin. She had been raised like the rest of them. She did see muggle borns as inferior to the pureblooded race of wizards. But then she had got used to the fact she was a second class citizen as well. She had got used to that when she had been working as a governess, a subordinate. So at same the time she felt she could sympathise with them a little. Maybe if she had been rich like the Malfoy's she wouldn't... but she did.

"Oh my lord, what was that boy thinking…"she wondered out loud. "I have to go and see the two of them; I assume master Lucius is none too pleased."

Severus hesitated. "No ,he is not. I have to say I have never seen him so angry with him, but not only that but Lucius - well, he blames me."

"How is it your fault? I know better than anyone else how wilful and headstrong our young man can be when he is wound up." She said as she put tea into the pot.

"Well it does seem your master Lucius has taken leave of his memory when it comes to how wilful he can be," he said with a small and sadden smirk, knowing even now she was making excuses for him, making what he did sound more gently to her ears. She _was_ a mother, he thought to himself. She could see past the blood status problem. She was still defending Draco.

"He is only just in school – he is experimenting. This is a phase and nothing more most likely."

"And we can both see it. But he cannot and he has banned me from going to the house." He told her. Jane looked genuinely shocked at that.

"But the two of you are brothers, the best of friends. What else is going on?" she asked. She knew her old employers character well enough to know that if he was upset over something enough to shun Draco as well as Severus, then something else was upsetting him as well.

"I have heard from Draco that Eliza has not been well of late."

Her face fell. Her look of shock only increased. "Is it serious?"

"I think it could be." He nodded.

Now that the tea was brewing and she had put milk in the jog, she sat down. She had a look of distress on her face and she put her head in her hands.

"Why hasn't someone told me?" she said to him. They were her family. Why had Lucius not come to her? Surely he knew that she would wish to help.

"I think everything had been rather up in the air," he admitted to her as he took the opposite chair.

"Apparently so," she said as she fought back the tears that seemed to have flooded to her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to go home and see her boy and figure out what had been going on. His letters for the year had been so cheerful, but they had never spoke of anything to do with mudbloods. True, she had noticed he had been rather quiet of late but she had put it down to the school exams and the fact he was most likely getting excited about going back home. "Forgive Master Severus," she said as she blinked. "You know I have often been prone to tears. I am very grateful for you for coming to me." She nodded.

"Not at all, Jane." He said to her. He had to say he was struck by her in that moment. She was hardly the little mouse who had first gone to the Malfoy manor. She seemed a woman who knew who she was. She should be a society dame in her own house surely? "Don't thank me yet, I have not told me what I want yet," he said a little bit apprehensively. "But I shall...I want you to go to the house and talk to Lucius for me."

"Sir, you know I would be willing to try if it were not for the fact we both know that Lucius is not going to be in any mood to think rationally at the moment. I don't think I would do much good, though I do want to see Eliza as well as Draco. It sounds as if things are fraught enough without me putting my nose in if it is not caused for." It had not been five minutes she herself had suggested that she go to the... but for the first time ever going there made her feel awkward.

"Jane, he needs you." It went without saying who he was. "You are right, of course your right. We not know what Lucius is like when he has his blinkers on. Draco is going to need you before the end; he is going need us both before the end of this."

"You think it is going to be like before?" she questioned. "That bad?"

"I think it has the potential –"

"Then I will go to them. Of course I will go to them." How could she ever question it?

"Healer White, I have told you before when I asked her what she wanted she said the last thing she wished for was to go to St Mungos. This is her home; it is always going to be her home." Said Lucius to the healer.

He had had to summon him back when she had taken yet another turn for the worse. But she had begged him only the other night to not let her be taken to the hospital. His father had said the same. He had said if he had to die then he wanted to die in his own bed. That was what she had said boiled down to as well.

"Eliza is deteriorating now. She can hardly keep fluids down."

"I know ... but – she only fell down the stairs, how has this come to be?"

"You have to understand Mr Malfoy that Eliza is not a young woman anymore and her body is having a hard time mending. Not only that but she has contracted a very nasty form flu. I am so sorry Mr Malfoy but if she does not want to leave the house then maybe you should prepare yourself and your son for the worst. She won't be able to fight the infection off."

Everything he had been trying to ignore for the last few weeks was set out in front of him. He was going to lose her. The one who had always been there for him was dying.

He had half a mind to send her off to St Mungos whether she wanted to go or not. But if her time was up then he wanted her to go at home as well. He wanted to be by her side in the room she had occupied for a long time.

She _had_ to be comfortable. He _had_ to be with her.

"Healer White can you go now? I need a moment to myself."

"Of course. If she needs anything else don't hesitate to fly me."

As soon as he was out of his office, Lucius sat down behind his desk and put his head in his hands. He did not want this to be happening.

Not now.

He did not think he had needed her as much as he did then since he had been a child. Not even when he had been in jail, when he had been so desperate to be with his little... She had been in his life far longer than she had ever been out of it and he _needed_ her. _Needed_.

Trying to gather himself, he knew he was soon going to have to go back to her side for he was unwilling to waste any time he might have with her. But it was so hard to see her as she was. So weak. So unlike she had been...

A knock disturbed him from his thoughts. The knock was so timid he knew which member of his house hold was outside of his door.

"Enter." He called.

His son entered looking shook up. Lucius knew he was having a hard time coming to terms what was happening nana. He was so much younger than Lucius was and he had had less time to get ready for what he now knew was going to happen. They were going to lose her. The paternal heart in his chest wanted nothing more than to hold his son tight and tell him that at the end of the day as long as they had one another; then things were somehow going to be ok...somehow. But all he saw when he shut his eyes was his son and that damn girl. And he was unable to shack it off because he had been raised, born and breed to think that muggle borns were inferior. How was he meant to forget that?

"What is it Pri – Draco?"

"I was wondering what the Healer said. Is nana going to be ok?" the naivety and pleading in his voice was naked to his father's ear and it did tore at Lucius' chest. And for some reason his heart would not, could not understand why he was unable to comfort the lad as he always had.

"Eliza is very unwell. It is unlikely she is going to survive the summer."

Draco looked as if he had just been put under the imperious curse by the Dark Lord himself. Everything he had not wanted to hear had just come out of his father's mouth and he wanted nothing more than to be invited by his father for an embrace which he knew he would find comfort in. But he was not.

"May I go and sit with her for a while father? I promise you I will be quiet." He said with eyes that were filmed by unshed tears. He had got used to the rules of being with Eliza now. He knew he had to be quite.

Lucius nodded silently and watched as his son left the room. His heart wanted to forgive, but his head could not forget.

The tears that had been unshed feel on to Eliza's hands. He knew he was meant to be quiet but the sobs that were escaping Draco hurt too much to be silent. His mother had died when he had been young but he had never lost someone who had known as intimately as he did Eliza before. He could not imagine life without her of, what the manor was going to be like without her or anything. What about birthdays and Christmases?

He longed for Jane. He ached for Severus and he cursed Hermione. This was all her fault, the angry little boy inside of him said. If she had gone to Ron for comfort then none of this would be happening.

Eliza might still be unwell. But at least then he would have people who were about him and willing to comfort him. He knew on his desk he had letters from friends and from his cousins and aunt but he did not have the heart to answer any of them. He just wanted to be with Eliza. Nothing mattered but her.

"Please get better... nana don't leave us yet! We need you!" he did not think the two of them had ever needed her so much.

"Sir, I hope you do not mind that I have come but when I heard that Eliza was so unwell, I just had too." Lucius regarded the women in front of him. In his sorrow and his grief he looked at her for a moment as if he did not know who she was. The young women who had been as a sister to him.

"Of course... Jane. I am sorry you have had to come here under such circumstances. This is no place for a young women," he said to her gently.

"Or a little boy," she added. "Is he home for summer?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes," said Lucius with a perplexed look on his face. He had not looked so old to her eyes before and this concerned her. She wished there was some way she could comfort him in the way she knew she would be able to comfort his son if she saw him.

"I suppose he has taken the news very hard."

"Yes," said Lucius in an almost dazed manner. He had never been good with dealing with death.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment. She knew he was not going to speak if she did not.

_Poor man... when is he going to get a break?_

"Can I go up to her room and see her?"

"Yes."

He turned and led her up to her room without talking to her. He didn't want to talk about it. The fact he was living through it was enough.

Just as Draco had been, she was genuinely shocked when she saw how unwell Eliza was. It awakened a fresh aching in Jane for the past as it did for all of them.

Simple days...

"Oh Eliza," sighed Jane as she went into the room, passing Lucius and taking her hand. She did notbelieve this. Had it really been just a year ago that they had been so happy together?

It seemed impossible that was the case now.

"I can't believe this, I don't want too." she chocked out. For a moment forgot why she had been sent there – to check on Draco. All she saw was the old lady she had come to love on the bed.

"It so sudden I know. I should have called you sooner, Jane. " Lucius murmured.

"I think you have had bigger things on your mind." She said as she knelt down and kissed Eliza on the forehead. "I wish you were here."

She wished ... if only...

"Jane!" the first joyful voice was heard in the Malfoy manor for weeks. She turned to see her Draco was there and he looked delighted and refreshed when he saw her. However, he did look as if he wanted to hide from his dad too.

"Sorry," he murmured. He knew he had been too loud.

"Come here!" Jane said to him gently and beckoned him over to her. She did not wait for Lucius to respond, she didn't care for what he was bound to say. She had missed him!

He did not need to be told twice. She was the comfort he had been waiting for.

"Jane," he almost moaned as he settled into her arms for what felt the first time in forever. Lucius could not deny to himself how jealous he felt of her in that moment. She had the heart to forgive. Or maybe she just didn't know what had happened yet.

All he did know was that it should be him who was comforting his boy.

"Are you alright my darling?" she cooed gently, forgetting all formality for the time being. She pushed her lips to his forehead and stroked back his hair. How she had missed him!

"I don't want nana too leave us." He confided in her letting the fears he had experienced over the last few weeks spill out. He did not seem to register that his father was still there. It seemed all he could see was his faithful nurse.

"I know you don't – neither do I, my darling. But there is a time when all of us has to go," she said trying to comfort and prepare him for what was to come all at once. "And you have to remember she has lived a long and happy life with you and your father. And you don't want her to suffer do you?" she asked he quickly shook his head. That was the last thing that the sensitive boy could ever want. "Even when it hurts, at times we have to give up the things we love the most... Especially when we don't want too."

He nodded and then buried his head in her shoulder. He remembered when she had held him as a child and he felt better knowing no matter what he was going to have Jane at least. She'd always be there. She was nothing if she was not constant.

But where was his mother in all this he thought angrily? She had come to him before. So why wasn't she coming now? He knew she could see him. He knew it.

"Come on, young man," she said as Jane slipped easily back into the role she had spent so many years in. "You are exhausted," asides from Severus and Lucius she knew the signs better than anyone. And she knew the master was going to be wanting time alone with Eliza. "You need to get rest, I'll take him to his room sir." she said to Lucius who threw her a grateful nod.

She gave Eliza a parting look, knowing somehow she was not going to get to see her again. She had grown fond of her in the time that they had all been together. She could not bear to lose her but she knew she had to be strong for the little man. If she wasn't then she didn't know who was going to be - from what she had seen that day certainly not his father. She had a terrible feeling what Severus had said to her was true.

She did not miss the longing glance that Draco gave his father when the two of them left the room. It was heartbreaking, and somehow it reminded her of the scared little boy that summer when he had thought he was going to lose his daddy to that – well, she wasn't even going to think her name... she was not worth remembering.

"Come Master Draco. It's ok...I'm here now," she whispered to him. He turned to her and he remembered the two of them had been as thick as thieves when he had been a child. Time alone with Jane would be nice.

As soon as they got back to his room, she realised she had no need to prompt him into telling her what had been going on. He was more than willing to tell her without her questions. She had a feeling he had to unload his apparent guilt for what he had done.

"Do you think I was wrong?" he asked.

"I think you were wrong to deceive father... but then you are a Ravenclaw, you know that," she said as she put an arm about him, sitting next to him on his bed.

"But to be friends with Hermione? Was that wrong Jane?"

She knew if she was going to go along with his father, then she had to say yes it had been the wrong thing to do but he looked at her so innocently that she could not bear to break her little man's heart. She didn't want to tell him he had been wrong when he had been punished enough already.

"As I have told you before, my opinion here counts for very little."

"You can't get out of it like that Jane. You know that I have always valued your opinion!" he insisted.

She knew she was still not going to be able to tell him off for what he had done. "I love you young man and nothing you could ever do could change that."

She did not know if he was going to accept that answers but after a while he nodded and wrapped his arms about her. She didn't remember the last time she had seen him so clingy.

"I missed you and I still miss uncle Sev. Why hasn't he come to see Eliza, Jane?"

Unsure of how much he knew of the argument between his father and his uncle, Jane tried to be diplomatic. "He has had a lot to be getting on with of late sweetheart, that is all." She said holding him tight, wishing his inquisitive little mind would stop asking awkward questions.

"But Eliza is so unwell. Why hasn't he come?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do!" he said to her. He knew her and he knew that she was lying to him. "Why Jane? Tell me!" he demanded…

"Now that is quite enough! I know you are upset but you do not talk to me like that!" she said to him, for once standing up for herself. She was trying to protect him and she was not going to add to his pain. If she had to rebuke him a little that was better than saying to him that his father and uncle were arguing.

"Sorry," Draco murmured sulkily.

"I didn't mean to take a sharp tongue with you, but you have to understand you are not an adult yet. There are some things – well sir, you're young. Enjoy it, as hard as it may seem at the moment." She said as she let him settle into her arms again.

He needed rest and sleep. As long as Jane was there he was content.

By the time that Draco woke though, his world was utterly changed. Eliza he was told had died in the night. She had been in no pain. She hadn't suffered and his father had been with her. She had died peacefully.

But it didn't help.

As soon as he heard he turned into Jane. Having had her stay the night, Lucius was beyond relieved she was still with them. But still in his grief he found he was unable to break free of his anger and wasn't able to hold his son himself... he just couldn't... his life had shattered about him.

"Come on baby," he heard a gentle voice say to his son. Jane was already ushering the weeping lad out of the room and away from him. If he was going to comfort him, he would have done it by now she thought.

Her poor boy... what was wrong with Lucius? She thought furiously. Eliza's death was no excuse for the way he was treating the lad.

Andromeda was the one who held his hand through the funeral. It was Nymph who gave him tissues to wipe away his tears. It was Ted who told him how brave he had been thought it all.

By the time the day was over, Draco was exhausted. He didn't remember when he had been so tired. He just wanted to sleep.

But not by himself. He didn't want to be alone. Jane had gone. She had had to get back to the twins eventually. He had hated to see her go. It had hurt more than when she had gone for the first time. And now he was alone...

Or...

He remembered a time not so long ago when he had curled up beside his father and went to sleep. How he longed to feel his father's hand rub circles on his back as he had when he was little. The mere thought made him feel peaceful and sleepy.

Guided by memories of his childhood, he suddenly found himself outside of his father's rooms, his fist raised. All he wanted was...

His eyes feel to the floor. He summoned his courage. He knocked on the door and opened it.

"Yes Draco?" his father said to him not taking his eyes away from his book. He was already in bed, looking just as tired as his son felt.

"Father... it is just... I feel sad over Eliza."

"As do we all." Lucius said.

"Can I... it's just... can I stay with you?"he asked to him.

The question seemed to take the oxygen out of the room. It suffocated him_. Please answer yes... please dad..._

"Don't be ridicules Draco, you're not a baby anymore. Go back to bed." Was the curt and unfeeling reply he received before he went back to his room. But still, Draco was not the only Malfoy to cry himself to sleep that night.

_Please review!_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Lucius was thoroughly unable to shake the feeling that he was two people. He was a cold man who was furious, and that persona seemed to dominate him. It was all that he could show to everyone. Including his dear heart.

And yet at the same time... well, once upon a time he knew he had been a doting father. Part of him wanted to talk to his son, to make a mends. But then the anger came. And then the depression.

Time seemed to pass even slower since he had lost Eliza. Her passing had been so hard to accept as it had dredged up so many memories from when he had lost his wife. When he had seen her there and she had been lying on the bed... When he had known she really was not going to return to him. He had been terrified. And he still was if he was being honest with himself.

For the first time in years, he had been unable to face the idea of going to France. He knew he would not find any joy in the trip. It seemed as if there was nothing to go there for. Not anymore. That had been a family place and yet it felt as if the family was utterly dispelled and they were never going to be together as they were once.

How could they ever be as they were once more?

Eliza was dead. Jane was gone. And Severus...

His heart was a stone weight in his chest and it was pulling him downwards.

-

A red cross marked off another day. Two week, four days and... fifteen hours till he could go back to Hogwarts. Draco did not think he would be so eager to get back. But the thought of the Ravenclaw common room called to him stronger than the Malfoy manor did. The manor was a shell of the place it had been, he thought bitterly.

He thought he would even be glad to see Mandy.

There was a knot in his stomach though. He did not ever remember waiting to run away from his father before. But he did not want to run away from him. He merely wanted to be with the dad he had always known once more. But he seemed to have died when Eliza had. That part of him was apparently gone now.

Since that night when he had asked him to sleep by his side, he had done his best to avoid his father. Lucius had not appeared to have a problem with that. They had lived as the never had done before, and it was not in a good way. Side by side but different lives. How was it that a hug had changed his life so absolutely? He had been showing affection. Not bullying any one.

But still, no matter how much he wanted the past back, the fact was there future had come to this. He had his breakfast by himself, then he read. For lunch he would seek out one of the maids such as Susan or Hannah who had begun working them that summer. They had needed staff and as of yet neither had tried it seemed to him to take the places which had been filled by Jane or Eliza, so he had accepted them. If they had tried to take their places he would have never had accepted there presence in the house. He'd of found a way of getting them out. He was part Slytherin after all.

After he had talked to them he would go out for some air, normally for a fly. He had stopped asking permission to go. He didn't think his father even cared and Lucius had certainly done nothing to the contrary...except. Dinner.

The part of the day he dreaded mainly, but also looked to with something that resembled hope. Hope one day he would go into the dining room and find his father had returned and this cold tyrant he had been living with was gone.

But no. That was not to be the day obviously.

Instead of trying to make conversation as he had tried so hard to do in the early days of summer, Draco sat wondering what it was going to be like to be back with his friends. He knew he had been an unsocial child at times when he had been young but when he had been at school it had been easy for him to integrate into in the end. He looked forward to returning.

Not only that but the castle held another welcome attraction. His uncle Sev. Not that he was really that eager to see him he told himself.

He had not even graced them with his presence on the day of Eliza's funeral. Why had that been? And he had not come to see him once that summer. Another change. He had never done that before.

As it always did when he found his thoughts had wondered to her his throat constricted painfully. He missed her more than he had even estimated he would. She would have been such a comfort to him then if she was still with them. Maybe she would have been able to talk his father round.

He still expected her to be there when he got up some days; to hear her call him her little dragon as she had so many times in the past.

In the past... that was where she was now, he thought mournfully. And she was to take no place in his future. It hurt.

A rage filled him towards his father, why was he being like this? The ache return.

"I'm sorry... dad, I'm sorry." He admitted as he put his cutlery down. Between the thoughts of Eliza and his father, the knot in his stomach had swollen and he did not think he was going to be able to get any more food down.

"I know you are." Said Lucius and Draco swore that he could hear some compassion in his voice. But it did not translate into affection.

Time passed. There was no show that anything was going to change.

"May I go back to my room?"

-

Not even Diagon Alley brought him any joy. All Draco saw when he looked down the street was his uncle and his father together. Memories of happier times seem to pervade him wherever he went…

But as it was, it was just him and his father that year. And they were both walking far enough apart so that there was no chance of them touching by accident. Something neither would have cared about before.

First of all, they went to the robe shop where they got new school attire for Draco. He had shot up over the summer despite everything. He had in fact being growing throughout the year. He was hardly the timid little whip of a boy that he had been before.

After that the two of them went up to the book store. New books would be a new escape for him, thought Draco. It would be most welcome.

"I am going to go to the bank, I'll see you in there. " his father said to him not for the first time that summer Draco found he was relieved, if anything, to be out Lucius' company and he went into the book ship happily alone...

Just to find throngs of people in there. He had hoped it would be less crowded. But then he had not taking into account Gilderoy Lockhart. And two weeks before school begun again.

Heading straight upstairs, he went to find his Potions book before he picked up the Defence one he knew he was going to need. How vain to put your own book on a book list, he thought to himself_. _

On his way, to the text book section though, he got way laid by the fantasy section. He supposed if he picked up a couple of books that were not strictly for school then his father would not say anything about it. He had never minded him reading that summer and had always allowed him to have books before.

He had been immersed in searching through the books when he had heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see who it was too late.

"Hello Draco?"

Hermione's voice shook as she spoke to him. She had been thinking about him a lot. She did not know how often she had started a letter to him only to tear it up before she had had a chance to send it to him, either because she was angry he had not even said good bye at the end of the year or because she had been worried she was going to get him in more trouble than she already had.

He looked less childlike than he had when they had last been together. He looked as if he was growing up. And it hurt... she didn't know why. He wasn't as friendly as he had been before.

"Hello." He nodded.

He had two books, he thought to himself. That was going to be enough to see him through the term, he thought to himself as he headed towards the stair. If it did not then he had the library.

She did not know why his coldness hurt her so much.

"Please."

But this time, he knew he was not going to be able to comfort her in all good faith.

If he had any chance of making it up with his dad...

He headed down the stairs. All the Weasley's were there. It was as if they had been waiting for him, but he did not want to talk to them as he might have done before. At least that was what he told himself.

He had been about to excuse himself when Lucius came in. Though there was the fear in Draco's heart that his would think he had been consulting with them once more it did not last long as he was sure that the look on his stony face told his dad that was not the case.

Lucius looked at his son before he turned to Weasley's.

Then Draco was forced to watch his father at his foulest.

-

Draco sighed. That was it then. His trunk was packed. He was going to go back to school and he and his dad were still not going to be on speaking terms.

He sighed once more.

Honestly, he did not know how things had got to this. Perhaps it was that he had dreamt his warm childhood. Maybe his father had always been like this.

They had not even been to France. He could not remember a summer when he had not been to the chateaux for a time. It was – it had been – a tradition.

His eyes feel on his desk.

Andromeda's latest letter.

He knew he was not such a good actor that she did not know there was something up with him. He had withdrawn from her and he knew it. As much as he told himself that it was irrational, in fact as irrational as the way his father was behaving towards him, he felt angry at her. It had been Andy who had put the idea in his head that his father had been wrong; she had got the ball rolling. If they had not had that conversation he wondered where he would be.

More than anything else, he knew that he had been in no mood for company since he had been home. The wound in his heart that was Eliza's death throbbed on. He didn't want to see Andy since the funeral. It was all he could do to reply to her letters some days.

No, he had wanted to be alone for a while over that summer. He supposed when he got back to school he would stop wallowing in self pity.

He would be able to pick himself up when he got there; when he had a routine to follow.

He would be so glad to be there.

When he looked back on the way he had been when he was young, he could not help think how naive he had been to think he had had such a great father. He replayed the way that his father had looked at the Weasley's when they had been in the book shop.

When he got back to school, he knew that things were not going to be as they had been between him and them Gryffindor's. He did not want them to be, he told himself. And they were not going to want him when he had just stood there and let his father speak to them as he had. Draco had not even tried to say a word in their defence. It had been wrong and he knew it.

But there was something else that was bugging him. He knew he was unable to say for sure but he could have sworn he had seen his father put something in Ron's little sisters' cauldron. He did not know what it was. Maybe in another time he could have asked what it was but not now. he'd have to figure it out for himself.

All he knew was that he felt as if it was something sinister.

His father was up to something.

He knew it.

He felt it.

-

Lucius felt tight as he walked on to the train station with his son. He tried to remember how he had felt the year before. All he knew was that he would rather feel as he did then rather than how he did now.

Summer was gone and whatever had happened he and his son had not talked about it. There had been some days when he had been so lost in his grief he had forgot what he had been meant to be angry with his son about....

Then he got an image of his son with that girl and –

He sighed.

Was it that important? They had lost Eliza. Surely he should hang out to his son?

Yet the fact remained that summer was gone and it was in reality too late for such thoughts.

"Goodbye father," said Draco formally to him.

"Son." Lucius nodded.

Draco turned, and it hurt Lucius' heart that he did not feel the need to look back as he might have when he had been young. Their relationship between them had changed beyond all recognition. And he knew he had done that.

Little did he know, his son was on a mission. To find Ginny Weasley and find out exactly was going on…

_Please review!_

**Author note: I am so sorry this took so long guys. Uni was busy and then I did NanoWrimo, so I hold up my hands to neglecting FS of late. However, I am now off uni for three weeks now so I aim**** to get a few chapters up before I go back next semester and plan to get Chapter 46 up **_**before **_**New Year. **

**Review responses will be with you shortly. I know I normally send them out before uploading the next chapter, however I am going out to lunch now and did not want to wait to upload this any longer. They are at the top of my 'To do list' when I get back in. Needless to say though, thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys know how much it means to me.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

It was harder than Draco had thought it was going to be to get near Ginny without having to encounter her big brothers. That was something he was not willing to do and at least until she had been sorted and was settled, they seemed to have closed ranks about her. He was not going to be able to talk to her.

He had not yet seen Harry or Ron though and he had to say, that was something he was grateful for. When he had stuck his head into the carriage where he had seen Ginny he had had the misfortune to see Hermione though. He had thought it was odd they were not all together but had walked on before he had commented.

Finding a carriage, he had not long been by himself long when the Ravenclaws joined him. Terry and Michael were the first ones to arrive and then Stephen and Anthony came in.

Terry was sun tanned he noted. Michael was a little rounder and had a healthy glow to him. Stephen told them all how he had been to Quidditch camp that summer and he was now committed to going professional no matter how long it took. Ant explained that he had been to the Caribbean for his parents wedding anniversary with them.

They had had real summers unlike him. They had had fun and they had parents who actually gave a damn, Draco mused as he sat quietly. Once upon a time he had had that too.

But not now.

The one good thing that had happened to him that summer was that he had had a bit of time with Jane. That had definitely been the best thing that had happened to him.

He did not say that to them, of course. He supposed it must have sounded quite sad that the best thing that had happened to him in the whole summer was that he had had a visit from his old governess.

He shook his head.

He was not going to admit it out loud.

Instead of joining in the conversion then he turned to the window and watched as the countryside passed them by.

He was going to be so glad when he got home.

Home to Hogwarts.

Rather than go over the lake he went up to the castle by the carriages pulled by invisible horses. But even they failed to interest him somehow when they got there.

Dinner did though. When he had been on the train he had been so preoccupied with what he thought of as now 'feeling sorry for himself', that he had barely been focusing on anything. But the minute he saw the golden roast potatoes and the meat on the table he remembered what it really meant to be back.

His eyes, without his permission, he was sure, swept the top table and sure enough he saw as ever his Uncle Sev was there and as their eyes met, Draco was sure that he could see both an apology and a million burning questions for him.

Well if he thought that Draco was just going to forgive him after the very long absence he had had in his life then he was wrong, he thought angrily. However, there was a smile on his lips at the thought of talking to him despite his fury. He had missed him beyond belief.

Severus had always believed him and _in_ him whatever he had done and whatever was going on; that had forged a special tie between them. He could not just forget that.

It was just then that Filch came to his uncle's side and said something in his ear. Snape turned to him with an expression that was a mixture of anger and all his Christmases coming at once. He nodded towards Draco and swept out of the Great Hall.

Clearly there was somewhere he felt that he had to be.

Draco knew they had lot of talking to do them. But that would wait until the morning. And unlike the relationship he had with his father he had hope for him and Sev.

He had to say he enjoyed the Sorting much more from his secure place on the Ravenclaw table than he had the year before when he had been waiting in the line. It really did not seem so long ago and the thought that he had done a year at school already did not seem real still.

Yet he had.

Predictably, as the Sorting came to an end Ginny Weasley became a Gryffindor to the apparent joy of all her brothers except Ron, who was still not at the table. Neither was Harry and as much as he wanted to deny it Draco was worried about where his friends were. 'Had they even been on the train?' he found himself questioning.

Ron, to him, was still the boy he had met at the Quidditch match deep down no matter how much he wished that was not the case.

The other absence that he noticed was that his cousin was not at the Hufflepuff table any more. Another change that he did not like. Something else he wanted as it had been when he was younger.

He had to say he was more than a little curious about the new Ravenclaw's as well now that they were not the ickle firsties.

The one who looked most interesting to him was a little blonde girl who looked as if she was gazing about the room but not seeing what was there. In some ways, she was wholly detached to what the other first years were feeling it seemed to hm. But when he looked at her eyes he knew she understood it better than any of the others, what they were going to go into.

Quite currently though, he realised that she was looking as intensely at him as he had been at her. There was something about her gaze that meant he could not hold it.

It was the deeper understanding again.

All in all he had to say he was quite pleased when he was able to get to bed and away from her.

He laid back in his four poster and he had breathed a sigh of relief. He was back. He was there and Hogwarts was all about him.

When he got up he was going to be back to go to class and he was going to be able to eat breakfast where he was surrounded by his friends. He felt sleepier and sleepier and the last thought in his head was maybe he and the others would go see Hagrid. And everything would be as it had been before.

-

Of course, it was not the case when he got up but Gryffindor or no Gryffindor's he was beyond happy to be the place he thought of as home now. He did not think about the manor for he could not. Not anymore. It wasn't.... what he thought it had been.

When he got to breakfast he saw his uncle was once more in his own seat and Harry and Ron were seated at the table with Hermione and Ginny.

There was a rumour going about the school that rather than get on the train, they had rode to school in a flying car and Whooping Willow was hurt because of it, due to the fact they had crashed into it. It was quite a story and part of him wanted to get it firsthand.

A bigger part of him said that was a dumb idea. Above everything he had to behave himself that year. In all regards. It had to be the case if things were going to be better for him next summer.

"Hey Draco," he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Mandy… how was your summer?" he had managed so far to avoid her but he was in need of company and she was there. So far she did not seem as annoying as she had the year before. She had not sought him out the previous night.

Rather she had let him settle in.

Taking the opportunity, she sat by his side and launched into a one sided conversation which he found oddly relaxing. He nodded and smiled in the right places and asked the odd question but mainly he just continued thanked the powers above that he had returned.

His new second year time table revealed that he had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs first that day and then he had to go to Herbology with the Slytherins. Then worst luck, he had potions with the Gryffindors.

That was going to be fun.

Not.

Once again as he ate, found he was being watched by the little blonde first year as he read his time table. He did not think he would mind if he didn't first her so interesting as well.

There was something odd about her. He did not think it was a bad odd. "What's your name?" he said when Mandy had stopped chattering.

"Luna." She said to him in a matter of fact voice. "I already know who you are. You're Draco Malfoy. You're the first Malfoy not to be in Slytherin for years daddy said!"

He had to say he had almost liked her was soon as she had said her name was Luna. It was different and imaginative just as he had imagine her name was going to be; but it felt as if she had hit him when she reminded him he had not been put into the house of his fore fathers. It felt as if she had said to him that he had not been good enough to go where he should have.

The hurt must have shown on his face.

"And so what if he is?" said Mandy instantly on the defensive…

Luna shrugged and went back to buttering he toast. Suddenly, Draco found he had lost his appetite.

He had been about to get up and go out of the hall when he had heard a bit of a commotion over at the Gryffindor table to say the least.

It seemed that what he has heard was the truth; that Harry and Ron had indeed flown to school. That was why he had not seen them on the train and it seemed Ron was now paying the price for that...

He had got a Howler.

-

Classes went smoothly that day and Draco immersed himself in his work as soon he got back into class. He was going to come top of the class that year. He was determined.

Yet memories of what happened the year before were everywhere. As was evidence of Harry and Ron. The Whooping Willow was all bandaged up he noted as he walked down to Herbology after Defence. His first impressions of Lockhart had been right. That class was going to be a joke he thought bitterly. He did not like wasting time.

He found he genuinely enjoyed the first Herbology lesson of the year. Maybe the Slytherin boy's had heard he had had a rough summer from their parents, who after all had known Eliza from when they had been kids. Too often they had seen her when they had gone to the Malfoy manor. So rather than talk about the great summers they had as did every other person he spoke too, they just talked about nothing in particular. It was familiar and comfortable.

Even if he was not talking to Ron, Hermione and Harry then he had a lot of friends he could turn to when he was at school, he thought to himself happily.

His spirits rose throughout the day and by the time he got to the Potions room he had to say he was buzzing with expectation.

The thought of at last being reunited with his uncle was a warm one which filled him with anticipation. He remembered the last time he had felt as he did then was when he had been due to return to his father...

He suppressed the thought. He would not...

"Enter." Severus came out of the classroom and ordered his new class of second years.

Draco made sure to enter the room before Ron, Hermione and Harry. He remembered when they had sat at the back of History of Magic together the year before. That was not going to continue into potions.

Rather, he choose a seat at the very front and was soon flanked by Terry and Antony. He no longer cared much if he looked like his uncle pet, eager to go to the front and learn. That summer he had found out there were a lot more important thing in life.

Maybe it was in an attempt to win him round and score brownie points (in fact he was sure that it was) but his uncle was what could only be described as unnaturally nice to the Gryffindor's which helped appease Draco's conscience. Despite what it must seem like to them, he was not at all finding it easy to be so mean to them. He did not want to blank them. He just wanted things to be as they were when he had been a little kid.

The potion was relatively simple when he began his work. All the reading he had done over the summer was going to pay off he thought to himself. At least that was one good thing to come out of all this.

By the end of the class though the anticipation he had been feeling had turned to nerves and he did not know why. He had rarely ever been nervous of his uncle. He had been after the cauldron incident of the year before but that had been because he had been in trouble. They had always had a good relationship. A close one, he had believed...

Yet the thought of the two of them being alone once more... it was odd.

He considered running out of the class with the others but he knew that was not what his heart wanted even if his head did.

So instead, as he had done countless times before, at the end of class he stayed seated.

-

Sev shut the door as the last Gryffindor left the dungeon.

He and Draco were at last alone.

His eyes turned to him. He was so glad to see him once more. Summer had seemed pointless and dull for the first time in a long time when he had not been able to go to see his friend and his nephew.

Instead, he had spent a lot of his time dwelling on things at Spinners End and he was sure that it had done him no good what so ever. But it did not appear that summer had been kind to anyone that he cared about.

He had hoped that Lucius would relent. He had written more than one letter to start a reconciliation. To no avail.

The boys grey eyes pierced his heart as he looked up at him.

"First and foremost, Draco can I say how very much I missed you and your father this summer?" He begun formally.

"No." A quick response came from the lad. "No, you may not. Because it isn't true! You did not come to see me once. You did not even bother writing Uncle Sev! Not one letter! You didn't miss us at all!"

Draco turned away. Severus had been expecting such a response from the lad and he had been right to give it to him, even if it did tear at his heart. If he had not then he would have wondered what was wrong with him. He had not been under the illusion he was going to be welcomed back into his nephews life with open arms by the boy.

"You did not even come to us when Nana died." Draco muttered miserably.

Sev sighed heavily. Of all the offences Draco saw him of having committed that summer he knew that was the worst and that that was going to be the one it took longest to forgive. Rightly so as well.

And yet he did not know what to say to him.

'Draco your father will not let me near you when we are not at school and that is why I did not come.' That would only turn him and Lucius against one another further. He needed to try and help them heal this rift; not tear them further apart.

From what Jane had said to him they were at logger heads enough these days.

"It was unforgivable, my silence. But Draco it could not be helped."

"You said you were going to see me over the summer. You said Uncle Sev!"

Draco suddenly felt like that little vulnerable boy walking up the aisle, so sick and tired of having no one.

"I know I did. I – I cannot explain myself. I can only say that contrary to what my actions seem to convey, I do love you very much and missed you above everything else in my life this summer."

Sev closed the gap between them. Taking the chair next to Draco he looked at him as if trying to gage some sort of sense of how close he was to being forgiven or not. There was no telling.

"Draco, please..." he said softly.

Throwing caution to the wind, he reached over and took his nephews small hand in his own. Draco turned to him with tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat.

He had been strong in the summer, but now he felt weak.

"She died. Things would have been easier if you were there!" Draco said half angrily, half pathetically. "Just having you there! He hates me, Uncle Sev, he hates me and I know he does! And he is never going to forgive-e me for Hermione! Why didn't you come? Why?" he said as tears splashed on to his cheeks without his permission.

Severus could hear no more. Taking the lad firmly into his arms he kissed and held him as Draco shook. He was so angry at Lucius that he wanted to kill him. He had not felt such a white rage in him since that fateful day when his so called best friend had nearly got married.

Momentarily ,Draco seemed reluctant to take the comfort he was being offered but then apparently thought better of it. To the boy, Severus smelt of home and of his childhood , so he clung on to him as he had done when he had been lifted out of Marias grasp. Once again Severus was saving him.

"I missed you!"

"I know you did my little dragon and I swear it to you that I missed you as well. Just know how sorry I am that I missed so much this summer." Said Severus as he held on to him and kissed his forehead, the blond boy now in his lap. Severus was sharply reminded Draco was still only twelve. He was just a child really. He ran a hand through his hair to calm him as he had done when he was a toddler who had fallen down. Memories flooded back as did regret for the time they had missed that summer and he was shocked at how choked he felt. All he knew was that he never wanted to let him out of his arms again. "But you are so wrong Draco. Your father is incapable of hating you." He said remembering what he had told him on the stag night all those years ago.

_I love that boy with everything I am Severus..._

"He loves you far too much for that even if he has lost sight of that fact for now."

"But I need him Uncle Sev! I need him!" it had been the first time he had said what he had been thinking out loud.

"And he is going to need you too sooner or later. And when the time comes, which it will, you will get each other back. You just have to give him time to grieve. Your father has never been able to cope well with death," Severus advised Draco as the lad wiped his eyes on his sleeve, making him seem if anything more vulnerable.

"Was he like this when mother died?"

"He was different... it was not the same, but whenever Lucius feels grief and lost it is violently. He is going to come round sooner or later."

There was a far off look in the eye of the potion master that told the boy a lot more than he had been intended too. Draco understood somehow that his father had been moving away from his uncle somehow and that Severus was missing him a lot more than he was letting on. After all, the three of them had only ever had one another, Eliza and Jane.

"I know I have got a lot of making up to do but we are ok, aren't we Draco?" his uncle said as he turned to the lad now that his sobs had subsided.

"We're cool." Said Draco as he sat up but still stay in uncles arms for the time being. It went without saying that he had missed the affection he had been brought up with every day of his life until the beginning of that summer. He was in no hurry to end the physical connection between them, especially as it recalled to him so strongly the paternal affection he had bathed in since his childhood.

"Good boy." said Severus as he kissed his forehead once more.

By the end of the conversation Draco it as if there had been a weight moved off of his small shoulders. Knowing that he was not the only one who had somehow fallen so far out of favour with his father helped him. And he was reassured that no matter what he and Severus still shared the bond he believed they had for so many years. He did not know what he would have done if that had been robbed of him entirely. Severus was right though. He did have a lot of making up to do.

Three or four Quidditch match's making up in fact, Draco thought with a smile.

He wondered off in the end pretty happily back to the Ravenclaw common room. There was no point in going to the library, it was so near dinner. Little did he know that he had left his uncle furious in his wake... Not at Draco, but at Lucius. To think after all they had been through when the lad was young, after all Draco had been through when he was young.

And now he was ... he could only equate it with what Maria had done to him all the time, while knowing Lucius' silence hurt Draco more than anything she could ever had done to him. Draco was merely better at covering it up now he was growing up.

The fact was no matter how angry Draco was at his father, deep down he was still that lad who had trailed after Lucius like a little puppy dog with big adoring eyes.

To think someone could ever break that trust, that bond horrified him...

To Snape, no matter what they had done in the dark days, Lucius was committing his biggest crime now. One day, he was going to pay.

He'd have too.

But his bigger fear was somehow, they'd all pay.

-

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

As soon as he had heard those words Draco's sense of justice had kicked in. He could hear someone in distress and he was unable to walk away.

He turned about the corner of the corridor he had been walking down to find three first years. It looked as if two of them were bullying the other, which shocked Draco. They had barely been at Hogwarts twenty four hours.

He recognised the one being bullied. It was Ron's sister.

Where were her brothers? He was shocked after the way they had huddled about her the night before that she was alone.

"Leave her alone!" he said as he walked down towards them.

The contents of Ginny's bag were all over the floor.

Like the cowards they were, as soon as they saw Draco walk over to them, the two of them run off in the other direction leaving the red head alone.

Red faced and embarrassed, the littlest of the Weasley clan gave him a coy smile. "Thanks," she muttered as she recognised him as the son of the man who had been so rude to her own father when they had been in the book shop. But apparently he was nothing like his father something in her said.

"It's no trouble," he said, as the feeling in him that she was in trouble due to some action of his father returned to him. While he helped her collect her belongings his eyes feel on a book. It was different from the others and it certainly was not new. Some of her other books were clearly second hand as well but there was something about that book...

Later on he could not understand what he did next but rather than give it to her, he slipped it in to his own bag as she picked up her quills.

Flushed and eager to get away from Malfoy's son, she nodded. "Thank you," She murmured and run off, leaving Tom Riddles diary in the care of Draco Malfoy.

_Please review!_

_Happy New Year!_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Draco did not know why the book to him was so fascinating but it was. He sat up in bed late the evening after he had taken it from Ginny and he just looked at it. The pages appeared blank but there was more to it. He knew it in his soul.

Running his finger down the spin, he turned it over once more in his hand looking for a way to uncover its secrets. With no obvious way in, he silently got out of bed to collect a quill and some ink.

Once he had got back into bed, Draco found himself at a lost as to what to write so he settled for the obvious, if not childish, _My name is Draco Malfoy_.

Inexplicitly, the ink seemed to sink into the paper, and disappeared. He didn't understand...

_Hello Draco Malfoy, My name is Tom Riddle._

Alarm bells rang in his head. He had been brought up in the Malfoy manor and had been about magic since the day he was born. A diary that wrote back to him? Surely something was wrong... this couldn't be right could it?

His father's voice rang in his head telling him to go to Severus or to Flitwick.

But then, surely it could just be from Zonkos joke shop, another voice argued. Most likely, it was nothing.

Don't do this... give the diary to Severus...

_How are you Draco Malfoy? Where are you?_

Standard questions which incorporated his name. It could have been charmed to do so.

_I am well_, he wrote back though he was unsure if his was the truth. _I am at Hogwarts._

_Hogwarts is a great school. There was a time when I went there..._

Draco paused. If this was from his father how dangerous was it? How dangerous could it be?

His father was not a bad man, he was not. A tear trickled down his cheek. He was not... he trusted him. What if it was even his father writing back to him? Somehow, he didn't think so.

He wanted to flu home. But there was nothing left for him there.

_When was that?_

Though Draco had to say he had lost his interest...

-

"_My tummy hurts..." said the three year old as he wondered into the living room._

"_Does it?" _

"_Yeah!" the lad muttered miserably as he walked over to the leather arm chair where the master of the house sat._

_Without a second thought he leaned down and swept the boy up in to his lap and encased him in his arms._

"_Whets wrong my little prince? Tell daddy where it hurts and I'll make it better."_

_The little boy leant back and snuggled into his father, burying his face in his chest. _

His eyes snapped open and he fully expected to look down and find a little one snuggled up on his chest... but there was none. Memories flooded him and he lay back in bed.

"Son."

He felt like such a fool and emptier than he had ever been before in his whole life. Ever since he had got back from the train station and the house was quiet. It was so utterly still... He had no idea where in Hogwarts castle his boy was or what he was doing. Summer had at least been tolerable... but this silence was weighing him down further.

Reaching across to the bed side table, Lucius grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and opened it. The hot liquid burned his sore throat but at least it gave some sort of indication to him that he was alive still.

The worst thing was the rational voice in his head told him that he had no one to blame for his predicament but himself. He did not want to hear that. So he drank. And he drank.

Somewhere in his loneliness, he had come to terms with what his son had done and he was at last ready to talk to him, only to find he wasn't there. He had done back to school. He was grown and he didn't need him.

The shocking thing about being a father was it had changed him; before he had had his boy he did not think he had needed someone to _need him_. Yes, he had had Cissy but he didn't crave her need of him the same way he did his son. He wanted his son to want him to kiss it better and hold him. Not some bloody mudblood.

He knew he could write to him and he was going too. They were going to resolve there differences, but it had to be done face to face which it could not be at that moment. No, so instead, he drank till he could not feel any more.

-

"So what do you think? You up for Quidditch try outs?" said Stephen as he and Draco walked down the corridor. The Ravenclaw's may be a studious bunch but from the very first day he had been there Draco had noticed that they took pride in their sport as well.

Now that they were second years, Draco and his friends, they were going to be able to play and Stephen (of course) was the first to say he was going to go for it.

Draco could recall how jealous he had been when he had had to stand in the crowd the year before. He was going to try out for the team. He did not want to have to go through that again. The stands were boring at times, but the game never was.

"Sure." he nodded.

"You know they are next week? What position are you going to try to for?"

"Seeker."

He had not even had to think about it. He had a small frame and he had always had an eye for detail.

The two of them walked down to the Great Hall together. Once they went in, he felt that a pair of eyes were on him and he did not have to turn to see who they belonged too.

He had been expecting it. A day had passed since he had taken the diary. And he was pretty darn sure that a diary that wrote back to you was the sort of thing you would miss.

Sure enough, Ginny looked at him with a mixture of hatred and fear.

It was obvious that she had thought there was something up with the diary. Maybe he should take it to Sev, the voice in his head said to him once more.

He shook the thought out of his head as he turned and begun his dinner. He was a growing lad and when he sat down to eat the food was all he wanted to think about he found.

He tuned back into the conversation. Thankfully, when he asked the other lads, none of them were going to go for the position of seeker. They all had their sights on being chasers or keepers it seemed.

However, going for seeker in second and third year did seem to be popular as they were still small enough to be effective. The girls in his year said they were going for the spot.

When the second post of the day came down, he got a letter from Jane and Andromeda who were making their support of him quite obvious.

Nothing came from home.

But then at least when he was at Hogwarts Lucius's silence was more bearable. The nose around him kept it at bay. The chattering in the hall was a protective barrier.

In the end, try outs were scheduled for the Saturday afternoon of the first weekend back. In the morning, the Gryffindor's were having try outs. Slytherins were holding them on Sunday morning. It seemed only Hufflepuff did not need to get someone new in that year and naturally that meant the other houses were eager to fill in their teams before they got too far ahead of them in training.

The inter house rivalry was going to be as fierce as ever that was clear. Draco was looking forward to it...

Of course, that meant that he was going to have to train for try outs hard but it was going to be worth it. If he had never needed a release from everything, it was now.

Maybe he would go and get his broom...

Half an hour after lunch he found himself on the way out to the Quidditch pitch with a smile playing on his lips. It was going to be good.

Or at least he had thought it was going to be.

Ron and Harry were there and when they saw him, they were clearly unsure of what to say and what to do. The Gryffindor's he had been trying to avoid seem to be everywhere that he went, reminding him about the friendship he was missing out on.

He could not just turn his back and go. Not now. With apprehension, he walked over to them.

"Draco." Harry nodded as he came over.

"How are you?" he asked. He did miss the two of them. there was no sense in denying it to himself.

"We're ok." Said Ron as he came over. There was a sombre mood between the three of them. It was a stark contrast to the light hearted friendship they had enjoyed the year before.

"I should go." Sighed Draco as he went to turn.

"What the hell did we do Draco?" Ron called after him.

Ron did not know why it got to him so much that they did not seem to be friends any more. he couldn't forget the Quidditch game even if Draco could ...

"It was nothing to do with you guys." He said as he turned about.

"Is it because of Hermione? Because of what she is?" murmured Ron accusingly.

"You know I am not like that." He said fiercely. He was a lot of things but he was not a bigot and he was never going to be.

The two of them looked at him as if they had a new respect for him. Had he asked them, they knew they would have had to tell him that they thought he had been little more than his father's puppet of late.

But they did not. They looked at him with recognition as if they knew their friend was still in there. Deep down.

"I am not a bigot. And I have to go." he said as he turned his back.

Screw try outs. He would train for them another day.

-

It was a good thing that he did make it back out to the field because when he did get there he found the competition between the third and second year Ravenclaws to be seeker was really quite tough.

Draco had to say that he though a third year girl, Cho Chang was his stiffest opponent. Every one said he had been good. He just hoped he had been better than she was on the day...

When he found out that he had been good enough he was simply delighted. It was hard to get on to then school teams when you were in your second year he had been told. Most did not make it till fourth.

Drawing out a piece of paper he bit the bullet.

Father,

_I thought I ought to tell you that I have been accept on to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team to play seeker!_

Lucius had been on the Slytherin team when he had been young. It showed that they were alike in some things at least.

But he did not know if that was a good thing anymore.

-

It was to his great delight that Severus learned that his young nephew had made it on to his house team. If there was anyone in the school who needed something good to happen was him.

"I must say it is now I wish you were in my house," he admitted to Draco and the boy knew it was the truth. He was a damn good played and he wished he was playing for Uncle. "Have you wrote and told your father?" It struck him that a year before a question like that would not have been necessary.

Draco nodded. He had got a reply but had to say oddly enough he was in two minds about it. Part of him treasured it and the other half of him said it was not worth the paper it was written on. It had been sighed off 'much love, your father,' but it was clear his heart had not been in it. The warmth was gone.

"Good."

"Have you been over to the manor since I have been back school?" he had to say, if the truth was known, he was worried about his father.

He sighed. He knew Draco understood there was something amiss he only wished Sev would tell him why. "I have not been able to meet with him yet, no."

Draco did not think the two of them had been apart for so long in their lives.

"Well, can you go and see him for me please?" He said. Draco's only wish was to know that his father was alright. It struck Sev how reversed the roles that father and son were playing were.

"I'll – I will call Jane too." He said defeated, knowing somehow the young man before him was the only one behaving in an adult manner.

–

When she got the letter, Jane had to say she was worried and shaken by it too. She knew that Lucius had not been coping well since he had lost Eliza but for him and Severus to be so far apart as well. She did not want think about it, even though she knew she had no choice but too.

The day after she had received the letter, she found herself back at the Malfoy manor once she had put the twins to bed. Tentatively, she knocked on the door. She did not think she had ever been so nervous about going inside. Not even the day when she had first gone for her interview. She just did not think she was going to like what she found inside.

The door creaked open. "Miss Jane, it is you!" Dobby squeaked.

"It is," She said as she brushed pasted him. "Where is your master?"

"He is in his room miss Jane! "

It was as only eight o'clock. She tried to tell herself it was not such as bad thing but she did not ever remembering him going to bed so early when she had been there.

The house felt utterly deserted. The happy home it had been had sunk into to the walls and left the house a husk.

"Sir." She knocked on the door as she got to the top of the stair way. "Sir it is me Jane." She called to him. When she got no response, she thought it would be best for her to go in any way.

Not right maybe but best for them all. She had to put her own mind at rest as well as her young masters and Sev's.

She was alarmed as soon as she got in there. All over the floor there were fire whiskey bottles and she was suddenly delighted that her Draco was at school for it would never do for him to see his father in such a state of self pity. It also made her angry at him. He was a father. He had lost some one yes. But he neither had no right to fall apart as he was.

"Cissy?" said the man on the bed. She could not think of him as her old friend and master. He had to be there somewhere in there she knew but she was not going to acknowledge him as the drunk that he seemed to have become.

She shook her head and was alarmed to be called by the name of the women who would have been her mistress had she lived.

"No sir, it is I... Jane. Master Severus sent me to see if you were ok."

But he shook his head. "Cissa..."

Tears welled in her eyes. She was sad and she was frustrated. "What are you doing to yourself? You have a son!" she insisted.

"He neither needs or loves me." he said as spit came out of his month. A tear leaked from her eye on to her cheek.

"Now I know you do not believe that."

"And who are you to tell me what I do or I do not believe Jane. What are you? Nothing but a servant." He slurred. "Your young charge is at Hogwarts and so you are not required here. As for that barsted Severus I do not want or need his concern."

She shook her head. Some day he was going to regret this and she knew it. "I am going to go now, sir. There is no good in talking to you right now and I am not going to stand here and be abused," she had always had so much respect for him. Even for the way he had dealt with Maria in the end. She was not going to let today wreck the part of her life she had shared with him.

She quickly apparted out of the manor and to the boarders of Hogwarts.

-

"It was a sad sight, I have to tell you, Master Severus. He was half the man he was when we last met."

Severus nodded as he poured her a drink of fire whiskey. He knew he should have really gone himself but he would not have been let through gates, let alone up to Lucius room.

"And he really called you by her name?"

"Yes, he did. He had this look in his eyes. It was as if he really believed for a moment that she had come back to him and that I was her."

"Well, I wish that she would come back. If there was anyone who could control him when he was behaving like this, well it would be her." Sighed Severus.

They sat quiet for a moment.

"You know, in all good faith sir, I do not think it is a good idea for master Draco to go home this Christmas if his father is still how he is now. It would be no holiday for him."

"No, I am not going to let that happen, you don't worry Jane. I shall talk Draco in to staying here with me. Somehow, I do not think I am going to have` to try very hard." He sighed.

"There was a time that the only hard thing about them was getting them to part with one another. Draco was his father shadow when he was a boy. It was all I could do to get him to the classrooms some mornings so that the master might go to work."

Severus nodded.

Once again he could only admire her sense of loyalty to the family they had built.

Author Note; I cannot believe that it has been so long since I updated. I have been so snowed over with University and stuff but as I said before I will finish. I beg you patience guys. Review replies are coming out in the next couple of days. I hope your all well and enjoyed the chapter!

_Please Review!_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Draco was delighted to learn that Ravenclaw's were not going to be in the first Quidditch game of the year. Though he was as eager as any of the new players to get out on to the field and prove his worth, he knew that he wanted a bit of time to get into the team and to get to know it as well. The longer they had to train then the better they were going to be.

The first game of that year just happened to be the so called 'big game'; Gryffindor vs Slytherin. What with the rivalry between the two houses it was always hotly anticipated, not just by them but by the entire school.

Yet with no friends to speak of in Gryffindor now as it seemed, Draco felt that he could put his weight behind the Slytherin. Vincent and Greg had got on to the team and he was going to support them of course – as well as his uncle, who would hex him into the next week if he were to miss it, he thought with a shake of his head but a playful smile too.

In the time that he had when he was not training through, he was focused on his studies more than anything else. Yet the diary he had picked up from Ginny was also a distraction he found, more so as time went on. It was like an addiction.

The way that Tom Riddle wrote back to him it was as if he really did understand what Draco was going through. It seemed he had not had a great relationship with his father either and he knew how it felt to be by yourself.

The other distraction was one that all of the students were dealing with – Halloween. He hoped it was not going to be as eventful as it had been the year before. Though he had not been at the heart of the drama he could recall the panic that had gone through the castle when they heard the troll was in the dungeon as if it had been the day before.

For some reason the pre- Halloween week went slowly - every single day seemed to drag. He could only guess that it was due to the fact that he was so looking forward to it.

The night before the Halloween feast though, Draco sat up writing to Tom.

'_Have you wrote to your father today?'_

Maybe that was what he so liked about the diary. It was concerned for him and it remembered what had been bothering him. It meant that rather than go to Severus every time he felt that he was done he had a real output for his loneliness.

'_No. I am going to write to him in the morning though.'_

It had been days since he had touched base at home and he knew that if he did not write back soon then he was in for a scolding. Or he would have been the year before.

'_How come? It occurs to me that you are always the one who write to him first'_

And he could not lie to himself; what Tom said had made him stop and think. Why was it always him? There had only been a handful of times before in that term when his father had written to him of his own accord.

Why was that?

But to his surprise he found that there were some days when it hurt less than others, his father's continued silence. It was as if he was building up an immune system to it.

As he went into the Halloween feast, he tried to shake those kinds of thoughts off. He wanted to enjoy himself. Yet as he reached the Ravenclaw table his head begun to ache. He had never been one to suffer from headaches but he knew as soon as it hit that this was more than a headache.

He felt claustrophobic. He had to get out.

"Are you ok?" Antony said to him from his side.

Alerted to the fact that something was up many looked at him; concern was written all over her face.

"You do look pale Draco."

He nodded. Then something was wrong – really wrong. He was a Malfoy. If he looked more noticeably pale then normal...

"I think I am going to go up to the dorm room." As much as he had been enjoying the food since he had been back he did not think he could eat anything that evening.

"Do you want me to take you back up to the common room?" said Mandy.

He shook his head. With every move he took his head seemed to ache more and more. He wanted to be on his own and he wanted to go to sleep but he had the feeling that his body was not his own.

He turned and run out of the hall, clutching his head in his hands.

He had to go to the diary, because the image he had of Tom was going to his head and it was mad but he felt as if Tom was the one who was making him feel the way that he did. It was not logical, it was not right, made no sense...

He felt so odd and confused...

"_Dad..."_

-

Draco woke up in the Halls. He did not know how he got there, why he was there or what he had done.

But there was an image in his head of Mrs Norris. Mrs Norris... the cat of the caretaker. He barely even noticed her most days but that day he could just not stop that image from floating in to his head.

Something was up. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and he had done it.

He had to get back to the common room.

Running up through the halls he was back in his room before he had seen anything or anyone. But he knew something was ...

_Tom what is going on?_

_What do you mean Draco?_

_What just happened to me! I know that you know! _

_And how would I possibly know a thing like that._

The first thing he knew of how upset he was when he saw a tear hit the page. He needed to talk to someone.

_And who the hell would care? _

Draco looked at the diary in stunned disbelief. How did he know?

_You are not going to tell anyone, do you understand me Draco?_

He shook his head. He did not want to read this but nor could he take his eyes away from it. He did not understand the hold what the book had on him but he knew he had been right when he had thought to go to Sev - he should have.

It was too late for that now.

What had his dad done when he had given the book to Ginny? Had he wanted her to go through this?

Part of him was glad he had saved her from it, and yet another cowardly part of Draco wished that he had not picked up the diary. That she _was_ the one who was under its hold and now had to face it. He did not want to go through this.

After all why should it be he, he who was so alone? She was the one with her four elder brothers in the school to look after her.

Once more he could see the face of his uncle in his mind. He should go to him.

As soon as he made his move though something he could not have predicated happened.

Somehow Tom put an image into his head. It was the image of a man with aristocratic features, long blond hair ... he was lying on the floor, eyes glazed over.

He was dead. Lucius Malfoy was dead.

Draco interpreted the image just as Tom had intended him too. If he went to his uncle, then his father was sure to die.

Feeling more alone than he had since he had been back at Hogwarts, Draco crawled under the covers and went to sleep, praying that by the time he woke up it would all over and be proved to be the most terrible nightmare.

-

When he woke up though the school was buzzing and all anyone could talk about was Mrs Norris being petrified. He tried to stay away from people who were talking about it for fear someone would accuse him but he could not. Gossip about it was just everywhere. That and of course, the myth of the Chamber of Secrets.

He had heard of it when he and been a child. It was a myth that every Slytherin told their children when they were young when they were being taught about how good and grand it was to be a pure blood. At least, he assumed it was because his father had told the myth to him.

And he supposed if you took the view that muggle borns were really scum then it was not a story but a glorious vision of how things were meant to be how they should be.

In a sense, how they always should have been.

The idea that Slytherin's heir was to return to the school, and then proceed to make sure that it was only those who were worthy to study magic studying it...

To him, of course it seemed nothing short of barbaric. He had tried to deny it so much but the truth was he was a liberal lad, he was a boy of his age despite everything he had been told and how he had been raised. The truth was he did not think the majority minded who came to Hogwarts.

But while he was thinking this he was also suffering with the most tremendous feeling of guilt he had ever had to cope with. Maria had not made him attack Mrs Norris. He had done it. But in a weird way, he hadn't...

He was like every other student in the school. By no means did he like Filch. He was not pleasant – not to anyone.

But the anger he seemed to be displaying towards all the students was more than fury. It was fury that was masked through grief. Grief for what he, Draco had done.

He knew he should tell someone and hand the diary in. But he just couldn't, because every time he even considered it Tom put the image of his father's death in his mind. He did not understand what hold he had over him but he wanted to break it.

So much.

-

He found that he was good at trying to put it to the back of his mind though. Some days Tom did not get to him as much as others. Some days he was fine. And others he felt as if he was going to go insane if he was not able to write in the diary.

Tom seemed to him to be greatest enemy and his greatest friend as well. When he was not influencing him he could be welcoming and kind, even after the attack somehow he could soothe and comfort Draco over the difficulties he was having with his father.

It was confusing. If he was honest with himself, Draco knew that he did not know what to think. He did not know how to deal with this. Maybe that was why he was so happy when a week had passed after he had done what he had done. Filch was still there of course and he was a constant reminder. But at least he had a reason to get out of the castle and do something he enjoyed.

He would be able to forget when he was at the Quidditch game. After all Professor Sprout was going to be able to make some mandrake draught soon and that meant that Mrs Norris was going be to be ok.

Tom said so. It was all going to be ok.

Severus was watching closely when he saw his nephew arrive at the Quidditch pitch. He himself had gone out early to show his support for his house of course. Draco had been in an odd mood that week and he had not seen him as much as he would have liked to considering they lived in the same castle. His concern had also been heightened considering he had not seen Draco at the feast.

However ,Draco went to the Ravenclaw stands as soon he entered of course and they were once more apart. Comforting himself that he would keep Draco back for a chat on Monday he turned his attention back to the pitch where the game was about to start. He could only hope that his team did better than they had the year before.

However, the Slytherin's and the rest of the school did have to deal with the fact there was now once more a Potter on the team.

He rolled his eyes. He had tried to take on board what Draco had said to him the year before but he knew he was never going to like his loves son because he was also the son of James Potter and he so clearly took after his father so much more than he did the angel who had been his mother. As if he had got his team on the Gryffindor team for anything more than his name.

He let out a small sigh. Years and years after her death and he was still longing for Lily as if she had left him the day before.

The game turned out to be nothing if not eventful. Especially for the son of the green eyed women who had captured the heart of the head of Slytherin house.

If Draco had ever needed proof of the fact that Gilderoy Lockhart was possibly the most incompetent teacher who had ever been employed at Hogwarts School, he got it at that Quidditch game. Harry was off for a night in the hospital wing and he almost wished he had been able to go and see him. It had been some first game for his old friend. But when...He knew that Ron and Hermione were going to be with him though; he would be fine.

He would get his bones back and he would be ok.

He hoped.

If nothing else then at least Harry had the comfort that he had won the game. It was a comfort that poor Vincent and Greg were not going to have when they got into bed that night.

It meant that Gryffindor was going to be some competition when they went up against them, clearly. Harry had flown very well.

Draco had just been about to go back to the dorm to write about it when he felt another headache coming on.

And this time, it would not just be an animal who suffered....

If he thought he had felt bad when he had had a part in petrifying Mrs. Norris, it was nothing compared to the guilt he felt when he woke up to release he had been the one who had petrify Colin Creevey.

He had hurt a student and he had...

He didn't even know what he had done but he was so scared... he feared what he was doing because he knew he had no control over any of it.

It was as if Tom was in his head all time because it was only whenever he was on his own that he suffered with his guilt greatly. When he was about the school, Tom was controlling him and he was keeping him cool and collected. He felt as if he was under some kind of Imperious curse and he had no way out of it.

To his horror he was acting as if he did not care what he had done... when in actual fact, he felt sickened by it.

Sick to his very stomach...

This wasn't him. He wasn't doing it. He just didn't know how to deal with it. And. he definitely didn't know how to make it stop.

Colin was a first year. He should be enjoying his first year at school - loving it – not getting stuck on the Hospital wing he thought miserably.

_Tom, you have to stop this!_

_What are you on about Draco? I have only just begun doing the work that should have been done so long ago. Are you not proud of the work __**you**__ are doing? When Dark Lord returns, he will be grateful to you and he will honour the Malfoy's above your wildest dreams._

_I don't want honour Tom... I just want this to stop!_

-

"Draco," said Severus as class came to an end and the others filled out. The young boy looked up at him with tired eyes. "Stay behind."

Slouching back onto his chair the young Malfoy nodded. He had almost expected to be kept back that day from the moment her had walked into the room. He knew his weariness was showing and his uncle was going to be concerned. He had even thought seriously about cutting class for the first time – but then he knew then Severus would only track him down like a bloodhound.

"I am ok Uncle Sev." He said as soon as the door had shut and they were alone.

"Do not give me that Draco; you forget that I know you better than you know yourself." He said with a tone which was half loving and half filled with annoyance that he had tried to fob him off. "What are you doing at the moment except not taking good care of yourself young man?"

Severus went and he sat opposite the young man who was only to clearly exhausted. He reached out for Draco to ruffle his hair and the boy relaxed into the welcome affectionate touch.

"Not much – I am just tired." Draco said, knowing that only was not going to appease the formidable positions master. "I guess I am feeling a little under the weather." He shrugged.

"Right, you are coming back to my rooms, I don't care what you say."

Draco looked up and he knew he had been defeated. His uncle was in one of his moods when he meant every word he said and quite asides that he did not want to fight him on going back to his quarters for a while. He would quite enjoy it, he was sure. It would be like going to a little bit of home.

Within half an hour he found himself laid up of Severus' sofa. His uncle had given him a blanket and he had a warm drink in his hands.

He could not help but think that Severus was still trying to make it up to him for not seeing him in the summer. But that was fine by him.

"Are you sure you are ok?" asked Severus as he sat at the end of the sofa.

Draco nodded.

"You know that you can always talk to me no matter what is going on?"

"I know that."

"And there is nothing you want to tell me?"

Draco saw Colin Creevey in his head. He saw what he had done. But he couldn't tell.

It wasn't just his dad and the image Tom had given him of Lucius. If people found out what was going on then he was going to be public enemy number one and he was going to be kicked out of Hogwarts for sure. A lifetime at home with his father was not an attractive thought. school was at that moment the only life line he had.

If he was found out, then he was sure not even Severus could protect him, though he was sure his great protector would try.

"You know all these attacks, you're not to worry about them Draco." Said Severus attempting to be reassuring, reaching out to his nephew's cheek soothing and gently stroking it with his thumb. "One, you are a pureblood and so by default safe. And Two, I'm here and will not allow harm to come to you." He knew it was the kind of thing that would get to Draco.

"I know uncle Sev."

"Good boy." He said as he nodded at him. "You have a sleep Draco."

Even though he knew it was not going to help in the long run and that he should not allow his uncle to think that fear of being attacked himself was driving him to the fatigue that seemed to wrap itself about him like a snake, Draco didn't seem to be able to help it at that moment. He wanted to rest and he knew he was going to sleep more peacefully knowing his uncle was close.

The last thing he felt before he went to sleep was a gentle kiss being placed on his forehead and the blanket wrapped around him firmly. The diary was in his trunk and he was not at the Malfoy manor, but he could not remember the last time he had felt so secure.

_Please review!_

**Author note:** As ever I hope guys enjoyed the chapter. It was a bit of a toughy to write because contrary to what a lot of you probably think by now, I don't like seeing Draco upset, or indeed any of the characters I write. Fathers Son has just been one of my more harrowing plots. Also, you guys know it has been a while since I put pen to paper (or indeed fingers to keyboard, lol) so in a sense I had to reacquaint myself with everyone, (Having just reread, I feel as if Snape is very OOC in particular in that end scene – sorry about that!) but I should be writing more consistently now and hopefully going to be able to update more often from here on in. My second semester at University is over and so I just have my exams to go in May (and so will need a break from revision to write at least an hour every day for the sake of my sanity) now until I am done for the whole year. I'd like to thank you all for your lovely words and your continued patience. It does mean a lot that so many of you are reviewing.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"I don't know Uncle Sev."

Once he had woken up from his very peaceful sleep Draco had been pleased to find that his uncle had not left him but was know sitting up in his arm chair with a book.

Just as he had been getting ready to go though his uncle had made him an offer he was not sure he was going to be able to refuse.

"I promise you we'll have a good time."

Draco looked unsure. He had not even thought about Christmas really. He had just taken it as a given that he was going to go back to his dad for it.

But now that Sev had said that he was going to be at Hogwarts and he would be delighted if he were to stay too. Well, it wasn't so easy was it?

"Can I think about it?"

Severus nodded. "Of course may. Just as long as you know that the offer is there."

It was then Draco's turn to nod. He had to say he was glad that it was there. It was good to know he had someone there who wanted to have him close by.

It did not register with him till that moment that Severus had been more a father to him of late that Lucius had been, and he wished their roles were reserved. He'd give his uncles attention up any day for his fathers.

However, he knew that as ever Severus would come good on what he said to him and they would have a wonderful time if he stayed.

"Can we ask dad to come?"

He knew he was probably still angry but he had not seen his father it what felt so long. Maybe because he had not been there in mind over the summer.

Severus sighed. "If you really want me to ask Lucius to come then you know that I will but you know the two of us are not getting on at the moment - Struggling to see eye to eye." He did not think him coming to Hogwarts would add to the festive spirit.

"I still don't get why that is," He sighed. "What did he say to Jane when she went to see him?"

"He was – a little worse for wear at the time, little dragon." Severus sighed. He knew if he was going to keep Draco's trust he had to be honest with him.

"He has been ill? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because he is not ill Draco – he has merely been drinking a little too much. Another reason why I do not think it would be appropriate for you to go home at the moment."

Draco looked confused, but Severus knew that it would be nothing compared to the confusion he would feel if he were to see his strong hero a drunken mess.

"We can ask him here and we can ask Jane to come as well."

The lad nodded and pulled the blanket over him once more, not sure he was ready to leave the safe haven that were his uncles rooms yet, as it seemed not even Severus could keep him from the truth anymore. He was glad he knew deep down, but like the old saying he could not deny that the truth hurt.

He knew his father had always enjoyed a fire whiskey or two at the end of the night. But it had never occurred to him he had a problem with it.

When he did go back to his dorm room though he got out the letters he had so far received from his father.

He looked at the hand writing. Maybe because he knew they were not filled with half to affection they had been the year before he had hardly read them as much he had his first year letters but now that he did look closely at them, he saw that his father's hand writing was hardly as strong and bold as it had been the year before. It shook from time to time.

Going back to the shell that had been his father had been hard enough when he had to do, but to do it now that he didn't ... and he did not want to see his father drunk. Sev was only trying to protect him.

Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, he sighed.

-

_Dear Father,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. Due to the displeasure I know I have made you feel of late I have come to the decision that rather than return to the manor the Yule tide, I would serve both yourself and myself better by remaining in school in order to use the library and improve my grades. If this causes you further displeasure, all you have to do is write to me and I will of course return to you. _

_No one misses their father as much as I truly miss mine,_

_Love Draco._

Lucius' hand shook at the respectful, distant letter he held. He wanted to be called dad once more. He wanted news of Quidditch.

The bottle in his other hand was soon at his lips. He did not see Hannah as she stood by the door as she looked pityingly.

_He would come home..._ and Lucius longed for him to return to him. But he knew the state he was in. He was not in a good place – certainly not in a place where he might be a good father. He would be better by summer.

But not Christmas...

-

When he got no reply by the time the list for signing on to stay at school at Christmas came about, Draco Malfoy added his name to it. He knew Severus had written to Jane and that she had replied that indeed she would ensure that she got the time off; the three of them would be together for Christmas.

He knew the two of them were doing all that they could for him, but he just got the feeling that it was not going to be much of a holiday. Not only was there going to be no Malfoy manor, he knew that his father was not going to turn up. He just knew it. Added to the fact that this was also the first holiday he was facing without his beloved nana... there did not seem to be a lot to celebrate.

Before Christmas he did have one thing he was certain to enjoy though and that was his Quidditch debut against the Hufflepuffs.

The Friday before at lunch, the team sat together. He, Stephen and a lad named Tom Davies (who was now a beater) were the new players along with Cho Chang who was now a chaser.

"Now that we have you four newbies on the team, no one can deny the odds are against us." Said Roger Davies, Toms elder brother and their captain. He was a brilliant strategist, his Ravenclaw brain showing even on the pitch. "But I think we have bonded together in training. A clean win would be good, but if I am honest I would love it if we can bring it to a swift end, so Draco I want you to be sharp on it."

He nodded. "I can do that."

"Good," said Davies nodded. He was determined to get the cup, and prove his own worth. Being a fifth year captain put a lot of pressure on him. Most people did not make it until sixth or seventh.

Draco was day dreaming through potions that afternoon. He could not wait to get out on to the pitch the next day. He was not so distracted by his day dreams though that he did not notice Hermione Granger stealing potions from his uncles supply cupboard when a Filibuster firework was set off in class.

He had been planning to stay behind but he wanted to know that was going on and he was no grass. Not that finding out what was going on ever seemed to do him any good these days.

He was one of the last out though, sure to keep an eye on what the trio were doing. They were all looking pleased with themselves.

The three of them hurried off together; unaware he was on the trail. He suddenly felt a tug at his heart, seeing the camaraderie he had once been part of exhibited by the three of them.

He followed them all the way to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. All three of them went in.

Why the hell would the two boys go in there?

He did not know but he was going to go in and find out. Just as he put his hand on the door though.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

He sighed. "Nothing Professor Lockhart. I just thought I heard someone crying."

"Well you get one of the girls to go and investigate you young lothario." He said with a cheesy grin and a deep chuckle.

"You're right; I'll go get my friend Mandy." He said and headed off in the direction of his common room before his Defence teacher could reply. Of course, he had no intention of alerting her.

But he had every intention of discovering what the Golden trio were up too this time.

-

An ecstatic Draco landed on the Quidditch Pitch, in his hands the tiny gold snitch. One hundred and fifty points had been given to his house meaning that he had won the game for Ravenclaw.

And now everyone was cheering his name.

He had barely landed before he had been embraced by Davis who was looking at him as if he was his hero.

"You did it, you did it Draco, you little smasher."

"Knew we did the right thing when we put you on the team."

"Well done Malfoy – you did us all proud today."

It was what he had needed for so long he now realised. As soon as he had got on to the field he knew what he had been missing all those months. He had simply needed to feel as if he was part of something worthwhile.

So many times before he had been happy in the knowledge that he was a true Malfoy. When he had lost that, he knew he had lost quite a bit of his identity.

But to be the hero of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, that was something. Suddenly he felt as if his life had taken a turn for the better.

Looking up from where the teachers were sitting he saw that as the game had been against Hufflefpuff, Flitwick was not the only professor who looked on with delight at him. For the first time ever on a day of a Ravenclaw match, Draco knew Severus had beaten his head of house to the stands so that he might get the best seat.

But if he had thought he was going to get a private moment with his uncle to celebrate his victory with him then he was soon proved wrong. The Ravenclaw's looked on at him adoringly for the rest of the evening as they partied on into the night. They all knew that they had not quite won the house cup yet but it had certainly been a step in the right direction.

In fact, it was well into the next week before he could pass one of his house mates without a smile or a pat on the back. Unfortunately his victory did seem to have reignited whatever Mandy had felt for him the year before. But he was on such a high that he did not even care.

One of the best things to happened though was when Hercules came into him on Monday morning at breakfast he carried a note which bared the Malfoy crest. He had felt sick when he had received it but when he had opened it to find his father had merely wanted to convey a very simple message but once made his heart sore.

'_Well done." _

-

Due to the fact that message, for the first time in weeks things seemed to be once more going the way of the Malfoy heir. The note he had got from his father may not have been the one he had been secretly hoping for (the one which would call him to return home) but it had at least shown to him that he could do something right in the eyes of his father.

He also enjoyed very much the Duelling club which was set up by Lockhart who naturally was only too willing to play on the fears that the students had over the attacks. And as odd as he felt about being there knowing just who was responsible for attacks, he had to say it was worth going just to see his uncle in action. He suspected it was really Dumbledore who had put him up to it, not trusting Lockhart on his own. But with Snape there mocking him at every turn, the club run by the Defence teacher turned into more of a joke than it already would have been.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore even let him _teach _here, he is such a fool."

"Draco, you know as well as I do that the job is somewhat, as they say, cursed. I expect he had to take on whoever offered to take it."

After the Duelling Club, Severus had offered him a late night pass if he had wanted to return to his rooms for a while in order to have tea with him. More than ever Draco felt close to him, and had jumped at the chance. The way he had once been eager to be with his father, thought Severus pityingly.

"But..."

"But what?"

"Everyone says if you were given the chance to be the Defence teacher then you would jump at it."

Severus smirked wryly. Yes it was his hearts desire to be in a different teaching post than the one he was in. He had to say he was shocked it had taken his nephew a year to ask him about it.

"Suffice to say Draco I was not offered the spot." He said with a look that told him the subject was to be dropped.

"Well just so you know, I think you'd make a great Defence teacher."

"Possibly," Severus agreed with a sad chuckle. He wondered if he was ever going to get out of potions. "Still, I would not be as good at teaching Defence as you are at playing Quidditch"

Draco blushed. He was still buzzing off of his first game and he had to say he was unable to wait to get back out for his second.

"Though of course this does mean the Slytherin's are in trouble now." Draco reminded him.

"I am sure you are going to find that we can take the competition."

"Then I think you are underestimating the Ravenclaw's."

"Perhaps." Severus nodded as his lip curled.

Draco fell back against the sofas and smiled, thoroughly enjoying the banter.

"Come, I should take you back to your common room." Said Severus as he stood up.

"Oh come on Uncle Sev, I am not a first year now, I can find my own way back."

"I am well aware you can find your own way back to your dorm room Draco, but you are also aware of the fact that students must be escorted by a teacher at the moment at all times if they are out in the corridors."

"A pity you are not so eager to enforce this when you take the second year potion class around." Teased Draco.

"Draco." Severus drawled.

"Besides you said it yourself; I am a pureblood and so am not in any danger. Come on Uncle Sev..." he said as he walked over to him and put his thin arms about the man. Severus nodded as he embraced his nephew.

"Very well. It seems there is no holding this new, confident Draco back." He mocked.

"Damn straight," he nodded.

"Good night then Dragon."

"Goodnight."

Later that evening, Draco lay awake in bed, wishing more than anything he had let his uncle take him back to the dorms. When he had been going back he had felt his head go and before he had even had time to register what was happening to him he had woken up to the news that two more people had now been petrified.

There was another student in the hospital wing because of him and this time it had been Justin Flnch Fletchley. He did not know why but it was harder than when it had been Colin. Maybe because he had known him. He had been to classes with him.

Not only him, but Sir Nicholas, the ghost of Gryffindor, had also suffered the same fate. He was petrified. Unable to move, talk, do anything. And he knew that he had killed a rooster too. He had taken life – but then it wasn't him. It hadn't been him. All of this pain...

Yet, there he was lying in bed and he had to say that after what he had done he felt odd calm about the whole situation.

He lay there and he breathed, in and out.

In and out.

-

What he did find hard though was seeing Harry have to take the blame for what was going on. It was the looks that he saw people give him in the corridor. It was the way that people did not sit next to him in class. He had to say when he looked at the deal that his old friend had been given in life; it did not seem to be a lot of fun being the Boy Who Lived. And now he had been unjustly dubbed the Heir of Slytherin.

Knowing what was going on, when he walked into the library to see him by himself, he felt he could not walk by.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" he said to him, as other students looked on amazed that he had spoke to him.

But Harry looked rather shocked himself.

"Not great." He admitted to him.

"No, I should imagine not. Don't worry about the idiots who are spreading the crap about you. You're real friends are on your side."

He looked at him with appreciation.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime."

That had happened the day before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave. He was the only one out of his dorm who was staying for Christmas. He had seen them all off to the station and he stood, a solitary figure watching the train pull out of the station.

He wished he could time travel. He knew when he would return too. A year ago, to the very day. Because he knew that a year ago he had felt hope win his heart for the holiday season and he had already begun carol singing, or humming anyway. And when he got off the train he had been greeted home by the two words which had once meant everything to him.

Which _still_ meant everything to him.

'My son.'

His mind went back to the note he had got after the Quidditch game and he used it to comfort himself that perhaps his father was coming round to him and perhaps when he got to the next Christmas things were going to be as they had been the year before.

He turned and walked back to the castle, preparing himself for his very first Christmas without his father.

But not alone. He wasn't alone.

_Please review!_


	50. Chapter 50

_God rest ye merry, gentlemen, Let nothing you dismay, Remember, Christ, our Saviour, Was born on Christmas day, To save us all from Satan's power, When we were gone astray, O tidings of comfort and joy, Comfort and joy, O tidings of comfort and joy_ – Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Chapter 50**

The quiet of the castle reminded Draco how it had been when he was young at home. Though he was not the only Ravenclaw in his house remaining it was a lot less crowded than it had previously been.

He had a chance to sit on the most comfortable seats and browse the book cases that donned there walls having already enjoyed the ones he had brought in the summer.

Over in Slytherin house he was well aware that while Blaise and Theodore had returned to their homes for the holidays Vincent and Greg had not. When he had returned to the castle after he had seen the train pull out it had not been long till they had found him and made it clear that he was more than willing to hang about with him. True, they were not as close as they had been before they had been at school but the gesture of friendship did cause the young Malfoy to smile.

Despite that, he knew the only other people who he could spend time with were the Gryffindor trio who had once got on so well with and while he did not want Harry to feel isolated, neither did he want to compromised his relationship with his dad any more than he already had. He wasn't willing to risk it further.

Predictably, the one who he seemed to spend the majority of his time with was his uncle Sev.

As soon as he had got up on the first day of the holiday he had got up and gone down to the dungeons. Severus it seemed knew him better than he already thought he did because he had been waiting for him and he had been in a clock already.

Together, the two of them had trod the snowy path in to Hogsmeade despite the fact that he was still a second year. He knew that Severus was eager to make the holiday enjoyable for him because he had had a rough time over the summer.

It was strange how the relationship between them had changed over the year though, he thought.

The more that the two of them were together the lets they seemed to discuss his father. He had become an issue between them that they knew upset the other and so they tactfully avoided it.

Draco, inevitably, could not help thinking about him over the holidays though and the things that they had done when they had been together. He knew he should be grateful for the Potions Master. When he saw Harry and what he was going through... he knew he had Hagrid but he did not think it was the same as having an Uncle Sev for some reason.

After all, he had known Sev long before he had come to Hogwarts and they had a sense of shared history.

The two of them had been to Hogsmeade when he had been young but there was something different about doing it when he was a student and he was not meant to be here until the next year. It was as if the two of them were sharing a wonderful prank or something. He was reminded of the way that he had felt when he had seen the trio leaving class. True, his Uncle Sev was an adult but he knew they had a bond between the two of them as well.

As he knew his uncle was in a good mood, on the way back to Hogwarts, Draco started a snow back fight between the two of them. Had any of his other students seen the Potions Master at that moment then he knew that they would have questioned if it was him or if it was someone else under the effect of the polyjuice potion he was that light hearted, (though for a couple of his better shots Draco was threatened, in a rather un-sportmanly way, with detention).

But then he also knew that it was not only Draco who needed a sense of fun in his life. Severus had had precious little to smile about since he had lost the love of his life but the boy by his side had always raised a smile to his face. And for that he truly treasured him.

The next day the two of them played wizards chess and Draco helped Severus brewing in the private lab.

The day after the two of them went for a walk (and for another snow ball fight which was again filled with laughter and quite good shots).

On the fourth day though, order presided as they prepared for Jane's arrival.

The two of them were both looking forward to it, Severus as much as Draco. She was maybe the one woman he could tolerate staying for the holidays. She was going to be staying for an entire week, in Severus's quarters. He had given up his room for her and his guest room was going to be taken by the little man. If it killed them, they were going to piece together some sort of family Christmas.

The ghost of both Lucius and Eliza were going to be over them though.

She came through the fire with a wide smile on her face for her boy though, and as soon as Draco saw her, he jumped into her waiting arms.

"Oh sweetheart," she said as she held on to him knowing that things were no better with his father than the last time they had been together.

"I am so glad you are here!" he said to her as he let her kiss him.

"Welcome Jane." Severus said as he came up with more formality, though not in a totally unfamiliar manner. She leant over and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek, though not letting go of Draco.

"Thank you so much for asking me!" she said before she turned to Draco again. "Are you ready for Christmas? We are going to have so much fun."

She knew that she spoke to him like he was a child still some times when in fact he was a young man now but she could not help it. He was always going to be a baby to her.

Her baby.

"Yes," he said with great enthusiasm, as they sat down on the sofa. "Sev said I can stay down here for the holidays so we are all going to be together."

"Well that is just great, my darling." She said as she continued to beam.

"Why don't I go get us some tea?" suggested Severus pleasantly. "Then this young man can tell you all about his term – especially the Quidditch game!"

-

As much as he loved Jane and Severus though, being together with them all holiday Draco soon worked out was not going to be easy all of them time.

For one thing he knew that it was harder not to tell Jane things than it was Severus. She had shared so much with him in the past. Once more it was the shared sense of history that bound them. In a way bound all three of them together.

She was also a lot more in tune with him however. They had been together since he had been tiny for a decade and she knew he was holding something back he could tell.

For another thing, he knew that it was harder to write to Tom when he had the two adults watching him all of the time.

But then, perhaps they were both small prices to pay when he was with two of the people he loved most.

However, he did do as he had said in his letter to his father and go to the library too. He knew he should try to get his grades up and he had been, in the least, distracted since he had begun the term with so much on his mind. And having your grades slack when you were a Ravenclaw was somehow different to when you were in another house. It was not only the teachers who got annoyed at you. It was your peers too. You had to live up to the Ravenclaw name.

Sev was of course there to help him with his potions though and he was glad to accept that help though. It was other subjects he had to focus on when he went to study for a while. But when it was so close to Christmas he found it hard to concentrate on his work.

Because he had guests for the first time in years, Severus allowed his quarters to be decorated by Jane. Though he had to say their tastes did not exactly match all the time he was glad there was a tree there once more.

For Jane it was nothing short of a look in for all three of them of 'What if??'

What if Severus had found love and had a wife at Christmas? What if she had a husband? And what if Draco had a mother and a father?

As she put the star on top of the tree Jane turned to Draco. Severus was in the kitchen, making another round of tea two days after she had arrived. "Now are you sure you are ok, my dear? You know you can tell me everything and anything."

Draco nodded. "I know that Jane," he said as he thought of the diary that was hid under his pillow. If he could trust anyone then it was her. But it would be a betrayal to Tom. And he had lost his father when he had betrayed him.

Even if Tom made him bad things at least he had something of understanding with him.

"Really I am ok. It is just I am thinking a lot about dad. Sev said he was in a bad way when you went to see him."

Jane sighed. "I did not want you to know that."

"Jane, it is ok. I am old enough to know what is going on with dad."

"I know that deep down. Only it is so hard for me to see you as you are – nearly a teenager. You'll always be four to me, Draco."

She sighed as she took him into her arms once more. She knew she had to be upfront and straight with him. "He was quite tired and emotional, and I don't think he is very well. But he is going to get better. There is going to come a day when he sees the damage he is doing not only to himself but to you too. And then you're real dad is going to come back. I promise."

He had a look on his face that told her he was getting sick of waiting for him to return and she had to say she had every sympathy with him.

It had been months since they had lost Eliza and though Draco had disobeyed him, they all knew that he did not deserve the treatment he had got.

"I know." He said to her.

"Why don't we go for a bit of a walk?" she said clearly trying to distract him.

"No Jane, that's ok. I have to go and wrap up my presents."

When he had been in the village the other day, Severus had given him money to get some gifts for his friends and Jane. When he had not been looking he had even managed to get a gift for the Portions Master himself though he had been told not to.

He had picked out a pair of soft white gloves for Jane, an emerald scarf for Sev as well as a book on potions he probably already had.

For his father, he had got some chocolate he knew were his favourites as well as a scarf like the one he had chosen for Severus as he had been feeling rather uninspired by the shop and he had been unable to get to Diagon alley.

As for the rest of his money he had got sweets for the lads that he domed with as well as for the four Slytherin lads he had been friends with for so long.

With enough money for three more bags, he felt he could not walk out of the shop without them. Simply writing 'Merry Christmas' on them, later that day he snuck down to the kitchens to get one of the elves to deliver them to the Gryffindor's.

He wished he was able to work out his own head at times. He was not talking to them because he did not want to upset his dad and yet there he was getting them Christmas presents.

He confused himself sometimes.

-

"Merry Christmas sweetie," was the cry from Jane that greeted Draco on the 25th December when he came out of his room.

He had not bothered to get out of his pyjamas before he came out he was glad that neither had Jane or Severus who were both still pyjama clad knowing that Lucius had not been changed before eleven on every Christmas day for a decade. As much as they knew they could not make things normal, at least they were trying to he thought to himself.

"Merry Christmas." He returned.

Despite himself, as soon as he came out Draco could not help but look below the tree as he had when he had been a child and saw that it was flooded with presents and a sack sat next to it.

The sack his father always used for his gifts.

Looking at it, he soon walked over. On top of it was a letter from ... Jane and Severus who had made sure they were up before him, left the room for the kitchen quietly knowing this was a moment Draco most likely wanted for himself.

He wasted no time in opening the letter first, not caring for the gifts his father had left him as much as the words.

Was he here? Had he come?

_Dearest Draco – my prince,_

_May I be among the first to wish you a merry Christmas this Yule tide?_

_This year I know has been hard. Not only for myself, but for you as well. We have had to face trials I had not anticipated us facing for years and those I did not anticipate at all. In fact, looking back, it has been a pretty poor year to say the least._

_That said, if I am proud of one of my blessings, it is you. I know I have not been an ideal father to you over the years. But I do try. And you are maturing into a young man who I look on with great esteem. _

_As much as I would have enjoyed your company this Yule, I believe you did the right thing staying at school. There is no dragging you Ravenclaw's away, is there? Your grades I am sure going to be more than satisfactory at the end of the year._

_I miss you darling boy._

_This summer will be different to the last. I promise you. _

_Written by the hand of your loving father,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

If he was so damn loving then why had he not come? He thought with frustration.

Draco was torn between delight and upset. Delight that he had got the letter at all. And upset that he knew his father was one, clearly not planning on seeing him at all that day and two, was probably drunk when he had written it.

Yet even he knew the hand writing was bolder than it had been for weeks. And the letter was much more akin to the ones he had got the year before when he had been on good terms with his father.

He had been sitting there for a good while before he heard then door open.

"You ok dragon?" Severus said to him as her came up and put a gentle, paternal hand on his knee.

Draco nodded unsure if he wanted to laugh or cry as he looked at the letter.

He had called him 'prince' again. He remembered he had not said that word to him once in the summer and yet now he was his father's prince once more. He had to be on his best behaviour from here on in he knew.

"We're going to be ok." He said to him with a nod.

"I know that."

But somehow the fact that Draco knew it too made it more real.

The rest of the morning was spent as every other Christmas would be – laughing and exchanging gifts.

Naturally the adults were done a lot quicker than Draco was but they appeared happy enough to sit and watch as he undone all of his – as ever, he did very well out of Christmas

After he was done with his gifts, he went and washed and changed after he had had breakfast. They had breakfast together and then the three of them went on a walk of grounds before they were due in the Great Hall for lunch.

It was odd to have his Christmas dinner with such an odd mix of people, but Draco could not help but think yet the Hogwarts house elves as ever seemed to be on a mission to outdo themselves on every meal they did and as ever they succeeded.

He sat between Jane and Vincent.

He had, of course, wished the Gryffindor's a merry Christmas when he had come in and once more he seemed to miss them more than he had in weeks as he saw the way that the three of them were together.

And yet the thought of the warm letter he had got from his dad that morning kept his strong and he was able to enjoy the meal without thinking about too many of the regrets he had.

Hermione looked over at him as if she had something she wanted to say to him though throughout the meal and at the end before he had a chance to get out of the hall she went over to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you. It was unexpected."

"What was?" He said shrugging.

"The sweets; I know I am not a Ravenclaw like you are but a lot of the time I am credited with having an above average intellect." She said to him.

Reaching out she held his hand for the briefest of moment.

"I just wanted to say thanks," she said before she turned and run out after Harry and Ron.

His shock his head; he did not think he was every going to really like girls. Between her and Mandy he felt as if they were going to drive him mad.

For a while that evening he went up to the Ravenclaw common to see his house mates who were still there but without any only who he knew well being there, it was not long until he was on his way back to Severus.

It was about six o'clock as he walked past the Great Hall only to see a foot coming out of a closet door by it.

Opening it, he was shocked by what he found.

-

"Are they going to be ok?" asked Draco. It was odd these days for him to be in the position when two students had gone to the hospital wing and for him to know for a fact it was not his fault.

He had had no black out. His head had not hurt. He could account for every second of the day. All he knew was he had found Vincent and Greg when they had been asleep in the broom cupboard and he had had to go and find Sev.

The Potions Master returned to his quarters with a baffled look on his face. "It seems that they had had some sort of sleeping potion. Where or when remains unanswered but yes they are all ready coming about from it effects. Don't worry about them dragon, they are going to be fine."

It was not long until he had got his pyjamas on and brought a new book out, yet when he saw The Tales Beedle the Bard on Severus' bookshelf he had been unable to resist getting them off. He had not heard them in so long.

He had begun by reading them to himself but by the time he had got to third tale he found he was cocooned in Jane's arms and she was reading aloud to him as if he was still the child she looked after. If he shut his eyes then he was once more at home.

He had not felt so safe or loved in so long as when she was reading to him. It was a small thing, but he had long ago learnt that it was the small things she did for him were the ones that mattered the most.

Later that evening Jane and fell asleep with her young charge in her arms. She had never done that before but it was not just he who had found at extraordinary amount of comfort in that moment. When she had been reading, Severus had come and sat at the other end of the sofa, and had soon had Draco's feet in his lap. He too, had fallen into dreams as the fire burnt low. Contented spirits and full stomachs generally worked better as a sleeping draught than any potion.

It was this family scene that met the eyes of the blonde man as he snuck into the rooms, guessing that this was where his family had based there Christmas.

Lucius had not drunk so much that day as he had in the past's weeks – he had been able to apparate into the village quite successfully.

His gazed lovingly and regretfully at his son who seemed so small there in the arms of his old governess. Thank god he had employed her all those years before...

He wasn't proud of the way he had behaved of late, towards any of them.

He had been a fool. And he missed all of them. He wanted his brother, his friend and his son back. Tears stung. It wasn't till he heard a small voice that he realized he must have disturbed one of the three people sleeping.

"Father?" a bewildered but hopeful voice asked.

Kneeling down, he put a finger root his lips to tell Draco to be quite. He smiled lovingly at him as a tear fell at last from his eyes.

"Do not wake Jane or Sev. I just wanted to see you."

Slipping out of Jane's arms, being careful not to wake her, Draco took Lucius' hands and led him to the kitchen, where the two of them lost no time in embracing before Lucius knelt down.

"Sh, Draco." Said Lucius as he failed met his son's eyes. "I just wanted to come and see you. I did not mean to wake you that was why I came so late, but – now you are awake, I want you to know I meant what I said in my letter, every word of it." Having pulled back for a moment, Draco leaned towards his father and their foreheads kissed, and the young boy thoroughly enjoyed the first piece of affection he had had from his sire for months. He was not sure he wasn't dreaming. But if that was so then he knew he did not wish to wake up.

"I miss you." He said as his voice shook. He had to know how much he had missed him! How sorry he was and how much he _needed_ his dad back.

"Oh, Prince – I miss you too."

Draco did not care if he could smell the alcohol on his father. He dived into him and shut his eyes. He didn't want to think. He did not want to remember. He just wanted his dad.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

_Please review!_

**Author Note: **Well, that chapter certainly had a life of its own – originally in my plan, I don't think there was even going to be such a detailed letter for Draco – certainly no visit – but Lucius rebelled against me here and demanded to see Draco. I think the seeds of his guilt were sown earlier on and he had to visit really. I toyed with the idea of Severus waking up to him being there, but in the end it felt right that it was Draco. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

When the school year once again started up Draco felt as if he was a different boy. Burying the diary at the bottom of his trunk he decided he didn't need to write in it. Now he had his father back, things were going to be great.

He didn't want to write to Tom.

For the first time in months, letters begun to fly back and forth at an almost alarming rate from the Malfoy manor and Hogwarts. True they were more formal than they had been before the two of them had fought so badly but for the young Ravenclaw it did not mater.

Just as long as they kept coming. As long as his dad kept signing them 'your loving father.'

If course it was bad news for the Gryffindor's. He knew he had been sending them mixes signals since he had been at school but he had to put his dad first.

He just had too.

He remembered how he had been when he had snuck into him at Christmas. He had not quite been the man he had been when he was a kid but he was more than he had been in weeks and that had to be what mattered didn't it? He had been a good dad once more. It had been so good to feel as if they were close – he had hugged him and his dad had not pulled back. Rather he had pulled him in closer.

Whatever had happened to his father to make him come to him, he didn't know and he was not sure if he cared or not. Just known they were going to be ok he didn't care; it had given him a new enthusiasm. Not only for him and his dad, but for nearly everything else in his life.

Not that he had ever let them slip, his grades went higher than they had in weeks and he brought even more to the Quidditch field when he was it there.

The thought that next time he flew in a house match, he might be able to get his father to come and watch him spurred him on.

Without Tom to take over him and affectionate letters from home of a regular basis, his life was on a most definite up and no one failed to notice how much happier he looked as opposed to before Christmas.

"Dad wrote again this morning." He said to Severus proudly as he stayed behind after the first potions lessons of the new term.

"I am glad." He said to him genuinely thrilled for the both of them that they were finding common ground once more.

It had been too much to watch the two of them falling apart one another. He did not know another father and son who had been through as much as they had together and were as close as them usually.

"I think we are going to go back to France this summer." Said Draco musingly.

His father had not mentioned it. But the thought was definitely in _his_ mind. He wanted to go back to the chateaux one more. He wanted to watch the sun set with his dad as he had when he had been young. That night when they had done it for the first time after everything... he could remember it vividly. He didn't remember a lot from that time... he seemed to have blocked it out, but he remembered that.

As long as he thought about the good things about his dad then and the good times they had shared, he found he did not have to think too much about the bad things about him.

The drinking and the fact he had been the one who had given the diary to Ginny Weasley and so inadvertently to him. The small Gryffindor did not seem so angry towards him now – more relieved. And he understood why.… he would think he would be if someone took it from him.

Severus nodded. "I think that can only be a good thing for you both." He told him.

"I agree. It is going to be good."

He had a smile on his face that Severus had not seen for months.

"Do you think that now me and dad are making things up, the two of you can as well?" it would not be a proper holiday unless Severus was there with them.

The Potions Master nodded. He had to say he was more hopeful for their old friendship he wanted to regain than he had been in a while.

"Perhaps dragon, perhaps." He sighed.

"Cool," he said as he gave him a one armed hug.

"What are you doing now then?"

"Going to the library." now that they were on the other side of Christmas the end of years exams already looked a lot closure from where Draco stood.

And he hated cramming. He may as well spread it out.

"Should have known." sighed Severus as he ruffled the lad's hair. "Have a good day." He smiled as he watched Draco bounce out of the room. It was good to see he had the spring back in his step.

-

Severus looked up at the stands and he was glad to see Lucius there with the other governors, who all got asked if they wanted to come and watch the children play Quidditch. It was one of the perks for them, that they got to see the schools brightest young stars achieving.

To the best of his knowledge Lucius was the last one to make an appearance that academic year. But then better late than never.

Severus thought he had picked quite a game to come on, considering that Slytherin were playing Ravenclaw. It was the one game from then on in he knew he was going to have to let his head rule his heart and support his own house.

As for Lucius, he was firmly on Draco's side. He was not in Slytherin now, was he thought with a smirk and as he was not head of house he had no qualms about transferring his loyalty.

As he felt the hip flask in his pocket, he was still in disbelief he had let himself get in such a state that he had missed his own sons Quidditch debut.

He had made it to the second game but somehow even if Draco forgave him he could not forgive himself for what he had done... The enormity was beginning to hit him of the way he had behaved. He always been there for so many of the important first for his son. He had had to be there for himself and his wife and yet he had let her down. He had missed it.

As he looked about the stands he saw that Potter, the Weasley boy and the Granger girl had come out and they all for the day were sporting Ravenclaw scarf's…

He sighed and looked away just in time to see the two teams fly out and his chest puffed out when he saw his little seeker arrive on the pitch and for the first time ever, he prayed Slytherin were going to lose.

-

At the end of the game, Draco Malfoy found himself surrounded by cheers and lifted up on the shoulders of Tom Davies and Stephen.

Laughing with joy as he was carried along, he was yet to look at either his father or his uncle. He had not meant to practically knock their house out of the Quidditch cup but he had to say it just came so naturally.

He seemed to crowd serf his way to one of the edges of the stadium before he was put down to go into the locker room.

Even if he did say so himself, he thought that catch was better than the one he had done before.

In order to catch his breath sat down or a while.

"Come on Draco back to the Common room – we have a party to get under way!" said Davies to him with the jubilation he felt in his voice.

"OK," he said and he was just about to grab his bag and make for the door when their way was blocked and he dropped his bag.

Turning to his team mate, he winked. "I'll be there in a moment."

His father had just come in and he wanted until he young man left before he turned to his son.

Draco smiled at the look on his face. He knew that look well. He remembered it.

"You did really well Draco – you are a really great flyer." Said Lucius as he went over to the bench and his son followed and sat by his side.

"Thanks dad. We trained really hard."

"I could tell." He nodded.

Draco had to admit when he had been at breakfast that morning he had worried that his dad was not going to turn up. But he had.

His dad was getting back on form it seemed to him. Just as the others had told him he would he had returned to him in the end.

"Sorry about Slytherin." he said to him.

Lucius smirked. Had it been him he did not think he would be apologising but then the smile his son had on his face told him that Draco was not sorry he had won at all.

Not even a little bit.

"Well, it was not as it was back when I was at school. The team was never in such good shape as when me and your uncle Rod was leading it." He said and he had afar off look on his face.

"Do you miss Uncle Rod?" he asked. Rod and Bella were like figures from a mythical past to him, just as his mother was. He knew that they had been put in Azkaban when the war had come to an end but he had never heard his father speak with anything but reverence for Rod and his brother. As for his aunt, well his dad did not seem to talk about her so much and he got the feeling she was not as missed as his uncle was.

"I do – very much." He nodded glad that his son was taking an interest in their family history. But then he shook his head. "You should not be thinking like this, not today. This is your day and you are a game away from the Quidditch house cup in your very first year on the team. You really are my boy." He said and his eyes shone as he looked at his son.

"Yup, me winning was all done to you today dad. The Slytherin, whose team really does suck." said Draco feeling braver.

"Cheeky brat."

"Old timer." The younger of the two Malfoy's returned without missing a heartbeat.

Using his superior size to his advantage it was not long until Lucius had his son in a headlock and was messing up his son's hair as through giggles Draco tried to tell him to get off.

When he released him the two of them feel into a quiet silence which was soon awkward.

"I am glad you made it today dad," he said to him with a smile. "I didn't mean to upset you – back before summer when I was on the stairs."

Lucius shook his head and put his hands up. "It is high time that the two of us put the whole thing behind us. Get back to it just being us. The dream team." Said Lucius as he ruffled his hair once more.

"Dad – get off!" protested Draco but he allowed Lucius to kiss him as he got up and run off to the door. "I have to get back to the common room." He sighed, torn between wanting to be his father and with his house.

"Go enjoy your victory party prince, you deserve it." Lucius beamed knowing what was on his mind..

"See you soon dad." Draco nodded.

"Yes you will."

Draco leant back and smiled, feeling better than he had in weeks, realising that he did not need his drink to feel good – just his boy.

"Dad?" he heard a voice say just as he thought his son had gone.

"Yes Draco."

"Please go and make it up with Uncle Severus before go home. I miss it being the three of us and Jane." He sighed.

Lucius nodded. He knew he should have seen it coming.

-

Severus was reading in his living room when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said.

He continued to read the book but when no way come in after a few moments he got up and looked out in the corridor to find that no one had been there.

Bloody kids, he thought as he shook his head suspecting the Weasley twins.

But then there had been someone else on the castle grounds that day who might run away from his door, he thought to himself as he piece together who it had been.

-

Lucius knew he was a coward and at times he was ok with that.

At times he was not. And it was one of those times.

Really what his son had asked of him had been very simple. To go and see Sev.

He had not even asked him to say sorry for what he had done but he supposed that was because Severus had not told him just what had gone on between them. The Potions Master had known how much he had upset his boy with the rough way he had treated him and he would no doubt have tried to lift the weight instead of add to it.

He had known as soon as Draco had got on the train that when he got to school his uncle was going to be waiting for him and he was going to be among the first people he saw.

And he knew he had been wrong for keeping the two if the apart over the summer.

Then he had done a lot wrong of that summer he thought with shame.

He had cracked up. He knew he had lost it when he had had no right to. When he should have been holding his son tightly, telling Draco it was ok and that they were going to be fine after they had lost Eliza, he had been pushing him away and he was never going to forgive himself for that because he knew Eliza herself would never have forgiven that. She would have been so angry with him if she knew what he had done to her little dragon.

And would Narcissa.

The heavy hearted sigh that came out of him was still full of grief for her. Long ago he had come to terms with the fact he was not going to get over her but it was still a sore point.

So sore.

But at least he had the feeling that he and his son were going to be ok now, as in the end they would always have each other even if he did not get his relationships with the others back.

He was going to have his boy at his side once more when summer came to them – and that made the world of difference. Just as long as they were together, he knew they would survive whatever came. They always had in the past after all.

-

As if to symbolise the fact those turbulent times he had endured of late were coming to an end, Draco found that January passed without any great event. The things that did happen, such as the Quidditch game, were good. He had a smile on his face throughout the month.

Before he knew it February arrived. Time was flying and he was enjoying it.

Valentine's day came and went, passed surrounded by the boys on the Quidditch pitch as he and the Slytherin's mucked about. The other Ravenclaw boys to come out and they had their own second year game.

Operation avoid Mandy was successfully completed by the end of the day.

February rolled into March as easily as the last month change had. He had had months since he had done anything wrong.

He felt good.

And yet Tom was still there on his mind and he knew why he was. In a time when he had felt as if he had had almost no one else who knew what he was going through Tom had been there.

And now things were going good he was just avoiding him. And that was not the type of lad he was.

It was stupid because he knew that Tom was not even a real person. He was just a figure in a diary. He was an imaginary friend. And a bad one at times too.

The longer that he went without speaking to him the less he thought he was able to make the bad stuff happen as he had before.

But then Draco felt as if he was just being disloyal.

It just wasn't in him.

He tried to forget the urge to talk to him. He tried to bury himself in his work and his friends who were a lot more eager to hang out with him than they had been at the beginning of the year due to the fact he was so much more upbeat.

But by the end of March he was beginning to felt too bad for ignoring Tom.

So for the first time in months he took the diary out of trunk.

His hand shook as he wrote.

_Tom?_

No reply. He sighed.

He knew that his friend was going to be angry for the way that he had treated him. The way he had.... it drew parallels between the way his dad had treated him when he had been so mad.

Tom, he knew, had done nothing wrong.

Not really.

_Please talk to me._

**I assume you are back in daddy's good graces?**

Draco could feel his cheeks go red with embarrassment.

All it had taken Tom was one guess to figure out why he had not being talking to him – because he had not needed his support as he had before when he had lost his dad for a time.

_Yes, I am._

Again Tom did not did boy reply to him.

_Please don't be like this with me._

He had had such a good few weeks he did not think he could cope if they were to end now.

**You completely ignored me when I was the only one who cared for you.**

Well, for a start he knew that was not the truth. He had never been on his own with Tom completely because he had always had his uncle Sev, and Jane, and his dad had written when he had been able too.

And it was not as if he had lost his dorm friends either and then there were the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's.

_Don't be such a drama queen Tom, it doesn't wash._ He wrote. He had been through too much to let someone pull him down over it.

He had been about to close the diary when he saw words appear on the page.

**Please don't go Draco. I have missed our little chats.**

Draco sighed.

_I know. So have I. I have just been really busy, but everything has been going well. Please don't be mad Tom. I want to tell you all about it! _

**I'm not – just in a bit of a bad mood I suppose. Do tell me Draco. I want to know everything.**

_Please review!_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

_29__th__ May 1993_

A much more together Lucius sat at his desk keeping up with his correspondence. Almost a month had elapsed since he had had a drink. It got easier not to touch the bottle every day he found.

It was the kind of day that put you in a good mood just because the sun was shining outside and the closer it came to summer, the nearer it was to Draco's return, improving Lucius' mood even further.

He had to say when they had reconciled at Christmas, he had been worried they were not going to be as close as they had been previously even when he made it back for the summer but as it was that was not the case, he found. The lad was still his darling boy and he was so sweet in his letters to him. He was sure he could not know more about what his son did in his school day even if he were to live at Hogwarts they were filled with that much detailed.

He was very pleased with his son all in all.

He had to say the letters had lost a little of there zest over the past few weeks though and he guessed that was because what had happened to the Granger girl.

She had been petrified.

Poor little Ginny Weasley... he wondered if she knew what had happened or how she had got the diary.

He could only imagine what was going to happen when his lord returned which he knew he was going now. How he was going to be honoured...

He had been sitting there for a while when he saw the fire spark. Someone was dropping by. He had wanted to be by himself but when he saw the face he smiled.

"My boy," he said as he got up from behind his desk. Not once had he fire called him from school."How can I help....Draco?" the panic came into his voice as soon as he saw his face. Even in the fire he was able to see his sons upset.

He seemed to be crying.

"Dad... dad you h-have to help me-e! I can't do this anymore-e...."

Lucius looked at him utterly confused. How had this happened and what had happened to be precise?

"Draco where are you fire calling from?"

But the boy was too distraught to tell him. He had only ever been once before. The image of his six year old son with his body black and blue was before his eyes and he could not keep himself from panicking.

"Where are you Draco?" he said his voice stronger than he had intended it to be.

"In Uncle Sev's rooms-s-s. Dad please help me, I can't do this anymore!"

"Can't do what? Draco, get out the fire – I am going to come through and then I am going to do whatever I can to help you, I swear it!"

His son nodded and he went out of the flames as quickly as he had come into them.

Without giving anything else a second thought he grabbed the flu powdered and went through to the rooms of Severus Snape to find they were empty.

"Draco?" he called. He had to with his son, he had to be!

He had been so upset; he had only ever been like that once before.

That had been over Maria...

_Draco lay on the bed. He had petrified many people over the year and yet no matter what he had done he had never felt like this._

_But now Hermione Granger was lying in the hospital wing._

_Tears rolled down his cheek. She had been a good friend to hm. She had caused him a lot of heart ache but she had been his friend, and he had hurt her._

_And he just knew he couldn't go on that way much longer. _

_The weeks that followed he knew he was under the control of Tom Riddle completely. It was he who told Severus that he was fine and kept him from even noticing much was wrong. He made sure he smiled and nodded at all the right times and he made sure he wrote loving long letters home._

_As for his dorm mates, they knew he was by nature a quiet boy who liked solitude often. _

_He wished he had not let himself guilt himself back into writing to Tom, he knew it had been wrong! He knew it had never been right and now he had no one to turn to and Tom was not letting him breakthrough of the vice like grip he had on his actions. _

_Somehow he wondered if it would be easier if he knew his dad was still mad at hm. To have Lucius but not to be able to go to him was worse._

_So many times he had wanted to go to him and tell him what Tom was doing to him, tell him what Tom was making him do. _

_His dad would make it stop he was sure. But there was not time for that anymore._

Lucius burst out of his friend's apartments and he did not bother to shut the door on the way out. He had to get to his son, he just had too.

He had not felt such a need to get to him in so long and it was killing him that he did not know where he was when he had been in the fire all of a few minutes before. He begun to doubt his judgement and he wished he had heard the boy out. But he had been dying to get them in the same room and hold him as soon as he had seen he was so upset.

What was so wrong with him? What had happened? It was so uncharacteristic for him to be in that state.

Memories kept attacking him, the wedding and the days after and he felt as if he was going to drawn in them. There was just no way out from the memories. They had a hold on him and only one person could release that.

"DRACO!" he yelled as he ran through the dungeon. He knew he should lower his voice – the last thing he wanted was for him to think he was angry but he had to find him and he did not think he was able to control his own emotions enough to lower his voice at that moment. Where was he? "DRACO?"

Footsteps behind him. He turned.

"Severus, tell me where he is?" he demanded, unable to think of the consequences if he did know where he was.

"I don't know where Draco is," The Potions Master returned. Had it been in any other situation Severus knew he would have made his old friend aware of just how much of an idiot he had been of late but the fact he was in such a state was no laughing matter.

"But he used your fire to call me, did you know not?" his panic only growing with the realisation Draco had not even felt he was able to ask to use the fire.

Whatever was happening to him, it was bad. He had felt he had been unable to go to his beloved Uncle Sev for help...

"You have to help me find him. I don't know what has happened, but – Severus, it makes me think of the way he was after Maria."

The camaraderie between the two old friends was restored in a heartbeat and it was as if they had never been apart.

He had been a fool Severus thought but it was obvious no father deserved to go through what Lucius was at that moment. It was written all over his face how hurt he was and how desperate.

"We will find him." the resolve and the determination in Severus voice comforted Lucius if only for a moment.

The two of them had been on there way to the lower dungeons on there search when over the school system they heard the command for students to go to their houses and teachers to report immediately to the second floor corridor.

They run as fast as they could. What with the chamber business going on they knew if the students were sent to their dorms then this was not good.

Part of Lucius wanted to go to the Ravenclaw tower. But he knew his son was not going to be there. Every paternal bone in his body to him his son was in danger.

Even as he ran faster than he had in years he felt as if he was a lion who had been caged. There was nothing he hated more than being powerless. He could go far and wide, but until he had his son in his arms he was going to be shut off from the world.

When they got to the corridor none of the teachers except Dumbledore were able to look at him. They looked away and they looked as if they were full of pity for him.

And it was only when he saw the writing on the wall that he understood why.

_His body will lay in the chamber forever._

He didn't have to be told who 'he' was.

His blood ran cold. He fell to his knees. He shook his head as everything else got further and further away.

When Cissy had died he had been in pain. But as soon as he realised just what had happened who had had the diary all year, he felt as if the world was at its end and as if things were never going to be ok. When Cissy had gone he had had Draco to keep him going – but without his treasured son he was nothing.

He remembered how he felt when he had been in Azkaban – that was nothing compared to the way he felt at that moment.

He had brought harm to his boy, his sweet, trusting, darling of a son.

He had done this – he had done it. There was no Maria to blame.

The cry that came out of him was more akin to that of a wounded animal to a human cry. Lucius pulled at his hair – he did not want to be without his son for a moment longer. But he could not close the distance between them.

As Draco lay in the chamber he felt the presence of his mother. He knew as soon as he had arrived she was there for him and that he was not going to be alone.

Tom had explained to him what was going to happen – that he was going to die so Lord Voldemort might rise and he knew as long as she was there when the end came he didn't mind so much.

She just had to stay with him.

And as ever when he was in pain or he was in trouble she was there.

"Hang on sweetheart," she said as she strummed through his locks of fine hair and crowned his forehead with a kiss. "Help is on its way."

She was going to be damned if she felt him die now.

He didn't think he would mind though. At that moment the twelve year old was painfully aware of both his own mortally and the great love he had for his mother. He did not think he would mind eternity with her.

And so he did not reposed; he just bathed in her affection. He was aware that someone had arrived and was talking to Tom, but he was not sure he cared. If he was going to die then he wanted his last moments to be filled with love.

"You have to fight this Draco, your time has not yet come and I am not going to let you die," his mother warned.

When Jane walked into the staff room at Hogwarts, she felt as if she was going to be sick.

Severus had been the one to fire call her. She had been with the twins but of course she dropped everything when she heard what had happened.

Her face was pale and was wet with tears.

She saw she was the last to arrive Lucius and Severus were there as were the three Tonks who looked just as upset as she was by everything that had happened over the past few hours.

"I feel as if I cannot breathe." She announced as she went into the room.

Severus knew no one else was going to comfort her and so it fell to him to take her in his arms. She clung to him as a little scared sister might after she had gone to her elder brother after a storm in the night.

"I take it there has been no words of him as of yet," she said as she pulled back more tears falling.

"All we know is he is in the Chamber."

"The Chamber of Secrets?" she whispered. "It is not possible. No one knows where it is. It's a myth... nothing more than a legend or a spooky story," she tried to convince herself but the look he had on his faced told her he believed it was more than that.

And just like that it was as if her very life had come to its end. The only person in the room who looked sicker than she did was Lucius.

Sitting down she put her head between her knees knowing she had to get a grip of herself if she was going to be there for the lad she could not help but think of as her boy when he got out of the chamber. For anything else to happen was unthinkable. He would come out; and more than that when he did, he was going to be alive. He had to be alive.

As tear trickled down Nymph's cheek as she looked at the devoted governess who she knew Draco thought of as family. The fact that she had been called seemed to suggest that Lucius saw her that way too. But then she knew the three of them had been through stuff she only knew the half of when she had been young.

Lucius looked up and it was as if he had only just seen her enter the room though. He had only just noticed her. He remembered what he had said to her when he had seen her last and he hated himself even more if that was possible. His feelings were irrelevant though. He knew she would agree that the only thing that was even nearly important was the fact that they got Draco back.

He got up from where he had been sitting. On shaky legs he walked over to where his ex employee sat. She looked up when she saw him walk over to her and for the first time in his life that he was able to recall he took her into his arms and he just held her. To be together was the nearest thing they had to getting to Draco and until that happened, then he knew they were going to have to cling to one another if they were going to survive this.

Even as he held her though he knew he had to tell her what he had done. Even though people knowing was useless now – Draco was going to be out of there reach no matter what. He felt he had to unburden his conscience now he had found the power of speech once more. He did not even remember how he had got to the staff room.

Severus must have brought him.

Severus. He had to tell him as well he thought as he looked at the Potions Master who looked as if he too was struggling not to throw up.

In an odd way it was worse than when they had found out about Maria – at least they had been with Draco and they had been able to comfort and hold him. It was a luxury now of them had at that moment.

"Jane darling?" he said releasing he had never used such an endearment for her before. She had always been a darling but he had never acknowledged it.

Suddenly he was thrown back to times when he had had to butter up his wife when he had done things wrong – he would always begin 'Cissy darling.' But he could not think of her in that moment because he knew were she there at that moment she would kill him on the spot and she would feel no guilt whatsoever for it either.

It didn't matter that she had loved him; from the moment she had learned she was having a baby she had loved Draco more.

"What is it?" said Jane as she pulled back. She didn't want to though. She didn't think she was going to be able to hold herself up and that was why they had to hold one another up, she said to herself.

"It's my fault. This is entirely my fault."

Severus turned when he heard that knowing from the moment he had heard it this was more than just him feeling guilty; far more than not being there when Draco had need him to him.

He knew he had been involved.

But Jane shook her head.

"Don't say that. We don't know anything for sure yet. Let's just wait until we have Draco back and then we can start playing the blame game ok?" she said as she reached out and brushed one of his many tears off of his cheeks.

"But that is the thing; I do know why he is down there and how he got there."

For a moment she seemed to freeze before she shook her head and put her hand to his lips.

"Please Lucius – just don't say anything more. Don't say anything that is going to make me hate you," she said as her hands shook.

Andromeda and Ted watched with their daughter as this exchange played out and while Andromeda was desperate to know what her brother in law had done to her nephew, she was beginning to see a new side to Jane as well. One that meant she was utterly able to control Severus and Lucius with a single look.

She had got that from Eliza, whose natural heir Jane was.

"I gave Ginny Weasley a diary when we were at Diagon Alley in the summer."

"Stop it…"

"But it was not just any diary. It was the diary of the Dark Lord."

"P-p-please stop."

"Lord Voldemort's diary."

"Voldemort?" whispered Andromeda unable to believe that he had said his lord's name but then they all knew there was something much greater than him to fear at that moment.

The last Black sister looked at him with all the venom she knew would be going through her sister were she there herself to protect her son that day.

Jane in the mean time had got up just so she did not have to be by the side of the man she had once called her master. She did not think she ever wanted to be near him again, but knowing she had to be held up in that moment though she went straight back to Severus who was kind enough to take her into his arms once more. His lips met her forehead and they held one another again as a brother and sister, but more like siblings who had lost a parent in that moment. Jane's respect for Lucius was utterly gone. She did not think she was ever going to get over what she had just heard.

"Oh my god, if you think you are ever seeing him again you're an idiot." Andy said to Lucius.

"That is if any of us ever see him again," muttered Jane into Severus as a heart rendering sob came out of her. Whatever she had thought had happened when she had got the call she did not think it was going to tear her whole world apart which it had.

She just wanted Draco. All any of them wanted was Draco.

"So we are going back to the custody court are we?" whispered Lucius as he recalled how helpless he had felt when he had got out of jail before and yet when he had got to the court room all his son had wanted was to be back in his arms.

All his son had ever wanted was to be with him.

He shut his eyes as Andromeda's voice rose. And there he was. When he shut his eyes he saw the happy little lad who had asked him to play hide and go seek with him when he had been nothing more than a baby.

All Draco had ever wanted was for him to be a good dad to him and yet he had never been enough of a man to be there for him, he thought to himself.

All these years Andromeda had been right he thought to himself. Had she got custody that day then Maria would never had got near him.

"Ok," he said as he looked up at her. Cut off mid rant Andy looked at him quizzically. "You can have custody of my little dragon... my prince." He whispered, feeling utterly defeated.

Ready to give up almost... or he had been...

"Take it back or I swear I am going to kick the _absolute_ crap out of you," said Severus to him.

Lucius looked at his friend and he had the same steely look in his eye that he had seen so many before as he continued to hold on to Jane.

Severus sneered at Andromeda."He didn't mean it so don't get your hopes up."

"Oh yeah?" Andromeda said fired up. "And you're going to stop me are you?"

"Well I don't know about that, but I reckon Draco might have something to say about it," A voice from the door way said. Turning round Andromeda sighed as Jane shrieked. Ron Weasley, who the voice had come from was flanked by Harry Potter. Behind them Dumbledore stood with a sleeping, pale, battered and bruised little blonde haired boy in his arms. The same one who held all their hearts in the middle of his palm.

"Lucius," Dumbledore said seriously. "I think once I have dropped this one off at the hospital wing, we really need to have a talk."

"I am not leaving him."

Lucius seemed to recover himself as soon as he saw his son and he had soon walked over to the headmaster with open arms expecting to receive his baby into his arms, but Dumbledore did not hand him over.

"Lucius, I really think it is in your best interest to come and talk to me, if you _do_ want to keep your son that is."

Of course he did. As soon as he saw his son Lucius had realised it was nothing but the grief talking. How could he ever consider giving up his son, Narcissa's son!

The elder Malfoy spied the diary he had once had in his own possession in the hands of Harry Potter and it was at that moment he knew he was going to have to bow to the will of the muggle loving headmaster.

Reaching out he knew he run his hand though Draco's hair. He leaned over and kissed his head. "It's all ok, dad's here. I'm here now."

"Miss Jane, if you want to stay with Draco when he gets to the hospital wing I think that would be agreeable to the boy. However, Severus I think it is best if you come with me and Lucius. I may need your assistance."

**Author Note:** Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next is likely to be posted on the 15th/16th just to let you know as I am in the mist of exams now. It is pretty much my last 'big twist' and I hope you will all like it. Just to let you know, we are heading in to the final chapters now (probably about five more to come.) However; there will _probably_ be a sequel just because of what happens in the next chapter as I think it will really shake things up for the future books. I'm going to have to see the plot through. Anyway, I hope your all well! And as ever...

Please review!

PS: a milestone for me! Fathers Son is now the longest story I have ever written!


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Within in fifteen minutes of seeing the headmaster in the staff room, Lucius was in his office and he felt as if he had been caged once more.

Somehow it was worse that Severus was there. He felt as if he was responsible to him in a way that he was not to the headmaster. But his best friend looked at him with cold eyes as Severus continued to seethe over what he had told Jane when they had been together.

Just when Severus had thought Lucius could not be a worse father to Draco, he had gone and proved him wrong. The Potions Master did not want to look at Lucius at that moment. He didn't want to be anywhere near him for fear of what he was going to do.

"I want to go and be with my son."

"It is a shame you have not had the same care throughout this year, isn't it?" Severus shot back as he shook his head.

He did not think he had ever hated someone with such a passion since James Potter – that said a lot about Lucius.

"Severus please," Dumbledore interrupted the two of them. Like a dog who had been called to heel by its benevolent master Severus backed off and walked over to the window looking out of it with longing.

He had to say he did not know why he had had to come. Why was he not allowed to be in the hospital wing with Draco when Jane had been allowed to be?

"What is this even about Professor?" asked Severus without looking at him.

"The care of the boy I believe you refer to as your nephew." Albus knew that Severus had not cared about another human as much as he cared about Draco since he had loved Lily. As long as it was about the boy then he was going nowhere.

"If he needs a new home then you know I am going to open my doors to him. You don't even have to ask Albus."

"But Draco does _not_ need a new home!" growled Lucius protectively, sick of the two of them talking as if he was not in the room. "He has a home. A home where he is much loved," he said and he knew if he was not careful then he was going to cry again in public which was something he had not done since he had been a child.

He did not want that muggle loving idiot to see him in that state and he knew if he were to cry in front of the man he had once thought of as his closest friend, he was going to get no sympathy.

"I am not casting doubt on how much you love you son Lucius, I think we all know how much young Draco means to you. But on the same hand, we have to consider how safe he really is when he is in your care." The headmaster said sadly.

Lucius shook his head because he did not have a word in his own defence. He knew he had done wrong and he had brought harm to his son and no matter what he said to the contra, if the headmaster did not have a comeback then Severus was certainly going to and he did not want to being himself down in Severus ' opinion any lower – if that was even possible.

"The authorities are naturally going to have to be informed of what has happened here Lucius. If I am not very much mistaken there was a custody case involving Mrs Tonks and yourself when you had just got out of Azkaban, was there not?" Lucius nodded. He hated to remember that time in his life. He just wanted to shout and tell his old headmaster to shut up but there was nothing he could do but sit and listen. "It would be doubtful if the case went to court for a second time that the outcome would be the same, especially considering these circumstances. It was Arthurs Weasley's daughter you intended to be in the Chamber, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "It was." He admitted as he thought over what the headmaster had said to him.

_It would be doubtful if the case went to court for a second time that the outcome would be the same..._

_It would be doubtful__** if**__ the case went to court for a second time..._

_If..._

He looked at Severus, the first time he had done so since the two of them had been in the room and he saw his old friend was having the same thought as he was.

Lucius turned back to Dumbledore.

"What's your price Dumbledore?" he said, knowing that no matter what the headmaster said everyone had a price. He just had to find it. No matter what it was, he was going to pay. His son was utterly priceless and there was nothing Lucius would not do at that moment to ensure their joint future. It was the _only_ future he wanted.

Indeed, without his son, he had no future.

"What's your price for this not going to court?" Severus looked at Dumbledore. And he knew what he was going to ask. Because he had asked it of him.

"Its ok sweetheart, I'm here. You're safe."

Draco opened his eyes to see it was Jane who had been holding his hand. She was looked at him through red rimmed eyes and she looked as if she had been crying for hours.

He squeezed he hand. "Jane, I am so sorry – all the things I did – I didn't mean too,"

"Hush, darling, hush. None of this is your fault and no one is mad at you. You just have to get better."

"She is right my darling, no one is mad with you." Said Andy from where she had been sitting on his other side.

"Where are dad and uncles Sev?" he asked unsure that he wanted to see his father just then any way after what he had been told when he had been in the chamber, that it had been Voldemort's school diary he had had his in his possession all year and that had been what his father had given to Ginny.

It was so sick.

"They are with Dumbledore," sighed Jane.

"Are they coming?"

"I don't know." She shook her head.

She didn't know anything of what was going to happen to all of them at that moment. All she knew was there was going to be a fall out from this. There would be consequences; there had to be.

"I was so scared Jane," he said to her and he nodded. The fear he had no doubt felt when he had been in the chamber was in his eyes.

"I know you were but you are safe now my love. I am here and if I get my way then I am never going to let you out of my sight for the rest of our lives."

She knew it was never going to happen but it was the way she felt at that moment.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" if he could not have his father or his uncle then, as usual, it was her she wanted but his side and not his aunt.

She smiled and he knew he hadn't even had to ask. She was not going to go anywhere for a very long time he did not think.

Sometimes the cool head of the headmaster amazed even Severus Snape. In a situation when a child had been hurt, he was still to work for the light. He was still thinking of the Order.

And that was why he had asked Lucius Malfoy for something you could not put a price on when they were talking about the fate of the man's son.

His loyalty.

"We all know that the Lord Voldemort is not going to stay as he is now." Dumbledore said to the two Slytherin's before him. "That he should rise again seems to be your dearest wish Lucius for you nearly sacrificed that which I thought was most thing to precious to you in the world."

"He is precious to me!" spat Lucius unable to not defend himself when it sounded as if someone was accusing him of not loving Draco. He did love him.

"So by that then I can take it that the defence and safest of your son is more important to you than the return of Lord Voldemort?" he asked looking above his glasses.

"Of course it is you foolish man!"

Though he had to say he was the only fool in the room at that moment.

"You want me to turn spy for the order?"

Dumbledore sat back. "I merely want to ensure that when your son goes home for the summer that he is going to be safe."

It was another way of saying yes and Lucius knew it as well as Severus did.

Severus.

"You're a spy."

For the second time that day Severus' saw a look of utter despair on Lucius' face. All the time they had considered themselves a family he had a secret from him. On any other day, Severus would have felt beyond guilty when they had been so close to have kept it from him; even now when they had been estranged for the year. But considering what had happened to Draco, he felt nothing even close to it.

"Indeed I am." He sighed as he looked out of the window, desperately wanting to leave the room so he might go and see his nephew.

Lucius put his head in his hands. God, he didn't want to do this. He had been loyal for so long. But if it was a choice between losing his son and joining the Order¸ then in fact there was no choice at all.

He really had to get to his sons side.

"Very well. If you can ensure that my son and I will remain together, you have my loyalty." He nodded. Severus turned.

He had to say he did not know how wise this was for Dumbledore. Lucius had always been a loyal Death Eater, even after the fall. To take his loyalty when he was so down was not a good idea. It was hollow loyalty.

"If you should break your promise, I will ensure you lose him."

He nodded. Lucius knew to some Dumbledore seemed like a wise old man but there was another side to him. The side that was not only headmaster but also a political player. He may not be in government but he was well aware he had power in the wizarding world that was derived from the great prestige he had. That went unsaid.

"I know you will." Lucius nodded. "Now I am begging you, let me go to the side of my son."

Dumbledore had seen a shadow in the man's eyes when he had said he was begging him. He understood perfectly well that begging was not something that Malfoy's did.

"Very well. Just one more thing."

Lucius nodded hurryingly, agitated.

"As well as joining the order, you will sign a guardianship contract."

"A what?"

"Despite what you both must think, I do have a care for Draco's safety. And in order to keep him safe, I will draw up a joint guardianship contact for his protection."

"Joint guardianship."

"Yes."

"With whom?"

"You will have majority guardianship, but as long as they are both agreeable, with both Severus and Miss Jane Greenwood."

Well, it could be worse. He would be able to raise his son with both Jane and Severus at his side. In fact, nothing much was going to change. And it was much better to share guardianship with them rather than with Andromeda. He did not have time to stall. He _had_ to get to his son. After what he had done he would agree to anything as long as he was allowed to go to his son.

"Very well. Now can I go?"

Motioning to the door with his hand, he nodded.

Within two seconds Lucius was out of the door.

"That could back fire on us all Professor." Severus voiced his opinion. "If he was to go against the Order..."

"He won't."

Lucius knew full well that this was going to hang over him till the day his son turned of age. And he should imagine that by that time Draco's own views will influence his father's more than anyone could guess.

That young man knew who he was and what he believed.

He believed in justice; fairness; equality. And Dumbledore believed he could stay true to those things and still be his father's son. He just did not realise it yet.

When they had heard what Draco had gone through (for nothing was a secret at Hogwarts for long) the Ravenclaw's and the Slytherin's went straight to the hospitals wing so that they might check on Draco.

As for Ron and Harry they had been unwilling to leave him as well.

Suddenly, so much made sense; why Draco had been acting as he had.

He sat up surrounded by his friends, still shaken by the events of the day and yet feeling strangely calm. It wasn't the calmness he had known when Tom had had command of his body.

It was a tired calm as if his body was saying to him; 'I give up now.'

Tucked underneath Jane's arm despite his friend's presence, he smiled at his aunt, uncle and cousin who were also there. Pomfrey, he knew, was annoyed at the amount of guests he had but he felt loved and safe when they were all there.

He had not felt that in so long.

He wasn't going to do anything he shouldn't. He was under his own command.

His friends were talking about him and he was sure to nod and smile in the right place but the truth was he was going to glad when they had all gone and he had been left with Jane.

He wanted Severus as well.

But until the moment the Potions Master got there he was happy for his friends to stay. There chatter kept thoughts away and he did not think he could handle his own thoughts at that moment if he was left to them.

The door opened and he froze though.

The one person he did not want there was the one person he had always, always longed for in other situations.

"Son," sighed Lucius as he came in not caring who Draco was talking to as long as he was alive.

Nothing else in the world mattered.

Even the air about them seemed to stop moving as his friends tensed. The Slytherin's knew how possessive he could be when knew as concerned for his son and the Ravenclaw's thought that their friends fathers reputation proceeding him a little too much.

As for the Gryffindor's, Ron and Harry did not care for him at all for reasons which were too obvious for Draco.

And if it was a choice between his friends and his father at that moment, for the first time, Lucius didn't win.

"Why are you here?" Draco said as he held on to Jane tighter.

"I think it would be better if you were to come in the morning," said Ted as he rose to his nephews defence. "The boy needs to sleep."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lucius sneered at the muggle born before he turned to his son with a look of confusion on his face. "Look at the state of you son; why do you think I am here? We need to talk." He said looking about the bed at the children and insinuating with his actions they should go.

Antony was the first to take the hint. "We'll see you in the morning mate."

"No, don't go!" said Draco as he sat up more. "He is the one who is going to go; I bet my dad could go and have an interesting chat with Ron's little sister in fact."

Lucius was silenced. It was rare enough that his timid son ever spoke back to him as he did at that moment but to do it when they were so surrounded by people...

He knew he had had hurt him and he had every right to be mad with him.

But did Draco not see all he wanted to do was hold in.

A terrible thought dawned on him as he was cast back to the summer before. All his son had wanted him to do was to hold him and yet he had rejected him time and time again_. This is pay back._

He remembered when his son had come into his room and asked to sleep by his side as he had when he had been a child.

What had he said. _"Don't be ridiculous Draco, you're not a baby anymore. Go back to bed."_

Fool! Fool! Fool!

"Oh, dragon you don't know how sorry I am for what I have done. And I swear I will say sorry to Weasley's sister but we need to talk about this – I need to say sorry to you for so much."

But the fact remained his son was not ready to hear it.

It had not been his father trapped in the chamber that day had it?

"And guess what dad? I don't care how sorry you are!" tears shone in his eyes as he took his eyes away from his dad. "I hate you." He mumbled.

"Now that is enough." Said Jane knowing she had to come between them before they destroyed one another with words. Lucius looked at if his son had just ripped his heart out. "Lucius, I know you want to talk to him but I really think it would be best for you if you were to leave it till the morning; for both of you. He is too tired to do this tonight."

He nodded in a manner bewilder and turned. Draco had never rejected him before.

Ever. Not like that.

"I think it is for the best if you all go back to your dorms now."

The kids about Jane and Draco nodded and they were soon trailing out once they had mumbled there goodbyes leaving the governess to tenderly cradle her sobbing charge.

"Oh my darling." She said as she and Andromeda caught each other eyes, both filled with love and pity for the lad.

"I hate him, Jane! I hate him!"

"No ,you don't baby, you love him. That's why it hurts so much – because you love him."

"He looked at me as if I was a stranger."

"At the moment, you are."

Severus had never been one to mince his words Lucius was reminded. When he had left the hospital wing he had been about to go home for the night as he had been told to when his olds friends had seen him and told him he could stay with him for the night, even though if he was honest, Lucius did not think Severus was able to stand the sight of him.

But then he had to say at that moment the feeling was rather mutual.  
"How long have you been a spy for them?"

"Long enough." He said.

For Lucius, Severus had got a coffee. For himself, a fire whisky.

After what the two of them had had to endure that day he thought they both needed something but he was going to be damned if he let his old friend slip in to what he had hoped were his old ways.

"In the last war?"

"Yes, I had been turned by then."

He did not know why he had to answer such questions.

It struck him that Lucius was asking these questions as if they were of little importance and with the detachment of a historian. As if he had not even been there....

He supposed the only way he was going to get through that night was if he was detached after his son had said to him. 'I hate you'; it rang in his ears. Draco had said it as if he meant it.

"And now I have been in a matter of hours. Funny how your life can change in a few hours isn't it?"

"Hysterical."

Lucius looked up at him. He had heard him take that tone with many people but he did not think he had ever used it to him before.

"You resent me being here?"

"I resent I can't be with your son as long as you are here but I am not going to let you go and wallow in your pride and your guilt for the for fear you might say or worse do something stupid."

"I would never – Severus, if I was going to commit suicide don't you think I would have done so as soon as I lost Cissy?"

"I am not talking about you killing yourself; I am referring to the moment in the staff room when you nearly gave up Draco to Andromeda!"

"I was confused."

"As usual you were thinking about what was going to be best for you. I hope to god Draco never finds out what you said; it would _break _his _heart_!" Severus growled. "As if you haven't done that already though."

"And don't you think I know what I have done? I saw him when he came back!"

"Did you really? And do you honestly think I am just referring to what you have done to him when he got his hands on the diary. Or does it penetrate your tiny mind that you have been hurting him for a lot longer than that?"

It was high time for his old friend to hear a few home truths.

"Do you think I could be referring to the fact that I have had him crying in my rooms before Christmas because he thought you were never going to forgive him for what he had done when he had just been comforting a friend? Do you think I might be referring to the fact that Andromeda and Jane told me on the day of Eliza's funeral you did not so much as hold his hand, and yet you kept me from the funeral so I couldn't hold it either. You denied him of his comforts when he lost someone he adored! Do you realise how close you came to destroying our family on more than one occasion since you took leave of your god damn senses?"

Severus looked at his friend. He looked as if the words he was saying were crushing him.

"Save your tears Lucius, they won't soften me." The blonde had no answer to what he had said to him he knew and shock his head.

Severus knew had to get out of there before he turned his wand on him quite frankly.

"Go into the guest room and try to get some sleep."

"Where are you going?"

Severs gave a weary sigh. "Where do you think I am going?"

"Jane?" asked Severus once he had calmed himself enough to into the hospital wing.

It seemed as if the Tonks had gone home for the night for she was the only one by Draco's side when he got there. The boy had gone to sleep at last. She too had been dozing but came about quickly when he entered the room.

Severus was by her side and had put a hand on her shoulder which she soon covered with her own. "How is he?"

"Tired, but he'll survive. He lost some blood and is pretty drained. Nothing a few good meals and a few days bed rest won't soon out Pomfrey said." She sighed.

Severus nodded assured.

"Has Dumbledore been here?"

"Yes – he told me about the contract."

"You're going to sign?"

"In all good faith, I would be letting Draco down if I did not after today. You'll sign too?

"Naturally."

"Good."

She looked at the body on the bed. "How the hell did we end up here?"

"I don't know." He said as his own guilt kicked in. How had he not read the signs? How had he not known what was going on all these months?

"I wish Eliza was here. She'd handle this so much better than me." She admitted.

"Perhaps. But wishing is not going to bring her back. We have to deal with this one." he sighed.

She nodded in a manner which told him she knew that.

"It's not over yet. I have a feeling the next few days are going to be pretty tough."

"Snap." She agreed. "But we're going to get through them, just as long as we find the courage to stand by one another. I can't help thinking it is a pity Lucius, you and myself are not Gryffindor's."

He smirked weakly. "Things will never be that bad, Jane."

_Please review!_

**Author note:** Hey all! Two weeks to go until my final exam now, then FS has my (almost) undivided attention for two weeks before I start work for the summer (my very first paying job! Wahoo!). Another huge thank you to all of you guys who reviewed chapter 52. You really don't know how much they kept me smiling through a difficult week of revision! (I study history at university and was getting ready for my twentieth century Europe exams; lots of depressing –ism's and wars, but you guys keep me going!) I hope the twist did not disappoint!


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Uncle Sev!"

As soon as he had come into view Draco smiled. He had to say he had been disappointed his uncle did not come to him the night before but Jane had said to him he had been with the headmaster and then he had been with his father so he had been quite indisposed. He had come once he had been asleep but of course, Draco hadn't been able to talk to him.

"Good morning dragon," sighed Severus as his heart loosened. Even when he had been told by Jane that he was ok he had not quite believed it until he had seen him sitting up. "How do you feel young man?"

"Better than I did yesterday." he assured his uncle who smiled gratefully.

On the other side of the bed Jane was still there. She looked utterly exhausted, and was still in the clothes she had been wearing when she had got to the school but she too had a look on her face of relief.

"Yes he has been a lot brighter since you woke up darling haven't you?" she said with a sad smile that he had ever been ill at all.

"Have you eaten yet Jane?" Severus asked.

"She hasn't," Said Draco before she had the chance to make an excuse to stay. It was quite clear his uncle had something he wished to say to him_._

Knowing she had been defeated Jane sighed. "I can take a hint lads."

"You'll come back later?" Draco checked.

"Try keeping me away." She said with a wink as she left the room once she had ruffled his hair.

He lay back against the pillows. "Do you know what I am going to say to you?"

"I think I am in for a lecture about magic objects I am not sure about."

"What else?"

"Then you're going to talk me into seeing dad."

"You are a quick learner. Shall we begin?"

He had to say he was not as worried about the first part of the conversation as the second. He knew what Severus was going to say.

What he had been saying to himself all year.

That if he wasn't sure he should ask. That it was silly of him to trust something that was so clearly from the dark. That he should have gone to him.

"As far as I am concerned, I think considering everything you got off very lightly. If it were not for Potter and Weasley things could have gone quite differently."

"I know that uncle Sev." Said Draco again keenly aware of his own mortality.

It was not a feeling he liked.

"Well then shall we talk about dad."

Draco nodded.

"I understand tensions were running high last night. I had words with your father myself. Do you think you can handle seeing him today?"

Draco nodded. "He has been really stupid Uncle Sev."

"I know he has and I thoroughly agree with you. But you are going to have to be the bigger man where Draco you know that don't you?"

"I never said I was going to forgive him!" Draco scowled. "What if it was Ginny who had ended up in the chamber? What if she had not got out? Do you think he would be so sorry for what he had done then?"

Severus was silent.

"There is a side to my dad I don't think I like." He admitted finally. He had been denying it all year. When he had been young it had been impossible to him that his father was anything but a hero.

Since he had come to Hogwarts that had changed. He had got his own ideas and he was beginning to see he had to stick to them if he was ever going to be happy. Really happy.

He had hated the way he had treated his friends that year. It had led him... well, to the hospital wing as well as bringing them, Hermione here.

"I know exactly how you feel!"

"Thing is though... I love all of him Sev."

"I know you do. And that is why the two of you are going to be able to work this out and find some kind of common ground once more."

It was lunch time before Lucius was admitted to see his son. He knew Severus had gone in the morning and Jane had been with him during the night. However, once he had seen Severus he had gone off to sleep for a while and so it was not till one that the two of them got too met.

When he sat down by Draco's side, he still had his son's words from the previous night ringing in his ears.

He had said he had hated him. He knew he had only it in the heat of the moment. God, if he had ever had a right to hate him then it was then.

"How do you feel Draco?" he asked.

"Better than I did." The lad nodded.

"Good... that's good." He did not think things had ever been so tense between the two of them. He knew it was going to be a long time till they were back as they had been when his son had been a young boy. He knew he had been deluding himself that things were going to be fine even before the chamber business.

So much had happened.

God, if only he was able to turn back time.

But he knew he could not.

"I don't know where to start except to say I am so sorry for everything son. I did not mean to hurt you, that was never my intention."

"But was it to hurt Ginny?" it was not said maliciously as it had been the night before. His son just wanted to know if he had meant harm to them girl.

Lucius shrugged. He knew he should say no but then he would be lying. He had known what he had been doing when he had given her the diary. He was no fool. But god knows if he had known what was going to happy he would never...

"I don't know." He said ashamed.

"She's a kid, dad. She is younger than I am."

"I know that."

The silence was deafening between them and they both hated it. Draco tried to find words that would make what his dad done ok. Some kind of twisted justification.

But they both knew was there was none.

"I never knew how cruel you could be. That's not the man my dad is."

"Please dragon." The look of disappointment on his sons face said everything he could not put into words. Lucius had finally lost his halo in his son's eyes and Draco knew his dad was a human just as he was and he had faults. He had huge faults.

"Dad, I don't get what you want me to say to you." He admitted.

He couldn't say what his father had done was ok because everything about what he had done was so dreadfully wrong.

But he looked at him with desperation.

"I don't know either. I just –" he sighed. "I just want to make it up to you and I swear I will. This summer." Draco stayed silent. "You want to come home? I mean early?"

"No, I want to stay till the end of term – I'm ok." He nodded quickly.

Lucius felt sick as an awful thought dawned on him. "You do want to come home don't you?"

Again his son was silent.

"Come on son, you know me." Said Lucius as he took hold of his sons hand.

"Do I?" he questioned but he did not pull his hand away.

"We can work through this. You just have to trust me dragon."

Draco shrugged. "But dad, I don't."

Jane went to Severus' room once she was done eating and had gone to have a wash. Having quickly looked in on Draco she saw that he was not done with his father yet.

When she turned up Severus made her a tea.

"I'd offer you something a bit stronger but I think we are going to have to keep our wits about us till this is over."

She nodded in agreement. "This isn't going to blow over. And drink has caused this family enough trouble."

"I know."

She ran her hands through her hair. "I keep trying to find some words to make it all ok but there are none."

He smirked. She was so used to being able to soothe the lad and it comforted him to know he was not the only one who was pulling his hair out.

"Still at least we can comfort ourselves with the fact that he is a boy with a forgiving nature!"

"He forgives sins against himself, but he does not forgive them against others. It is going to be what Lucius nearly did to the girl that gets him down and keeps him from forgiving his father," Severus pointed out.

Jane could only nod and agree.

"In the end, I am sure all will be well."

He nodded. There could be no other outcome.

The two of them sat and ate together before she returned to the hospital wing to find Draco alone and looking pensive.

"Now there is a face with the weight of the world on it."

He gave a weak smile as he looked up but he did not contradict her.

"Shove over," she said as she got to the bed and sat on it by him putting her own legs up on the bed.

"Have you got a story book with you?" he smirked. Jane cocked her eye brow looking for an explanation. "We always sat like this when I was little."

"I remember well." She winked. "Two stories, one coco. Nothing else would work." She said as he snuggled into her and sighed.

Silence for a moment came between them till he looked up at her.

"What should I do?"

"I wish I knew," she admitted. "But I don't. And this has to be your choice, and come from your heart."

He shook his head. "What are my choices?"

"Well you can go and live with your aunt, or you can go and live with your uncle Sev. I could get somewhere, perhaps we could go and get a little cottage together." She said as she kissed his forehead. "You can do any of those things, but we both known none of those thing will make you happy because you – sweetie, you are never going to be happy without your dad. We both know it."

He hated the fact she was right.

He used to think his dad was so cool. And he was such an idiot.

"I really don't like him."

"Now that I believe," She said. "So what we need is a compromise."

He nodded, and then he turned with her. He grinned. "I have an idea, Jane."

Having pleaded with the nurse to let him out for a while, Draco later found himself at his uncle Sev's apartment, Jane behind him. As he had predicated, his father was still there looking extremely pensive.

"Why are you even out of bed?" asked Severus as he and Jane walked in. Sev through her a look as if to ask why she had let him come.

"Because he has something he has to do.…" said Jane making it clear she knew what was going on and that it _had_ to be done.

"Dad?"

As soon as he had seen his son Lucius had got up. "Yes?" he asked shocked his son had come to him.

"I want Jane to come home." He said to him.

Somehow when he had thought of it, it had made perfect sense for her to return with him when he went home for summer.

He had always known she had never settled in to her new job really. Part of Draco blamed himself for that because he knew no matter where she was part of him was always going to need Jane and that made him beyond unwilling to let her go.

But if she was to return to the manor then he knew things were going to be ok. There was going to be someone there to back him up when his dad was being dumb and he was going to have someone to talk too.

As well as that he was sure if she was there then he was going to be able to think of it as home as he had when he had been a child and if he was honest, that was all he wanted.

He wanted to go home. He _really_ wanted to go _home_.

Lucius looked at Jane and he knew she was more than ready and willing to return with them if he were to only say that she could.

If he said to himself he was not disappointed than he knew he was going to be lying. The fact his son felt he had to bring his nanny home to feel safe with him that summer said a lot about state of their relationship.

But at least it was as if Draco was saying he wanted to work on it.

He knew they could get back to where they had been when he was a kid; or at least that was what Lucius was telling himself.

If he had to take Jane back in to his home to get his son to return then he had to admit, he thought, it was going to be a small price to pay.

Besides if he was honest he did miss having a woman in the house. She was not Cissy but then when he had lost his wife, he had always had her or Eliza there with himself and Draco.

He looked at the women and he saw in her eyes a huge mistrust for him. He remembered how she had looked at him when he had first got rid of Maria. She had been so full of admiration for him and she had had faith in him. But that was gone now.

If he was honest it was that faith and the faith that Eliza had had in him that had helped him get through the crisis all of them had had to weather together.

But when he looked at her then he saw there was a huge mistrust of him in her and all respect she had had for him when they had all been so much younger was gone.

He wanted to regain her trust as well. So much. It was then he knew he wanted to be the man he had been when his son had been a child. He wanted to have there respect back and even though Draco had to be the most important person to him in all of this, by no means was he the only person who held importance for him.

"If Jane is willing to come home then, of course, she is welcome. She is very welcome indeed." He said praying that she was going to be willing to return to the manor which she had helped make a home for his son when he had been young.

He had to hope she was going to be able to work her magic twice for Draco.

But then if she was unwilling then why had she even brought the boy here.

To say 'no' now would be a cruelty to his son and he knew she had never been cruel to Draco. Not once.

"I would be more than willing," she said to him but she did not look at him. It was as if he repulsed her at that moment which he knew he most likely did which he had to say was understandable.

"Very well then, Draco."

Draco beamed. Somehow out of all that had happened to them since he had lost his nana had to bring something good to him.

And if that something good was to bring Jane back to the place where she belonged then that was just fine by him.

A day later and Draco was let out of the hospital wing. He had to say he was shocked how fast he had got better by what had happened. But then maybe he had the emotional maturity to realize that it was not going to be the outward scars from all of this that were going to hurt him the most.

He had been sitting out by the lake when he heard footsteps behind him.

Looking about, he beamed as he saw Harry and Ron coming towards him. Harry was the only one who had been there with him he had been down in the chamber. He knew now no matter what his father said to him that he was always going to be friends with them. And he swore to the highest heaven, as he sat there, he was never going to try and hide it again.

Quietness came over the three boys as they sat by the lake together. Harry and Ron, perhaps knowing there friend had been deep in thought, did not even say hello. They all knew somehow a turning point had been reached for the Ravenclaw that year.

And somehow it was going to affect all of them.

"So," said Harry after a while. "You alright?"

"I'm alright." Draco nodded and there was a confidence in his voice that meant Harry and Ron did not even have to question it. Draco was ok. He was, at last, going to be fine.

"Good," Ron nodded. "We couldn't have you feeling unwell – _dragon_."

And just like that it happened. Hearing his childhood name come out of Ron's lips was ridiculous. For the first time since the day when his father had found him on the steps with Hermione, Draco laughed hysterically, so much so that by the time he was done his tears were stained with tears and his stomach hurt from his laughter.

From the windows of the castle, Severus watched the moment take place and he too laughed as his nephew failed get control of himself.

The sense that they had reached a turning point was also in his heart. And somehow, he knew things, for the mean time at least, were going to turn about for them.

_Please review!_


	55. Chapter 55: Part Three Ends

**Chapter 55**

"Sir," called Hannah as she walked through the manor, the elder women trailing along behind her.

Together they went into the living room,

"You may go," said Jane, perhaps a little more imperiously than she had intended too. She was home now and she was ready to take on her role as unofficial mistress here.

Lucius within in seconds of her arrival had joined her, half delighted, half anxious about her return.

He looked at her for a moment before he went into great her and was slightly struck by the way that she was standing. She had come a long way from the nervous young girl she had been when she had first come to be his son's governess, it struck him.

She was unrecognizable from that woman.

'_Darling Jane_,' the words resounded in his head.

He looked at her and he saw not an employee. But a friend; more than that, a sister.

"Welcome home," he said as he walked in to the living room. Having handed in her resignation the week before, it had been some regret she had left the twins. She did not like leaving jobs half done and she had to say she would have liked to stay with the two of them no matter how intolerable the parents were. It was a shame she was not to be with them till they were at Hogwarts.

But Draco had needed her so much more – and she was going to be stuck with an intolerable parent either way she supposed.

"Quite," she said with a doubtful look on her face. "Thank you, sir."

He had to say he did not like her being so cold. He knew he had done wrong and she was going to punish him for it but he felt as if he was facing his mother once more.

"Come Jane, there is no need for any formality between the two of us."

"Is there not?" she asked doubtfully as she looked at him.

"I know to say the least you were furious at everything that happened this term but I thought..."

"You thought due to the fact that I had agreed to come home that all was going to be well between the two of us. I am very too sorry to disappoint sir, but that is not the case!"

He was silenced for a moment by her strength and he could not help but feel as he had when he had to face Sev for the first time after his confession.

If he had thought she was going to be the soft touch because she had kept it together when they had been with Draco he really was going to be disappointed, he realised.

"You know if it had been the other way round, and I was the one who had given him that diary then by now, my body would be beginning to go rotten next to wherever Maria's corpse is now." she said.

Lucius looked on dazed, as if she had physically slapped him. "I am going to be here as long as Draco wants me to be. He is now legally just as much my responsibility as he is yours. Don't forget that, sir."

"I am not going to fight you Jane. All I ask is you don't become my enemy."

"Don't harm a hair on your sons head, and I won't be."

He knew she was not against him in her heart, only furious at what he had done. But he was going to prove to her he was trustworthy.

Stepping back, he allowed her to pass.

"I take it I am back in my old room," she said a little more softly. She knew as well as he did they were going to have to find a bit of common ground once more.

"Yes, you are," he nodded as he watched her head up the stairs.

It had not been the home coming he had wanted for her. But the fact she had come home over powered that at that moment and in spite of the tension that was between them, he smiled.

Somehow he already began to piece back together the bits of as broken life.

"Can't we go outside already?" asked Ron as he closed the library booked and looked longingly out of the window which was streaming sun into the room. He wouldn't mind but exams had been cancelled for Pete's sake.

"Well, if the three of you had kept adequate notes when I had been in the hospital wing, we would not have to be there would we?" asked Hermione but said it in a jesting voice.

She did not think though whatever she said that Draco could really feel a lot worse than he did already.

When she had woke up, what happened with him was explained to her by Ron and Harry. She was not angry. After all it was Voldemort's fault, not his. Yet as ever Draco seemed determined to bear the burden for what had happened.

Stupid boy.

"No matter what we had done it would never have been enough," teased Harry though.

As much as they were all delighted to have her back with them and well once more, she had found they were nice and sympathetic to her for a few days and then they had begun to tease her once more for her love of learning and her actually wanting to take the exams.

But then she knew that was what she had signed up for when she had taken lads as her best friends. She had to say she liked there way of dealing with all though. Her dorm mates were still fusing about her and she could not take it. She was so eager after that to get back to the boys when she had been with them. The teasing helped. Kept her mind of off things.

The girls seemed to be confused as to why she had kept up her close friendship with Draco as well but then if he had finally gotten over himself to hang out with then in front of the whole school then she sure as hell was not going to break that off. She had a feeling he needed her more than the others to forgive him. And so she would.

She nodded, knowing it was true.

"Well fine then let's go out." She said knowing that with the three of them complaining that she was going to get nothing of consequence done any way.

"I will stay in with you if you want me to," said Draco to her in another attempt to make it all up to her.

"You're alright Draco. I reckon Harry and Ron are right any way. We have been in all day, we should get some fresh air. Come on, first one out to the lake is a basilisk," she said and all the boys looked at her as if trying to figure out if she was kidding or she was actually suggesting that was a joke.

"So what are we all doing this summer?" said Hermione as they strolled out of the front doors.

"Dunno," said Ron jumping in as the first of the three boys to respond. "Mum and dad said they had a surprise for is but mum and dad's surprises are rarely any good. Probably Charlie's lost a limb or something."

"Well we're going out to France for a bit."

"Really?" said Draco. Just the word France was enough to make him smile due to all the happy memories he had out there.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Are you going as well?" she said with a raised eyebrow as that was the only reason that seemed to account for his enthusiasm.

"I hope so." He said unsurely. He had yet to raise the question with his father. "If not then I am going to be at home for the summer which is not going to be so bad I guess," he said with more confidence than he felt. "At least Jane is going to be there this year."

The four of them dropped down under the shade of a tree.

"Who is Jane exactly Draco?" asked Harry.

"Oh she was the one who was in hospital wing with me." He said to him.

"Yeah I know that but is she your aunt or something?"

"No, she was my governess when I was a kid. I didn't have mum so dad hired her to look after me when he was at work and stuff. Since then, we've never been able to get rid of her." he said with so much affection in his voice that they were left in no doubt that the last thing he wanted to do was to be ride of Jane.

Harry shrugged before looking out miserably at the lake.

"I hate summer," he sighed.

"Don't worry mate, I told you, you can come and stay with me again." Ron offered.

"And you can come and see me as well!" Draco suggested.

"And your dad is going to be ok with that?"

"He is going to have to be."

Severus was thoroughly unsurprised on the last day of term when he got a little visitor.

He had been expecting him.

Draco wondered into the potions rooms and Severus was delighted to see how much he looked like his old self. How he was so resilient to everything he had been through he was never gouging to know.

"Come to say good bye have you child?" he asked.

"And to extract a promise that you are going to come and see me over the summer."

Severus sighed. If there was a way to take away what he had done the summer before then he knew he would. But then he knew he was not the only one feeling that. Lucius did too.

"You do not have to worry about me not coming to see you this time. I am not going to let anything come between me and you. Especially not now I am your guardian."

"It is odd to think you and Jane are my guardians as well as dad." Draco mused.

"It changes nothing Draco." Severus told him and then realised how it sounded. "Not for the negative anyway. Jane and I will continue to be there for you, but you are first and foremost your fathers son."

He nodded; he knew that was what he was. "The only different is that if something happens, if you or dad are ever hurt then me and Jane can look after you." He nodded. "There is no need to look so worried about it Draco."

"I know that."

"Good boy." Said Severus with a smile. "Now you go and have some fun, you only have a day here left, and I promise you this; you will see me sooner than you think when you get home."

Draco looked curiously at him but it was quite clear his uncle was done talking to him. "Scram kid."

Draco shook his head and walked towards the door but just before he left the room, but just before he did, he turned back. "I love you, Uncle Sev."

Severus nodded. "I love you too."

Draco packed his trunk up that night with the other lads. They laughed together and joked about, enjoying one another's company. He could not quite understand why or how kind they were all being to him. It further installed belief in him that things would come about.

The train ride was spent among friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed with Draco.

When they were on the train, Hermione thought to herself how much she had wished when she woke up that by the time they were on the train back that Draco would have found a way to have forgiven himself. Yet there was still tension between them as they rode. She really did not want to leave things between them badly. They had both been through too much for that.

It was not animosity between them but shame.

"You will write to me when we go home won't you?" she asked.

She wanted him to know that she really did want him in her life. What had happened was awful – but at the same time, it was over.

"Of course, I will."

She could not believe how much everything he had been through had changed him. It was for the better though. She knew he wasn't scared over anything anymore. He wasn't going to deny they were friends ever again.

With the situation between defused, Hermione sat back and stared out of the window, thinking about her mother and father and the comforts of her home that she was soon going to be enjoying.

For Harry Potter they got to the train station far too quickly. He loved the station when he got there for a new year but loathed it when it meant he had to go home. And both of the school years he had so far been at Hogwarts for had gone too fast for his liking.

"It's going to be ok," Draco said to him but just then it seemed easy for Draco to go say. Even if he did not have the best dad in the world, at least he did have a dad; and that was a precious gift.

Together the friends stepped out on to the platform, no one leaving anyone else behind.

Ginny appeared not so long after. She had been the only person he had hurt who Draco had not had to make a mends with after what he had done for her.

"Ron, Ginny, over here!" said their mother as soon as she saw them. Part of the urgency Draco could not help feeling was to get them away from him.

"See you over the summer mate," said Ron as he and Draco gave one another manly slaps on the backs. He did likewise with Harry and then looked awkwardly at Hermione.

"Remember to write. All three of you."

"We will," Draco nodded.

Harry had soon trailed over to his aunt and uncle and Hermione found his parents. Meanwhile, Draco found his father.

Lucius had to say his son was not the only one who was nervous about his home coming. They had a long road ahead and the only way he wanted to tread it was if they were together.

"Prince," he said with a small smile.

Draco nodded. "Dad," he returned. Normally they could talk about how the term went and what he had been up to but there seemed to be little point to that conversation.

"Let's get you home little man," Lucius nodded seeing no other way to take the conversations. Draco nodded. "Jane is going to be wondering where we are."

"She's home already?"

"Yes, she returned last week," Lucius informed him.

"Good," Draco nodded as they made their way out of the station.

As they walked out they past Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's. They were friendly as he said goodbye but he could not help but get the feeling that maybe the Slytherin's were not as accepting as his other friends as they had been when they were at the hospital wing. It had been extreme circumstances after all.

And they did not have the bond that he did with the others.

But then maybe it was just a feeling. He hoped so. He didn't want to lose them when they had been the kids he had known since before he could remember.

Severus sat at the table at the dining room with Jane as they waited for Draco and Lucius to get back from the station.

On the table there was salad and chicken, as well as bread. It was too hot for a roast and yet Jane had been sure to make sure they were going to start the summer as they meant to continue it. As a united family.

For Draco's sake.

She had had to talk not only Severus in to it but also herself. It was not as if she wanted to sit down to a meal with Lucius at that moment but in her heart of hearts she knew it had to be the right thing to do and Eliza would approve.

So she had to lead by example if they were going to gain back the common ground they had always shared previously.

"You know for what it is worth, I think you are doing the right thing by making us all sit down together for a while. It is what we need," Severus said to her gently.

She looked a little nervous.

"Well, it is what Draco is going to need when he comes home. The three of us playing for the same team – his."

"Perhaps but I think it is a good thing for you, myself and Lucius too."

She sighed. It seemed for the last few weeks she had spoke about nothing else but getting the family back together and if she was bring honest, talking about it was getting a little dull. She actually wanted to do it now.

"Deep down all we need is time. The great healer that it is..." she said as she tried to convince herself. They needed time to forgive and get used to one another once more.

It had been a long year indeed. For all of them.

He nodded seeing she had had enough. Besides, just at that moment the door opened.

"Jane?" a voice called.

"Hey darling, I'm in here," she said as he got up to greet Draco back from school. He came in and he had a big smile on his face for her and it warmed her heart. She realised at that moment she wished she had never left this house. As hard as it was to be with Lucius, it was her home and it was where she belonged as long as Draco was there.

But she was home again now and she was going to be there to greet him home every year from that one onwards.

Throwing his arms about her, it was only then that he realized she was not the only one there to greet him.

"I told you you'd were going to see me sooner than you thought you would."

The teasing between Draco and Severus brought a smile not only to Jane's face but to Lucius' as well. As the two of them caught one another eyes she realised she did not have the energy to be angry with him anymore.

There were so many other things that had to matter more to them in the life they were living.

"I'm glad dinners up already, I'm so hungry," said Draco as he opted to take the seat next to Severus and Lucius made his way over to the dinner table.

"You're always hungry," teased Jane.

"What can I say, I am a growing lad!"

"You most certainly are." Said Lucius as he sat down.

"What can you expect? I am a teenager now too!"

"Dragon, stop it, you are making me feel old!" Jane sighed.

When had he got to be a teenager? But it was Lucius who felt the oldest by that statement and it showed on his face.

"What are you thinking?" his son asked him.

"Just how quick the time has gone that is all. It does not seem two minutes ago since you were a tiny little baby. And now you're grown."

It didn't seem possible.

At the end of the meal Jane could not help but think on the whole it had gone quite well. All of them had managed to keep their feelings largely in check and there had been no snipping at all at one another.

It was odd how Draco was able to diffuse to situation between the adults just by walking into the room.

She wondered if he knew just how much he did mean to them.

All of them.

She could feel that she was weakening toward Lucius already. But then maybe that was not a bad thing.

Anger was a bad emotion and it was not going to do her any good.

She had to soften to him so she could play her part of guardian.

And so she would forget. Yet she remained confused to if she could really ever forgive.

Draco was happy to back home he realised when he got there and when he had had dinner. Despite the circumstances, they had had a few laughs over the meal and now he felt that the manor was getting back a bit of the soul it had lost the year before.

The walls _should_ be ringing with laughter.

However, there was still an ache for his nana he thought. Eliza had been such a big part of his home and it was only now she was gone he realised just how much she had been one of life's great characters and he missed her laugh.

He knew he was thirteen and he should have got used to it by now but death seemed so final.

He shook his head. There was life after death. And he had seen it. But he still hated it.

As he lay down on his bed there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Lucius strolled into his son's room and gave him a smile. His dad looked like he had when he was young. His shirt was open at the top and he had dark trousers on, his hair was brushed.

He was the same. And yet different.

"Welcome back son."

"You too dad."

And he knew he was his dad again.

'Father', the menacing tyrant was gone. 'Dad' really had come back.

Author Note: Just the Epilogue left now! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

_Please review!_


	56. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Why are you making me do this Jane?"

"Because you know as well as I do it is the right thing to do. Come on, Lucius, just think of the brownie points it is going to give you with the little man."

"Well I suppose it is my fault he did not get much of a birthday this year."

The rational part of him could not believe he was even considering doing this. But life had got so complicated of late that the other side of him said that Jane was right and this was the right thing to do by his son.

When he had given that diary to Ginny he had ensured his life was going to change forever. He just hadn't known it at the time.

So while Jane's suggestion at first had seemed ridiculous at the same time it made perfect sense.

Picking up the quill, he begun to arrange a birthday party for his son with what he thought of as hardly an exclusive guest list.

Jane was careful not to let on to Draco that they were planning a party for him. Though she was well aware he knew something was up (he was a smart boy after all) his guesses had hardly been spot on.

What he was asking a lot about though was when they were going to go to France.

Lucius had been reluctant to mention it before Draco had. He hadn't wanted to overpower his son and he had got it in to his head that Draco would like a quiet summer at the manor after the turbulence of the summer and year before that he would enjoy the creature comforts he had loved from his babyhood. But then one of those creature comforts had been France. And it seemed it was that one he wanted to enjoy the most.

Lucius longed for the days when they could flu off for a couple of days when ever the mood took them. It had been so easy. All he had had to do was book the time off work and they were away...

"Why don't we leave for France the day after tomorrow?" he said to Jane and Draco after dinner onc evening.

"Are you sure?" asked Jane.

"Yes." He said quietly. That day of all days he wanted to go - leave the house so he did not have to think about...

His eyes went to the window so he did not have to look at either of the as he thought of his beloved governess... A year since he had lost Eliza.

He felt a hand squeeze his and he smile at his son. The boy had been surrounded by death since he had been born and he wished he could change it all so he did have a mother and he had not had to watch his nana fade away from them. He was too young to be comforting his fool of a father over the people they had lost and yet that had been his job since he had been born.

He remembered how he gone into his son just hours after he had been born and how he had been so scared of him. He had been so young and he had known nothing about children. And yet his son had taught him more and more with each passing day.

"We are going to go to the grave in the morning and then we are going to go and get a bit of a rest. God knows we all deserve it after everything that has happened to us of late."

Draco went to bed that night still not having worked out what his dad and Jane had been up to. He was sure they were plotting something but the question remained as to what. He was sure it was going to be something nice but as to what something nice remained a mystery.

However, it all became clear when he got up.

Having had quite an exhausting time to say the least when he had been at school, since he had been at home he had perfected the art of as it were lying in bed all morning. When he had been a child he had hated it when his father had had a day off but he had wanted to lie in for a while; now, he completely understood and he thought his father was grateful for that.

But when he woke up there were voices downstairs, which he had to say was weird in itself. Normally Jane was the first one to get up to make sure breakfast ready but she was pretty quiet generally.

Sighing as he got out of bed, he got dressed. Not being sure who was going to be waiting for him when he got down there the last thing he wanted to do was to go down in his pyjamas.

Wondering down the stair case he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was about to go into the living room to read for a while before he ate when he identified the voices in the dining room.

It couldn't be...

But it was. The faces he saw when he went into the room were not those of his Slytherin friends, the ones his father had made him play dates with when he had been a child but the faces of the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry along with his dorm friends and the Ravenclaw girls were tucking into their breakfast with Jane supervising.

"Well, you did have a good sleep this morning young man," she said to him with a smile at his shocked expression.

"I don't get it."

The other kids laughed at his confusion. "Seems Jane thought you did not get much of a birthday this year mate." Said Ron as he enjoyed his sausages. "So we are having a kind of party day to make up for it."

He looked as Jane for confirmation. "You deserve it, sweetheart, so why don't you sit down and have some breakfast and then you and your friends can go and play some Quidditch."

"Cool," he said, still bewildered, as he sat down between Hermione and Ron. He could not believe they were the at the Malfoy manor. It was so surreal.

And his dad and Jane had done all of this for him. His dad had agreed to have the friends he had which he did not approve of in the house. That was more than he would have asked of his dad. Not so soon anyway.

"Where is dad?"

It was then that Jane looked a little tense. If Draco was not wrong then she and Ron made eye contact when he had asked.

"He had to go to work darling, but he and uncle Sev are going to be back for a dinner for just the four of us again this evening."

So he had let them in the house but he had not stayed to see them. Draco could not decide if that took away from the good he had done or not.

But things became quit clear later on that day when he was out in the grounds having lunch with the others. Jane had made them a picnic.

"Sorry about my dad, Draco. I told him it was unfair but he was not listening." Said Ron to him.

"I don't follow you."

"Well, what he said about me only coming if your old man wasn't in the house."

He doubted whether his father had gone without a fuss and he was sure Jane had had a part in making him go but the fact reminded. Arthur Weasley had said he was not going to let his son go to Draco's party unless Lucius went out for the day and he had gone.

He had not let his pride get in the way.

Suddenly, the fact that they were all there was even more magical but at the same time he was ready for the party to be over so his dad could come back and he could thank him.

He remembered how it had been when he was a kid and when his dad had been a work. He just couldn't wait for him to get home and it was the same thing then.

He did make sure to enjoy the day though. He might want to be with dad but he knew they were going to be off to France the next day and he was not going to get to see his friends in a while.

Together, they ate breakfast and lunch. In the morning they had gone flying and on the afternoon when the sun made it to warm to stay outside he showed them about the manor. The tour lost a member when they got to the library though.

"This is arguably better than the Hogwarts library!" said Hermione enviously as she looked up at all of the volumes.

Draco, as a fellow book worm, nodded. "All the first editions are over on that self." He pointed to her before the others and he went on to the third floor.

It went without saying that she would met up with them later.

All in all, Draco already knew had the best day he had had in a while before they left.

He realized he had real friends in all of them. If they had wanted to abandon him after what he had done that year, then so many people would have understood. Instead, they had made the choice to stand by him.

"He really went out because Ron's dad did not want him here when Ron was?" he said to Jane as soon as his friends had left.

"He did."

Draco nodded. It was all he needed. As much as he knew he was not going to trust his father as he had, perhaps ever again, for he was no longer so blind to his faults, he forgave him in that instant and he wanted him to be there right then.

Draco sat by the fire place with a book to read even though he knew Jane realised he was using it as a cover to wait for his dad. He used the time to reflect. That his father had screwed up was undeniable. But even when he had been in the hospital wing he had known deep down that he was loved and now he thought on it, he did not know another lad who was as close to his dad usually as he was. Maybe it was because of the death of his mother.

His mother. He wondered what would have happened if she had lived to raise him and whether he and his dad would be the same. He wondered what influence she would have had over him. He missed her despite the fact he had never had her. He knew his father longed for her still.

His dad had had to grow up a lot when he had lost her, Severus had told him that much. How successful Lucius had been at that was still up for debate. But he had done the best job he could. Draco believed it.

"That's a deep frown young man." He heard a voice ask him.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that when his dad had made it home he had not even noticed.

As soon as his father spoke to him though, he got up, walked over to him, and through his arms about him in which would be the warmest embrace the pair had had since Christmas when his father had snuck not his uncles to see him.

Not needing to be told what had brought on the rush on emotion, Lucius just sighed happily and kissed his sons head.

"Thank you." Draco mumbled into his father.

"You are so incredibly welcome."

As Draco stood there in his father's arms, for just a moment, all the hurt for the both of the washed away. It had been a long time since the two of them had been able to communicate in such a way. Kneeling down Lucius looked at his son. He saw a wise child, but a child none the less. Draco may be a teenage but only just.

Thirteen was a child.

Pulling him back into his arms he sighed. How he had missed him.

"I wish I could be a better father to you."

"Doesn't matter dad; It's like I told you when I was a kid. I don't want anyone else; I just want you. And you are you, if that makes any sense."

Lucius nodded.

For the first time in a long time, Draco was reluctant to let his father out off his sight and so when he went to his office before dinner, Draco followed with his book to read it in the corner while his father answered the various owls which had arrived for him while he had been out. As for Lucius he was only too happy to keep him by his side. Ever since the Chamber incident, he was not happy unless his son was in his eye sight.

And it was there his son found he was able to relax. All the worry he had had about coming home to him for the summer melted away. All the bad stuff was at the back of his mind and all the good at the front.

He had missed the comfortable silence.

The two of them went to dinner together where they met Jane and Severus. Lucius knew the Potions Master was going to be the one whose trust was hardest to regain. Unlike Jane and Draco he did not live with him and so he had more time to brood over what he had done wrong and he did not have to put it to the back of his mind, other than the time they were with Draco.

But they were going to get their friendship back. That he did not doubt. He had agreed to come out to France with them for a few days which had to be a good sign.

Dinner was as ever a civilised affair for the family.

Draco still felt emotional at the end of the day though, he could not get it out of his heart so he left the table early and went to his room to think rather than stay with the others in the mood he was in. He had done a lot of thinking that day and he was ready to have a sleep by the end of it – or so he had thought.

He had just been on his way to the bathroom, having changed into his pyjamas, when his father called him into his own room.

When he got there, he saw there were butter beers and a jug of pumpkin juice on his father's bedside table and there were all their favourite sweets covering Lucius' bed.

"Feel like a midnight snack son?"

"It's only ten." Said Draco with a cheeky smile.

"How about a ten o'clock snack then?"

"Now you're talking!" said the boy as he wondered over to the bed. "Uncle Sev is right; you never did get this whole dad thing. You see, the idea is me and my friends have the feast and then you come in and tell us off; not you arrange it."

"See prince, I would, but then you'd need friends to have the snack with first."

"I have loads of friends!"

The two of them were laughing softly as they cleared a space where they could sit on the bed, both reaching for a chocolate frog.

"In fact dad, some of them were here today."

"I know."

"I know you know. Letting them come over - Ron, Hermione, Harry and Michael – that was cool dad."

"I told you, you don't have to thank me. You can have your friends over whenever you like. As long as you're here I don't care a fig who is with you anymore. There are a lot more important things in life," Lucius said from the heart.

A silence once more came over them both as they got lost in thought.

Draco was pensive in that moment. "What is it prince?" asked Lucius noting how he was frowning. He was sure his son had had a lovely day... he did not know what could be bothering him.

"Dad, can I tell you something?"

"Anything in the world."

Putting down the sweets, Draco made his way to the top of the bed. Fidgeting his hands about, he contemplated what he was about to do. But he felt so close to his dad... and he had always wondered...

"Well, you know when I was in the chamber?" a shadow crossed his father's face but he nodded. "Well, it happened before then to – at my sorting – and on the night before the wedding. It's weird because it has happened more than once so I don't think I am making it up but, it is like... I see mamma. When I'm scared, or sad, or really, really happy, she's comes dad. She's comes, I see her." Lucius nodded to tell him understood that he was saying though he did not know how it could happen. Yet Draco seemed so sure of what he was telling him and there was so much truth in his eyes. "Though see, I don't know how she comes; I just know that she does."

"Well, if I ever knew anything about your mother it is that she was a truly sensational woman. If anyone could cheat death and return to see her child then it would be her."

Draco nodded. "Have you ever – "

"No son. If she comes, then it is to you alone. And quite right to. You are her baby, you need her." He said to him with more of a smile was convincing.

He was glad for his son but it made him feel more lonely for her than he had in a long time.

"Still miss her?"

"Draco, I am never going to stop missing your mother." He sighed. "I just have to live with it – like you do."

"I wish more than anything that there was a way for you to have us both. Dad, I wish she hadn't died."

"So do I. But we can't spend our lives thinking that or we are going to go mad – I nearly did." He said as he made a space next to his son and lay beside him. It did not take him long to put an arm round his son. Draco was reminded of how they had been when he had not gone to Hogwarts, how he snuggled into his dad at night, put his head on his chest and twisted his fingers round the grey vest.

"Do you know something though Draco?"

"What?"

"These past thirteen years – I've lived on without your mum. I am not saying it hasn't hurt or I didn't cry or long for her or get angry because you know better than anyone I have done all of those things; maybe more than I should have. And you know I continue to love and cherish her. They have been thirteen long years. But I could not last thirteen seconds if you were ever taken away from me." Pausing, Lucius pushed his lips to his son's forehead. "When you were in that chamber, I thought I'd lost you." He whispered and Draco looked up at his dad. He knew Lucius had never been so honest with him. It didn't matter about Ginny anymore. This was about the two of them. "And it killed me son. You are everything and you must never forget it. You're my everything."

"I know dad." He said as he shut his eyes and forgot the sweets.

Lucius shut his eyes to. It had been near a year since he had turned his son away when he had needed to be comforted after he had lost Eliza. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.

Draco was thirteen. For the second time that day he was reminded his son was a child still.

With a wave of his wand, he put out the lights. And then he fell asleep with his son in his arms, and slept all the better for it.

On the way to her own room Jane put her head round the door and saw the two sleeping Malfoy's side by side.

With a gentle smile, she sighed.

Happiness filled her heart. Everything was just as it should be once more.

Everyone in the house slept well that night.

Despite the fact he had not been there in two years everything in France was the same as how Draco remembered it and returning felt like another home coming. An emotional trip to Eliza's grave preceding them leaving which made them all the more happy to be there.

Having all of the adults there was also a plus and slowly he could see that Severus was coming round to his father again as he and Jane had. The two of them had not had there chats so much as they had when he had been young but then they were going to be alright in the end, right?

In an attempt to bond them back together after they had got to France, he got out the wizards chest table and the three of them went out to the patio to have a tournament, Draco playing Severus to begin with and then Lucius playing the winner.

"And you can't play badly just to get me and dad playing one another!" warned the potions master to the boy as they sat in opposite side of the table.

"Me? As if I would do something like that. I am far too competitive."

"Touché."

Lucius had been sitting under the sun enjoying it as the other two begin their game when Jane came out of the châteaux. The Daily Prophet was in her hands and she had a distinctively worried look on her face.

"What is it Jane?" he asked alerting Draco and Severus to her worry as well.

Laying a hand on Lucius' shoulder, she gave him the paper.

"Bloody hell."

"Dad?" asked Draco as he and Severus exchanged an anxious look.

Knowing they were going to have to find out some time, he turned the paper towards them.

Severus was the first to recognize the face of his old enemy, Sirius Black and to grasp the implications of the caption 'Mass Murderer on the Run after breakout from Azkaban.'

_The End. _

**Author Note: That all folks – for now anyway! Hope you enjoyed reading the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it! Happy Fathers Day. I only realised earlier on this week that it was going to be the perfect day to post the epilogue on!**

**Sequel news: Firstly, there without a doubt will be one; I am so not done with the FS universe yet. There are far too many loose ends (including the one added on there at the end just for good measure!) for me to leave the plot for long. However, I do want some time to plan/write the first few chapters so I am going to say the first week of September provisionally for FS II coming up on the site.**

**Can I also say a HUGE thank you to you all of you for reading/reviewing, and especially to my constant reviewers (you guys know who you are) for sticking with me/discussing the plot with me and just making the story for me. It's been so much fun! Love to you guys, seriously. **

**Anyway, I'm off to get planning! **

**As always, please Review!**

**Love Jess xxx**

**PS: if you want me to PM you when I post the sequel, just say so in your review and I will do so! **


End file.
